Total Drama: A Reimagining
by Liz The Sweet Writer
Summary: Part 2 is now up! Please read it!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I'm taking this story over for ProfessorSmooth. They couldn't finish it, or even start it. So, what I'm doing is that I'm putting the accepted character's profiles on this chapter right here.

* * *

Xaria : The Living Toxin

Age: 18

Stereotype: Poisonous Disaster

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bisexual

Nationality: American

Bio: Xaria was the outcast at school, she was bullied for being good with chemicals, being smart, and she was once raped, but she 'accidentally' poured poison in one of the bullies drink, and he died. She was sent to Jail and that's where she met Scar, and they slowly got to know each other, and then they started to date. She agreed to go on Total Drama if Scar was going, so they both showed up there and have continued dating.

Likes: Poisons, toxins, Peace

Dislikes: cleaning, doing chores

Facial Appearance: Xaria has a natural model face, with no make-up, and she has a wonderful smile, but sometimes she ruins her face for a while by accidentally mixing two incompatible chemicals making it explode, causing smoke and dust to get on her face.

Body Appearance: Xaria is 5'11 and quite busty at that to, she weighs 110, and is strong, but no one really sees it except when it requires her to use her strength. She has red eyes, but puts in contacts that have rainbow colors in them, causing her to have rainbow eyes with the contacts on.

Hair: Xaria has long silky green hair, with streaks of red.

Normal Clothing: Xaria wears a tank top and blue skinny jeans, with fancy shoes on, and she covers the tank top with a Leather Jacket.

Sleep wear: Xaria wears a silk pair of pajama's

Formal Wear: Xaria wears a multi colored dress, with a multi-colored rose in her hair grown by Scar.

Swim Wear: She wears a Rainbow Bikini top and Bottom, if a guy gets any ideas, Scar will take care of them, real quick.

Personality: Xaria is one of the most joyous people you will ever meet, she likes everybody and everyone, except those who mess with Scar, she hates those people.

Friendship Group: People who are nice and aren't mean to her.

Enemy Group: People who try to rape her, or people who get in Scar's way.

Relationship Status: Dating

Looking For Love: Nope, She's with Scar, and she's extremely Loyal

Reaction to Chris: She is super nice to him, except the days she is cranky, or if something's happened to Scar.

Reaction to Chef: She is happy towards him, and she tries to make him feel better since a lot of the campers don't like him.

Reaction to Former Campers: She is extremely congratulatory towards them, amazed they made it through that place.

Reaction, Booted First: " I'll see you soon Scar, sorry wasn't able to stay with you."

Reaction, Booted before Merge: "I did better than I thought I would, See you when you win or lose Scar !"

Reaction, Booted after Merge: " Amazing, I got to give it to Chris, he went all out on this !"

Runner's Up: " Scar, I'm so happy I did this good, I can't wait to see you again."

Winner: " I did it ! We did it Scar, we're going to finally get that house, and we'll live together ! I congratulate every one who went on this season of, Total Drama Island !"

Return: If Scar Does, She wants to as well.

Team Spirit Level: She's the happiest person she can be, helping everyone cheer up.

Physical Ability and Accuracy: She can lift 200 lbs., and can shoot a gun at a deer and hit it exactly in the pupil of the eye if she aimed for it.

Puzzle Solving Skills: Champion Puzzle Solver, she has a Guinness world record

How Long can they stay awake: She can stay awake as long as she wants as long as she's with Scar

Talents: Chemical Mixing, Poison and Toxin Making, Good with the elements.

Fears/Phobias: Rapists

Good at cooking? : Amazing, she was a Master Chef as well as Scar, but Scar beat her on the final round

Building Skills: She can build ship, plane, and a car.

Anything Else: No

Friends - Catherine, Anna, Victoria, Christopher, Corey, Kale, Okiki, Tabitha, Aron, Tarquin, Scar (dating), Casio

Enemies - Miguel, Morgan, Alice, Jessica, Julio, April & Jenna, Zachary, Collin

* * *

Full Name: Morgan Kearns

Nickname: Morgan

Age: (Any age under 30): 18

Stereotype: The Hunk

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Bisexual

Nationality: British

Bio: (3 lines or more): He was brought up in a good family, however his parents split up when he was at the age of 5. Later, when he was 14 his dad got engages, his mother still single. He passed through many girlfriends, an few boyfriends but could never find the right person.

Likes: Food, Music, Theatre, Total Drama, TV, American Horror Story, Outnumbered, Sweets, Chocolate, Fruit, Working Out

Dislikes: Vegetable, Nasty people

Facial Appearance: Structured face, great cheek bones and luscious smile. Brown eyes to match his hair, trimmed eyebrows.

Body Appearance: Perfect 6-Pack, muscular arms and legs.

Hair Colour and Style: Chocolatey brown hair. When partaking in challenges styled in large quiff, roughly 8cm tall. When swimming, or at evenings/sleeping, it will be in an undercut topknot meaning shave 1 around the sides and hair slicked back into a bobble at the back - fluffy. In mornings it will be loose and messy.

Normal Clothing: Slim fit, space grey chinos with bright blue top, decorated with Aztec patterns - a black/navy colour.

Sleepwear: Slim first boxer shorts, black, and a body length fur coat with not buttons, zips or features, just fur that hooks over the shoulders. He says it's to show off his body.

Swimwear: Black, Nike speedo's. Hair in topknot.

Personality: Bubbly, friendly, energetic with sense of humour, often joking around with girls, and boys, about his looks.

Friendship Group: Anyone. He's always friendly.

Enemy Group: If someone shows extreme dislike towards him, then he will will show dislike to them.

Relationship Status: Single, although just came out of a relationship.

Looking for love?: Yes.

If so, with who?: IF MALE - A hairstyle similar to his, someone with a good body, slight tan, great smile. IF FEMALE - Brown hair, good fashion sense and really nice.

Reaction to Chris: He fancies him but won't openly admit it. He will only say so in the confessional.

Reaction to Chef: Doesn't really like him but is willing for a second chance.

Reaction to former Campers: He likes them, all except Noah and Zoey. He will be friendly - and fancies both Courtney and Topher.

Reaction to being booted off first: Extremely disappointed, unforgiving of his team unless he fancies them.

Reaction to leaving before the merge: Head held high, not too disappointed.

Reaction to leaving after the merge: Proud of himself, even more jokey.

Reaction to being runner up: a Extremely Proud, will congratulate the winner.

Reaction to winning: Will go crazy and share portions of the money out. Congratulate the runner up.

Willing to return later on?: Of course.

Team Spirit Level: Very high, good teamwork skills.

Physical ability and accuracy: Good, well , he does work out.

Puzzle solving skills: Will give it a go, not the brightest but will eventually get it.

How long can they stay awake?: All night, if he wanted to.

Talents: He can rap and sing really well.

Fears/Phobias: Spiders and bugs.

Good at cooking?: He can make select things.

Building skills: He can build a car out of Lego.

Anything else: No

Friends - Aron, Tabitha, Kale, Julio, Corey, Alice, Tarquin, Jessica, Zachary, April & Jenna, Collin, Anna, Casio, Miguel

Enemies - Christopher, Okiki, Victoria, Scar, Catherine, Xaria

* * *

Name: Casio (Cas) Lindgren

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Stereotype: the dark, mysterious one

Sexuality: heterosexual

Small Bio: has moved from place to place all his life. Currently lives in Ontario with his Mother, and father.

Personality: he's got a serious temper, and is protective of the people he cares about, especially Anna. He likes hunting, and can get inside people's heads. He's a good guy in general though, and won't be malicious without cause.

Appearance: short auburn hair, very strong, swimmer's build, about 6'4", black eyes, more than a few scars, tanned

Outfit: leather jacket, black t-shirt, black jeans, black sneakers

Swimwear: black swim trunks

Sleepwear: black t-shirt, black jeans

Talents: physically and mentally strong, an excellent hunter, excellent with a hunting knife

Likes: old books, his knife, leather, hunting, working out

Dislikes: losing, people messing with him or those he cares about

Reactions to Chris and Chef: generally churlish and standoffish, protective of Anna (if both are accepted)

Anything Else to Add (Be Creative): learned to hint from his father, doesn't like to talk to people he distrusts, dating Anna

Audition Tape:(camera on)

Cas: What's up? I'm Cas Lindgren. Put me on your show. I can handle a knife like no one's business. I can get into my opponent's head. (Turns to off camera) there, happy Anna?

Anna: yes.

Cas: great. Ok, so, bye.

(Camera off)

Friends - Anna (dating), Victoria, Morgan, Okiki, Tabitha, Jessica, Scar, Collin, Casio

Enemies - Catherine, Christopher, Corey, Kale, Alice, Aron, Julio, Tarquin, April & Jenna, Zachary, Miguel

* * *

Full Name: Collin dusk.

Nickname: Ape, Jungle Freak, Tarzan 2.0.

Age: (Any age under 30): 16.

Stereotype: The Jungle Boy.

Gender: Male.

Sexuality: Straight.

Nationality: Asia.

Bio: (3 lines or more): Collin before was abonded by his parents in a jungle and there he got raised by the animals. He got found by a nice family when he was 7 years old and learnend normal English since then. He learnend to always be nice but because of his jungle exprerience he can be bossy and hot headed. Also he can talk with jungle animals because of his jungle life.

Likes: Animals, the woods.

Dislikes: Animals abuse.

Facial Appearance: Same as Trent but a with a pointy chin.

Body Appearance: Same as Shawn.

Hair Colour and Style: Dyed green hair spiked up.

Normal Clothing: Green shirt with a bear on it, green pants, and wears brown flip flops because he hates his feet covered.

Sleepwear: Sleep in his underpnats wich is green boxers but does wear a green sleeping shirt.

Swimwear: Green with brown swimming pants.

Personality: Collin is a kind guy but because he's used to taking the lead he can be a bit bossy and hot headed.

Friendship Group: Everyone kind enough.

Enemy Group: Try's to make none but everyone who's mean is considerd a enemy to him.

Relationship Status: None.

Looking for love?: No.

If so, with who?: N/A.

Reaction to Chris: Will hate him.

Reaction to Chef: Respect him but with a bit of hate.

Reaction to former Campers: If it's someone nice he will be nice back but if not then he will ignore them.

Reaction to being booted off first: Wouldn't say anything.

Reaction to leaving before the merge: Would walk off and say goodbye to his friends.

Reaction to leaving after the merge: Happy he made it kinda far.

Reaction to being runner up: Be sportive about it and shake the winners hand.

Reaction to winning: Would be happy and thank his friends for the fun experience.

Willing to return later on?: Only if there are anmals. And knowing Chris there probally will be so yes.

Team Spirit Level: Pretty high but bossy at times.

Physical ability and accuracy: High.

Puzzle solving skills: Pretty low.

How long can they stay awake?: Only when he has enough energy.

Talents: Handeling Animals and swing though the jungle.

Fears/Phobias: Fire.

Good at cooking?: No completley not.

Building skills: Average.

Anything else: Nothing.

Friends - Christopher, Corey, Kale, Morgan, Alice, Tabitha, Aron, April & Jenna, Zachary, Anna, Casio

Enemies - Catherine, Victoria, Okiki, Jessica, Julio, Tarquin, Scar, Miguel, Xaria

* * *

Full Name: Zachary Richard Smith

Nickname: Zach

Age: (Any age under 30): 16

Stereotype: The Nerd

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Striaght

Nationality: American

Bio: (3 lines or more): Zach grew up a nice life on his families farm with his mother father and sister (anita) he is nice so-so popular at his school where is his the president & founder of the anime club and lead guitarist of the school band never has had a girlfriend but maybe total drama will change that

Likes: Anime, Total Drama, Video Games, Music, fanfiction,

Dislikes: Bullies, Jerks, Bad Animes *Cough school days Cough*, Snakes

Facial Appearance: Well Structured face (Think cameron from TDROTI but white and minus the glasses), Aqua Eyes, normal eyebrows

Body Appearance: Average not fat but not perfectly ripped either, slim arms, slim legs

Hair Colour and Style: blue-dyed messy hair with bangs on his forehead

Normal Clothing: A yellow t-shirt with a blue jacket (Think the domino city high boys jacket from yu-gi-oh!) black leather pants with brown cowboy boots

Sleepwear: yellow t-shirt and blue shorts

Swimwear: Green SwimTrunks

Personality: Nice, Friendly, Calm, will try to make a anime reference whenever he can

Friendship Group: Nice people

Enemy Group: Bullies, Jerks, Cheaters, ETC

Relationship Status: Single

Looking for love?: Yes

If so, with who?: A nice girl whoever is closest to his personality

Reaction to Chris: Will try to be nice towards him while thinking what a jerk host he his

Reaction to Chef: See above

Reaction to former Campers: Starstruck

When Noah comes along expect a freak out because Noah's his favorite contestant of all time

Reaction to being booted off first: Extremly upset

Reaction to leaving before the merge: Still a little upset but not as much

Reaction to leaving after the merge: Proud of making it that far but still a tiny bit upset

Reaction to being runner up: Totally fine with it if a nice person beats him out

Reaction to winning: AHAHAUHAOHAWPRBFWAOEFNWBAEOFEWFHEONGEHAROGPEAHRNN

Willing to return later on?: Yes

Team Spirit Level: Very high can work well with teammates

Physical ability and accuracy: so-so can do well in certian things not so much at others

Puzzle solving skills: Through the roof, is very good at puzzles

How long can they stay awake?: once stayed up 72 hours marathoning a anime series

Talents: Guitar and Anime knowledge

Fears/Phobias: Snakes

Good at cooking?: Yes

Building skills: once helped his dad repair the barn roof when a windstorm knocked it off so good

Anything else: please try to get him a gf i love watching my ocs fall in these stories ^-^

Friends - Victoria, Christopher, Kale, Morgan, Alice, Tabitha, Aron, Julio, Jessica, Tarquin, April & Jenna, Collin, Anna

Enemies - Corey, Okiki, Scar, Casio, Miguel, Xaria

* * *

Full Name: April Hakings.

Nickname: Smarty pants. (Hates this nickname)

Age: (Any age under 30): 17.

Stereotype: The smart Tomboy

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight.

Nationality: Netherlands,

Bio: (3 lines or more): April is the oldest twin. She's born in Netherland and started to grow a love for technoligy when she was 6 and learnend how to build modern technoligy since then. She grew an tomboyisch side because of people picking on her because of how smart she became. She has some anger issues because of this.

Likes: Her sister, technoligy.

Dislikes: Girly Stuff, people hurting her sisters, bullies.

Facial Appearance: A bit of the same face as Zoey but rounder.

Body Appearance: A bit of the same body as Courtney.

Hair Colour and Style: Short oranger hair that reaches untill her neck.

Normal Clothing: A blue shirt with spark on it, black skinny jeans, and brown boots.

Sleepwear: Blue sleep dress.

Swimwear: A blue bikini

Personality: April is abit tomboyisch and a know it all. She can also be a bit bratty and cocky at times. But while she is that, she is actully a kind girl and acts that way so no one will pick on her. She also very protective of her twin sister Jenna and other people who'll become her friends later on.

Friendship Group: Everyone who sees her good nature.

Enemy Group: Everyone who dares to pick on her.

Relationship Status: No relationship yet.

Looking for love?: Yes.

If so, with who?: A kind guy who understands her.

Reaction to Chris: Will hate him

Reaction to Chef: Will probally respect him.

Reaction to former Campers: Will be a bit bossy at first but will act nicer later on.

Reaction to being booted off first: Will get angry and will say good bye to her sister.

Reaction to leaving before the merge: Depends. How lower how more angry and will say goodbye to her sister.

Reaction to leaving after the merge: Atleast happt she made it kinda far.

Reaction to being runner up: Will gongratluate the winner except if it's someone she doesn't like.

Reaction to winning: Would scream out of joy and share the money with her siater.

Willing to return later on?: Yes, especailly if her sister returns.

Team Spirit Level: Low bit will get higher later on.

Physical ability and accuracy: Pretty high but not immensly high.

Puzzle solving skills: High.

How long can they stay awake?: Long, she can stay away for days.

Talents: Building, solving complecated things.

Fears/Phobias: Bees.

Good at cooking?: Only baking.

Building skills: High but only if it comes to technoligy.

Anything else: No.

* * *

Full Name: Jenna Hakings.

Nickname: Shy girl.

Age: (Any age under 30): 17. (2 minutes younger then April)

Stereotype: The Shy Animal Lover.

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight.

Nationality: Netherlands.

Bio: (3 lines or more): Jenna is the twin sister and like her is born in Netherland. She grew a love of animals since being a toddler. Jenna grew a shyness because people picked on her but April always was there for her. She learnend how to take care of animals and since then was really good wirth them almost like she could understand her.

Likes: Animals, her sister.

Dislikes: Cruellty to animals and other humans.

Facial Appearance: Same as April.

Body Appearance: Same as April.

Hair Colour and Style: Long pink hair that reaches untill the end of her back.

Normal Clothing: A white shirt with pink butterfly's, green mini skirt with blue butterfly's, and pink highheels,

Sleepwear: Pink sleeping dress with butterfly's on it.

Swimwear: Pink bikini

Personality:Jenna is shy and not very social only talking to people she feels she can trust she can trust like her sister. But she's very kind and completley hates cruelty.

Friendship Group: Anyone nice.

Enemy Group: Anyone mean.

Relationship Status: None.

Looking for love?: Yes.

If so, with who?: A boy who can help her with her shyness and is very kind.

Reaction to Chris: Would be the only person she would hate.

Reaction to Chef: Would be scarred for him.

Reaction to former Campers: She wouln't talk much but would talk with people who become her friends.

Reaction to being booted off first: She would cry as April would would give her a hug.

Reaction to leaving before the merge: Would be sad but happy she could play the game.

Reaction to leaving after the merge: Sad but not that sad.

Reaction to being runner up: Would be happy and gongratulate the winner even if it's someone mean.

Reaction to winning: Would scream of excitemenrt and share the money with her sister and kiss her boyfriend if Jenna has one.

Willing to return later on?: Yes, but rather when April also returns.

Team Spirit Level: Big.

Physical ability and accuracy: Small.

Puzzle solving skills: In the middle.

How long can they stay awake?: Not really April would try to keep her awake.

Talents: Singing, becoming friends with animals.

Fears/Phobias: Many things because of her shyness but her biggest fear is spiders.

Good at cooking?: Yes.

Building skills: Average.

Anything else: She's a vegetarian.

Friends - Zachary, Christopher, Corey, Kale, Morgan, Alice, Tabitha, Aron, Julio, Catherine, Collin, Anna

Enemies - Victoria, Okiki, Jessica, Scar, Tarquin, Casio, Miguel, Xaria

* * *

Full Name: Jessica Mayer

Nickname: Jess

Age: 19 years old

Stereotype: The Closet Pervert

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bisexual

Nationality: American

Bio: Her father left her and her mother when she was 7 years old. Since her mother needed to work extra, she decided to work as a hooker. Sometimes, she'd bring her "clients" home and poor Jess has to listen and see everything that her mother has to do at work.

Likes: Hentai, ecchi anime, lemons (yes, those kinds), but she hides that. What she shows is her love for anime and music.

Dislikes: People finding out that she's a pervert, bullying

Facial Appearance: Pale, nice lashes, pouty lips, big emerald eyes.

Body Appearance: She has a small, petite figure. Small curves, a medium bust, and tiny hips. She's healthy skinny.

Hair Color and Style: She puts her charcoal black wavy hair in a low side ponytail.

Normal Clothing: A black button up top with small white dots and a pastel yellow skirt that reaches her knees with a pair of brown ankle boots.

Sleepwear: A white sports bra with a pair of sky blue boxer shorts with a pair of black flip flops

Swimwear: A white bikini and her black flip flops.

Personality: She is friendly and sweet, but when she sees a hot guy/girl, she blushes like mad and stutters. She tends to admire people's bodies without them knowing.

Friendship Group: Anyone, she likes to get along with people well.

Enemy Group: The mean girls, she doesn't want to get tangled up with them.

Relationship Status: Single and ready to mingle.

Looking for love?: Yes.

If so, with who?: If it's a male, she wants him to be hot and sadistic. If it's a female, she wants that hentai body.

Reaction to Chris: She tends to check his butt out from time to time.

Reaction to Chef: She is terrified of him.

Reaction to former Campers: She is fine with them all, except for Sierra, she finds her annoying. She likes Lindsay because of her body.

Reaction to being booted off first: She will be extremely sad, but she won't blame her teammates.

Reaction to leaving before the merge: She won't mind as much, but she'll still be sad.

Reaction to leaving after the merge: Somewhat happy and satisfied.

Reaction to being runner up: She'll be happy with at least making it so far. She will congratulate the winner.

Reaction to winning: She will be extremely happy and will throw a party for all the contestants, including the former ones and it will include drinks, so "stuff" *wink wink* will happen.

Willing to return later on?: Definitely.

Team spirit level: High, she's a good leader.

Physical ability and accuracy: Acceptionally well, she is strong, but a little clumsy.

Puzzle solving skills: Skilled, she enjoys mysteries and puzzles.

How long can they stay awake: A week, a month, if she'd like. She's a night owl.

Talents: She does well in art, she can sketch and paint very well.

Fears/Phobias: Hemophobia (Phobia of blood)

Good at cooking?: So-so. She's never killed anyone with it, so...

Building skills: She can make huge card houses.

Anything else: Nope.

Friends - Morgan, Zachary, Casio, Miguel

Enemies - Okiki, Alice, Tabitha, Kale, Christopher, Julio, Aron, Corey, Tarquin, Victoria, Scar, April & Jenna, Catherine, Collin, Anna, Xaria

* * *

Full Name: Julio Adam Whiner

Nickname: (By most people at his school) "Camera Guy" or "The guy with the camera"

(By people who know him, but not very well) "C.G." ((C.G. stands for, "Camera Guy"))

Age: 17

Stereotype: "The Guy with the Camera"

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Heterosexual (Straight)

Nationality: Mexican/American

Bio: Julio never goes anywhere without his camera. He takes pictures of everything, from people, places, events and animals, to stationary objects, garbage, footprints, and other unimportant things. He tends to be a background character, preferring to record the action (or lack thereof) then be in it. Even though he wears abstract clothes, he is easily overlooked, which causes him to be witness to many awkward/bad moments, he takes advantage of his overlooked-ness, and photographs/ records these moments. He only keep a select few of the photos he takes, the rest, he tosses into a garbage-can at the end of the day. He hasn't had really any dating experience.

Likes: Cameras; Movies; Candy; Animals; "Movie Magic"/Special Effects; Hats;

Dislikes: Any technical difficulty any kind of camera can have; Being poked; People who can't agree/compromise; The Spanish Conquistadors; Animal Cruelty; Annoying Laughs;

Facial Appearance: Soft Jawline, small round nose, small smile, freckles, big green eyes. (You can't see his eyes because of his hair. See "Hair Color and Style:" for more information)

Body Appearance: 5'10 in height, kind of muscular, good build.

Hair Color and Style: Somewhat shaggy, Rust colored straight hair that just reaches below his eyes. (Due to this, one cannot see his eyes, yet somehow he clearly manages to see perfectly)

Normal Clothing: An orange T-shirt under an open Blue Jacket, Baggy Jeans, a Blue Canvas Wildfowl Cap, a pair of Black and Orange Sneakers, and a Polaroid Camera hanging around his neck.

Sleepwear: A blue sleep-shirt, black Pajama Pants, a pair of cozy slippers, and with his Blue Canvas Wildfowl Cap still on his head.

Swimwear: Blue Swim-Trunks, Orange Water-Shoes, and a Water Proof Camera (That can take underwater pictures) around his neck.

Personality: Laid back, shy, kind, mostly focused, slightly childish, calm, clever, somewhat quiet, watchful, and resourceful. Would be nervous when girls he likes talk to him. He is protective of his (close) friends. He can easily tell when a person is trying to manipulate others, but he would usually ignore it, unless he or one of his closer friends was involved.

Friendship Group: People who won't overlook or ignore him, who are friendly, easy to talk to. (He normally likes to have a max of 11 friends and a max of 5 good friends)

Enemy Group: He doesn't really make "Enemies" but if he did, it would be the people who don't like how he takes lots of pictures, went out of their own way to cause him problems, and people who are mean to his pals.

Relationship Status: Single

Looking for love?: Yes

If so, with who?: Someone who'd like talking with him, someone kind of childish, friendly, and likes to try new things.

Reaction to Chris: He'd be Uncomfortable

Reaction to Chef: He'd be Intimidated.

Reaction to former Campers: "Is it just me, or is every single former camper kinda annoying?"

Reaction to being booted off first: He'd be saddened that he left so early, say bye, and leave.

Reaction to leaving before the merge: (Saddened) He'd shrug, slight smile, and say bye to his friends.

Reaction to leaving after the merge: (Saddened) He'd shrug, slight smile. "Well, At least I had a lot of fun these few weeks!" Then he'd say bye to his friends.

Reaction to being runner up: (Okay with it) "Congrats *Name of Winner*! Wow, I actually made it this far? Awesome"

Reaction to winning: (Excited) "Wow I can't believe I won! I like, won! This is the most totally awesome thing ever!"

Willing to return later on?: Yeah

Team Spirit Level: (I totally do not understand this question) Um, content?

Physical ability and accuracy: He doesn't have much physical ability, but still fares, well, fair, in sports. He can walk a mile in 20 minutes. He's good at aiming things.

Puzzle solving skills: He has a smarter than average mind, so it's easier for him to solve things than most. But due to slight shyness, he prefers to make people he doesn't really know think he's not very smart, or that he just has average intellect. He's good at fixing things, and can tell if something was sabotaged.

How long can they stay awake?: 2-3 days.

Talents: 75% of whenever he takes a picture with people in it, it's taken so perfectly, that people can automatically tell what's going on. Sadly, the other 25% of the time, the photo is completely out of context, and can cause misunderstandings.

Fears/Phobias: Any kind of structure where a large portion is made from glass.

Good at cooking?: Can make some great Guacamole, he can also make a homemade Pizza. He can also prepare Chapulines, (toasted grasshoppers seasoned with salt and lime) ((Chapulines are a traditional Mexican dish, Julio's Mom taught him how to make it))

Building skills: After years of fixing malfunctioning cameras, and fiddling with the camera-stands, he's gotten good at fixing tech, and how to build up a good structure.

Anything else: Just 3 things.

He also brings a TV Camera with him onto the show, as well as a lap-top to edit the footage. Even though he likes taking pictures, he won't go and spend an entire challenge taking pics, the most pics he'd take during a challenge would be 10. Whenever he's in total awe, he'd use his hand to push back the hair in front of his eyes. If someone asks him "How can you see through your hair?" he'd reply "I have the superpower to see through my own hair. It's actually kinda useful."

Friends - Tabitha, Morgan, Kale, Aron, Corey, Alice, Zachary, April & Jenna, Julio, Miguel

Enemies - Christopher, Okiki, Tarquin, Jessica, Victoria, Scar, Jessica, Catherine, Collin, Anna, Casio, Xaria

* * *

Full Name: Tarquin James

Nick Name*: Tarq (everyone calls him that)

Age: 16

Sexuality*: heterosexual

Eyes: almond-shaped and blue

Hair (color and style): black and messy, falls just below his chin

Other Facial Features: almost always smiling

Nationality: mom is from Japan, all-American

Make Up or accessories (any freckles tattoos or piercings included please): covered in circular tattoos that he got at age 3 (don't ask, he won't tell)

Everyday Clothing: black sweatshirt, black t-shirt, jeans, sneakers

Swimwear: black swim-trunks

Formal wear: tuxedo with red tie

Sleepwear: not exactly your business

Characteristics: smart, funny, and good-natured, he's still always been kind of strange. If you mess with his friends, he will beat your a$$. He loves movies, and May or may not be into Okiku a little bit.

Bio: born in New York, he's always been kind of weird. He has no clue about why he has the tattoos, but they've been there since he was 3. He met Okiku at age 13, and liked her instantly. They eventually became close.

Talents: very strong and muscular, very good at math

Strengths: anything physical, anything to do with facts, socially adept. (Well, more than Okiku anyway)

Weaknesses: can be a bit pushy, won't talk about his past before he was 13

Fears: he doesn't like hospitals, especially psych wards. Take what you will from that.

Family*: mom, dad, older brother Jordan

Pets*: none

Would they like a relationship?: maybe

If so what type of person?*: Okiku (or someone like her)

How would they act around

Friends?: cheerful, chill, daring

Enemies?: closed off, won't take any bull.

Chris?: won't be too happy with him, gets ticked off

Chef?: neutral, respects him

Their crush?: same as friends

REACTION TO

Being voted out first: be kind of annoyed, but take it

Last (right before the finale): be very annoyed

Before the merge: laugh, and make a joke about something-or-other

After the merge: shrug and leave, deal with it

Second Place: tease Chris, saying "Where's the alternate ending where I win?"

Winning: grab Okiku and tell her "I just won Total Drama, and we're going to Vegas!"

Getting together with their crush: kiss her!

FAVORITE

Food*: anything

Color*: green

Song*: one for the money by Escape the Fate

Animal*: DEFINITLY NOT CROWS!

Book*: anything by Stephen King

QUESTIONS (please answer in your character's pov):

"What was your most embarrassing moment in school?" "when I first met Kiki and tried to flirt, she basically told me to go to hell in front of everyone."

"What would you do with the money?" "Vegas here I come! And, you know, college."

"What's your best quality?" "I'm awesome."

"Ten years from now where do you see yourself?" "Chilling in a mansion, with a babe on each arm... Or just Kiki, if she wants to."

"The last day on Earth, in five word or less what do you do?" "Party. All. Night. Long. Forever."

OTHER

Medical Conditions*: nope

Anything else*: generally cool, but a little mysterious

Audition Tape: (camera on)

Tarq: Hello Los Angelos!

Okiku: They're in Canada.

Tarq: oh. Well, anyway, I'm Tarq James, and you need to put me on your show, because I rock!

Okiku: yeah, sure.

Tarq: never mind the hater girl behind the camera! Just, put me on, ok? Great! Later!

(Camera off)

Friends - Tabitha, Okiki, Alice, Morgan, Christopher, Aron, Corey , Scar, Zachary,

Enemies - Jessica, Julio, Kale, Victoria, Catherine, Collin, Anna, Casio, Tarquin

* * *

Full Name: Scar Lucifer Xaren

Nickname: (None)

Age: 19

StereoType: The Chaotic Reaper

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Bisexual

Nationality: European, Asian, American

Bio: Scar lived a somewhat normal life, his parents being Genetic Scientists. They created countless things, but they accidentally infused strange DNA into Scar causing him to have weird eyes, which caused him to be bullied at school, until he killed 5 kids who overstepped. He was sent to Jail for a short time, then he was ordered by his Brother to go and try out for Total Drama, to try to fix his anger problem and straighten himself out.

Likes: Plants, Mythical Beasts, Blades, Animals, The Elements

Dislikes: Stupidity, Ignorance, Paranormal/Supernatural things

Facial Appearance: Scar's face is very pale, with a smooth shaven face. You won't find a single sign of peach fuzz. He has a great smile, but scares people because he has razor sharp teeth.

Body Appearance: Scar is at a good height, at 6'2. He has a good body set on him with great abs and good muscles, but he covers it up most of the time. He is pretty skinny though, even if he is muscular, he only weighs 115 lbs. Scar has Black Sclera and Slit pupils. His right eye is green with red streaks and his left eye is red with blue streaks in it.

Hair: Scar has a medium length Spiky Bushy hair. It is Multi-Colored, being Green, Red, Blac, and Blue.

Normal Clothing: Scar wears a chain shirt with black skinny jeans, and fancy dress shoes. He wears a cloak over his shirt that goes down to his feet and has a collar that surrounds his neck. He wears a necklace with a pendant of a dragon and phoenix fighting, with a strange fruit ( Made of a multi-colored gem) in between their locked claws.

Sleep wear: Scar sleeps in a silk shirt and silk pants, with no type of shoes on and he doesn't wear socks when he sleeps.

Formal Wear: Scar just takes off his cloak and chain shirt, and puts on a tuxedo top, keeping on his skinny jeans and dress shoes.

Swim Wear: Scar doesn't change, he swims still in his normal clothing. He doesn't care about getting his clothes wet.

Personality: Scar will do anything to win, even if it means sacrifices. He is nice most of the time but can be cruel at other times, he will resort to violence if needed.

Friendship Group: People who are nice and loyal, and are able to be trusted, even though Scar can't be sometimes.

Enemy Group: Those who get on Scar's nerves, and people that get in his way.

Relationship Status: Single

Looking For Love: Nope

Reaction to Chris: Not a big fan, but he acts nice towards him.

Reaction to Chef: He's freaked out by him, so he doesn't like to mess with him.

Reaction to Former Campers: He doesn't really care for them, so he still shows congratulations towards them for making it through.

Reaction, Booted First: " What is wrong with you ! You should be bowing down and thanking god for having me on your show! I remember Faces, and I will make you regret this !"

Reaction, Booted before Merge: " I guess I made it kind of far, but I could've done better. Go ahead Chris, Get rid of me."

Reaction, Booted after Merge: " Wow, I did pretty Good, I didn't win, but I have Pride, I think that is better than money, its one of the bes-" (Gotten Rid of By Chris.)

Runner's Up: " Congratulations, If my parents could see me now, I would still hate them for turning me into some weird mix of DNA, but they would be proud."

Winner: " Oh-Oh my god ! I won, I feel so much better, thank you to everyone who helped me get to this point, I feel rehabilitated now. Thank you, Everyone !"

Return: Yeah !

Team Spirit Level: IT'S OVER 9000 ! No but seriously, it is really high.

Physical Ability and Accuracy: Able to shot a Arrow 100 feet away and still hit his target dead on, but only depending on how calm he is. He can bench press 500 pounds.

Puzzle Solving Skills: Leave him alone, and a 1 million piece puzzle could be done in 3 minutes.

How Long can they stay awake: Scar has stayed up an entire month before without sleep . He can stay up as long as he wants, but still likes to sleep.

Talents: Blade-Smithing, Drawing, Writing, Growing Plants, Keeping Animals, Excellent Hunter and Survivor, and He's amazing with Blades.

Fears/Phobias: SuperNatural/Paranormal things

Good at cooking? He is a Amazing Chef, He once won a season of Master Chef.

Building Skills: He can build a house in a day.

Anything Else: No

Friends - Victoria, Christopher , Corey, Kale, Okiki, Tabitha, Aron, Tarquin, Catherine, April & Jenna, Anna, Casio, Xaria (dating)

Enemies - Morgan, Alice, Julio, Jessica, Zachary, Collin, Miguel

* * *

Full Name: Miguel Julio Banderro

Nickname: None

Age: 18

Stereotype: The Latin Model

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Nationality: Spanish

Bio: Miguel was born in Madrid, Spain to an influential family. His father is a high ranking politician, and his mother is a renowned banker. He has two elder brothers (Sergio, who is a model, and Thiago, who is a diplomat.) His grandmother Maria is the matriarch of the family and incumbent Mayor of their home town. Growing up, his parents, brothers and he moved to Toronto and continued their careers over here.

Likes: Himself, his family, manipulating others, winning, money, fame, high status.

Dislikes: Losing, being "uncovered", the cameras not focusing on him, not being able to manipulate an individual, and being scolded by his grandmother.

Facial Appearance: Slightly heart-shaped face with smooth jaw and thin lips. Miguel's eyes are piercing amber and are the same shape as Alejandro's from TDWT. He does not possess much facial hair, and only has stubble on his chin.

Body Appearance: Miguel has slightly tanned skin, and a slim but fit build.

Hair Color and Style: His hair is dark brown, approximately neck length, and wavy.

\- Normal Clothing: Miguel wears a dark brown leather jacket that is unzipped. Beneath his jacket, Miguel wears a sleeveless white t-shirt. For pants, he wears dark blue jeans and brown flip-flops

Sleepwear: Miguel wears a simple white undershirt with grey jogging pants for sleep. In addition, he has a pair of slippers that are designed in the colors of Spain. He also sleeps with a black sleeping mask.

Swimwear: Miguel wears no shirt, but has black swim trunks with the words "Latin Lover" in green flames designed on the back of them.

Personality: Miguel appears to be a combination of Justin and Alejandro. He plays off as utterly respectful, while providing especial chivalry to girls, but simply uses this as a ploy. Being the son of politician and a banker, Miguel has learned to speak a multitude of languages. In addition, he has honed his natural good looks and suave way of speaking in order to manipulate others to further benefit himself. His entire life has been handed to him on a silver platter and has been, as he refers to it, a "walk in the park."

Friendship Group: Anyone who is actually nice-enough, despite his hidden intentions. Also, the sarcastic individuals (if there are any)

Enemy Group: Everyone he can manipulate.

Relationship Status: Single

Looking for love?: Yup

If so, with who?: Preferably a girl who is as equally manipulative and competitive as himself, with an appetite to win. However, those are just suggestions, I would be open to any possible romantic options.

Reaction to Chris: He would find him annoying but attempt to suck up in order to get ahead of the other competitors.

Reaction to Chef: He would be horrified at the possible effects of Chef's cooking on him, but would attempt to suck up to him as well.

Reaction to former campers: He would be curious to see if he could get any sort of advantage from talking to them.

Reaction to being booted off first: He would feel completely shocked and confused. Nonetheless, he would pose as if he accepted his defeat, leave, and then plot a way to reinsert himself into the competition and have his revenge.

Reaction to leaving before the merge: Same as being eliminated first.

Reaction to leaving after the merge: He would play along with my elimination, then try and find a way to sabotage the finale and take the money for himself.

Reaction to being runner up: He would plot his revenge against the winner and find a way to take the money.

Reaction to winning: He would confidently hold the briefcase up in front of himself so that his reflection could be seen and, chuckling deviously, say "I knew it..."

Willing to return later on?: Gladly :)

Team Spirit Level: He would play along as if he had team spirit, but he would really be looking out for himself.

Physical ability and accuracy: Quite good, he needs to keep in shape for modelling.

Puzzle solving skills: Excellent, he's very intelligent..

How long can they stay awake: Not very long, he'd find a way to sleep while making the others think he's still awake. (Like Justin in the Awakethon)

Talents: Intelligence, Manipulation, courtesy.

Fears/Phobias: His Abuela (grandmother), getting injured, his powers not working.

Good at cooking?: Fantastic, he's got his family homemade cooking.

Building skills: Not bad, he'd probably prefer to have someone else do it for him.

Anything else: Nope :P

Friends - Julio, Jessica, Morgan

Enemies - Casio, Collin, Zachary, April & Jenna, Scar, Tarquin, Aron, Tabitha, Okiki, Alice, Kale, Corey, Christopher, Victoria, Catherine, Anna, Xaria

* * *

Name: Anna Trove

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Stereotype: the quiet one/ the enigma

Sexuality: heterosexual

Small Bio: born in Finland, Anna moved to Thunder Bay, Ontario at age 4. She still lives there with her mother and stepfather.

Personality: she's reserved, and curious. She's often shy, but can seriously defend herself if you push her too far. She loves books, and Tolstoy in particular.

Appearance: long black hair, pale skin, light brown eyes, about 5'4" and 100 lbs

Outfit: pretty white dress with long sleeves and long skirt, black shoes, white hair ribbon

Swimwear: white one- piece

Sleepwear: lacy white nightgown

Talents: very strong, both physically and mentally, a good writer, excellent with words

Likes: poetry, books, dancing, music, horror movies

Dislikes: anyone getting close to her, people messing with her or those she cares about, fire

Reactions to Chris and Chef: fierce and angry around Chris, quieter, but just as fierce around Chef

Anything Else to Add (Be Creative): severe fear of fire. Loves children. Has a slight Finnish accent. Is dating Cas.

Audition Tape: (camera on)

Anna: Hello. I am Anna Trove. I am strong, and intelligent. I can manipulate people. I know how to play the game. Please allow me entry.

(Camera off)

Friends - Collin, Zachary, April & Jenna, Scar, Aron, Tabitha, Alice, Morgan, Kale, Christopher, Catherine, Casio (dating), Xaria

Enemies - Tarquin, Julio, Jessica, Okiki, Corey, Victoria, Miguel

* * *

Full Name: Catherine Thomas

Nickname: Cath/Cathy

Age: 17 years old

Stereotype: The Introvert

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Nationality: British/English (Whatever you prefer)

Bio: She was born on the 18th of April, she lived a normal life until her father died and now her family is in the middle of a financial struggle. She had to start working at a young age but still kept up her studies. She wants to join Total Drama to help support her family financially with the prize cash.

Likes: Books, sweet things, cancelled parties, peace and quiet, tea, personal space, but occasionally, people.

Dislikes: Parties, too much socializing, loud people, invasion of privacy, unwanted hugs

Facial Appearance: Pale, small lips, big ocean blue eyes, cute small nose, and nice eyebrows.

Body Appearance: She is short, but thin and fit. She has a flat chest, a small waist, and small hips. She looks a bit like a loli (if you don't know what that means, look it up)

Hair Color and Style: She has pale blonde hair that reaches her bottom due to her height. She lets it down.

Normal Clothing: A fuzzy black sweater with a pale peach skirt that reaches her knees and a pair of black combat boots. She also wears a beige messenger bag that contains all of her books.

Sleepwear: She likes to wear a big baseball jersey with black shorts and a pair of white flip flops

Swimwear: An ocean blue one piece with white flip flops.

Personality: She is quiet and reserved. She doesn't like too much socializing, but likes to socialize occasionally. Her nose is always stuck in a book and gets ticked off when people think that she's a kid.

Friendship Group: She's pretty antisocial, so she doesn't have one.

Enemy Group: None. Like I said, she's pretty antisocial, so she just stays away from anyone, anyway.

Relationship Status: Single

Looking for love?: Yes.

If so, with who?: A guy who's kind and gentle and can take care of her. A guy who will talk to her despite the fact that she strays away from the group.

Reaction to Chris: She doesn't really mind him all too much, but she respects him.

Reaction to Chef: She's scared of him and doesn't like his yelling.

Reaction to former Campers: She admires them for putting up with Chris and Chef and the challenges, but she doesn't like nor hate anyone in particular.

Reaction to being booted off first: She will be sad, but she won't get mad at her teammates.

Reaction to leaving before the merge: She will be glad that she made it that far, but will be pretty disappointed.

Reaction to leaving after the merge: She will wish everyone luck in her heart, not saying it out loud.

Reaction to being runner up: She will be extremely happy for making it that far and smile at the winner to congratulate them.

Reaction to winning: She will jump up and down and split some of the cash with the rest of the contestants.

Willing to return later on: Yep!

Team spirit: High, she's willing to work with everyone else, but can't really be a leader.

Physical ability and accuracy: She's sort of weak, so I wouldnt say too high. But she's agile and flexible and has a good aim.

Puzzle solving skills: High, she's a quick thinker and is very intelligent.

How long can they stay awake: A few days, but beyond that is not really too much of a good idea.

Talents: She is very talented in the performing arts. Mostly singing.

Fears/Phobias: She has a serious case of arachnophobia.

Good at cooking: Definitely.

Building skills: She's too weak and frail for that shiz.

Anything else: None.

Friends - April & Jenna, Scar, Aron, Alice , Kale, Christopher, Anna, Xaria

Enemies - Tarquin, Julio, Jessica, Tabitha, Okiki, Morgan, Corey, Victoria, Collin, Casio, Miguel

* * *

Full Name: Victoria Michelle Smith

Nickname: None

Age: 18

Stereotype: The Commando

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Nationality: Canadian

Bio: Kara was born in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada to a family of army veterans. Her grandfather, William H. Smith, served in the Vietnam War and became a decorated veteran. Her father Richard Q. Smith served in the war in Afghanistan before eventually being withdrawn after nearly dying from a hidden land mine. Likewise, her mother Tara works as the Chief Officer at an Ottawa military academy. Kara prides herself in following the footsteps of her family before her and has been in the cadets for a number of years.

Likes: Working out, keeping fit, physical tests, succeeding, being promoted.

Dislikes: Slackers, weak people, goody-two shoes, girly-girls, losing.

Facial Appearance: Slightly heart-shaped face with sharp jaw and slightly thin lips. Victoria's eyes are a dark shade of brown and are the same shape as Jo's from TDRI.

Body Appearance: Since she is in cadets, she has a fit body with barely any unnecessary fat.

Hair Color and Style: Her hair is black and in the form of a buzz cut. She doesn't like her hair long so she cuts it once it reaches certain lengths.

\- Normal Clothing: Kara wears a green short sleeved t-shirt with army shorts and black combat boots. She also keeps two dog-tags (one from her army time and the other from her father).

Sleepwear: - Sleepwear: Kara wears a black pajama shirt with her regiment (Royal Canadian Army Cadets) on the front. She also wears grey pajama pants and white slippers. Kara sleeps inside a sleeping bag and has a black sleeping mask.

Swimwear: Kara wears a green one-piece bikini.

Personality: Growing up in the military, the only attitude Kara knows is a disciplined military styled attitude. Her hunger for hard work and self-achievement ensure her promotion as one of the top cadets of her class, and a reputation for being a leader. Unfortunately, she tends to take her dedication a bit too far and can be seen as over-strict and brash by some. This being said, there is a part of her that wants to be calm and relaxed but it's never been brought out..yet.

Friendship Group: Anyone who is competitive, hungry for success, or funny.

Enemy Group: Cheaters, Slackers, weak people, goody-two shoes, girly-girls.

Relationship Status: Single

Looking for love?: Yup

If so, with who?: I personally think it would be interesting to have her be in a relationship with someone the complete opposite of her personality, but anything that makes the story interesting. She's easily impressed by guys in the work force (army, police, firefighters, etc.)

Reaction to Chris: He would find him annoying and threaten him when he tries to have fun at her expense. But, she would chuckle at other people's fear of his challenges.

Reaction to Chef: She wouldn't like him 100%, but she'd have a big respect for his drill-tactic attitude and challenges.

Reaction to former campers: She wouldn't care to talk to most of them except Brick (who she might crush on) and Jo (who she'd see as a friend-enemy).

Reaction to being booted off first: She would be quite angry and storm off, swearing her revenge.

Reaction to leaving before the merge: Same as being eliminated first.

Reaction to leaving after the merge: Same reaction as being eliminated first.

Reaction to being runner up: She would rightfully acknowledge the winner but nonetheless swear her revenge next season.

Reaction to winning: She would celebrate with the briefcase.

Willing to return later on?: Gladly :)

Team Spirit Level: If "Team Spirit" would mean making sure her entire team wins the challenges (whether by force or not) then a high level.

Physical ability and accuracy: Fantastic, she keeps in shape from her army duties.

Puzzle solving skills: Not over the top excellent, but she's qualified enough to hold her own.

How long can they stay awake: Longer than one night, maybe a few days (army time experience of course :P).

Talents: Intelligence, physical ability, durability, hand to hand combat.

Fears/Phobias: Her grandfather, failing a mission.

Good at cooking?: Eh...she's not safe if she's in charge of making food.

Building skills: Pretty good, she likes technical things.

Anything else: Nope :P

Friends - Okiki, Christopher, Scar, Casio, Xaria

Enemies - Corey, Kale, Morgan, Alice, Tabitha, Julio, Jessica, Tarquin, Zachary, April & Jenna, Catherine, Collin, Anna, Miguel

* * *

Christopher Abraham Washington

Full Name: Christopher Abraham Washington

Nickname: Riots Ruin, Red Scare.

Age (Any age under 30): 21

Stereotype: The Lone Courier

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Heterosexual (Straight)

Nationality: American

Bio (3 lines or more): Born in Washington D.C. Chris was born as a lonely child because he had no parents, or family and so was put into an orphanage. At age 8 he ran away and wanders the United States, as a lone Courier and he developed skills of his own, but Chris never stays in one place and is constantly wandering, he always comes across good stuff that benefits him. At an older age Christopher had been into many eventful things. First was being a forced slave to break into a dead casino vault and trapping the his captor within. Second was evacuating a peaceful tribe from a hostile tribe in Zion. Third abducted by a group of scientist and enhanced with upgrades while stopping a mad scientist. Lastly confront the 'original' Courier at a very violent land torn apart by storms and earthquakes. But after learning from these events Christopher is ready for any situation...

Likes: Reading, Writing, Friends, Football, Justice, Good, Prehistoric Animals & Flora, Monsters (From the Legends, Folklore, Fairy Tales, Myths, Literature, Movies, and Modern), Crystals and Gems, Helping, Loyal Friends, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas.

Dislikes: People who boast or show off, Bullying, Abusive people, Dumb and Ignorant people, Unable to help, Liars, Dirty fighters, Cheaters, Cheapskates, Slavery, Friends in danger, Evil, Manipulation, Girls (flirtatious, or mean ones), Being called a "Gary Stu".

Facial Appearance: Somewhat attractive look and Gray regular eyes.

Body Appearance: fairly slim muscular 6-pack body, but not to Buffy. Height is 6'1 and weights is 182 Lbs.

Hair Color and Style: The Mountain Man hairstyle and Black colored.

Normal Clothing: Elite Riot Gear that includes the helmet (From Fallout: New Vegas)

Sleepwear: Green Military camouflage tank top and pants.

Swimwear: Red, White, and Blue Swim Trunks with a Eagle on the right.

Personality: Honest, Kind, Generous, Laughing, Loyal, Courageous, Friendly, Loving, Sincere, Knowledgeable, Reliable, Hopeful, Compassionate, Fearless, Selfless, Calm, Wise, and yet Serious at times, Chris is however cynical towards girls and remains distant with them and has known to be quite a loner.

Friendship Group: People who are nice and loyal, likes him for who he is.

Enemy Group: Those who try to use him or manipulate him.

Relationship Status: Single

Looking for love?: Maybe

If so, with who?: A beautiful kind girl that can make Christopher believe there are good nature girls out in the world and will love him for who he is.

Reaction to Chris: Remain neutral, but will warn him not to offend him, or else McLean will pay the price dearly.

Reaction to Chef: Respects him and will get along with him, plus will eat his food because he has eaten food that is way worst then his.

Reaction to former Campers: Remain neutral unless walk up to kindly will be friendly to them.

Reaction to being booted off first: Shrugs and and say "Back to Long 15 and Dry Wells I guess." And leaves, but not before leaving a special gift to which is a frag mine that blows up on his enemies.

Reaction to leaving before the merge: Same as above

Reaction to leaving after the merge: "Glad I made it far. Better get going." and leaves, does the same as above.

Reaction to being runner up: Will congratulate the winner. If enemy its begrudgingly.

Reaction to winning: Will look up in the air before and says "I can't believe I did it."

Willing to return later on?: Maybe

Team Spirit Level: An average level, can work with anybody.

Physical ability and accuracy: Excellent, because of his wandering and exploration and the fact he had to deal with dangerous threats to move on.

Puzzle solving skills: Because of his exploring he has learned to solve things by himself to get by dangerous hazards.

How long can they stay awake?: 36 Hours

Talents: (Academics, Athletics, Barter, Big Guns, Energy Weapons, Explosives, Gambling, Investigations, Lockpick, Medicine, Melee Weapons, Outdoorsman, Repair, Pilot, Science, Small Guns, Sneak, Steal, Speech, Survival, Throwing, Traps, Unarmed)

Fears/Phobias: Truly Falling in Love. Why because Chris is cynical whether or not he can trust a girl who really loves him for who he is.

Good at cooking?: Yep because one time he had to serve a daily banquet in a exclusive club.

Building skills: Can craft anything as long as there a workbench for him to use.

Anything else: Well people often points out on how Christopher is a uber Gary Stu which he disagree and says he has flaws and one of them is that he remains distant with girls as he is distrustful with them at times, but can work with them.

Friends - Aron, Tabitha, Kale, Corey, Alice, Okiki, Tarquin, Victoria, Scar, Zachary, April & Jenna, Catherine, Collin, Anna, Xaria

Enemies - Morgan, Julio, Jessica, Casio, Miguel

* * *

Full Name: Corey Walker

Nickname: Core(Only lets certain people call him that)

Age: (Any age under 30): 17

Stereotype: The Oddball of Energy

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Nationality: Irish-American(No accent)

Bio: (3 lines or more): Corey grew up in the small town of Norwalk and seeing that there was never really anything to do, he'd always make the best out of every situation. He was originally supposed to be a twin but his twin sister Tori died before birth. Though it was tough for him growing up due to being the middle child, He thought he would never live up to being loved in the family and he decided to try to have fun to achieve it. Corey himself is semi-famous on Youtube and at his school. He dreams of being an actor/writer/director but wants to ready himself anyway he can to get forward.

Likes: Movies, Basketball, Playing Guitar, Hunting, Making YouTube Videos, and Traveling.

Dislikes: Complicated plans, Waiting too long, and Fighting between his friends.

Facial Appearance: He has a average structured face and a strong jaw from doing facial expressions for some of his videos. He has brown, almond shaped eyes.

Body Appearance: His body build is mostly a normal but with a mix of some muscle. Stands 6'1 and weighs 180 lbs.

Hair Colour and Style: His brown hair is straight, and shoulder length. Parted on mid-right of face and bangs covering his left eye.

Normal Clothing: He wears a dark purple baseball t-shirt with a hood on the back, and brown fingerless gloves. Grey skinny jeans and black Vans high tops. Always wears a silver gold cross angel wing pendant necklace for luck, a red slouch beanie, and carries around a dark purple messenger bag with his video camera.

Sleepwear: A grey Led Zeppelin t-shirt and dark green baggy pants.

Swimwear: Red trunks

Personality: Corey's always trying to be the person to lighten the mood. Even when his friends are angry he tries to help them out and cheer them up. Many times he comes off as either a bit too peppy but he tries to become mellow again. Though when he's sad or mad, he tries to stay clear of his friends so he doesn't do anything he'll regret. He tries to stay calm but the only way he can successfully be mellowed out is with his Adderall medication. Though he may also blurt out anything random, he can still win his friends over.

Friendship Group: He mostly tries to be friends with everyone but is both a bit hurt and backs off a bit if they reject his friendly gestures.

Enemy Group: This would be those who insult/threaten his friends/family. Though in life/death situation, he'd still come to help.

Relationship Status: Single

Looking for love?: Yes, please

If so, with who?: A girl who wants to be 'herself' no matter what else anyone tries to tell them and respects people in her own way.

Reaction to Chris: He'd be weary at first then try to one up his jokes/puns whenever he gets the chance to. But he'll be serious if needed.

Reaction to Chef: He feels as though Chef is under-appreciated and respects him for who he is.

Reaction to former Campers: He'd love to meet the previous cast, especially Gwen, being his favorite for her stand up for herself attitude.

Reaction to being booted off first: He'd be really bummed about it but not showing it, as he understands why. He'd then say goodbye and take his leave.

Reaction to leaving before the merge: He'd be ok, knowing he wasn't the first one out.

Reaction to leaving after the merge: The same as before the merge but a bit better due to actually making it to the merge.

Reaction to being runner up: He'd still be surprised at how he'd made it so far, but still congratulate the winner on his/her victory.

Reaction to winning: He'd be in total shock and kick off the end of the season with a beach party.

Willing to return later on?: Yeah

Team Spirit Level: From 1-10 I'd say an 8.5

Physical ability and accuracy: He's great physically as he does parkour.

Puzzle solving skills: It varies every now and then but mostly they're slightly above average.

How long can they stay awake?: The longest he's stayed awake was a week and two days.(Being an insomniac with ADHD sometimes has its perks)

Talents: Making band covers of songs, He can make himself look like he's broken any body part when he's perfectly fine.

Fears/Phobias: He's afraid of being abandoned/alone in general

Good at cooking?: Yes

Building skills: If he has others around him, he's ok.

Anything else: Audition Tape?

Static flickers as a 17 year old wearing a thin grey hoodie and black jeans is shown talking to someone off screen. He looks a bit concerned but still not angry. This is Corey Walker, who sat in a red painted room with several skateboard decks mounted on his wall behind him along with a signed Guns N' Roses poster and a poster The Faculty.

"Kev, I thought you said the camera wasn't broken. . " He says picking up a red and black Gibson Sonex and strums the strings. A sigh was heard from Corey's brother as Corey himself spun slowly in his chair with the guitar.

"Sorry dude, I just gotta hurry up. I still need to help Kaitlyn and Quentin with their audition tapes. . ." He said with an apologetic voice.

"It's not, see. The red light's on." Kevin says off screen. Corey looks back and forth from Kevin and the camera until he looks closely into it before sitting back down.

"Oh. . . " He gave a smug smile and chuckled a bit before scratching the back of his head under the beanie. Corey then flipped his hair out of his eye before speaking again. "Anyways. . . How's it going Total Drama. I'm Corey and I think I'd be perfect for this season and why is that. . " Corey suddenly showed a look of confusion. His eyes darted around the room looking for some kind of inspiration.

"Dude." Kevin sighed from off screen. "I thought you had this prepared." A feminine voice said off screen towards the right. Corey looked towards his right with a bit of a chuckle and shook his head in shame.

"You know I'm bad at remembering things Amanda." Corey then face palmed himself with his guitar and screamed in pain as it caused a small wound on his forehead. He held his head a bit and looked at it after.

"Well." Corey looked back into the camera while a bit of blood dripped from his wound. "One reason is my ability to heal quickly."

"Uh." Amanda started off screen. "Isn't that what one of the contestants said in season one, right before they got voted off?"

Corey then face palmed himself again but without his guitar. He then winced as he remembered his open wound.

Corey then looked back at the camera in a bit of a stressed out mood. Both Kevin and Amanda were trying, but failing, at holding in their laughter from the sidelines. At the same time, a Siberian Husky pup jumped onto Corey's lap and started licking his face.

Though he was a bit tense, a small smirk grew on his face as he started petting the dog.

"Y'know, I think we can cut this a bit short. . ."

The camera then cut to black.

Friends - Kale, Morgan, Christopher, Julio, Tabitha, Alice, Okiki, Tarquin, Scar, April & Jenna, Collin, Xaria

Enemies - Aron, Jessica, Victoria, Zachary, Catherine, Anna, Casio, Miguel

* * *

Full Name: Kale Pine

Nickname: (By Friends) "Uno" (By Enemies) "Stubby"

Age (Any age under 30): 19

Stereotype: "The Energetic Soccer Player" (By Soccer, I mean American Soccer, to the rest of the world it's called Football)

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Bisexual

Nationality: American

Bio (3 lines or more): Kale was born with only his right arm, his left arm stops right below the elbow. (Yes, people can be born with (technically) one arm) Even though his disability made things harder for him, Kale was always happy and kept doing his best. In High School he tried out for the Soccer Team, he was the best one who tried out and got on the team. He likes to make Shure others are happy. He's had one Girlfriend and two boyfriends in the past. His older brother died in a car accident after an argument when Kale was 15. Since then he's believed you should always let the people you love know you do, because you have no idea when/if they'll leave your life.

Likes: Sports (Especially Soccer); Running; Hugs; Receiving affection or giving affection from/to his romantic interest; Anything Fun; Geography, Math & Science; Equality; Teachwork;

Dislikes: Haters; Ungrateful people; Drugs/Alcohol; People who disrespect him because he only has one arm; Unfairness;

Facial Appearance: Has a thin, yet handsome face, a slightly bent nose, a nice smile, blue eyes

Body Appearance: 5'8 in height, slim, muscular, runner's build.

Hair Color and Style: Pretty, short, slightly shaggy Bright Blonde hair.

Normal Clothing: White Soccer Jersey, with the number 3 on it, and yellow stipe at the end of the sleeves, and neck. Blue shorts, white and blue sneakers.

Sleepwear: A cozy yellow Pajama Shirt, baggy Blue Pajama Pants.

Swimwear: White Swim Trunks, white Goggles

Personality: Happy, Athletic, Energetic, Caring, Forgiving,

Friendship Group: Mostly anyone.

Enemy Group: People who outwardly try to beat him down, or is trying to be unfair towards anyone.

Relationship Status: Single

Looking for love?: Yes

If so, with who?: If male; Someone his height or taller, kind, affectionate, a friend; If female, someone energetic, smart.

Reaction to Chris: He'd think he's a Jerk.

Reaction to Chef: He'd think he's scary, but he'd be nice to him.

Reaction to former Campers: It depends on the specific former camper.

Reaction to being booted off first: (Laughs kind of awkwardly) "Ha-ha, well, I guess it is kind of a smart move to vote off the guy with just one arm. Well, I'm just glad being here, bye everyone!"

Reaction to leaving before the merge: *smiles* "I had a lot of fun, but I guess it's time for me to take my leave! Bye guys!"

Reaction to leaving after the merge: (Happy) "I've had the best time ever, but honestly, I'm kinda happy I won't have to be doing these horrible challenges anymore! Heh-heh!" (He's then go high-five and hugs some friends bye) (If he's dating someone by this time, he'd go give them a kiss on the cheek and say bye, then to everyone else)

Reaction to being runner up: (If Friend or Acquaintance) He'd go congratulate them. (If an Enemy (who didn't cheat in the finally)) He'd be grouchy for a short bit, but would (eventually) walk up to the winner, stretch out his hand, smirk, and say "Good game."

Reaction to winning: "YEAH! I did it!" He'd then proceed to donate almost all the money to children's hospitals, and hospital's for those with disabilities.

Willing to return later on?: Yes

Team Spirit Level: He's great at team work, is enthusiastic, and enjoys having fun more that winning.

Physical ability and accuracy: Athletic, fast runner, kind of strong, high endurance.

Puzzle solving skills: He's good at most school subjects, he's smart,

How long can they stay awake?: 48 hours

Talents: One-armed push-ups; Skateboarding;

Fears/Phobias: House-Cats. (It's the look in their eyes, their pure evil!)

Good at cooking?: He can cook most simple foods to cook.

Building skills: He's got one arm, so it's a little difficult to build anything. So anything simple and easy.

Anything else: Nope

Friends - Tabitha, Christopher, Morgan, Aron, Julio, Corey, Alice, Scar, Zachary, April & Jenna, Catherine, Collin, Anna, Miguel, Kale

Enemies - Okiki, Tarquin, Jessica, Victoria, Casio

* * *

Full Name: Alice Rose Adams

Nickname:Ali

Age: (Any age under 30): 16

Stereotype: The Determined Musician

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Nationality: Caucasian

Bio: (3 lines or more): After her boating accident she started playing the saxophone. She has loved it ever l over her room is the awards from competitions.

Likes: Saxophone, cooking, math, and music

Dislikes: Fights, Small spaces

Facial Appearance: freckles on face

Body Appearance: Skinny , a bit short

Hair Colour and Style: Brown, usually up into high ponytail.

Normal Clothing: Red sweater, jeans, sneakers

Sleepwear: Black T-shirt, black bottoms, pink slippers and bathrobe

Swimwear: Purple bikini

Personality: Determined, kind, and beleives good in everyone.

Friendship Group: Trys to be friends with everyone

Enemy Group: Not really anyone, if they are evil she will try to change them, because she believes there is good in everyone.

Relationship Status: Single

Looking for love?:Sure

If so, with who?: A guy who isn't afraid to be himself. Not just the hot guy, he has to be unique.

Reaction to Chris: Acts nice to him, doesn't want to get on his bad side.

Reaction to Chef: Not afraid of him at all. Pushes away his threats.

Reaction to former Campers: Would treat them with respect

Reaction to being booted off first: Really disappointed inself

Reaction to leaving before the merge: At least she wasn't first.

Reaction to leaving after the merge: Happy made it that far, says goodbye to friends.

Reaction to being runner up: Upset but would congratulate winner.

Reaction to winning: Really excited and would share winnings with friends

Willing to return later on?:Sure

Team Spirit Level: Over 9000! -Yup, I just said that :)

Physical ability and accuracy: Not the best physical ability because of a boating accident when she was younger. She can't run well.

Puzzle solving skills: Very good.

How long can they stay awake?: As long as she gets eight hours of sleep each night she's fine.

Talents: Playing saxophone,

Fears/Phobias: Claustrophobic

Good at cooking?: Yup, its a hobby of hers, especially baking.

Building skills: Eh, they aren't the best and they aren't the worse.

Anything else: Nope

Friends - Christopher, Aron, Julio, Morgan, Kale, Corey, Okiki, Tarquin, Zachary, April & Jenna, Catherine, Collin, Anna

Enemies - Jessica, Tabitha, Victoria, Scar, Casio, Miguel, Xaria

* * *

Full Name: Okiki Sarisi

Nick Name*: Kiki (only Tarq can call her that though)

Age: 16

Sexuality: heterosexual

Eyes: almond-shaped, black

Hair (color and style): black, two long braids

Other Facial Features: pale face, long scar from under left eye to corner of mouth

Nationality: Japanese-American (born in Japan)

Make Up or accessories (any freckles tattoos or piercings included please): scars all over her body, no piercings

Everyday Clothing: loose white dress with one sleeve, white slippers, white hair ribbons, black leather gloves up to her elbows

Swimwear: black one-piece, to hide some of her scars

Formal wear: white kimono, white heeled sandals

Sleepwear: oversized grey Styx t-shirt

Characteristics: she's sort of mysterious, and very quiet. She is dangerous as hell if you mess with her. She loves to read, and loves rock music. She is very aloof, close only to her best friend, Tarquin (Tarq)

Bio: born in Japan, she moved to America at age 12. She met Tarq at age 14, but it took hi months to earn her trust and friendship. Now, they are best friends, and she's got a bit of a crush on him. (Shh!)

Talents: can sing very well, is very good with knives, is very stong and fit, mentally adept, can move without making much noise.

Strengths: photographic memory, physically strong, can used knives immpecibly

Weaknesses: not social, can unnerve people

Fears: men who are drunk

Family*: mom, dad, uncle

Pets*: she has a few crows who she has taught to speak

Would they like a relationship?: yes...

If so what type of person?*: Tarq. (Or someone like him)

How would they act around

Friends?: funny, smart, kind, relaxed, sweet

Enemies?: dangerous, can be set off easily. You don't want to set her off.

Chris?: quiet, unnervs him a bit

Chef?: same as Chris

Their crush?: same as Friends

REACTION TO

Being voted out first: leave quietly with a knowing smile

Last (right before the finale): smirk, and laugh at the other's plans to win

Before the merge: leave, and tell everyone that darkness is coming, and to watch out (slightly threatening)

After the merge: same as above

Second Place: congradulate the winner

Winning: smile and thank everyone for their time

Getting together with their crush: kiss him on the cheek, hope he kisses her on the lips

FAVORITE

Food*: strawberries

Color*: none

Song*: what I've done- Linkin Park

Animal*: her crows

Book*: gone series by Michael Grant

QUESTIONS:

"What was your most embarrassing moment in school?" "That time when I first came to America, and did not realize that the boys were making rude comments about me. Tarq beat them up when he heard though, so I guess I came out on top."

"What would you do with the money?" "I'd probably use it to pay for college at an Ivy League."

"What's your best quality?" "I'm smart, and I'm fast."

"Ten years from now where do you see yourself?" "Um... Next question please!"

"The last day on Earth, in five word or less what do you do?" "I would kiss Tarq."

OTHER

Medical Conditions*: anemia

Anything else*: she was attacked once, in Japan, and was seriously hurt.

Audition Tape: (camera on)

Okiku: Do I really have to do this, Tarq?

Tarquin: Well, I'm doing one too, so yes.

Okiku: Fine. Ok.

(Okiku turns to the camera)

Okiku: I am Okiku Sarisi. I am sixteen years old. My friend Tarquin is forcing me to do this audition. Please do not-

Tarquin: Kiki!

Okiku: Fine. (Rolls eyes) please put me on your reality television show. That will be all.

(Camera off)

Friends - Alice, Tabitha, Christopher, Corey, Tarquin, Victoria, Scar, Casio, Xaria

Enemies - Morgan, Kale, Julio, Aron, Jessica, Zachary, April & Jenna, Tabitha, Collin, Anna, Miguel

* * *

Tabitha Rose Hart

Full Name:Tabitha Rose Hart

Nickname:TAbby

Age: (Any age under 30):19

Stereotype:the spazzy Virtuoso

Gender:F

Sexuality:straight

Nationality:American

Bio: (3 lines or more):Tabby was born to a NYU college freshmen who didn't know who the father of her baby was. She was adopted when she was very young. She was adopted by a gay couple and has an adopted brother named Sam(No he's not gay too.)

Likes:singing,sleeping, music, movies, comic books, super heros

Dislikes:spiders,needles,mean people,liars

Facial Appearance:round face, slightly tanned skin, lots of freckles, deep dimples, big gold eyes, full pink lips, button nose

Body Appearance:curvy hourglass figure

Hair Colour and Style:long red hair with a thick bang that almost covers her eyes

Normal Clothing:blue tank top under an open flannel shirt, Jean shorts and hiking boots.

Sleepwear: baggy red tee, black shorts

Swimwear:Yellow/white polka dot one piece

Personality:The first thing that you've got to know about Maxi is that she is very curious person. She's nice but very impulsive and does things without thinking and is innocent and...well...spazzy. She's talkative, when she's fired up it can be impossible for her to stop. She has a tendency to not want to sit still and always feels like she has to be doing something, whether its braiding her hair, tapping her foot or examining her nails.

Friendship Group:anyone who can handel her

Enemy Group:mean people

Relationship Status:single

Looking for love?: yea

If so, with who?:someone more her opposite

Reaction to Chris:he needs to get what he deserves

Reaction to Chef:SHE could cook better than him

Reaction to former Campers:

Reaction to being booted off first:"really.. so soon?"

Reaction to leaving before the merge:"Buy guys I had fun"

Reaction to leaving after the merge:same along with a reaction to anything that happened

Reaction to being runner up:"so close..."

Reaction to winning:"NO WAY. NO F #?&ING WAY. I WON? WOHHO!l

Willing to return later on?:yep

Team Spirit Level:on a scale from 1-10 .. 9

Physical ability and accuracy:decent if anything

Puzzle solving skills:

How long can they stay awake?: she went almost 3 days once..

Talents:sings like christina aguleria

Fears/Phobias:heights

Good at cooking?:yea, pretty good

Building skills:she flunked woodshop

Anything else:

Friends - Christopher, Morgan, Kale, Julio, Corey, Okiki, Tarquin, Scar, Zachary, April & Jenna, Collin, Anna, Casio, Xaria

Enemies - Aron, Alice, Jessica, Victoria, Catherine, Miguel

* * *

Full Name: Aron Richard Stone

Nickname: None

Age: (Any age under 30): 18

Stereotype: Movie Junkie

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Nationality: American

Bio: (3 lines or more): He was born and raised in Hollywood California. His dad is an agent for many actors and actresses. His mom is a very successful lawyer. He was an only child with very rich parents. He spent most of his life with his dad at sets if movies so he learned all there is about movies, how there are made, what it takes to make a successful movie and more.

Likes: Movies, TV, Total Drama, and Sports

Dislikes: War, bullies, and be left alone

Facial Appearance: Rounded head and it comes to a point at his chin. His nose a nor al sized nose. He has scars on his face from the stunts he did during his early teens.

Body Appearance: Some what built. He has some muscles but not huge ones.

Hair Color and Style: Black spiky hair

Normal Clothing: A black hoodie that's unzipped with a blue under shirt, black jean shorts and red vans

Sleepwear: White tank top and grey sweat pants

Swimwear: Green Nike shorts

Personality: He's a know it all when it comes to movies but other than that he's a nice guy unless your on his bad side.

Friendship Group: People who like the same types of movies he does and that don't get mad when he talks about movies

Enemy Group: He won't even care that they're there. He'll ignore them as long as possible until he can't and does something about it.

Relationship Status: He's single and ready to mingle

Looking for love?: Yes

If so, with who?: Someone who likes him for him and not his parents money. Also think its cute that he's very smart when it comes to movies.

Reaction to Chris: He'll show respect but not mean it

Reaction to Chef: Question why he's still here

Reaction to former Campers: He'll get along with everyone but Tyler, Beth, Lindsay, and Izzy

Reaction to being booted off first: Be silent and walk away

Reaction to leaving before the merge: Wish everyone luck and flip off anyone he doesn't like.

Reaction to leaving after the merge: Be proud of himself and give hugs to his friends wishing them good luck

Reaction to being runner up: Be a little mad that he didn't win but congrat the winner.

Traction to winning: Take a few seconds the realize what has happened and freak out.

Willing to return later on?: He'll come back no madder what cause he loves the show

Team Spirit Level: Great team worker and leader

Physical ability and accuracy: He's kinda of strong

Puzzle solving skills: He loves them really good at them

How long can they stay awake?: As long as possible he's got a whole week without sleeping for a movie marathon.

Talents: He sees things from a different way then others. He see like a director

Fears/Phobias: Drowning and anything poisonous

Good at cooking?: Kinda of

Building skills: Yes he's helped set up and build a stage for a movie a few times.

Anything else: Not that I can think of

Friends - Christopher, Morgan, Kale, Julio, Alice, Tarquin, Scar, Zachary, April & Jenna, Catherine, Collin, Anna , Xaria

Enemies - Tabitha, Corey, Okiki, Jessica, Casio, Miguel

* * *

The Screaming Gophers

1) Christopher Abraham Washington - The Lone Courier

2) Aron Richard Stone - The Movie Junkie

3) Julio Adam Whiner - The Camera Guy

4) Alice Rose Adams - The Determined Musician

5) Okiki Sarisi - The Enigmatic Quiet One

6) Tarquin James - The Open Mystery Book

7) Victoria Michelle Smith - The Commando

8) Scar Lucifer Xaren - The Chaotic Reaper

9) Catherine Thomas - The Introvert

10) Xaria Draico - The Living Toxin

11) Casio Lindgren - The Dark Mysterious One

The Killer Bass

Morgan Kearns - The Hunk

2) Tabitha Rose Hart - The Spazzy Virtuoso

3) Kale Pine - The Energetic Soccer Player

4) Corey Walker - The Oddball of Energy

5) Jessica Mayer - The Closet Pervert

6) April Hakings - The Smart Tomboy - Counts at 1 player

7) Jenna Hakings - The Shy Animal Lover - Counts as 1 player

8) Zachary Richard Smith - The Nerd

9) Collin Dusk - The Jungle Boy

10) Miguel Julio Banderro - The Latin Model

11) Anna Trove - The Enigma


	2. Sad News

**Hey guys, Elizabeth Life Stone here. I have some sad news to tell you.**

 **The next chapters of all of my stories will be delayed. I don't know for how long, but... I'm not giving up on them, so don't ask if I will be giving up on them.**

 **Anyway... my mom just returned from the hospital, from visiting my grandmother. She's been in there since Wednesday. The doctors are saying... that maybe my grandmother might not make it. Meaning that she might actually die. So, I will let you know if it actually does happen... so until then, the chapters will be delayed while I deal with the sad news.**


	3. Even More Sad News

**Hey guys. Remember when I said that my grandmother was in the hospital a week and a half ago? Well... this morning... she...passed away. At 1:00AM EST (Eastern Standard Time). We didn't get the call until 2 in the morning, and we had to wake up at that time to go and pick up my aunt, and go to the hospital. She was 85 years old, if anyone wanted to know. I'm just really upset right now. Don't worry. I will NOT give up on the stories. It's gonna take a few more weeks for me to try and adjust to this difficult and sad news. I'm still working on the chapters, so expect a delay.**

 **Rest in peace, grandma. I will never forget you.**

 **January 8th, 1930 to July 6th, 2015.**


	4. Hiatus

Hey guys, it's Elizabeth Life Stone here...I know I haven't been the best author...I've just started school, so updates are going to be really slow, since school is like hell...I'm in Grade 11 Math in first period, then I have Grade 12 Religion...third period is Grade 9 Geography, and fourth period is Grade 11 English...with Geography and English being swapped on a Day 2 schedule...my school is super strict on uniform...white golf/dress shirt, black pants with the logo, all black shoes/socks, and if you want, a blue navy sweater with the logo on it...the principal can send a student home at my school if they are wearing white socks! That is seriously really strict! I'm also working on an original series, titled The Strange World, the link to my DeviantArt account is in my profile...I'm not cancelling these stories, I'm just putting them on hiatus, and I will need a co-writer for City of Love and Magic, TD a Reimagining, and TD My Way...let me know in the reviews...and if you want to be a character in my original series, shoot me a PM, and we can talk on how I can design your character...with a cool character name, and an elemental power, or whatever power you want, it's your choice...also in the PM, let me know if your character wants to be a hero and a villain, and I will also require your real name (only for the cast list, that's all). So, yeah, I apologize for putting my stories on hiatus, but it's for the best.

Here is what I need.

Character Name:  
Your Name:  
Hairstyle:  
Eye Colour:  
Outfit:  
What Elemental Power or Superpower do you want?:  
Hero or Villain?:

~Elizabeth Life Stone~


	5. Episode 1

The Screaming Gophers

1) Christopher Abraham Washington - The Lone Courier

2) Aron Richard Stone - The Movie Junkie

3) Julio Adam Whiner - The Camera Guy

4) Alice Rose Adams - The Determined Musician

5) Okiki Sarisi - The Enigmatic Quiet One

6) Tarquin James - The Open Mystery Book

7) Victoria Michelle Smith - The Commando

8) Scar Lucifer Xaren - The Chaotic Reaper

9) Catherine Thomas - The Introvert

10) Xaria Draico - The Living Toxin

11) Casio Lindgren - The Dark Mysterious One

The Killer Bass

1) Morgan Kearns - The Hunk

2) Tabitha Rose Hart - The Spazzy Virtuoso

3) Kale Pine - The Energetic Soccer Player

4) Corey Walker - The Oddball of Energy

5) Jessica Mayer - The Closet Pervert

6) April Hakings - The Smart Tomboy - Counts at 1 player

7) Jenna Hakings - The Shy Animal Lover - Counts as 1 player

8) Zachary Richard Smith - The Nerd

9) Collin Dusk - The Jungle Boy

10) Miguel Julio Banderro - The Latin Model

11) Anna Trove - The Enigma

 **Review Responses**

 **Professor Smooth: No problem. I will. I do need to be strong...for her.**

 **Insanity's Jewel: Thank you so much. Hey, I just noticed... you have a character based on yourself. That's so cool! I do too! That gives me an idea for another story.**

 **So, for the challenge, I'm only doing the jumping off the cliff, so...yeah. I apologize if you wanted to see them build the hot tub.**

 **Plus, there will be no Action season for this story...I apologize, it's my least favorite season...one of the reasons is because my favorite couple broke up, and my second reason is that the character I hated won in Canada.**

* * *

All contestants described in the last chapter, so don't be upset if I don't describe your character. The first episode will not be divided into two parts.

* * *

 **Episode 1: Not So Happy Campers**

* * *

"Yo! I'm Chris Maclean, dropping season one of the best reality show ever!" a male in his late thirties shouted.

"Here's the deal. 22 contestants have signed up for this reality show. They will battle it out for 100 thousand dollars! They will be arriving on two boats, because they have already been split into their teams, The Screaming Gophers and The Killer Bass! Lets see who will rise to the top? And who will fall. Here, on Total! Drama Island!" Chris announces.

* * *

 **Theme Song Plays**

* * *

A boat with a green banner with a gopher on it was arriving at the dock. 11 people stood on it.

"Christopher...Aron...Julio...Alice...Okiku...Tarquin...Victoria...Scar...Catherine...Xaria...and Casio. Welcome to Total Drama Island! Please go over here, while we wait for the other contestants," Chris said.

Casio looked pretty upset, because his girlfriend was on the opposite team. He even was told that he couldn't swap with her unless someone wanted to swap to his team. So, that pretty much sucked.

Tarquin was happy, because he was on the same team as his friend, Okiku, or as he called her, Kiki. He had a major crush on her.

"Welcome you guys. The second team is arriving," Chris said, as a second boat arrived, with the other eleven contestants on it.

Casio smiled when he saw his girlfriend on the boat.

"Morgan...Tabitha...Kale...Corey...Jessica...April...Jenna...Zachary...Collin...Miguel...and Anna. Welcome. Now, all of you, report to the bonfire," Chris said.

They all went to the bonfire, where Chris explained that they would be spending the next eight weeks, battling it out for 100 thousand dollars. Then, Chris told them to get into their swimsuits, and report to the high cliff.

"You are going to have to jump from here, into the waters. If you land in the safe zone, you get a point. Land outside the safe zone, and you don't get a point, so... Killer Bass, you're up first," Chris said.

Morgan looked down.

"This sounds easy enough," he said, before jumping into the safe zone.

Tabitha stepped forward. "I can't do it!"

"Then you get a chicken hat, and the chicken exit is that-a-way," Chris said, putting a chicken hat onto her head, and pointing to a staircase.

Tabitha felt the glares of her teammates as she went down the chicken exit.

* * *

 **Confessionals**

 **Tabitha: "I know I made my teammates upset, but what was I to do? I'm afraid of heights!"**

 **Morgan: "Well, it may be that Tabitha may be going...but, we'll have to see, I mean, she didn't jump. Let's just wait and see," he says, smiling at the camera.**

 **April: "Ugh...Tabitha shouldn't have just given up like that."**

 **Jenna: "April's really competitive, so, she wanted me to audition with her, so, um, yeah."**

 **Kale: "Tabitha just should have jumped!"**

 **End Confessionals**

* * *

"Who is next?" Chris asked.

"Me and Jenna," April said, grabbing her sister as the two jumped off the cliff.

"YIKES!" **(1)** Jenna screamed.

The two girls landed in the safe zone. They received two points for their team.

"I shall go next," Anna said, jumping into the water. She jumped into the safe zone.

"That's 4 jumpers and 1 chicken...so far...Killer Bass, you're still up," Chris said.

Everyone else on the Killer Bass jumped. Then, it was the Screaming Gophers. But pretty much, all of them jumped. The Screaming Gophers won the challenge.

* * *

 **Elimination Ceremony**

The eleven members of the Killer Bass were at elimination.

"The winning team will be the only ones voting for one of your teammates to go home," Chris said.

The Killer Bass looked scared.

* * *

 **Screaming Gophers (Elimination Confessional for Killer Bass)**

 **Christopher: "Hm...who do I choose to eliminate? That, to me is a very hard choice. But...in the end, I choose Tabitha. She did not jump."**

 **Aron: "I choose April."**

 **Julio: "Tabitha's got my vote."**

 **Alice: "Tabitha. She should have jumped!"**

 **Okiku: "Tabitha."**

 **Tarq: "Tabitha."**

 **Victoria: "Collin. He creeps me out a bit."**

 **Scar: "Tabitha."**

 **Catherine: "Collin."**

 **Xaria: "Tabitha."**

 **Casio: "Collin."**

* * *

After the Screaming Gophers all placed their votes, Chris went to tally them, He then returned with a plate of marshmallows, and tossed them to Morgan, Kale, Corey, Jessica, Jenna, Zachary, Miguel, and Anna. April, Collin and Tabitha remained.

"The second to last marshmallow goes to...April," Chris said.

April scowled as she collected her marshmallow.

"You guys will regret voting for me," she snapped towards the Screaming Gophers, who were sitting in a winner's box.

There was one marshmallow left. Collin and Tabitha looked at it, scared.

"The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Collin," Chris finally said, after a very dramatic long pause.

Collin smiled as he collected his marshmallow.

"Really.. so soon?" Tabitha sighed

"You didn't jump," Kale said.

"Don't blame me for my extreme fear of heights!" Tabitha exclaimed, as Chef took her to the boat of losers.

"You may go," Chris said to both teams. As the two teams left, Chris turned back to the camera.

"With one contestant down, who will be the next to go? Find out, on the next episode of Total! Drama! A REIMAGINING!" Chris exclaimed as the camera faded out.

* * *

 **Tabitha was an interesting character, truly, she was. It was so hard to choose one of the Killer Bass to leave. However, a new contestant will be joining them, not in episode 2, but in episode 3...that's right, I said episode three. It will be a girl. I just actually created her on this Monday. I give my heartiest apologies for the extreme delay in episode 1. I've been super busy with school. Exams are starting for me in two weeks time, actually. And...if my grandmother was still alive, she would have been 86...may she rest in peace...I've still had a tough summer dealing with her loss. Ugh. Anyway, in your review, I want you to try and guess who this new character will be. Hint: She's the U.K.'s version of Heather. If you want to find the answer, go to my profile and find the link to my DeviantArt account...then scroll down to find the journal that is titled with a list of all of my OC's. Then, read it, until you find the character that I am talking about. I also apologize to Tabitha's creator for eliminating her first, it was so hard to choose someone to eliminate. That's all for now. I hope to get the next chapter out quickly enough, depending on how busy I am. So...yeah. See you all in the next update...over and out!**


	6. AN and Season 2 Announced

**Hey guys, Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart here. I really want to get the sequel started, so here's the elimination order for TDI: A Reimagining. Action won't be the next season, because it's my least favourite season. However, I'm replacing it with a made up season called TD: Epic. So...without further ado.**

 **23rd: Tabitha**

 **22nd: Jessica**

 **21st: Casio**

 **20th: Victoria**

 **19th: Julio**

 **18th: Aron**

 **17th: Alice**

 **16th: Kale**

 **15th: Anna**

 **14th: Jenna**

 **13th: Zachary**

 **MERGE**

 **12th: Collin**

 **11th: Miguel**

 **10th: Xaria**

 **9th: Tarquin**

 **8th: Ilyria**

 **7th: Catherine**

 **6th: Morgan**

 **5th: April**

 **4th: Kiki**

 **THREE WAY FINALE!**

 **3rd: Corey**

 **2nd: Scar**

 **1st: Christopher**

 **So, now, the new season will be announced. And the returning cast will also be announced. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe Total Drama.**

* * *

 **Second Season Announced**

"Congratulations to Christopher, for winning 100 thousand dollars!" Chris announced.

"I am truly honored that I have won," Christopher said.

"But that's not all. 12 of you have been selected to compete against 12 newbies in a new season!" Chris exclaimed.

"Get on with it! Who are the 12?" April snapped.

"Okay, okay, I'll get on with it. Sheesh. The 12 who are returning for a new season...congratulations goes to...Jenna, Corey, Tabitha, Ilyria, Morgan, Okiku, Tarquin, Christopher, Scar, Xaria, and Miguel," Chris said.

The 12 whose names were called were cheering excitedly.

The remaining contestants were upset.

"However, those of you not called...you are confirmed to be returning for Season 3!" Chris exclaimed, as those contestants let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

 **Confessionals**

 **Tabitha: "Season 2?! Yes! I'll be able to improve myself, after being the first to leave last season!"**

 ***static***

 **Ilyria: "I knew I was going to be selected for the second season. I just had a feeling." (smirks)**

 ***static***

 **Christopher: "I am hoping that I can win the next season. But, we'll have to wait and see what happens."**

 ***static***

 **Kale: "Yes! I'm so excited!"**

 ***static***

 **Morgan: "I made it to the merge last season, and this time, I hope to win!"**

 ***static***

 **Jenna: "A season without April? Gosh, I wonder how that will go. I do hope she isn't too mad."**

 ***static***

 **Corey: "Yes! I'm on the new season! I'm so excited!"**

 ***static***

 **Okiku: "I'm pretty happy that both Tarquin and I are dating, and we're both in the new season. Hopefully, the two of us will win."**

 ***static***

 **Tarquin: "A new season, and a new beginning. Wow, everything will be just fine.**

 ***static***

 **Scar: "Even though I didn't win, I'm happy that both my girlfriend and I are on a new season."**

 ***static***

 **Xaria: "Can't believe I was asked to be on season 2! I'm so excited!"**

 ***static***

 **Miguel: "Can't wait to flirt with the new ladies of the second season!"**

 ***static***

 **End Confessionals**

* * *

"Season 2 will start next week, so stay tuned for that! I'm Chris McLean, and I will see you all next week, here, for Total! Drama! EPIC!" he announced

* * *

 **Author's Note: Congratulations to the 12 who were called back for Season 2. I am so sorry for rushing Season 1, but I really wanted to get started for the next season! What do you think of the returning cast? BTW, the new cast will belong to me. However, they will 100% not win. The new cast won't be revealed until the new season! So...anyway...here are some questions for the returning cast to answer.**

 **Has your character's outfit changed since Season 1? (Yes or No):**

 **If yes, please tell me what they wear now:**

 **What are they hoping to expect from Season 2, TD: Epic?:**

 **And that's it. Either Review or PM your answers.**

* * *

 **Here is the questions answered for Ilyria.**

 **Has your character's outfit changed since Season 1? (Yes or No): No**

 **If yes, please tell me what they wear now: N/A**

 **What are they hoping to expect from Season 2, TD: Epic?: She's hoping that she will not fail to get the prize money.**

* * *

 **I also apologize to those OC's who were not selected for Season 2, however, as Chris said, they will be going for Season 3, which will be World Tour. See you all then! TD: Epic will also be in this story.**


	7. S2 Ep 1: Sing it Off

**Warning: Spoilers on who won Total Drama Lilydale in this season!**

 **Season 2 Returning Cast**

 **Jenna**

 **Corey**

 **Tabitha**

 **Ilyria**

 **Morgan**

 **Kale**

 **Okiki**

 **Tarquin**

 **Christopher**

 **Scar**

 **Xaria**

 **Miguel**

 **Returning Cast From Total Drama Lilydale**

 **Ace**

 **Nathan**

 **Mateo**

 **Tiffany**

 **Princess Rebecca**

 **Joshua**

 **Elliot**

 **Marie**

 **Kayla**

 **Prince Ryan**

 **Kennedy**

 **Davis**

 **Season 2 New Cast**

 **Mackenzie Anderson**

 **Jacqueline Frost Flower**

 **Violet Cosgrove**

 **Sunny Cosgrove**

 **Rain Cosgrove**

 **Pinky Cosgrove**

 **Elsa Crawford**

 **Daniel Livingston**

 **Dan Richards**

 **Lucas Vellark**

 **Ryan Johnston**

 **Antonio Vargas**

* * *

 **S2: Episode 1: Sing It Off**

* * *

"Yo, I'm Chris McLean, and I'm here with a new season of Total Dram! Last season, 23 contestants battled it out for 100 thousand dollars, and it was Christopher who managed to stay on top of every single horrific challenge I put him through and he won the 100 thousand dollars! But he and 11 others have another chance to return, but for an even bigger prize amount. 1 million dollars! However, it won't just be those 12. 12 returning contestants from Total Drama Lilydale, and 12 newbies will also be competing for a million dollars! Who are these newbies? Well, let's find out, here, on Total! Drama! EPIC!

* * *

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous._

 _I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
Cause, I wanna be famous!_

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!  
_ _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
_( _Whistling in tune_ )

* * *

"Welcome back! Let's introduce our returning contestants!" Chris exclaimed, as a bus pulled up. "Our first returning contestant placed 14th last season, it's Jenna!" Chris announced.

Jenna got off the bus, smiling. "Hey, Chris," she said.

"Our second returning contestant placed 6th...it's Morgan!" Chris introduced.

Morgan got off the bus.

"Hey, Jenna, hey Chris," he said.

"It's good to see you again, Morgan," Jenna said.

"Thank you," Morgan responded.

"Next up: Tarq and Okiku" Chris announced.

The two came out, holding hands with each other.

"Are you two dating?" Morgan asked.

"Yes," Tarq responded.

"That's so sweet," Jenna replies.

"Here comes Scar, Xaria, Kale, and Tabitha!" Chris exclaimed, introducing four more returning contestants.

"Hey guys," the four contestants said.

"Finally, Ilyria, Corey, Season One's winner, Christopher, and Miguel!" Chris announced.

The four came off the bus, and it left. Another bus stopped, and the doors opened.

"Now, here come some returning contestants from Total Drama Lilydale! The season's winner, Ace!" Chris exclaimed.

"Wow, another chance to compete for a million dollars! That's amazing!" Ace exclaimed.

"The British royal siblings, Princess Rebecca and her brother, Prince Ryan," Chris introduced, as the two royals got off the bus. Ace placed an arm around Rebecca's waist and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Next up: Nathan and Tiffany!" Chris introduced. Ryan looked sad when he saw his ex-girlfriend with Nathan.

"Mateo, Joshua, Elliot, Marie, Kayla, Kennedy, and Davis!" Chris introduced, as the remaining contestants smiled as they got off the bus. The bus left.

"Is it just us 24 competing?" Kayla asked.

"No, 12 newbies will also join you guys!" Chris exclaimed.

"Really?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, really. First up, Jaqueline FrostFlower!" Chris exclaimed, as another bus approached the camp, and the doors opened. A girl got off the bus, and most of the guys were drooling at her, except for Ace, Tarquin, Scar, and Nathan, who already had girlfriends. Christopher was just glaring at the girl.

"Bonjour, Chris and everyone," the girl spoke in a French accent, her icy blue eyes batting. She wore a blue dress, it just cut above the knees, showing her sexy and beautiful legs, her white-blonde hair shimmering brightly in the sun. Jacqueline also wore a pair of bright blue Victorian-styled boots. She blew a kiss to the boys who were falling for her, and smirked. Ilyria growled at her.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Ilyria: "How dare she...Chris doesn't know that's my rival! UGH! He is SO going to get it!"**

 ***static***

 **Jaqueline: "So, that pesky two-faced Ilyria is on this season, hm? Well, she will be going down!"**

 ***static***

 **End Confessionals**

* * *

"Next up: Mackenzie, Dan, Antonio, Ryan Johnston, Lucas, and Elsa!" Chris exclaimed.

The next six contestants got off the bus, smiling. Mackenzie was wearing a school uniform, Dan was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, Antonio and Lucas both wore soccer jerseys, shorts and running shoes, Ryan Johnston was wearing a white t-shirt, black shorts, and black running shoes, while Elsa wore a pink, leather jacket (unzipped) with a rainbow, tie-dyed T-shirt worn underneath, denim colored jeans, pink and white running sneakers, and she carries a Rose Quartz colored Guitar Case with her.

Tabitha gasped. "You're Kayla Storm!"

Elsa smiled and nodded.

"In the flesh," she responds.

"Our final new four contestants are a group of sisters, who love to sing. Their sister, Jade, who is a lawyer threatened to sue me for everything I had if they were eliminated before the merge, and if I didn't make this season a musical. So...anyway...here they are! Presenting: Rain, Violet, Sunny and Pinky...as 4th Stars!" Chris announced in an announcer's voice, as the lights dimmed, and four different coloured smoke bombs were thrown down...they were purple, pink, yellow and blue. Once the fake smoke faded, four girls wearing chiffon sparkling tank tops, white flashy skirts, and white running shoes appeared. Violet had purple. Sunny had gold. Pinky had pink. Rain had blue.

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~! Hey! We're 4th Stars, and we're here to say...we've got the power! We're smart, and we can tell who is lying! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH~!"_ the four girls vocalized in harmony. They then struck a dramatic pose at the end.

Everyone cheered.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting for the newest singing group to be so talented," Tabitha commented.

"Thanks, we're glad to meet a fan," Violet responded, as she and her sisters smiled.

"Okay, now, time to explain the season. Since it is a musical, there will be singing involved. You will be put into groups of four and make songs and try and make it to the top," Chris explained.

"Um, Chris, I'm already in a group," Elsa said.

"Yeah, your group is on it's way, and it already has the permission since it has more than 4 members, but only you in that group will receive the million dollars if your group wins," Chris told Elsa.

"I know, and so does my group," Elsa explained.

"Anyway, Elsa's band is one group, Violet and her sisters are another group. I will now divide you into separate groups. Ready?" Chris asked, as the campers had mixed emotions.

"Group 1: Ilyria, Tabitha, Jenna, and Xaria. Group 2: Mateo, Morgan, Scar and Christopher. Group 3: Okiku, Tarquin, Mackenzie, and Miguel. Group 4: Corey, Ace, Princess Rebecca, and Kayla. Group 5: Prince Ryan, Dan, Antonio, and Lucas. Group 6: Kennedy, Tiffany, Nathan, and Davis. Group 7: Marie, Elliot, Jacqueline, Joshua, Kale and Daniel. I think I got you all," Chris said, as they divided into their groups, as Elsa's band arrived, without their instruments.

"Elsa, your group is called The Stormtroopers, right?" Chris asked, as Elsa nodded.

"Excellent! Now, for the groups who do not have names...we will be letting the fans decide your names!" Chris exclaimed.

Those groups were shocked and surprised.

"Tune in next time to find out what the fans pick for the remaining groups, on Total! Drama! EPIC!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yup! A singing competition involving groups! What do you think of that plot twist? Let me know! Also, give your best group name suggestions for groups 1 to 7. Sorry if none of your characters got a speaking role this much, but they will in the next chapter.**

* * *

Group 1: Ilyria, Tabitha, Jenna, and Xaria.

Group 2: Mateo, Morgan, Scar and Christopher.

Group 3: Okiku, Tarquin, Mackenzie, and Miguel.

Group 4: Corey, Ace, Princess Rebecca, and Kayla.

Group 5: Prince Ryan, Dan, Antonio, and Lucas.

Group 6: Kennedy, Tiffany, Nathan, and Davis.

Group 7: Marie, Elliot, Jacqueline, Joshua, Kale and Daniel.

4th Stars: Violet, Pinky, Sunny and Rain

Stormtroopers: Elsa, Jason, Alexandra, Ashley, Adam, John, Emma, and Felicity. (Elsa's boyfriend was unable to make it.)


	8. E2: Group Names

Platinum Skyline: Ilyria, Tabitha, Jenna, and Xaria.

The Broken Scene: Mateo, Morgan, Scar and Christopher.

Collision Day: Okiku, Tarquin, Mackenzie, and Miguel.

Kings and Queens: Corey, Ace, Princess Rebecca, and Kayla.

Royals: Prince Ryan, Dan, Antonio, and Lucas.

Rebels: Kennedy, Tiffany, Nathan, and Davis.

The: Marie, Elliot, Jacqueline, Joshua, Kale, Ryan J., and Daniel.

4th Stars: Violet, Pinky, Sunny and Rain

Stormtroopers: Elsa, Jason, Alexandra, Ashley, Adam, John, Emma, and Felicity. (Elsa's boyfriend was unable to make it, only Elsa is in the running for the million dollars)

Anyway, thanks to AceSeesYouuu for the name suggestions, and I came up with two random names for the other two groups. Hope you like them.

Disclaimer: I don't owe Total Drama, only the plot of this story, and my OC's.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Epic, we met our returning cast, and our new cast, and I revealed that they will be musical groups! With singing involved, which group will rise to the top and win 1 million dollars? Find out, on Total! Drama! EPIC!" Chris announced.

"Uh, Chris, you forgot to put me in a group," Ryan Johnston said.

"Oh...Then I guess you'll join...group 7," Chris said.

* * *

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous._

 _I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
Cause, I wanna be famous!_

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!  
_ _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
_( _Whistling in tune_ )

* * *

 **Episode 2: Group Names**

* * *

 **With Group 1...**

Tabitha called out to Ilyria, Jenna and Xaria.

"What is it now?" Ilyria snapped.

"It must be our group name!" Jenna exclaimed.

"What is it?" Xaria asked.

Tabitha opened the letter. "It says...Platinum Skyline..." she said slowly.

"Sounds interesting," Jenna said.

"I guess," Ilyria shrugged.

* * *

 **Confessionals**

 **Ilyria: "Ha-ha. This will be my fake group. Very soon, I'm gonna reveal who I really am." *lets out an evil laughter.***

 ***static***

 **End Confessionals**

* * *

 **With Group 2...**

"We've got our group name!" Mateo shouted, waving a letter in the air. Morgan, Scar and Christopher walked calmly over to him.

"Don't leave us in suspense, Mateo. Tell us our group name," Christopher said.

"It's...The Broken Scene," Mateo said.

"Well...it does have a nice ring to it, don't you think, boys?" Morgan asked.

"I guess," Scar responded with a shrug.

"It's cool," Christopher replies.

"I like it as well," Mateo said.

"I guess now we have to rise to the top, and become superstars," Morgan said, as the other boys laughed.

* * *

 **With Group 3...**

"I can't believe my stupid sisters signed me up for this show," Mackenzie groaned, as she was reading her book, pushing her glasses up more.

"But why do you have that book with you?" Tarquin asked.

"A book on law. I was accepted to a prestigious law school, and they're making all first year students read this book before the term begins in September," she responds.

"Put that book down! We need to focus on singing!" Miguel exclaimed.

Mackenzie tossed the book towards Miguel, and he caught it, groaning.

"You try reading a 1000 page book!" she shrieked, her eyes flaming in anger.

"Whoa, calm down!" Okiku shouted, grabbing the book from Miguel, and handing it back to Mackenzie, who stuffed it back into her bag, upset.

"Anyway, we've got our group name. It's Collision Day," Okiku said.

"I like it," Tarquin said, as the rest of the group nodded.

"Sorry for making you upset, babe," Miguel said, flirting with Mackenzie.

"Drop dead, I don't want to talk to you," Mackenzie snapped.

Miguel clenched his fists. Now, he wasn't able to manipulate her.

* * *

 **With Group 4...**

Corey returned to his group, with a letter in hand.

"Is that the name of our group?" Kayla asked.

"It's in this letter," Corey responded.

"What does it say?" Princess Rebecca asked.

"Come on! Tell us!" Ace exclaimed.

"Okay, I will!" Corey laughed as he opened the letter. "It says...Kings and Queens," he said.

"That's so cool! Rebecca and I are like the queens, and you two are like the kings!" Kayla exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ace chuckled. "Because we have a royal on our team, it's obvious that the fans would pick that for our group name," he said, wrapping an arm around Rebecca's waist.

"Thanks, baby," Rebecca said, as she placed a kiss onto the Australian's cheek.

* * *

 **With Group 5...**

"We've been dubbed Royals," Dan said.

"Well, they must have known that I was a prince, so maybe that's why the fans gave us that name," Ryan said.

"Too true," the other guys agreed.

* * *

 **With Group 6...**

"Our group name is Rebels," Davis said.

"Do the fans really think we're rebels?" Tiffany asked.

"I think they decided on Rebels because the group before us is called Royals. Something like a friendly rivalry," Kennedy spoke up.

"That makes sense, I guess," Nathan said.

* * *

 **With Group 7...**

"Our group name is The," Marie shyly said.

"That is a stupid name," Jacqueline said in her French accent.

"I don't think it's stupid," Kale said.

"I believe it's gonna give a dramatic tension when we're introduced, because the audience will be waiting to find out what else comes after The," Joshua said.

"It's cool, and I like it!" Daniel exclaimed, winking towards Marie.

"Um...I have a boyfriend," Marie said.

"Aww, who is he?" Daniel asked with a pout.

"I know her boyfriend, it's Steven Orland, the teen heartthrob," Elliot said.

Daniel pouted again. "Well, I guess there are other cute girls," he said.

Ryan Johnston came in. "Chris forgot to put me in a group, so he put me here," he explained.

"Whatever," Jacqueline shrugged in her French accent.

"So, what's our group name?" Ryan J. asked.

"The," Elliot responded.

"Ooh, going for a dramatic tense moment, I like it," Ryan J. said.

* * *

 **With The Stormtroopers...**

"Elsa, are you mad that your boyfriend couldn't make it?" Jason asked his little sister.

"No, I understand if he is unable to come," Elsa responded.

"You're a good girlfriend to him," John, her other brother said.

"Thanks, John," Elsa replies.

"Even though we won't be able to win the million dollars, we'll still be rooting for you," Emma and Felicity said at the same time. "Jinks!" the two girls said again, as the group laughed.

"Why do you always have to make us laugh, Emma?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, you're really funny, Felicity," Alexandra giggled.

"Definitely. But not as funny as Star Wars!" Adam exclaimed.

"Oh, Adam," the group groaned.

"What?! You guys should know that I'm a huge fan of Star Wars," Adam responded.

* * *

 **With 4th Stars...**

"I am soooooooooooooooooooooo pumped for the competition to begin!" Pinky exclaimed.

"You're always excited, Pinky," Violet responds.

"Can't I be excited?" Pinky pouted.

"Violet! You know that Pinky's always excited," Rain said.

"Sorry," Violet replies.

"Anyway, let's hope we can become a bit more famous!" Sunny exclaimed.

"YEAH!" the four girls cheered.

"Attention groups! There will be a prize of one million dollars for the winning group, however, they get to record 20 singles for free! The second place group will win 500 thousand dollars, and they get to record 15 singles for free. Finally, the third place group will receive 100 thousand dollars, and record only 10 singles for free," Chris exclaimed.

All the groups cheered.

"That is all," Chris said over the loudspeakers.

"But...what if they find out about...our secret?" Rain asked.

These four sisters were not only a singing group...but they were also superheroes, who saved the world from evil. They had the power from special necklaces they wore around their necks...Pinky had a pink diamond...the rarest diamond...Rain had a sapphire...Sunny had a golden topaz, while Violet had amethyst. They also had the power to transform from the earrings they wore.

"Don't worry. Our secret will be kept safe," Violet said.

"I sure hope so," Rain responded. She hated keeping the fact that she was a superhero from her boyfriend, Antonio.

"Rain, don't worry. I'm sure that Antonio will be thrilled that you are saving the world," Sunny said, hugging her sister.

"You're right, Sunny," Rain responded with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **With Ilyria...**

Ilyria was contacting someone on her phone. It was her sister, Julia.

"Hey, big sis!" Julia exclaimed.

"Shush! Is the plan going underway?" Ilyria hushed.

Julia nodded. "Yup, we're ready for the plan to start," Julia responded.

"Good. I was thinking we can execute the plan...in a few weeks time. Soon, sister, we shall become fully fledged sirens, instead of half ones!" Ilyria exclaimed.

"Ooh! I'm so excited!" Julia squealed.

"Remember: Don't tell anyone...AT ALL," Ilyria hissed.

"Right," Julia nodded as she ended the call with her sister.

"Once I become a fully-fledged siren, I shall be able to feed off all of the negative energy, instead of the stupid positive energy that half-sirens have to feed on..." Ilyria said to herself, and she let out an evil laugh.

* * *

"Who will go home in the next episode? Find out, next time, on Total! Drama! EPIC!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think!**


	9. E3: First Concert

Platinum Skyline: Ilyria, Tabitha, Jenna, and Xaria.

The Broken Scene: Mateo, Morgan, Scar and Christopher.

Collision Day: Okiku, Tarquin, Mackenzie, and Miguel.

Kings and Queens: Corey, Ace, Princess Rebecca, and Kayla.

Royals: Prince Ryan, Dan, Antonio, and Lucas.

Rebels: Kennedy, Tiffany, Nathan, and Davis.

The: Marie, Elliot, Jacqueline, Joshua, Kale, Ryan J., and Daniel.

4th Stars: Violet, Pinky, Sunny and Rain

Stormtroopers: Elsa, Jason, Alexandra, Ashley, Adam, John, Emma, and Felicity. (Elsa's boyfriend was unable to make it, only Elsa is in the running for the million dollars)

Disclaimer: I don't owe Total Drama, only the plot of this story, and my OC's. I also do not owe the songs that will be in this story.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Epic, our groups got their group names from the fans. I realized that I had forgotten to put Ryan J in a group, so I just put him in group 7, anyway, all of the groups will be performing today! Which group will stand out? Which group will go home? Find out, on Total! Drama! EPIC!" Chris announced.

* * *

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous._

 _I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
Cause, I wanna be famous!_

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!  
_ _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
_( _Whistling in tune_ )

* * *

 **Episode 3: First Concert**

* * *

Chris walked into the room, where all the groups were chatting. "Welcome to day three of the competition! Today will be your first concert! At the end, one group will leave," Chris said.

The groups looked scared.

"The group that isn't up to my expectations will be going home. Make sure you perform well! The concert will be tonight, you have until then to practice the songs that you'll be singing. The grand finale of the concert will have all of you sing," Chris demanded, as he left the room.

"Okay...I guess we should start practicing," Morgan said.

"I have an idea for the song for all of us to sing!" Sunny exclaimed.

"Really?" Nathan asked, as Sunny nodded.

"Well? Tell us!" Ryan J. exclaimed.

"It's Happy, by Pharrell Williams," she said.

"Ooh, sounds nice," Ryan J. said. His eyes looked towards Sunny, as her eyes looked towards him. The two blushed and looked away.

* * *

 **Confessionals**

 **Ryan J.: "Ever since Abigail broke up with me...since she...had a crush on another guy...I've been trying to find a new girlfriend. I just hope that she doesn't mind...that I'm a warlock...but...Sunny is really...well...I don't know how to put this...but...she's really cute..." *he blushes.***

 ***static***

 **End Confessionals**

* * *

"Um, Ryan?" Kale asked.

"Y-yeah?" Ryan asked, snapping out of his daze.

"Are you okay?" Kale asked the boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ryan responded.

"Come on. We need to go practice, or else Jacqueline will freak," Kale says with a slight smile on his face.

"Okay, I'm coming," Ryan J. responded.

* * *

Each of the groups practiced on their own. They even had to come up with their own dance moves. After The practiced, Jacqueline sighed.

"It's okay, but if anyone of you messes up, I will be blaming you! Understood?!" Jacqueline shouted, as the rest of the group nodded.

* * *

 **With Collision Day...**

"I guess that's okay for our performance," Mackenzie shrugged.

"I'm sure that we'll be able to wow the crowd," Okiku said.

"Definitely," Miguel responded, with a flirty wink to Mackenzie, who rolled her eyes.

"Aw come on!" Miguel groaned.

"Miguel, you know that she's still mad at you," Okiku said.

"But...I really...like her..." Miguel's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Then I can help you win her heart," Tarquin replies.

A smile comes to Miguel's face.

* * *

 **With Kings and Queens...**

The group sang their song, as they danced.

"Oh...That same old love," Rebecca and Kayla harmonised as they ended their song.

"That was awesome!" Corey cheered.

"I know, right?!" Kayla asked, as she smiled towards Corey. A small blush appeared on their faces, as they looked away.

* * *

 **With Royals...**

"I cannot believe that we sound this awesome!" Prince Ryan exclaimed.

"Yeah, too bad that my girlfriend is in another group," Lucas said.

"Your girlfriend?" the other boys asked.

"Yeah, Violet," Lucas responded.

"When did you two hook up?" Antonio asked, with a smile.

"Well...my brother, Peter actually got a phone call from Violet's sister, Rain, and he agreed to help her set us up on a date," Lucas responded.

"That's my girlfriend for you, she loves to match couples together!" Antonio laughed nervously.

"Now that you mention that...Pinky does seem cute, even though she does get excited all the time," Dan said.

* * *

 **With Ilyria...**

The British girl had managed to get away from the other girls in her group, so she could make a phone call.

"Hey, sis!" Julia exclaimed.

"Shush! Julia, I've decided on a day for when we should execute our plan to become fully fledged sirens," Ilyria whispered into the call. Unknown to her, someone was watching her. It was Jenna.

"I've got to tell the others!" Jenna gasped softly, and she ran away, without making a lot of noise.

"Really?" Julia asked through the other line.

"Yes. Chris said that there would be a concert every other week, so I was thinking we should execute our plan then," Ilyria responded.

Meanwhile, Jenna was telling Xaria and Tabitha what she saw.

"What?" Tabitha asked.

"You're joking, Ilyria would never lie to us," Xaria said.

"Girls, you have to believe me!" Jenna pleaded.

"What's going on?" Ilyria asked, as she walked in, with an innocent look on her face.

"Jenna's saying that you are a siren," Tabitha said.

Ilyria laughed. "Don't believe her," she said.

Jenna sighed. Why wouldn't her group members believe her?

* * *

The Rebels had an awesome time practicing. They had a feeling that they would perform well. The Stormtroopers also practiced.

* * *

 **CONCERT TIME!**

"First up...4th STARS!" Chris announced, as Violet, Rain, Sunny and Pinky ran out on stage.

"Can't wait to see them perform," Morgan whispered, as the other groups gathered backstage.

The music started.

"She got a body like an hour glass  
But I can give it to you all the time  
She got a booty like a Cadillac  
But I can send you into overdrive (oh)"

{Violet took the first verse with power.}

"You've been waiting for that...  
Step on up swing your bat"

{Pinky, Sunny and Rain sang.}

"See anybody could be bad to you,  
You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah"

{Violet sang again.}

"Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)"

{The four sisters sang in harmony. The groups backstage gasped.}

"Whoa, they are so good!" Ryan J. exclaimed.

"I know!" Ace nodded.

"She might've let you hold her hand in school  
But I'm a show you how to graduate  
No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk  
Just come and show me what your momma gave (oh, yeah)"

{Rain sang.}

"Okay you've got a very big shhh,  
Mouth but don't say a thing"

{Violet, Pinky, and Sunny sang.}

"See anybody could be good to you,  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind"

{Rain sang.}

"Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)

{The four sisters sang.}

"You know what, girls?  
Let me show you how to do.

It's Myx Moscato  
It's friends in the bottle  
It's Nicki full throttle  
It's all, all  
Swimming in the grotto  
We winning in the lotto  
We dipping in the pot of blue pho-to  
Kidding so good  
This drippin' on wood  
Get a ride in the engine that could go  
Batman Robin it bang, bang, cocking it  
Queen Nicki dominate, prominate  
It's me, Jessie, and Ari  
If they test me they sorry  
Riders umph like Harley  
Then pull off in this Ferrari  
If he hangin' we bangin'  
Phone rangin', he slangin'  
It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)

B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' uh (baby)  
B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' hey"

{Sunny and Pinky rapped, as the audience cheered louder.}

"See anybody could be good to you,  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)"

{Violet sang on a high note.}

"Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)

Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)  
Yo, I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)"

{The four sisters sang on high notes}

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Next up, Kings and Queens!" Chris announced.

"Take away your things and go  
You can't take back what you said, I know  
I've heard it all before, at least a million times  
I'm not one to forget, you know

I don't believe, I don't believe it  
You left in peace, left me in pieces  
Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees  
Right now, 'ow

I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up  
I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough  
Oh, (that same old love)  
Oh, (that same old love)  
I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart  
I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart  
Oh, (that same old love)  
Oh, (that same old love)

I'm not spending any time, wasting tonight on you  
I know, I've heard it all  
So don't you try and change your mind  
'Cause I won't be changing too, you know

You can't believe, still can't believe it  
You left in peace, left me in pieces  
Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees  
Right now, 'ow

I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up  
I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough  
Oh, (that same old love)  
Oh, (that same old love)  
I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart  
I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart  
Oh, (that same old love)  
Oh, (that same old love)

I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love  
I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love  
I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love  
I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love

I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up  
I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough  
Oh, (that same old love)  
Oh, (that same old love)  
I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart  
I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart  
Oh, (that same old love)  
Oh, (that same old love)"

{The four members sang, with their dance routine rocking it out.}

"That was awesome!" Chris cheers, as the group walks off the stage. He then announces the next group: Platinum Skyline.

"I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address,  
In a torn-up town, no postcode envy

But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.

And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood,  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

My friends and I—we've cracked the code.  
We count our dollars on the train to the party.  
And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,  
We didn't come from money.

But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

Ooh ooh oh  
We're bigger than we ever dreamed,  
And I'm in love with being queen.  
Ooh ooh oh  
Life is great without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair.

And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy."

{The four girls sang, with Jenna glaring at Ilyria, a strange, orange mist being absorbed into the blue amulet around her neck.}

The Stormtroopers performed Break Free, but the crowd was disinterested.

Rebels performed Team, by Lorde as well.

"Wait 'til you're announced  
We've not yet lost all our graces  
The hounds will stay in chains  
Look upon your greatness and she'll send the call out  
Send the call out

Call all the ladies out, they're in their finery  
A hundred jewels on throats  
A hundred jewels between teeth  
Now bring my boys in, their skin in craters like the moon  
The moon we love like a brother, while he glows through the room  
Dancin' around the lies we tell  
Dancin' around big eyes as well  
Even the comatose, they don't dance and tell

We live in cities you'll never see onscreen  
Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things  
Livin' in ruins of a palace within my dreams  
And you know we're on each other's team

I'm kind of over gettin' told to throw my hands up in the air  
So there

So all the cups got broke  
Shards beneath our feet  
But it wasn't my fault  
And everyone's competing for a love they won't receive  
Cause what this palace wants is release

We live in cities you'll never see onscreen  
Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things  
Livin' in ruins of a palace within my dreams  
And you know we're on each other's team

I'm kind of over gettin' told to throw my hands up in the air  
So there  
I'm kind of older than I was when I reveled without a care  
So there

We live in cities you'll never see onscreen  
Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things  
Livin' in ruins of a palace within my dreams  
And you know we're on each other's team

We're on each other's team  
And you know we're on each other's team  
We're on each other's team  
And you know and you know and you know"

{The group sang together, striking a dramatic pose at the end.}

Collision Day performed Here, by Alessia Cara. The Broken Scene performed Stiches, by Shawn Mendes. Finally, The performed So What by Pink. During the song, Ryan J. was able to use his magic to make an electric guitar appear, and play a solo, which Jacqueline did not have planned. Finally, it was time for the final song of the night.

"It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care, baby, by the way

Uh"

{The Broken Scene sang.}

"Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do"

{All of the groups sang.}

"Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,  
Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah,  
Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,  
No offense to you, don't waste your time  
Here's why"

{Platinum Skyline sang out.}

"Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do"

{All of the groups sang.}

"Hey  
Go  
Uh  
Happy

Bring me down  
Can't nothing  
Bring me down  
My level's too high  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing  
Bring me down  
I said (let me tell you now)  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing  
Bring me down  
My level's too high  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing  
Bring me down  
I said

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Hey

Go

Uh

Happy (repeats)

Bring me down... can't nothing...  
Bring me down... my level's too high...  
Bring me down... can't nothing...  
Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Hey C'mon."

{Every group sang.}

The crowd cheered. Chris came out on stage.

"Okay. I have made my decision. The group going home tonight...is...The Stormtroopers," Chris said, after a dramatic pause.

That group sighed.

* * *

 **Elimination Reflection (The Stormtroopers)**

"Even though we were the first to go, we still had fun," Adam said.

"I know, it kinda sucks that we're out," John responds.

"Hey, we still have each other, right?" Elsa asks her friends.

"We sure do," Jason replies.

"Even though our time on the show was short, I'm glad that I got to spend time with my friends," Ashley said.

"I agree," Alexandra responds.

"So do we!" Emma and Felicity say at the same time. They look at each other, and point at one another as well. "JINKS!" they say.

"Hey, this show was fun, but, it's not better than Star Wars," Adam joked.

"Oh, Adam," the group groaned.

 **End Elimination Reflection (The Stormtroopers)**

* * *

"However, you guys still have to stay on set," Chris said.

The group sighed.

"Who will be the next group to go? Find out, next time, on Total! Drama! EPIC!" Chris announced.

* * *

 **Bonus Scene**

Jacqueline was screaming at Ryan J.

"That was SO NOT PART OF OUR PERFORMANCE!" she shouted, angry.

"Oh, sorry, but, hey, we still did well," Ryan J. said. He then made a rose appear out of thin air. "Now...if you would excuse me...I've got a girl to woo," he said, as he ran out of the room.

"UGH! The nerve of him!" Jacqueline screamed.

"Like Ryan J. said, we did well," Joshua said, with a smile on his face.

"I agree," Daniel responded.

"Me too," Marie said shyly.

"So do I," Kale said.

"Jacqueline, there is no reason to get mad at Ryan J. He made our performance go well," Elliot said.

"Ugh, whatever," Jacqueline snarled.

Meanwhile, Ryan J had noticed Sunny, and his blush grew even more.

"M'lady, please, accept this rose, as a gift of my love for you," he said.

"Aww, how sweet of you," Sunny said, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. The camera faded to black.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I was supposed to have this chapter finished last night, but I had to go to bed. Anyway, I'm gonna need something from you. What if your character had a superhero form?**

 **Character Name:**

 **Superhero Name:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Superhero Outfit:**

 **Powers:**

 **Good luck! I'll see you all in the next update! Fill this out ASAP! Either through Review or PM, I don't mind. Ilyria, Jacqueline, and the eliminated group won't have a superhero form, because...well...Jacqueline would be kidnapped by the villian...and Ilyria...well...she would be...um...evil. But, that's all I'm gonna say about her. Bye!**

 **~Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart~**


	10. E4P1: Revelation

Platinum Skyline: Tabitha, Jenna, and Xaria.

The Broken Scene: Mateo, Morgan, Scar and Christopher.

Collision Day: Okiku, Tarquin, Mackenzie, and Miguel.

Kings and Queens: Corey, Ace, Princess Rebecca, and Kayla.

Royals: Prince Ryan, Dan, Antonio, and Lucas.

Rebels: Kennedy, Tiffany, Nathan, and Davis.

The: Marie, Elliot, Jacqueline, Joshua, Kale, Ryan J., and Daniel.

4th Stars: Violet, Pinky, Sunny and Rain

Stormtroopers: Elsa, Jason, Alexandra, Ashley, Adam, John, Emma, and Felicity. (Elsa's boyfriend was unable to make it, only Elsa is in the running for the million dollars){Eliminated}

Sirens: Ilyria, Blaze, Robert, Thomas, David, Roxanne, Shannon, Bianca, Kelly, Amanda, Julia, and Elias

 **Character Name:**

 **Superhero Name:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Superhero Outfit:**

 **Powers:**

 **Special Object Used to Transform into their Superhero form (Can be a ring, a necklace, a pair of earrings, whatever you choose):**

Disclaimer: I don't owe Total Drama, only the plot of this story, and my OC's. I also do not owe the songs that will be in this story. This chapter will be divided into two parts. I will NOT be working on Part 2, until I get the forms for the authors who have their characters in this story.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Epic, our groups performed their first ever concert. But, there is a special surprise in store for their second..." Chris trails off as he hears a hypnotic voice, that puts him in a trance.

"You will allow my siren friends to come," Ilyria whispers.

"Yes..." Chris mumbles. The half-siren leaves him, before he says: "Total! Drama! Epic!" Suddenly, he was knocked out.

* * *

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous._

 _I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
Cause, I wanna be famous!_

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!  
_ _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
_( _Whistling in tune_ )

* * *

 **Episode 4 Part 1: Revelation**

"Ugh..." Jacqueline groaned. She had been knocked out the night before, and soon found herself tied up. Tied up with her were The Stormtroopers, and the host, Chris McLean.

"Great...I am stuck with these idiots..." Jacqueline grumbled in her French accent.

"We're not idiots, Star Wars is better than you!" Adam countered.

"Oh, Adam," the Stormtroopers groaned.

"Uh, help us!" Jacqueline demanded.

"How can we?" Elsa demanded.

"Shut up!" a female voice exclaimed.

"Ilyria?!" the group tied up shouted.

"Yep, it's me," the British girl grinned.

"What do you want with us?!" Chris demanded.

"Easy. We want to drain you of negative energy, so we can become very powerful," a girl, identical to Ilyria, but younger than her said. She too, was wearing the same coloured empire waisted dress as her sister, and silver sandal styled high heels.

"Who are you?" Jacqueline demanded.

"Julia, Ilyria's little sister," the girl proclaimed.

"Ugh, can you hurry up already?" a female voice demanded.

"Roxanne, shut up," Ilyria said.

The girl, Roxanne, clenched her fists.

"Ilyria, why must you do this? It's a bad idea," the male, Elias said.

"Shut it, nice siren! We have to help them become full sirens, like us!" Roxanne's boyfriend, Blaze exclaimed.

The other sirens rolled their eyes.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with the other groups...**

"Okay, this is just strange, where's Ilyria?" Morgan asked Platinum Skyline.

"We don't know, she wasn't in her bed," Tabitha responded.

"Guys, I've got something to say," Jenna spoke up.

"Jenna, you can tell us," Xaria said.

"Ilyria...is a half-siren. I overheard her talking on the phone with her sister. Turns out, they have a plan to become full sirens!" she exclaimed.

"We should've known that there was something up with her," Violet proclaimed.

"Well, at least Jacqueline won't be ordering us around...speaking of which...where is she?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know," Marie shrugged.

"We can find a way to know where she is," Davis suggested.

"But how?" Kennedy asked.

Suddenly, a screen turned on.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my pathetic competition," a British voice drawled out. Ilyria stepped into the screen.

"ILYRIA!" Mateo, Okiku, Tarquin, Scar, Christopher, Miguel, Mackenzie, Corey, Princess Rebecca, Ace, Kayla, Prince Ryan, Dan, Antonio, Lucas, Tiffany, Nathan, Kale, Daniel, and Ryan J. shouted.

"What have you done with our friends?" Violet demanded.

"Oh, my sister and I are about to drain their negative energy, so we can become fully fledged sirens! Platinum Skyline was my fake group. I had to lead you guys on, so you wouldn't suspect me," Ilyria proclaimed.

"You're not gonna get away with this!" Rain clenched her fists.

"Oh...I already have," Ilyria smugly said, and the screen cut out.

"Rain...I guess we have to transform," Violet said.

Rain turned to her sister.

"Now? With our friends watching?" she asked.

"Come on! We have to save this show!" Pinky groaned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mackenzie demanded.

The four sisters turned around. They sighed.

"We're superheroes," Rain said.

"That's so cool!" Antonio exclaimed, as he hugged his girlfriend.

"You're not mad?" Violet asked, as Lucas hugged her from behind.

"No," he whispered seductively into her ear, causing her to blush.

Suddenly, the four girls began to glow. Their earrings crystalized.

"Time to crystalize!" the four girls exclaimed. They were lifted up into the air.

* * *

 **Violet's Transformation into Queen Amethyst**

The rest of Violet's hair turned purple. She smiled as a sparkly purple superhero mask appeared on her face, as well as a sparkly purple dress and boots. Her hair became curly at the end.

"I am Queen Amethyst!" the now transformed Violet exclaimed, as she struck a pose.

* * *

 **Rain's Transformation into Princess Sapphire**

Rain smiled as she twirled around during her transformation, her hair became a vibrant blue, extended to a longer ponytail. A sparkling blue dress and boots appeared on her feet, as a sparkly blue superhero mask appeared over her eyes.

"Princess Sapphire!" the now transformed Rain exclaimed, winking.

* * *

 **Sunny's Transformation into Duchess Topaz**

The rest of Sunny's hair changed to blonde, extended to a braid, as she cheered excitedly. She then started to break dance...yes...I said break dance...as the yellow sparkling dress appeared on her. The boots also appeared on her feet, and the sparkly yellow superhero mask appeared over her eyes. She giggled, as she said: "I am Duchess Topaz! Villains, fear me!" she exclaimed.

* * *

 **Pinky's Transformation into Lady Pink Diamond**

Pinky did a back flip and a front flip as the rest of her hair changed to pink, extended with a puffed up ponytail. The pink sparkling dress appears on her, as she does a dramatic strut, looking serious, as the sparkling pink superhero mask appeared, covering her eyes, as well as the boots.

"Call me...Lady Pink Diamond," the now transformed Pinky said. She giggled, as the flash of light disappeared.

* * *

 _ **"Together we are the Crystal superheroes. All villains better watch out, because we will be stopping them!"**_ the four girls exclaimed together.

The other contestants looked shocked, or excited.

Princess Sapphire and Queen Amethyst then used their powers on their friends. The girls glowed purple. The boys glowed blue.

"What are you doing to us?" Mateo asked.

"Please, don't hurt us," Marie said.

"Did you think we would hurt you?" Queen Amethyst asked.

"But...why are we glowing?" Morgan asked.

"We have decided to let you become superheroes as well," Duchess Topaz said.

"WHAT?!" the glowing group all shouted, as they were suddenly lifted up into the air, and a flash of white light surrounded them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes, cliff hanger. Now, fill out this form ASAP! That way, I can start to work on Part 2.**

 **Here it is again.**

 **Character Name:**

 **Superhero Name:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Superhero Outfit:**

 **Powers:**

 **Special Object Used to Transform into their Superhero form (Can be a ring, a necklace, a pair of earrings, whatever you choose):**


	11. UPDATE!

**ATTENTION READERS OF TOTAL DRAMA A REIMAGINING:**

 **AS YOU MAY KNOW, THERE WILL BE SUPERHEROES INVOLVED, AND I'M GIVING YOU THE CHANCE TO HAVE YOUR CHARACTERS HAVE THEIR VERY OWN SUPERHERO FORM!**

I only have superhero forms from the following characters...

Ace

Nathan

Mackenzie

Tiffany

Princess Rebecca

Prince Ryan

Lucas

Antonio

Ryan J.

Violet

Rain

Sunny

Pinky

Kayla.

 **I STILL NEED SUPERHERO FORMS FOR THE REST OF THE CHARACTERS! HERE IS THE SUPERHERO FORM AGAIN!**

Character Name:

Superhero Name:

Appearance:

Superhero Outfit:

Powers:

Special Object Used to Transform into their Superhero form (Can be a ring, a necklace, a pair of earrings, whatever you choose):

 **I NEED THOSE ASAP! IF I DON'T GET THESE FORMS BY MARCH 12TH, THEN I WILL HAVE TO MAKE UP A SUPERHERO FORM, WHICH IS HARD, BECAUSE I NEED TO FOCUS ON WRITING ORIGINAL SONGS FOR THE FINAL SIX GROUPS, FOR A SPECIAL SURPRISE THAT I AM NOT REVEALING!**

I need superhero forms for the following characters

Mateo

Okiku

Tarquin

Scar

Corey

Christopher

Miguel

Morgan

Tabitha

Xaria

Jenna

Elliot

Marie

Davis

Kennedy

Kale

(Jacqueline is not on the list, since she was kidnapped by Ilyria, Ilyria is the siren, Chris doesn't want to be a superhero, and The Stormtroopers were already eliminated, so that is why they don't get a superhero form.)

 **Yeah, that's a lot of names. That is why I need those forms as quick as possible. Remember the deadline: March 12th. Either PM or review the application in this chapter.**

 **~Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart**


	12. E4P2: Becoming Heroes

Platinum Skyline: Tabitha, Jenna, and Xaria.

The Broken Scene: Mateo, Morgan, Scar and Christopher.

Collision Day: Okiku, Tarquin, Mackenzie, and Miguel.

Kings and Queens: Corey, Ace, Princess Rebecca, and Kayla.

Royals: Prince Ryan, Dan, Antonio, and Lucas.

Rebels: Kennedy, Tiffany, Nathan, and Davis.

The: Marie, Elliot, Jacqueline, Joshua, Kale, Ryan J., and Daniel.

4th Stars: Violet, Pinky, Sunny and Rain

Stormtroopers: Elsa, Jason, Alexandra, Ashley, Adam, John, Emma, and Felicity. (Elsa's boyfriend was unable to make it, only Elsa is in the running for the million dollars){Eliminated}

Sirens: Ilyria, Blaze, Robert, Thomas, David, Roxanne, Shannon, Bianca, Kelly, Amanda, Julia, and Elias

As always, I do not owe anything except for my OC's. I also do not owe the songs.

* * *

 **Last time...**

 _"Ugh..." Jacqueline groaned. She had been knocked out the night before, and soon found herself tied up. Tied up with her were The Stormtroopers, and the host, Chris McLean._

 _"Great...I am stuck with these idiots..." Jacqueline grumbled in her French accent._

 _"We're not idiots, Star Wars is better than you!" Adam countered._

 _"Oh, Adam," the Stormtroopers groaned._

 _"Uh, help us!" Jacqueline demanded._

 _"How can we?" Elsa demanded._

 _"Shut up!" a female voice exclaimed._

 _"Ilyria?!" the group tied up shouted._

 _"Yep, it's me," the British girl grinned._

 _"What do you want with us?!" Chris demanded._

 _"Easy. We want to drain you of negative energy, so we can become very powerful," a girl, identical to Ilyria, but younger than her said. She too, was wearing the same coloured empire waisted dress as her sister, and silver sandal styled high heels._

 _"Who are you?" Jacqueline demanded._

 _"Julia, Ilyria's little sister," the girl proclaimed._

 _"Ugh, can you hurry up already?" a female voice demanded._

 _"Roxanne, shut up," Ilyria said._

 _The girl, Roxanne, clenched her fists._

 _"Ilyria, why must you do this? It's a bad idea," the male, Elias said._

 _"Shut it, nice siren! We have to help them become full sirens, like us!" Roxanne's boyfriend, Blaze exclaimed._

 _The other sirens rolled their eyes._

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, with the other groups...**_

 _"Okay, this is just strange, where's Ilyria?" Morgan asked Platinum Skyline._

 _"We don't know, she wasn't in her bed," Tabitha responded._

 _"Guys, I've got something to say," Jenna spoke up._

 _"Jenna, you can tell us," Xaria said._

 _"Ilyria...is a half-siren. I overheard her talking on the phone with her sister. Turns out, they have a plan to become full sirens!" she exclaimed._

 _"We should've known that there was something up with her," Violet proclaimed._

 _"Well, at least Jacqueline won't be ordering us around...speaking of which...where is she?" Elliot asked._

 _"I don't know," Marie shrugged._

 _"We can find a way to know where she is," Davis suggested._

 _"But how?" Kennedy asked._

 _Suddenly, a screen turned on._

 _"Well, well, well. If it isn't my pathetic competition," a British voice drawled out. Ilyria stepped into the screen._

 _"ILYRIA!" Mateo, Okiku, Tarquin, Scar, Christopher, Miguel, Mackenzie, Corey, Princess Rebecca, Ace, Kayla, Prince Ryan, Dan, Antonio, Lucas, Tiffany, Nathan, Kale, Daniel, and Ryan J. shouted._

 _"What have you done with our friends?" Violet demanded._

 _"Oh, my sister and I are about to drain their negative energy, so we can become fully fledged sirens! Platinum Skyline was my fake group. I had to lead you guys on, so you wouldn't suspect me," Ilyria proclaimed._

 _"You're not gonna get away with this!" Rain clenched her fists._

 _"Oh...I already have," Ilyria smugly said, and the screen cut out._

 _"Rain...I guess we have to transform," Violet said._

 _Rain turned to her sister._

 _"Now? With our friends watching?" she asked._

 _"Come on! We have to save this show!" Pinky groaned._

 _"What the hell are you talking about?" Mackenzie demanded._

 _The four sisters turned around. They sighed._

 _"We're superheroes," Rain said._

 _"That's so cool!" Antonio exclaimed, as he hugged his girlfriend._

 _"You're not mad?" Violet asked, as Lucas hugged her from behind._

 _"No," he whispered seductively into her ear, causing her to blush._

 _Suddenly, the four girls began to glow. Their earrings crystalized._

 _"Time to crystalize!" the four girls exclaimed. They were lifted up into the air._

* * *

 _ **Violet's Transformation into Queen Amethyst**_

 _The rest of Violet's hair turned purple. She smiled as a sparkly purple superhero mask appeared on her face, as well as a sparkly purple dress and boots. Her hair became curly at the end._

 _"I am Queen Amethyst!" the now transformed Violet exclaimed, as she struck a pose._

* * *

 _ **Rain's Transformation into Princess Sapphire**_

 _Rain smiled as she twirled around during her transformation, her hair became a vibrant blue, extended to a longer ponytail. A sparkling blue dress and boots appeared on her feet, as a sparkly blue superhero mask appeared over her eyes._

 _"Princess Sapphire!" the now transformed Rain exclaimed, winking._

* * *

 _ **Sunny's Transformation into Duchess Topaz**_

 _The rest of Sunny's hair changed to blonde, extended to a braid, as she cheered excitedly. She then started to break dance...yes...I said break dance...as the yellow sparkling dress appeared on her. The boots also appeared on her feet, and the sparkly yellow superhero mask appeared over her eyes. She giggled, as she said: "I am Duchess Topaz! Villains, fear me!" she exclaimed._

* * *

 _ **Pinky's Transformation into Lady Pink Diamond**_

 _Pinky did a back flip and a front flip as the rest of her hair changed to pink, extended with a puffed up ponytail. The pink sparkling dress appears on her, as she does a dramatic strut, looking serious, as the sparkling pink superhero mask appeared, covering her eyes, as well as the boots._

 _"Call me...Lady Pink Diamond," the now transformed Pinky said. She giggled, as the flash of light disappeared._

* * *

 _ **"Together we are the Crystal superheroes. All villains better watch out, because we will be stopping them!"** the four girls exclaimed together._

 _The other contestants looked shocked, or excited._

 _Princess Sapphire and Queen Amethyst then used their powers on their friends. The girls glowed purple. The boys glowed blue._

 _"What are you doing to us?" Mateo asked._

 _"Please, don't hurt us," Marie said._

 _"Did you think we would hurt you?" Queen Amethyst asked._

 _"But...why are we glowing?" Morgan asked._

 _"We have decided to let you become superheroes as well," Duchess Topaz said._

 _"WHAT?!" the glowing group all shouted, as they were suddenly lifted up into the air, and a flash of white light surrounded them._

* * *

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous._

 _I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
Cause, I wanna be famous!_

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!  
_ _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
_( _Whistling in tune_ )

* * *

 **Episode 4 Part 2: Becoming Heroes**

Ace looks shocked as he grows a couple inches taller, gains a little more muscle, his eyes will be drained of the blue color and replaced with red and his canines get sharper than usual. Also both his arms get covered in tribal tattoo patterns. He now wore a sleeveless(ripped) button up shirt, black pants, a pair of black Converse and a black bandana wrapped around his head. He knew that he looked like a Supervillan, however, he just wanted to confuse the other villains. He was now Dark Mist, a superhero who had powers that rob people out of their senses. You know, sight, smell, touch, taste and hearing. It's part of his Umbrakinesis(darkness/shadow manipulation) actually. He can conjure thick, dark shadows from his hands.

Nathan grew slightly taller than normal with most of his body covered, as he was wearing a brownish black outfit with controllable wings on the back, sharpened claws. He was now Shadow Bat, a superhero who had the power to be able to fly, screech like a bat, can hang upside down for long periods of time and suck the juices from fruit for energy.

Mackenzie grew shocked as her eyes became an electric yellow, her outfit was now a yellow version of the school uniform she wore, white gloves, with a yellow trim, and a black superhero mask was on her face, it had a bolt of lighting on it as well.

"I am Electra! All villains will pay!" the now, transformed Mackenzie shouted.

Tiffany's brown hair became a smooth, aqua blue green. She now wore a pale pink top, that had a sea shell on it, a pink skirt, two seashell ankle bracelets, and a seashell necklace around her neck.

"I am Aqua Girl! I've got the power to control water!" the now, transformed Tiffany exclaimed.

Princess Rebecca's outfit became a fiery version of what she was wearing now.

"I am Fyre, fear me!" the now, transformed Princess Rebecca exclaimed, as her hair became a fiery red, and her eyes became orange.

Prince Ryan's hair became silver, as well as his eyes.

"Call me, Sir Wind, for I can control the wind any way I wish!" the now, transformed Prince Ryan exclaimed.

Lucas's outfit became like a cowboy's.

"YEHAW! I am Sherriff, the roughest cowboy around!" the now transformed Lucas shouted.

Antonio smirked as his shirt was ripped off, and he wore a pair of blue shorts, a mask, and a cape.

"I am the Masked Hero, excellent in sword fighting!" the now transformed Antonio exclaimed, waving a sword around.

Ryan J.'s outfit became wizard robes.

"I am...MR. WIZARD! My magic spells will never fail me!" he exclaimed.

Kayla smiled as half of the bottom of her hair turns red and her eyes turn orange and her fedora and camera disappear. She now wore a dress that goes up to her mid thighs the top half of the dress is orange the bottom is red she has an orange mask with red knee high boots.

"The name's Red Phoenix. Don't mess with me," the now transformed Kayla exclaimed.

Dan's suit became black, while Daniel's suit became white.

"I am Mr. Black," the now transformed Dan said, holding a sword with a black handle.

"And I am Mr. White," the now transformed Daniel said, holding a sword with a white handle.

"Together, our swords will bring chaos to all villains!" the two exclaimed together.

Marie's appearance didn't change, however, her outfit did. She wore a silver skin-tight cat suit- full body one with high neck, pockets, a thick dark blue strip under the bust, down the side of the right leg, two bands around the wrists, dark blue gloves, and dark blue high heels, and a silver mask- that covers eyes and nose (revealing the mouth).

"I am X's Apprentice! I've got the power of Telekinesis and mind reading!" the now transformed Marie exclaimed, bravely, twirling around as well.

Ilyria scowled. She had to stop some of the transformations somehow. Grabbing Okiku and Tarquin, she also tied them up.

"Now you two won't be able to transform!" she cackled evilly, but a sword sliced the rope tying the two.

"Actually, they will," the Masked Hero said, a confident smirk on his face.

"NO! This cannot be happening!" Ilyria shouts.

"Believe me, it is," Davis said, as he transformed into Music Man.

Kennedy transformed into The Masked Prankster, a superhero who loves to pull pranks on the bad guys.

"Nice!" Kennedy exclaimed.

As the rest of the contestants transformed into superheroes, the sirens looked on in fear.

"This cannot be happening!" David screamed.

"It is you idiot!" Blaze growled.

Davis's powers made the four male sirens crack their amulets.

"AW COME ON!" Robert groaned.

The four female sirens, Roxanne, Bianca, Amanda and Kelly gasp as they were surrounded by the transformed Okiku and Tarquin.

"Sorry, girls, but it looks like we're gonna have to end your fun time," the transformed Tarquin proclaimed, as he and Okiku combined their powers to defeat the four sisters.

"ARGH!" Roxanne screamed, as she and her sisters lost their powers.

"Everyone! Focus your powers on the Arendelle siblings! We'll take care of Ilyria and her sister!" Duchess Topaz shouted.

"You got it, Duchess Topaz!" X's Apprentice responded, as the superheroes surrounded the two siblings.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Elias said, glaring at his younger sister.

"Oh, shut up," Shannon responded.

The transformed Morgan and Jenna's powers combined with all the other superheroes that were facing the two siblings broke their amulets.

"Take that, evil sirens!" the transformed Matteo shouted.

Meanwhile, the four crystalized superheroes approached Ilyria and her sister, Julia.

"Aw, man!" Julia exclaimed, as the two sisters were cornered.

"ARGH! EVERY TIME!" Ilyria screams. Suddenly, their amulets broke, and the two sisters lost their powers, and the rope was untied from Chris, The Stormtroopers and Jacqueline.

"Finally, thought that we would never get out of those ropes," Jacqueline groaned.

"Well, Jacqueline, you are disqualified, as well as The Sirens," Chris said.

"What?! WHY?!" Jacqueline demanded.

"For being a pain in the you know where," the transformed Joshua said.

A fuming Jacqueline stormed out along with the defeated sirens.

"OH yeah!" Funny Dude exclaimed, transforming back into Joshua.

"That was amazing!" Snake Man exclaimed, transforming back into Morgan.

"I know!" Lady Cat exclaimed, transforming back into Jenna.

The Swordmistress smiled as she transformed back into Okiku. "I have to admit, that was pretty fun," she says.

White Spy smiled as he transformed back into Tarquin.

Scar and Xaria who didn't have a superhero name transformed back into their normal wear. The two were smiling at each other.

Music Man transformed back into Davis.

Sports Dude transformed back into Kale.

Mountain Man transformed back into Christopher.

Nice Gamer transformed back into Matteo.

Violin Lady transformed back into Tabitha.

Mr. Hunk transformed back into Miguel.

Sir Awesome transformed back into Corey.

One by one, each of the superheroes changed back to their normal human selves, and the four crystalized super girls gave each and every contestant received a special object to help them transform into their superhero forms. Ace received a blue leather bracelet. Kayla received a red ring. Marie had her dark blue glasses. Nathan received a pair of sunglasses. One by one, each of the contestants received their special objects.

"What are these for?" Morgan asked.

"These objects will help you transform into your superhero forms," Princess Sapphire explained, as she and the other three crystalized superhero girls transformed back into their normal selves.

"Now, you guys still have to perform at the concert, the elimination for this episode will be saved until the morning," Chris said.

Each of the groups practiced hard with the songs that they would perform.

* * *

 **Time for the CONCERT!**

"And now, it's time for our first performance! Here is Royals singing Want to Want Me, by Jason Derulo!" Chris exclaimed, as the crowd began to cheer.

"It's too hard to sleep  
I got the sheets on the floor, nothing on me  
And I can't take it no more, it's a hundred degrees  
I got one foot out the door, where are my keys?  
'Cause I gotta leave yeah  
In the back of the cab  
I tipped the driver 'head of time, get me there fast  
I got your body on my mind, I want it bad  
Oh just the thought of you gets me so high  
So high

Girl you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl you got me  
There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)  
Just to get up next to you

Girl you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl you got me  
There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)  
Just to get up next to you  
Just to get up next to you

You open the door  
Wearing nothing but a smile down to the floor  
And you whisper in my ear, "Baby I'm yours"  
Ooh just the thought of you gets me so high, so high  
So high

Girl you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl you got me  
There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)  
Just to get up next to you

Girl you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl you got me  
There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)  
Just to get up next to you  
Just to get up next to you

Just the thought of you  
Gets me so high, so high  
Oh just the thought of you  
Gets me so high, so high

Girl you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl you got me  
There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)  
Just to get up next to you

Girl you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl you got me  
There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)  
Just to get up next to you

I would do anything  
Just to get up next to you  
Anything and everything  
Just to get up next to you

Just to get up next to you"

{All the guys sing, in perfect harmony.}

The crowd cheers wildly. Chris introduces The as the next group.

"I came to dance-dance-dance-dance (Yeah)  
I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans plans plans plans (Yeah)  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands (Yeah)  
Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands  
Yeah yeah 'cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on yeah"

{Elliot sang.}

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying ayeoh, gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying ay-oh, baby let's go  
'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite"

{the group sang.}

"I came to move move move move,  
Get out the way of me and my crew crew crew crew, (Yea)  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do do do do, (Yea)  
Just what the fuck came here to do do do do,  
Yeah yeah 'cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on yeah"

{Joshua sang.}

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying ay-oh, gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying ay-oh, baby let's go  
'Cause we gon rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite"

{The group sang.}

"I'm gonna take it all I,  
I'm gonna be the last one standing,  
Higher overall I,  
I'm gonna be the last one landing 'cause I, I, I  
Believe it, and I, I, I  
I just want it all, I just want it all,  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air, hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air"

{Marie, Ryan J., Kale, and Daniel sang together.}

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying ay-oh, gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying ay-oh, baby let's go  
'Cause we gon rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite"

{The entire group sang, fireworks went off.}

"YEAH!" the crowd cheered.

"Wow! Give it up for THE!" Chris announced, as the audience cheered louder. "However, before they leave, one of their members has been disqualified, due to unspecific reasons, so now, this group from now on will only have 6 members," Chris said.

"Thanks everyone, you guys rock! Get it? Rock?" Joshua joked, as his group laughed. The crowd laughed as well as The went off the stage.

"Our next group will be performing the Pokémon theme song...give it up for Collision Day!" Chris exclaimed.

The curtains opened up, showing Okiku, Miguel, Tarquin and Mackenzie.

"I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause

Ooh-ooh-ooh!

I will travel across the land  
Searching far and wide  
Teach Pokémon to understand  
The power that's inside  
(That's inside)

Pokémon!  
It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)  
Ooh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
Pokémon!  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Po-ké-mon  
(Gotta catch 'em)  
Gotta catch 'em  
Gotta catch 'em all

Ev'ry challenge along the way  
With courage I will face  
I will battle ev'ry day  
To claim my rightful place

Come with me, the time is right  
There's no better team, yeah!  
Arm in arm we'll win the fight  
It's always been our dream  
(It's always been our dream)

Pokémon!  
It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)  
Ooh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
Pokémon!  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Po-ké-mon  
(Gotta catch 'em)  
Gotta catch 'em  
Pokémon!

Pokémon!  
It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon!)  
Ooh, you're my best friend  
In the world we must defend  
Pokémon!  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Po-ké-mon  
(I'll teach you!)  
(Gotta catch 'em)  
Gotta catch 'em  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon!"

{The group sang together.}

The crowd went wild.

* * *

 **Collision Day Confessional**

 **Okiku: "Wow, we performed well."**

 **Miguel (suspiciously): "Mackenzie, why did you know that song well?"**

 **Mackenzie: "Um...well...actually...I'm a secret fan of Pokémon."**

 **Tarquin: "That is so cool!"**

 **Mackenzie: "Yeah..." (rubs her arm, embarrassed.)**

* * *

 **The Confessional**

 **Kale: "Mackenzie sang the Pokémon theme song really well.**

 **Marie: "She must be a huge fan of the show, like how I'm a fan of Star Wars."**

 **Elliot: "It's alright to like something like Pokémon...I mean...she must have watched the show when she was little."**

 **Joshua: "True to that."**

 **Daniel: "I agree."**

 **Ryan J.: "Me too!"**

* * *

"Okay, it is time for our next performance. Here, singing Break My Heart by Victoria Duffield, give it up for...4TH STARS!" Chris exclaimed.

The curtains opened up, showing the four sisters, each holding a microphone in their hands. The music started up.

"Broken glass  
Broken heart  
There's a picture of you laying on the floor"

{Violet sang.}

"Empty space on the wall  
While I am staring at  
Wishing that you'd call"

{Rain sang.}

"Cause every time you call me up  
I'm reminded of the pain you caused"

{Pinky sang.}

"Can't move on it's so hard  
When you keep on coming back for more"

{Sunny sang.}

"It's time for me to say  
I know you're only gonna break my heart  
You're getting in the way  
I should've seen this coming right from the start  
So baby don't come around anymore  
Or you'll be standing outside my front door  
So listen as I say  
Baby I'm tearing us apart  
Cause you're only gonna break my heart  
I'm tearing us apart  
You're only gonna break my heart  
I'm tearing us apart"

{The four girls sang in harmony.}

"Everyday it's the same I keep seeing you  
I keep hearing your name"

{Pinky sang}

"And I know that one day  
I'll get over you and I'll be ok"

{Violet, Sunny and Rain sang.}

"But every time you call me up  
I'm reminded of all the pain you caused  
Can't move on, it's so hard  
When you keep on coming back for more

It's time for me to say  
I know you're only gonna break my heart  
You're getting in the way  
I should've seen this coming right from the start  
So baby don't come around anymore  
Or you'll be standing outside my front door  
So listen as I say  
Baby I'm tearing us apart  
Cause you're only gonna break my heart

Someday, somehow I might say  
These words aloud  
And I'll make you see what you're doing to me isn't right  
But not right now

It's time for me to say  
I know you're only gonna break my heart  
You're getting in the way  
I should've see this coming right from the start  
So baby don't come around anymore  
Or you'll be standing outside my front door  
So listen as I say  
Baby I'm tearing us apart  
Cause you're only gonna break my heart  
You're only gonna break my heart  
You're only gonna break my heart"

{The four sisters sang in harmony.}

The crowd stood up on their feet to give the group of 4 sisters applause.

* * *

 **Kings and Queens Confessional**

 **Princess Rebecca: "Okay, how were they able to get a standing ovation?"**

 **Ace: "They are already a famous girl group, don't you remember?"**

 **Kayla: "Don't worry, Rebecca, I'm sure that we'll be able to win."**

 **Corey: "I guess you're right, but we've got to try our best."**

* * *

 **Royals Confessional**

 **Prince Ryan: "Wow...they are good."**

 **Dan: "Agreed."**

 **Antonio: "Hey, Ryan, have you thought of a way to get Tiffany back?"**

 **Prince Ryan (shakes his head.): "No, she won't forgive me. Besides, she has Nathan now."**

 **Lucas: "Someone's getting jealous!" (in a sing-song voice)**

 **Prince Ryan: "No I'm not! Leave it alone!" (he snapped.)**

* * *

 **Platinum Skyline Confessional**

 **Jenna: "Wow, Violet and her sisters pack some really powerful vocals."**

 **Tabitha: "I have to agree."**

 **Xaria: "Can't believe Ilyria betrayed us..."**

 **Jenna: "We can't talk about her anymore, she's a horrible girl."**

 **Xaria and Tabitha: "Agreed."**

* * *

 **Rebels Confessional**

 **Tiffany: "So...um...what did you guys think of becoming superheroes?"**

 **Davis: "It was fun."**

 **Kennedy: "I have to agree."**

 **Nathan: "Hopefully there will be no more evil."**

 **Tiffany: "But if there is, then we can stop it."**

* * *

 **The Broken Scene**

 **Matteo: "I've got to admit, those girls pack the best vocals ever."**

 **Morgan: "That's because they are famous."**

 **Scar: "Well, Xaria's in Platinum Skyline, but, hey, at least I can still talk with my girlfriend."**

 **Christopher: "I was pretty surprised when we all gained superhero forms. But, it was actually fun."**

* * *

"Next group: REBELS!" Chris exclaimed.

(I guess right now you've got the last laugh)

"I'm sorry if I seem uninterested  
Or I'm not listenin' or I'm indifferent  
Truly, I ain't got no business here  
But since my friends are here  
I just came to kick it but really  
I would rather be at home all by myself not in this room  
With people who don't even care about my well being  
I don't dance, don't ask, I don't need a boyfriend  
So you can go back, please enjoy your party  
I'll be here, somewhere in the corner under clouds of marijuana  
With this boy who's hollering I can hardly hear  
Over this music I don't listen to and I don't wanna get with you  
So tell my friends that I'll be over here

Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh  
I ask myself what am I doing here?  
Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here  
And I can't wait till we can break up outta here

Excuse me if I seem a little unimpressed with this  
An anti social pessimist but usually I don't mess with this  
And I know you mean only the best and  
Your intentions aren't to bother me  
But honestly I'd rather be  
Somewhere with my people we can kick it and just listen  
To some music with the message (like we usually do)  
And we'll discuss our big dreams  
How we plan to take over the planet  
So pardon my manners, I hope you'll understand  
That I'll be here  
Not there in the kitchen with the girl  
Who's always gossiping about her friends  
So tell them I'll be here  
Right next to the boy who's throwing up 'cause  
He can't take what's in his cup no more  
Oh God why am I here?

Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh  
I ask myself what am I doing here?  
Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here  
And I can't wait till we can break up outta here

Hours later congregating next to the refrigerator  
Some girl's talking 'bout her haters  
She ain't got none  
How did it ever come to this  
I shoulda never come to this  
So holla at me I'll be in the car when you're done  
I'm standoffish, don't want what you're offering  
And I'm done talking  
Awfully sad it had to be that way  
So tell my people when they're ready that I'm ready  
And I'm standing by the TV with my beanie low  
Yo I'll be over here

Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh  
I ask myself what am I doing here?  
Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here  
And I can't wait till we can break up outta here

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh"

{The group sang together.} They got applause.

"Next up is Kings and Queens!" Chris exclaimed.

"There's a light, and I can see it in your eyes  
There's a memory of the way you used to be  
Nothing's gone, it still shines, every time you turn it on  
And when you slow it down...

People working every night and day  
Never give yourself no time  
Got too many bills to pay  
Slow down, nothing's gonna disappear  
If you give yourself some room  
To move to the music you hear

Gotta get up, listen to me  
Clappa your hands, stompa your feet

People looking for the great escape  
Looking to the greener side  
Trying to find a better way  
Slow down, open up your big brown eyes  
Feel the rhythm in your heart  
You don't even need to try

Gotta get up, listen to me  
Clappa your hands, stompa your feet  
Nothing is wrong, if you move to the beat  
Clappa your hands, stompa your feet  
Stompa your feet

When you can't seem to shake off all the feelings that are breaking  
Little pieces of the music that are in you  
All the pain that you feel  
I can prove it's not real  
There's just one thing you gotta do

Gotta get up, listen to me  
Clappa your hands, stompa your feet  
Nothing is wrong, if you move to the beat  
Clappa your hands, stompa your feet  
Stompa your feet

Stompa your feet  
Stompa your feet"

{The group sang together.}

The crowd applauded.

"Here come The Broken Scene!" Chris announced the next group.

"I thought that I've been hurt before  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore  
Your words cut deeper than a knife  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life

Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
I'm tripping over myself  
I'm aching begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

Just like a moth drawn to a flame  
Oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain  
Your bitter heart cold to the touch  
Now I'm gonna reap what I sew  
I'm left seeing red on my own

Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
I'm tripping over myself  
I'm aching begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head get you out of my head

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)  
I'm tripping over myself  
I'm aching begging you to come help (begging baby please)  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches"

{The boys sang.}

"Here comes our second all girl group, but, however, from this point on, there will only be three members, since their fourth member was disqualified...due to not so important reasons...but, no matter, give it up for PLATNIUM SKYLINE!" Chris announced to the crowd.

"He said let's get out of this town  
Drive out of the city  
Away from the crowds  
I thought heaven can't help me now  
Nothing lasts forever  
But this is gonna take me down  
He's so tall, and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
I can see the end as it begins my one condition is

Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)  
Wildest dreams (Ah ah)

I said no one has to know what we do  
His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room  
And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever  
But this is getting good now  
He's so tall, and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
And when we've had our very last kiss  
But my last request it is

Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah) (Ah ah)  
Wildest dreams (Ah ah)

You see me in hindsight  
Tangled up with you all night  
Burn it down  
Some day when you leave me  
I bet these memories hunt you around  
You see me in hindsight  
Tangled up with you all night  
Burn it down (Burn it down)  
Some day when you leave me  
I bet these memories follow you around (Follow you around)

Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend

Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just (Just pretend, just pretend) in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)  
In your wildest dreams (Ah ah)  
Even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)  
In your wildest dreams (Ah ah)"

{Platinum Skyline sang, in perfect harmony.}

The crowd cheered, as the rest of the groups ran out on stage to join them.

"Now, we're gonna have all of our groups perform Shake it Off for you!" Chris announced.

"I stay up too late, got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say mmm, that's what people say mm  
I go on too many dates, but I can't make 'em stay  
At least that's what people say mmm, that's what people say mmm

But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music in my body and it's gonna be alright

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

I'll never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet  
And that's what they don't see mmm, that's what they don't see mmm  
I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own), I'll make the moves up as I go  
(Moves up as I go)  
And that's what they don't know mmm, that's what they don't know mmm

But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop grooving  
It's like I got this music in my body saying it's gonna be alright

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Hey, hey, hey, just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and dirty, dirty cheats in the world you could have been getting down to this sick beat

My ex-man brought his new girlfriend  
She's like "oh my God", but I'm just gonna shake it  
And to the fella over there with the hella good hair  
Won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off"

{Every group sang.} The crowd went wild.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

"Attention groups. Time for the elimination!" Chris announces. All the groups gathered around Chris.

"Alright. I've thought about which group does not deserve to stay here. That group is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Royals," Chris finally said.

* * *

 **Royals Elimination Reflection**

 **"It sucks that we're out now," Prince Ryan said, as the group packed their stuff.**

 **"I know," Dan replies.**

 **"I've already wished Rain good luck in the rest of the competition," Antonio said.**

 **"I've done the same with Violet," Lucas responds.**

 **The group walks out and goes to the house where the other eliminated groups were.**

 **"At least we'll be able to watch the rest of the season from here," Prince Ryan said.**

 **End Royals Elimination Reflection**

* * *

"The rest of you are safe...for now," Chris said.

The rest of the groups went back to their respective rooms.

"Now, with two groups out of the contest...plus Jacqueline's disqualification...we are now down to 7 groups! What drama will they be put through next? Find out, next time, on Total! Drama! EPIC!" Chris exclaims, as the camera faded to black.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ten days...that's how long it took me to write this chapter...anyway, sorry for the delay everyone. I've been super busy. Anyway, I had to change the deadline because I couldn't wait for the rest of you to send in your superhero forms...so you guys will just have to deal with it. Anyway, now, in the reviews, you have to describe how your character transforms into their superhero form, that means, activating their special object, what they will say once they've transformed, and what they say before they transforming, (meaning that before they activate their special object.) Please do that through the reviews only.**

 **Special objects for the contestants...**

 **Kayla: A red ring**

 **Nathan: His sunglasses**

 **Marie: dark blue glasses**

 **Ace: a leather blue bracelet**

 **Tiffany: A blue ring**

 **Prince Ryan: A silver ring**

 **Princess Rebecca: A red necklace**

 **Davis: A charm with a music note on it**

 **Kennedy: A golden necklace**

 **Violet, Rain, Pinky and Sunny: earrings that crystalize**

 **Everyone else: either a necklace or a bracelet.**

 **Elimination Order**

 **10th: Stormtroopers**

 **9th: Sirens + Jacqueline (DISQUALIFED)**

 **8th: Royals**


	13. E5: The Third Concert

Platinum Skyline: Tabitha, Jenna, and Xaria.

The Broken Scene: Mateo, Morgan, Scar and Christopher.

Collision Day: Okiku, Tarquin, Mackenzie, and Miguel.

Kings and Queens: Corey, Ace, Princess Rebecca, and Kayla.

Royals: Prince Ryan, Dan, Antonio, and Lucas. {eliminated}

Rebels: Kennedy, Tiffany, Nathan, and Davis.

The: Marie, Elliot, Jacqueline {disqualified}, Joshua, Kale, Ryan J., and Daniel.

4th Stars: Violet, Pinky, Sunny and Rain

Stormtroopers: Elsa, Jason, Alexandra, Ashley, Adam, John, Emma, and Felicity. (Elsa's boyfriend was unable to make it, only Elsa is in the running for the million dollars){Eliminated}

Sirens: Ilyria, Blaze, Robert, Thomas, David, Roxanne, Shannon, Bianca, Kelly, Amanda, Julia, and Elias {disqualified}

As always, I do not owe anything except for my OC's. I also do not owe the songs.

I am putting what happened for parts 1 and 2 of Episode 4...to make it look like a full episode recap, instead of a super quick recap. So...yeah. That's why this chapter will be pretty long.

Warning: Slight strong language in one of the songs.

* * *

 **Last time...**

 _Ugh..." Jacqueline groaned. She had been knocked out the night before, and soon found herself tied up. Tied up with her were The Stormtroopers, and the host, Chris McLean._

 _"Great...I am stuck with these idiots..." Jacqueline grumbled in her French accent._

 _"We're not idiots, Star Wars is better than you!" Adam countered._

 _"Oh, Adam," the Stormtroopers groaned._

 _"Uh, help us!" Jacqueline demanded._

 _"How can we?" Elsa demanded._

 _"Shut up!" a female voice exclaimed._

 _"Ilyria?!" the group tied up shouted._

 _"Yep, it's me," the British girl grinned._

 _"What do you want with us?!" Chris demanded._

 _"Easy. We want to drain you of negative energy, so we can become very powerful," a girl, identical to Ilyria, but younger than her said. She too, was wearing the same coloured empire waisted dress as her sister, and silver sandal styled high heels._

 _"Who are you?" Jacqueline demanded._

 _"Julia, Ilyria's little sister," the girl proclaimed._

 _"Ugh, can you hurry up already?" a female voice demanded._

 _"Roxanne, shut up," Ilyria said._

 _The girl, Roxanne, clenched her fists._

 _"Ilyria, why must you do this? It's a bad idea," the male, Elias said._

 _"Shut it, nice siren! We have to help them become full sirens, like us!" Roxanne's boyfriend, Blaze exclaimed._

 _The other sirens rolled their eyes._

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, with the other groups...**_

 _"Okay, this is just strange, where's Ilyria?" Morgan asked Platinum Skyline._

 _"We don't know, she wasn't in her bed," Tabitha responded._

 _"Guys, I've got something to say," Jenna spoke up._

 _"Jenna, you can tell us," Xaria said._

 _"Ilyria...is a half-siren. I overheard her talking on the phone with her sister. Turns out, they have a plan to become full sirens!" she exclaimed._

 _"We should've known that there was something up with her," Violet proclaimed._

 _"Well, at least Jacqueline won't be ordering us around...speaking of which...where is she?" Elliot asked._

 _"I don't know," Marie shrugged._

 _"We can find a way to know where she is," Davis suggested._

 _"But how?" Kennedy asked._

 _Suddenly, a screen turned on._

 _"Well, well, well. If it isn't my pathetic competition," a British voice drawled out. Ilyria stepped into the screen._

 _"ILYRIA!" Mateo, Okiku, Tarquin, Scar, Christopher, Miguel, Mackenzie, Corey, Princess Rebecca, Ace, Kayla, Prince Ryan, Dan, Antonio, Lucas, Tiffany, Nathan, Kale, Daniel, and Ryan J. shouted._

 _"What have you done with our friends?" Violet demanded._

 _"Oh, my sister and I are about to drain their negative energy, so we can become fully fledged sirens! Platinum Skyline was my fake group. I had to lead you guys on, so you wouldn't suspect me," Ilyria proclaimed._

 _"You're not gonna get away with this!" Rain clenched her fists._

 _"Oh...I already have," Ilyria smugly said, and the screen cut out._

 _"Rain...I guess we have to transform," Violet said._

 _Rain turned to her sister._

 _"Now? With our friends watching?" she asked._

 _"Come on! We have to save this show!" Pinky groaned._

 _"What the hell are you talking about?" Mackenzie demanded._

 _The four sisters turned around. They sighed._

 _"We're superheroes," Rain said._

 _"That's so cool!" Antonio exclaimed, as he hugged his girlfriend._

 _"You're not mad?" Violet asked, as Lucas hugged her from behind._

 _"No," he whispered seductively into her ear, causing her to blush._

 _Suddenly, the four girls began to glow. Their earrings crystalized._

 _"Time to crystalize!" the four girls exclaimed. They were lifted up into the air._

* * *

 _ **Violet's Transformation into Queen Amethyst**_

 _The rest of Violet's hair turned purple. She smiled as a sparkly purple superhero mask appeared on her face, as well as a sparkly purple dress and boots. Her hair became curly at the end._

 _"I am Queen Amethyst!" the now transformed Violet exclaimed, as she struck a pose._

* * *

 _ **Rain's Transformation into Princess Sapphire**_

 _Rain smiled as she twirled around during her transformation, her hair became a vibrant blue, extended to a longer ponytail. A sparkling blue dress and boots appeared on her feet, as a sparkly blue superhero mask appeared over her eyes._

 _"Princess Sapphire!" the now transformed Rain exclaimed, winking._

* * *

 _ **Sunny's Transformation into Duchess Topaz**_

 _The rest of Sunny's hair changed to blonde, extended to a braid, as she cheered excitedly. She then started to break dance...yes...I said break dance...as the yellow sparkling dress appeared on her. The boots also appeared on her feet, and the sparkly yellow superhero mask appeared over her eyes. She giggled, as she said: "I am Duchess Topaz! Villains, fear me!" she exclaimed._

* * *

 _ **Pinky's Transformation into Lady Pink Diamond**_

 _Pinky did a back flip and a front flip as the rest of her hair changed to pink, extended with a puffed up ponytail. The pink sparkling dress appears on her, as she does a dramatic strut, looking serious, as the sparkling pink superhero mask appeared, covering her eyes, as well as the boots._

 _"Call me...Lady Pink Diamond," the now transformed Pinky said. She giggled, as the flash of light disappeared._

* * *

 _ **"Together we are the Crystal superheroes. All villains better watch out, because we will be stopping them!"** the four girls exclaimed together._

 _The other contestants looked shocked, or excited._

 _Princess Sapphire and Queen Amethyst then used their powers on their friends. The girls glowed purple. The boys glowed blue._

 _"What are you doing to us?" Mateo asked._

 _"Please, don't hurt us," Marie said._

 _"Did you think we would hurt you?" Queen Amethyst asked._

 _"But...why are we glowing?" Morgan asked._

 _"We have decided to let you become superheroes as well," Duchess Topaz said._

 _"WHAT?!" the glowing group all shouted, as they were suddenly lifted up into the air, and a flash of white light surrounded them._

* * *

 _Ace looks shocked as he grows a couple inches taller, gains a little more muscle, his eyes will be drained of the blue color and replaced with red and his canines get sharper than usual. Also both his arms get covered in tribal tattoo patterns. He now wore a sleeveless(ripped) button up shirt, black pants, a pair of black Converse and a black bandana wrapped around his head. He knew that he looked like a Supervillan, however, he just wanted to confuse the other villains. He was now Dark Mist, a superhero who had powers that rob people out of their senses. You know, sight, smell, touch, taste and hearing. It's part of his Umbrakinesis(darkness/shadow manipulation) actually. He can conjure thick, dark shadows from his hands._

 _Nathan grew slightly taller than normal with most of his body covered, as he was wearing a brownish black outfit with controllable wings on the back, sharpened claws. He was now Shadow Bat, a superhero who had the power to be able to fly, screech like a bat, can hang upside down for long periods of time and suck the juices from fruit for energy._

 _Mackenzie grew shocked as her eyes became an electric yellow, her outfit was now a yellow version of the school uniform she wore, white gloves, with a yellow trim, and a black superhero mask was on her face, it had a bolt of lighting on it as well._

 _"I am Electra! All villains will pay!" the now, transformed Mackenzie shouted._

 _Tiffany's brown hair became a smooth, aqua blue green. She now wore a pale pink top, that had a sea shell on it, a pink skirt, two seashell ankle bracelets, and a seashell necklace around her neck._

 _"I am Aqua Girl! I've got the power to control water!" the now, transformed Tiffany exclaimed._

 _Princess Rebecca's outfit became a fiery version of what she was wearing now._

 _"I am Fyre, fear me!" the now, transformed Princess Rebecca exclaimed, as her hair became a fiery red, and her eyes became orange._

 _Prince Ryan's hair became silver, as well as his eyes._

 _"Call me, Sir Wind, for I can control the wind any way I wish!" the now, transformed Prince Ryan exclaimed._

 _Lucas's outfit became like a cowboy's._

 _"YEHAW! I am Sherriff, the roughest cowboy around!" the now transformed Lucas shouted._

 _Antonio smirked as his shirt was ripped off, and he wore a pair of blue shorts, a mask, and a cape._

 _"I am the Masked Hero, excellent in sword fighting!" the now transformed Antonio exclaimed, waving a sword around._

 _Ryan J.'s outfit became wizard robes._

 _"I am...MR. WIZARD! My magic spells will never fail me!" he exclaimed._

 _Kayla smiled as half of the bottom of her hair turns red and her eyes turn orange and her fedora and camera disappear. She now wore a dress that goes up to her mid thighs the top half of the dress is orange the bottom is red she has an orange mask with red knee high boots._

 _"The name's Red Phoenix. Don't mess with me," the now transformed Kayla exclaimed._

 _Dan's suit became black, while Daniel's suit became white._

 _"I am Mr. Black," the now transformed Dan said, holding a sword with a black handle._

 _"And I am Mr. White," the now transformed Daniel said, holding a sword with a white handle._

 _"Together, our swords will bring chaos to all villains!" the two exclaimed together._

 _Marie's appearance didn't change, however, her outfit did. She wore a silver skin-tight cat suit- full body one with high neck, pockets, a thick dark blue strip under the bust, down the side of the right leg, two bands around the wrists, dark blue gloves, and dark blue high heels, and a silver mask- that covers eyes and nose (revealing the mouth)._

 _"I am X's Apprentice! I've got the power of Telekinesis and mind reading!" the now transformed Marie exclaimed, bravely, twirling around as well._

 _Ilyria scowled. She had to stop some of the transformations somehow. Grabbing Okiku and Tarquin, she also tied them up._

 _"Now you two won't be able to transform!" she cackled evilly, but a sword sliced the rope tying the two._

 _"Actually, they will," the Masked Hero said, a confident smirk on his face._

 _"NO! This cannot be happening!" Ilyria shouts._

 _"Believe me, it is," Davis said, as he transformed into Music Man._

 _Kennedy transformed into The Masked Prankster, a superhero who loves to pull pranks on the bad guys._

 _"Nice!" Kennedy exclaimed._

 _As the rest of the contestants transformed into superheroes, the sirens looked on in fear._

 _"This cannot be happening!" David screamed._

 _"It is you idiot!" Blaze growled._

 _Davis's powers made the four male sirens crack their amulets._

 _"AW COME ON!" Robert groaned._

 _The four female sirens, Roxanne, Bianca, Amanda and Kelly gasp as they were surrounded by the transformed Okiku and Tarquin._

 _"Sorry, girls, but it looks like we're gonna have to end your fun time," the transformed Tarquin proclaimed, as he and Okiku combined their powers to defeat the four sisters._

 _"ARGH!" Roxanne screamed, as she and her sisters lost their powers._

 _"Everyone! Focus your powers on the Arendelle siblings! We'll take care of Ilyria and her sister!" Duchess Topaz shouted._

 _"You got it, Duchess Topaz!" X's Apprentice responded, as the superheroes surrounded the two siblings._

 _"I told you this was a bad idea," Elias said, glaring at his younger sister._

 _"Oh, shut up," Shannon responded._

 _The transformed Morgan and Jenna's powers combined with all the other superheroes that were facing the two siblings broke their amulets._

 _"Take that, evil sirens!" the transformed Matteo shouted._

 _Meanwhile, the four crystalized superheroes approached Ilyria and her sister, Julia._

 _"Aw, man!" Julia exclaimed, as the two sisters were cornered._

 _"ARGH! EVERY TIME!" Ilyria screams. Suddenly, their amulets broke, and the two sisters lost their powers, and the rope was untied from Chris, The Stormtroopers and Jacqueline._

 _"Finally, thought that we would never get out of those ropes," Jacqueline groaned._

 _"Well, Jacqueline, you are disqualified, as well as The Sirens," Chris said._

 _"What?! WHY?!" Jacqueline demanded._

 _"For being a pain in the you know where," the transformed Joshua said._

 _A fuming Jacqueline stormed out along with the defeated sirens._

 _"OH yeah!" Funny Dude exclaimed, transforming back into Joshua._

 _"That was amazing!" Snake Man exclaimed, transforming back into Morgan._

 _"I know!" Lady Cat exclaimed, transforming back into Jenna._

 _The Swordmistress smiled as she transformed back into Okiku. "I have to admit, that was pretty fun," she says._

 _White Spy smiled as he transformed back into Tarquin._

 _Scar and Xaria who didn't have a superhero name transformed back into their normal wear. The two were smiling at each other._

 _Music Man transformed back into Davis._

 _Sports Dude transformed back into Kale._

 _Mountain Man transformed back into Christopher._

 _Nice Gamer transformed back into Matteo._

 _Violin Lady transformed back into Tabitha._

 _Mr. Hunk transformed back into Miguel._

 _Sir Awesome transformed back into Corey._

 _One by one, each of the superheroes changed back to their normal human selves, and the four crystalized super girls gave each and every contestant received a special object to help them transform into their superhero forms. Ace received a blue leather bracelet. Kayla received a red ring. Marie had her dark blue glasses. Nathan received a pair of sunglasses. One by one, each of the contestants received their special objects._

 _"What are these for?" Morgan asked._

 _"These objects will help you transform into your superhero forms," Princess Sapphire explained, as she and the other three crystalized superhero girls transformed back into their normal selves._

 _"Now, you guys still have to perform at the concert, the elimination for this episode will be saved until the morning," Chris said._

 _Each of the groups practiced hard with the songs that they would perform._

* * *

 _ **Time for the CONCERT!**_

 _"And now, it's time for our first performance! Here is Royals singing Want to Want Me, by Jason Derulo!" Chris exclaimed, as the crowd began to cheer._

 _"It's too hard to sleep_  
 _I got the sheets on the floor, nothing on me_  
 _And I can't take it no more, it's a hundred degrees_  
 _I got one foot out the door, where are my keys?_  
 _'Cause I gotta leave yeah_  
 _In the back of the cab_  
 _I tipped the driver 'head of time, get me there fast_  
 _I got your body on my mind, I want it bad_  
 _Oh just the thought of you gets me so high_  
 _So high_

 _Girl you're the one I want to want me_  
 _And if you want me, girl you got me_  
 _There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)_  
 _Just to get up next to you_

 _Girl you're the one I want to want me_  
 _And if you want me, girl you got me_  
 _There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)_  
 _Just to get up next to you_  
 _Just to get up next to you_

 _You open the door_  
 _Wearing nothing but a smile down to the floor_  
 _And you whisper in my ear, "Baby I'm yours"_  
 _Ooh just the thought of you gets me so high, so high_  
 _So high_

 _Girl you're the one I want to want me_  
 _And if you want me, girl you got me_  
 _There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)_  
 _Just to get up next to you_

 _Girl you're the one I want to want me_  
 _And if you want me, girl you got me_  
 _There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)_  
 _Just to get up next to you_  
 _Just to get up next to you_

 _Just the thought of you_  
 _Gets me so high, so high_  
 _Oh just the thought of you_  
 _Gets me so high, so high_

 _Girl you're the one I want to want me_  
 _And if you want me, girl you got me_  
 _There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)_  
 _Just to get up next to you_

 _Girl you're the one I want to want me_  
 _And if you want me, girl you got me_  
 _There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)_  
 _Just to get up next to you_

 _I would do anything_  
 _Just to get up next to you_  
 _Anything and everything_  
 _Just to get up next to you_

 _Just to get up next to you"_

 _{All the guys sing, in perfect harmony.}_

 _The crowd cheers wildly. Chris introduces The as the next group._

 _"I came to dance-dance-dance-dance (Yeah)_  
 _I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans plans plans plans (Yeah)_  
 _I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands (Yeah)_  
 _Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands_  
 _Yeah yeah 'cause it goes on and on and on_  
 _And it goes on and on and on yeah"_

 _{Elliot sang.}_

 _"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_  
 _Saying ayeoh, gotta let go_  
 _I wanna celebrate and live my life,_  
 _Saying ay-oh, baby let's go_  
 _'Cause we gon' rock this club,_  
 _We gon' go all night,_  
 _We gon' light it up,_  
 _Like it's dynamite_  
 _'Cause I told you once,_  
 _Now I told you twice,_  
 _We gon' light it up,_  
 _Like it's dynamite"_

 _{the group sang.}_

 _"I came to move move move move,_  
 _Get out the way of me and my crew crew crew crew, (Yea)_  
 _I'm in the club so I'm gonna do do do do, (Yea)_  
 _Just what the fuck came here to do do do do,_  
 _Yeah yeah 'cause it goes on and on and on_  
 _And it goes on and on and on yeah"_

 _{Joshua sang.}_

 _"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_  
 _Saying ay-oh, gotta let go_  
 _I wanna celebrate and live my life,_  
 _Saying ay-oh, baby let's go_  
 _'Cause we gon rock this club,_  
 _We gon' go all night,_  
 _We gon' light it up,_  
 _Like it's dynamite_  
 _'Cause I told you once,_  
 _Now I told you twice,_  
 _We gon' light it up,_  
 _Like it's dynamite"_

 _{The group sang.}_

 _"I'm gonna take it all I,_  
 _I'm gonna be the last one standing,_  
 _Higher overall I,_  
 _I'm gonna be the last one landing 'cause I, I, I_  
 _Believe it, and I, I, I_  
 _I just want it all, I just want it all,_  
 _I'm gonna put my hands in the air, hands in the air_  
 _Put your hands in the air"_

 _{Marie, Ryan J., Kale, and Daniel sang together.}_

 _"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_  
 _Saying ay-oh, gotta let go_  
 _I wanna celebrate and live my life,_  
 _Saying ay-oh, baby let's go_  
 _'Cause we gon rock this club,_  
 _We gon' go all night,_  
 _We gon' light it up,_  
 _Like it's dynamite_  
 _'Cause I told you once,_  
 _Now I told you twice,_  
 _We gon' light it up,_  
 _Like it's dynamite"_

 _{The entire group sang, fireworks went off.}_

 _"YEAH!" the crowd cheered._

 _"Wow! Give it up for THE!" Chris announced, as the audience cheered louder. "However, before they leave, one of their members has been disqualified, due to unspecific reasons, so now, this group from now on will only have 6 members," Chris said._

 _"Thanks everyone, you guys rock! Get it? Rock?" Joshua joked, as his group laughed. The crowd laughed as well as The went off the stage._

 _"Our next group will be performing the Pokémon theme song...give it up for Collision Day!" Chris exclaimed._

 _The curtains opened up, showing Okiku, Miguel, Tarquin and Mackenzie._

 _"I wanna be the very best_  
 _Like no one ever was_  
 _To catch them is my real test_  
 _To train them is my cause_

 _Ooh-ooh-ooh!_

 _I will travel across the land_  
 _Searching far and wide_  
 _Teach Pokémon to understand_  
 _The power that's inside_  
 _(That's inside)_

 _Pokémon!_  
 _It's you and me_  
 _I know it's my destiny_  
 _(Pokémon!)_  
 _Ooh, you're my best friend_  
 _In a world we must defend_  
 _Pokémon!_  
 _A heart so true_  
 _Our courage will pull us through_  
 _You teach me and I'll teach you_  
 _Po-ké-mon_  
 _(Gotta catch 'em)_  
 _Gotta catch 'em_  
 _Gotta catch 'em all_

 _Ev'ry challenge along the way_  
 _With courage I will face_  
 _I will battle ev'ry day_  
 _To claim my rightful place_

 _Come with me, the time is right_  
 _There's no better team, yeah!_  
 _Arm in arm we'll win the fight_  
 _It's always been our dream_  
 _(It's always been our dream)_

 _Pokémon!_  
 _It's you and me_  
 _I know it's my destiny_  
 _(Pokémon!)_  
 _Ooh, you're my best friend_  
 _In a world we must defend_  
 _Pokémon!_  
 _A heart so true_  
 _Our courage will pull us through_  
 _You teach me and I'll teach you_  
 _Po-ké-mon_  
 _(Gotta catch 'em)_  
 _Gotta catch 'em_  
 _Pokémon!_

 _Pokémon!_  
 _It's you and me_  
 _I know it's my destiny_  
 _(Pokémon!)_  
 _Ooh, you're my best friend_  
 _In the world we must defend_  
 _Pokémon!_  
 _A heart so true_  
 _Our courage will pull us through_  
 _You teach me and I'll teach you_  
 _Po-ké-mon_  
 _(I'll teach you!)_  
 _(Gotta catch 'em)_  
 _Gotta catch 'em_  
 _Gotta catch 'em all!_  
 _Pokémon!"_

 _{The group sang together.}_

 _The crowd went wild._

* * *

 _ **Collision Day Confessional**_

 _ **Okiku: "Wow, we performed well."**_

 _ **Miguel (suspiciously): "Mackenzie, why did you know that song well?"**_

 _ **Mackenzie: "Um...well...actually...I'm a secret fan of Pokémon."**_

 _ **Tarquin: "That is so cool!"**_

 _ **Mackenzie: "Yeah..." (rubs her arm, embarrassed.)**_

* * *

 _ **The Confessional**_

 _ **Kale: "Mackenzie sang the Pokémon theme song really well.**_

 _ **Marie: "She must be a huge fan of the show, like how I'm a fan of Star Wars."**_

 _ **Elliot: "It's alright to like something like Pokémon...I mean...she must have watched the show when she was little."**_

 _ **Joshua: "True to that."**_

 _ **Daniel: "I agree."**_

 _ **Ryan J.: "Me too!"**_

* * *

 _"Okay, it is time for our next performance. Here, singing Break My Heart by Victoria Duffield, give it up for...4TH STARS!" Chris exclaimed._

 _The curtains opened up, showing the four sisters, each holding a microphone in their hands. The music started up._

 _"Broken glass_  
 _Broken heart_  
 _There's a picture of you laying on the floor"_

 _{Violet sang.}_

 _"Empty space on the wall_  
 _While I am staring at_  
 _Wishing that you'd call"_

 _{Rain sang.}_

 _"Cause every time you call me up_  
 _I'm reminded of the pain you caused"_

 _{Pinky sang.}_

 _"Can't move on it's so hard_  
 _When you keep on coming back for more"_

 _{Sunny sang.}_

 _"It's time for me to say_  
 _I know you're only gonna break my heart_  
 _You're getting in the way_  
 _I should've seen this coming right from the start_  
 _So baby don't come around anymore_  
 _Or you'll be standing outside my front door_  
 _So listen as I say_  
 _Baby I'm tearing us apart_  
 _Cause you're only gonna break my heart_  
 _I'm tearing us apart_  
 _You're only gonna break my heart_  
 _I'm tearing us apart"_

 _{The four girls sang in harmony.}_

 _"Everyday it's the same I keep seeing you_  
 _I keep hearing your name"_

 _{Pinky sang}_

 _"And I know that one day_  
 _I'll get over you and I'll be ok"_

 _{Violet, Sunny and Rain sang.}_

 _"But every time you call me up_  
 _I'm reminded of all the pain you caused_  
 _Can't move on, it's so hard_  
 _When you keep on coming back for more_

 _It's time for me to say_  
 _I know you're only gonna break my heart_  
 _You're getting in the way_  
 _I should've seen this coming right from the start_  
 _So baby don't come around anymore_  
 _Or you'll be standing outside my front door_  
 _So listen as I say_  
 _Baby I'm tearing us apart_  
 _Cause you're only gonna break my heart_

 _Someday, somehow I might say_  
 _These words aloud_  
 _And I'll make you see what you're doing to me isn't right_  
 _But not right now_

 _It's time for me to say_  
 _I know you're only gonna break my heart_  
 _You're getting in the way_  
 _I should've see this coming right from the start_  
 _So baby don't come around anymore_  
 _Or you'll be standing outside my front door_  
 _So listen as I say_  
 _Baby I'm tearing us apart_  
 _Cause you're only gonna break my heart_  
 _You're only gonna break my heart_  
 _You're only gonna break my heart"_

 _{The four sisters sang in harmony.}_

 _The crowd stood up on their feet to give the group of 4 sisters applause._

* * *

 _ **Kings and Queens Confessional**_

 _ **Princess Rebecca: "Okay, how were they able to get a standing ovation?"**_

 _ **Ace: "They are already a famous girl group, don't you remember?"**_

 _ **Kayla: "Don't worry, Rebecca, I'm sure that we'll be able to win."**_

 _ **Corey: "I guess you're right, but we've got to try our best."**_

* * *

 _ **Royals Confessional**_

 _ **Prince Ryan: "Wow...they are good."**_

 _ **Dan: "Agreed."**_

 _ **Antonio: "Hey, Ryan, have you thought of a way to get Tiffany back?"**_

 _ **Prince Ryan (shakes his head.): "No, she won't forgive me. Besides, she has Nathan now."**_

 _ **Lucas: "Someone's getting jealous!" (in a sing-song voice)**_

 _ **Prince Ryan: "No I'm not! Leave it alone!" (he snapped.)**_

* * *

 _ **Platinum Skyline Confessional**_

 _ **Jenna: "Wow, Violet and her sisters pack some really powerful vocals."**_

 _ **Tabitha: "I have to agree."**_

 _ **Xaria: "Can't believe Ilyria betrayed us..."**_

 _ **Jenna: "We can't talk about her anymore, she's a horrible girl."**_

 _ **Xaria and Tabitha: "Agreed."**_

* * *

 _ **Rebels Confessional**_

 _ **Tiffany: "So...um...what did you guys think of becoming superheroes?"**_

 _ **Davis: "It was fun."**_

 _ **Kennedy: "I have to agree."**_

 _ **Nathan: "Hopefully there will be no more evil."**_

 _ **Tiffany: "But if there is, then we can stop it."**_

* * *

 _ **The Broken Scene**_

 _ **Matteo: "I've got to admit, those girls pack the best vocals ever."**_

 _ **Morgan: "That's because they are famous."**_

 _ **Scar: "Well, Xaria's in Platinum Skyline, but, hey, at least I can still talk with my girlfriend."**_

 _ **Christopher: "I was pretty surprised when we all gained superhero forms. But, it was actually fun."**_

* * *

 _"Next group: REBELS!" Chris exclaimed._

 _(I guess right now you've got the last laugh)_

 _"I'm sorry if I seem uninterested_  
 _Or I'm not listenin' or I'm indifferent_  
 _Truly, I ain't got no business here_  
 _But since my friends are here_  
 _I just came to kick it but really_  
 _I would rather be at home all by myself not in this room_  
 _With people who don't even care about my well being_  
 _I don't dance, don't ask, I don't need a boyfriend_  
 _So you can go back, please enjoy your party_  
 _I'll be here, somewhere in the corner under clouds of marijuana_  
 _With this boy who's hollering I can hardly hear_  
 _Over this music I don't listen to and I don't wanna get with you_  
 _So tell my friends that I'll be over here_

 _Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh_  
 _I ask myself what am I doing here?_  
 _Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here_  
 _And I can't wait till we can break up outta here_

 _Excuse me if I seem a little unimpressed with this_  
 _An anti social pessimist but usually I don't mess with this_  
 _And I know you mean only the best and_  
 _Your intentions aren't to bother me_  
 _But honestly I'd rather be_  
 _Somewhere with my people we can kick it and just listen_  
 _To some music with the message (like we usually do)_  
 _And we'll discuss our big dreams_  
 _How we plan to take over the planet_  
 _So pardon my manners, I hope you'll understand_  
 _That I'll be here_  
 _Not there in the kitchen with the girl_  
 _Who's always gossiping about her friends_  
 _So tell them I'll be here_  
 _Right next to the boy who's throwing up 'cause_  
 _He can't take what's in his cup no more_  
 _Oh God why am I here?_

 _Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh_  
 _I ask myself what am I doing here?_  
 _Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here_  
 _And I can't wait till we can break up outta here_

 _Hours later congregating next to the refrigerator_  
 _Some girl's talking 'bout her haters_  
 _She ain't got none_  
 _How did it ever come to this_  
 _I shoulda never come to this_  
 _So holla at me I'll be in the car when you're done_  
 _I'm standoffish, don't want what you're offering_  
 _And I'm done talking_  
 _Awfully sad it had to be that way_  
 _So tell my people when they're ready that I'm ready_  
 _And I'm standing by the TV with my beanie low_  
 _Yo I'll be over here_

 _Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh_  
 _I ask myself what am I doing here?_  
 _Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here_  
 _And I can't wait till we can break up outta here_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh"_

 _{The group sang together.} They got applause._

 _"Next up is Kings and Queens!" Chris exclaimed._

 _"There's a light, and I can see it in your eyes_  
 _There's a memory of the way you used to be_  
 _Nothing's gone, it still shines, every time you turn it on_  
 _And when you slow it down..._

 _People working every night and day_  
 _Never give yourself no time_  
 _Got too many bills to pay_  
 _Slow down, nothing's gonna disappear_  
 _If you give yourself some room_  
 _To move to the music you hear_

 _Gotta get up, listen to me_  
 _Clappa your hands, stompa your feet_

 _People looking for the great escape_  
 _Looking to the greener side_  
 _Trying to find a better way_  
 _Slow down, open up your big brown eyes_  
 _Feel the rhythm in your heart_  
 _You don't even need to try_

 _Gotta get up, listen to me_  
 _Clappa your hands, stompa your feet_  
 _Nothing is wrong, if you move to the beat_  
 _Clappa your hands, stompa your feet_  
 _Stompa your feet_

 _When you can't seem to shake off all the feelings that are breaking_  
 _Little pieces of the music that are in you_  
 _All the pain that you feel_  
 _I can prove it's not real_  
 _There's just one thing you gotta do_

 _Gotta get up, listen to me_  
 _Clappa your hands, stompa your feet_  
 _Nothing is wrong, if you move to the beat_  
 _Clappa your hands, stompa your feet_  
 _Stompa your feet_

 _Stompa your feet_  
 _Stompa your feet"_

 _{The group sang together.}_

 _The crowd applauded._

 _"Here come The Broken Scene!" Chris announced the next group._

 _"I thought that I've been hurt before_  
 _But no one's ever left me quite this sore_  
 _Your words cut deeper than a knife_  
 _Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under_  
 _But I know that I'll make it out alive_  
 _If I quit calling you my lover_  
 _Move on_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_  
 _I'm shaking falling onto my knees_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_  
 _I'm tripping over myself_  
 _I'm aching begging you to come help_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _Just like a moth drawn to a flame_  
 _Oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain_  
 _Your bitter heart cold to the touch_  
 _Now I'm gonna reap what I sew_  
 _I'm left seeing red on my own_

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under_  
 _But I know that I'll make it out alive_  
 _If I quit calling you my lover_  
 _Move on_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_  
 _I'm shaking falling onto my knees_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_  
 _I'm tripping over myself_  
 _I'm aching begging you to come help_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _Needle and the thread_  
 _Gotta get you out of my head_  
 _Needle and the thread_  
 _Gonna wind up dead_

 _Needle and the thread_  
 _Gotta get you out of my head_  
 _Needle and the thread_  
 _Gonna wind up dead_

 _Needle and the thread_  
 _Gotta get you out of my head_  
 _Needle and the thread_  
 _Gonna wind up dead_

 _Needle and the thread_  
 _Gotta get you out of my head get you out of my head_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_  
 _I'm shaking falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)_  
 _I'm tripping over myself_  
 _I'm aching begging you to come help (begging baby please)_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches"_

 _{The boys sang.}_

 _"Here comes our second all girl group, but, however, from this point on, there will only be three members, since their fourth member was disqualified...due to not so important reasons...but, no matter, give it up for PLATNIUM SKYLINE!" Chris announced to the crowd._

 _"He said let's get out of this town_  
 _Drive out of the city_  
 _Away from the crowds_  
 _I thought heaven can't help me now_  
 _Nothing lasts forever_  
 _But this is gonna take me down_  
 _He's so tall, and handsome as hell_  
 _He's so bad but he does it so well_  
 _I can see the end as it begins my one condition is_

 _Say you'll remember me_  
 _Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe_  
 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_  
 _Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)_  
 _Wildest dreams (Ah ah)_

 _I said no one has to know what we do_  
 _His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room_  
 _And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever_  
 _But this is getting good now_  
 _He's so tall, and handsome as hell_  
 _He's so bad but he does it so well_  
 _And when we've had our very last kiss_  
 _But my last request it is_

 _Say you'll remember me_  
 _Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe_  
 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_  
 _Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah) (Ah ah)_  
 _Wildest dreams (Ah ah)_

 _You see me in hindsight_  
 _Tangled up with you all night_  
 _Burn it down_  
 _Some day when you leave me_  
 _I bet these memories hunt you around_  
 _You see me in hindsight_  
 _Tangled up with you all night_  
 _Burn it down (Burn it down)_  
 _Some day when you leave me_  
 _I bet these memories follow you around (Follow you around)_

 _Say you'll remember me_  
 _Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe_  
 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_  
 _Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend_

 _Say you'll remember me_  
 _Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe_  
 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_  
 _Say you'll see me again even if it's just (Just pretend, just pretend) in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)_  
 _In your wildest dreams (Ah ah)_  
 _Even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)_  
 _In your wildest dreams (Ah ah)"_

 _{Platinum Skyline sang, in perfect harmony.}_

 _The crowd cheered, as the rest of the groups ran out on stage to join them._

 _"Now, we're gonna have all of our groups perform Shake it Off for you!" Chris announced._

 _"I stay up too late, got nothing in my brain_  
 _That's what people say mmm, that's what people say mm_  
 _I go on too many dates, but I can't make 'em stay_  
 _At least that's what people say mmm, that's what people say mmm_

 _But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving_  
 _It's like I got this music in my body and it's gonna be alright_

 _'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_  
 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_  
 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
 _I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_  
 _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_  
 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I'll never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet_  
 _And that's what they don't see mmm, that's what they don't see mmm_  
 _I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own), I'll make the moves up as I go_  
 _(Moves up as I go)_  
 _And that's what they don't know mmm, that's what they don't know mmm_

 _But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop grooving_  
 _It's like I got this music in my body saying it's gonna be alright_

 _'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_  
 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_  
 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
 _I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_  
 _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_  
 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _Hey, hey, hey, just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and dirty, dirty cheats in the world you could have been getting down to this sick beat_

 _My ex-man brought his new girlfriend_  
 _She's like "oh my God", but I'm just gonna shake it_  
 _And to the fella over there with the hella good hair_  
 _Won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake_

 _'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_  
 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_  
 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
 _I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_  
 _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_  
 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off"_

 _{Every group sang.} The crowd went wild._

* * *

 _ **The next morning...**_

 _"Attention groups. Time for the elimination!" Chris announces. All the groups gathered around Chris._

 _"Alright. I've thought about which group does not deserve to stay here. That group is..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...Royals," Chris finally said._

* * *

 _ **Royals Elimination Reflection**_

 _ **"It sucks that we're out now," Prince Ryan said, as the group packed their stuff.**_

 _ **"I know," Dan replies.**_

 _ **"I've already wished Rain good luck in the rest of the competition," Antonio said.**_

 _ **"I've done the same with Violet," Lucas responds.**_

 _ **The group walks out and goes to the house where the other eliminated groups were.**_

 _ **"At least we'll be able to watch the rest of the season from here," Prince Ryan said.**_

 _ **End Royals Elimination Reflection**_

* * *

 _"The rest of you are safe...for now," Chris said._

 _The rest of the groups went back to their respective rooms._

* * *

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous._

 _I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
Cause, I wanna be famous!_

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!  
_ _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
_( _Whistling in tune_ )

* * *

 **Episode 5: The Third Concert**

The camera pans over to the remaining seven groups.

"I'm really glad you guys don't have to deal with Jacqueline anymore," Rain said, as she smiled at The, who looked confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Elliot asked.

"Didn't she always boss you around?" Rain asked.

"Yes, why?" Kale replies, turning to the black haired girl, who had a blue streak in her hair.

"Aren't you glad she's gone?" Rain asked.

"Well, yes, she was too bossy," Marie responded shyly.

"Agreed," Ryan. J responds.

Joshua smiled. "At least we can do whatever we want," he says.

Rain smiles and turns to Ryan J. "You totally like my sister, Sunny," she says.

He blushed. "How did you know?" he asked her.

"I had a feeling," Rain replies.

"How should I ask her out?" Ryan J. groans as he puts his hands in his head.

"Just be sweet and kind to her," Rain replies.

"Thanks for the advice, Rain," Ryan J. responds.

"No problem," Rain replies.

"Attention groups! You have until tonight to prepare for your next concert, where another group will be going home!" Chris exclaims.

The groups gasped.

* * *

 **Practicing...**

"Cause I've got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name," 4th Stars sang as they posed at the end.

"I am Titanium..." Kings and Queens sang.

"Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse...are you ready for, ready for? A perfect storm, a perfect storm? Cause once you're mine, once you're mine. There's no going back," Collision Day sang.

"What do you mean, when you nod your head yes, but you wanna say no..." The sang.

"Baby you're a firework, come on let your colours burst..." Rebels sang.

"So hello from the other side..." Platinum Skyline sang.

"I'm so crazy for you," The Broken Scene sang.

"Let me live that fantasy," all the groups sang together.

The groups each practiced their songs for the concert at least 24 more times. Then, it was time for the concert.

* * *

"First up...4th Stars!" Chris announced.

"Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, wanna play?

New money, suit and tie  
I can read you like a magazine  
Ain't it funny, rumors fly  
And I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be friends  
I'm dying to see how this one ends  
Grab your passport and my hand  
I can make the bad guys good for a weekend

So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name

Cherry lips, crystal skies  
I could show you incredible things  
Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen  
Find out what you want  
Be that girl for a month  
Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no

Screaming, crying, perfect storms  
I can make all the tables turn  
Rose garden filled with thorns  
Keep you second guessing like  
"Oh my God, who is she?"  
I get drunk on jealousy  
But you'll come back each time you leave  
'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name

Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya  
Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya

So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name"

{4th Stars sing.}

The audience applauds loudly, as Chris introduces Kings and Queens.

"You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who has further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard, thus bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
I am titanium"

{Ace, Kayla, Princess Rebecca and Corey sing.}

The crowd went wild at their performance.

"Next up: Collision Day!" Chris exclaims, as the crowd went wild.

"I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything

Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse

Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, a perfect storm  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back

Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
But down to earth  
If you choose to walk away, don't walk away

It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or no, no maybe  
So just be sure before you give it up to me  
Up to me, give it up to me

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, a perfect storm  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back

She's a beast  
I call her Karma  
She eat your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer  
Be careful  
Try not to lead her on  
Shawty's heart was on steroids  
'Cause her love was so strong

You may fall in love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance you better keep her  
She swears by it but if you break her heart  
She turn cold as a freezer  
That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
She can be my Sleeping Beauty  
I'm gon' put her in a coma

Woo, damn I think I love her  
Shawty so bad  
I'm sprung and I don't care  
She got me like a roller coaster  
Turn the bedroom into a fair  
Her love is like a drug  
I was tryin'a hit it and quit it  
But lil' mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, a perfect storm  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back"

The was the next group to perform.

"What do you mean? Ooh  
When you nod your head yes

But you wanna say no  
What do you mean? Hey  
When you don't want me to move  
But you tell me to go  
What do you mean?  
Oh, what do you mean?  
Said we're running out of time  
What do you mean?  
Oh oh oh what do you mean?  
Better make up your mind  
What do you mean?

You're so indecisive of what I'm saying  
Trying to catch the beat, make up your heart  
Don't know if you're happy, or complaining

Don't want for us to end where do I start  
First you wanna go to the left and you want to turn right  
Wanna argue all day, making love all night

First you up and you're down and then between

Oh I really want to know  
What do you mean? Ooh

When you nod your head yes  
But you wanna say no  
What do you mean? Hey  
When you don't want me to move  
But you tell me to go  
What do you mean?  
Oh, what do you mean?  
Said we're running out of time  
What do you mean?  
Oh oh oh, what do you mean?  
Better make up your mind  
What do you mean?  
You're overprotective when I'm leaving  
Trying to compromise but I can't win  
You wanna make a point but you keep preaching  
You had me from the start won't let this end  
First you wanna go to the left then you want to turn right  
Wanna argue all day make love all night  
First you up and you're down then you're between  
Oh I really want to know  
What do you mean? Ooh  
When you nod your head yes  
But you wanna say no  
What do you mean? (oh what do you mean) Hey  
When you don't want me to move  
But you tell me to go  
What do you mean?  
I wanna know  
Oh what do you mean?  
(Ooh)  
Said you're running out of time  
What do you mean? (ah baby)  
Oh oh oh what do you mean?

Better make up your mind  
What do you mean? Ooh  
When you nod your head yes, but you wanna say no  
What do you mean? (you're so confusing baby)  
Hey, when you don't want me to move,  
But you tell me to go  
What do you mean?  
Oh, what do you mean?  
Said we're running out of time  
What do you mean?  
Oh oh oh what do you mean?  
Better make up your mind  
What do you mean?"

{The members of the group sang.}

The audience applauded loudly. Chris introduced the next group, which was the Rebels.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under screams  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the fourth of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come and show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come and let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down down down

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the fourth of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come and show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come and let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
And it's always been inside of you you you  
And now it's time to let it through

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come and show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come and let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe awe awe"

{They all sang, proudly and confident.}

Platinum Skyline was the next group to sing.

"Hello, it's me  
I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet  
To go over everything  
They say that time's supposed to heal ya  
But I ain't done much healing

Hello, can you hear me?  
I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be  
When we were younger and free  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet

There's such a difference between us  
And a million miles

Hello from the other side  
I must've called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For everything that I've done  
But when I call you never  
Seem to be home

Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly  
Doesn't tear you apart anymore

Hello, how are you?  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry  
I hope that you're well  
Did you ever make it out of that town  
Where nothing ever happened?

It's no secret  
That the both of us  
Are running out of time

So hello from the other side (other side)  
I must've called a thousand times (thousand times)  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For everything that I've done  
But when I call you never  
Seem to be home

Hello from the outside (outside)  
At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly  
Doesn't tear you apart anymore

Ooooohh, anymore  
Ooooohh, anymore  
Ooooohh, anymore  
Anymore

Hello from the other side (other side)  
I must've called a thousand times (thousand times)  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For everything that I've done  
But when I call you never  
Seem to be home

Hello from the outside (outside)  
At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly  
Doesn't tear you apart anymore"

{The three girls sing.}

The next group was The Broken Scene.

"You're whole lotta crazy  
I think you like it too  
But let me tell you baby  
I'm so crazy for  
That's some good shit  
Whoa yeah, that's some good shit (oh)  
that's some good shit (ooh)  
that's some good shit (yeah)

There's something bout the bright lights  
You find them on the right nights  
Forces you just can't fight  
You're trouble but it's alright (yeah)  
Take control, please own me  
Only love can save me

You're whole lotta crazy  
I think you like it too  
But let me tell you baby  
I'm so crazy for you  
So lose your mind, you psycho  
I think I like it too  
I gotta tell you baby  
I'm so crazy for you

So crazy (oh)  
So crazy (ooh)  
So crazy, baby  
I'm so crazy for you  
That's some good shit  
That's some good shit  
That's some good shit

Upper class corruption, stone-cold seduction  
It's that I just can't get enough of  
Your freak show keeps me coming  
Take control, please own me  
Only love can save me

You're whole lotta crazy  
I think you like it too  
But let me tell you baby  
I'm so crazy for you  
So lose your mind, you psycho  
I think I like it too  
I gotta tell you baby  
I'm so crazy for you

So crazy (oh)  
So crazy (ooh)  
So crazy, baby  
I'm so crazy for you  
That's some good shit  
That's some good shit  
That's some good shit  
I'm so crazy for you

That's some good shit  
That's some good shit  
That's some good shit  
I'm so crazy for you

So crazy (yeah yeah)  
So crazy (yeah yeah)  
So crazy, baby  
I'm so crazy for you  
So crazy (yeah)  
Oh I'm so crazy for you  
Baby, I'm so crazy for you

Take control  
(that's some good shit)  
Please own me  
(that's some good shit)  
Only  
(that's some good shit)  
Love can save me

You're whole lotta crazy  
I think you like it too  
But let me tell you baby  
I'm so crazy for you  
So lose your mind, you psycho  
I think I like it too  
I gotta tell you baby  
I'm so crazy for you

So crazy  
(that's some good shit)  
So crazy  
(that's some good shit)  
So crazy  
(that's some good shit)  
Baby, I'm so crazy for you

So crazy  
(that's some good shit)  
So crazy  
(that's some good shit)  
So crazy  
(that's some good shit)  
Baby, I'm so crazy for you"

{The boys sang.}

Then, all the groups came out.

"

I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address, in the torn up town  
No post code envy

But every song's like gold teeth, Grey Goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Bloodstains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams  
But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us  
We crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler, you can call me Queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule (I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule)  
Let me live that fantasy

My friends and I we've cracked the code  
We count our dollars on the train to the party  
And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this  
We didn't come from money

But every song's like gold teeth, Grey Goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Bloodstains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams  
But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us  
We crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler, you can call me Queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule (I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule)  
Let me live that fantasy

(Ooh ooh oh)  
We're bigger than we ever dreamed, and I'm in love with being queen  
(Ooh ooh oh)  
Life is great without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us  
We crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler, you can call me Queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule (I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule)  
Let me live that fantasy"

{All of the groups sing.}

"Sadly, we're gonna have to say goodbye to The..." Chris said.

* * *

 _ **The Elimination Reflection**_

 _ **"We've made it to the final seven, and that's okay," the guys said.**_

 _ **"True, I had fun while on this show," Marie replies.**_

 _ **End The Elimination Reflection**_

* * *

 **Next Time: The final six groups have to write their own original song.**


	14. E6: Original Songs

Platinum Skyline: Tabitha, Jenna, and Xaria.

The Broken Scene: Mateo, Morgan, Scar and Christopher.

Collision Day: Okiku, Tarquin, Mackenzie, and Miguel.

Kings and Queens: Corey, Ace, Princess Rebecca, and Kayla.

Royals: Prince Ryan, Dan, Antonio, and Lucas. {eliminated}

Rebels: Kennedy, Tiffany, Nathan, and Davis.

The: Marie, Elliot, Jacqueline {disqualified}, Joshua, Kale, Ryan J., and Daniel. {eliminated}

4th Stars: Violet, Pinky, Sunny and Rain

Stormtroopers: Elsa, Jason, Alexandra, Ashley, Adam, John, Emma, and Felicity. (Elsa's boyfriend was unable to make it, only Elsa is in the running for the million dollars){Eliminated}

Sirens: Ilyria, Blaze, Robert, Thomas, David, Roxanne, Shannon, Bianca, Kelly, Amanda, Julia, and Elias {disqualified}

As always, I do not owe anything except for my OC's. Now I won't have to put a disclaimer on the songs, since I've written them myself. Hopefully you'll like them. (They will be in a separate chapter, the lyrics.)

The Final Six Groups Original Songs (Just their titles)

 **Anyone Can Be Royalty-Kings and Queens**

 **Take The World By Storm-Platinum Skyline**

 **Win The Gold-The Broken Scene**

 **Got A Broken Heart-Collision Day**

 **Dance Along-4th Stars**

 **Rebels At Heart-Rebels**

* * *

 **Last time...**

 _The camera pans over to the remaining seven groups._

 _"I'm really glad you guys don't have to deal with Jacqueline anymore," Rain said, as she smiled at The, who looked confused._

 _"Huh? What do you mean?" Elliot asked._

 _"Didn't she always boss you around?" Rain asked._

 _"Yes, why?" Kale replies, turning to the black haired girl, who had a blue streak in her hair._

 _"Aren't you glad she's gone?" Rain asked._

 _"Well, yes, she was too bossy," Marie responded shyly._

 _"Agreed," Ryan. J responds._

 _Joshua smiled. "At least we can do whatever we want," he says._

 _Rain smiles and turns to Ryan J. "You totally like my sister, Sunny," she says._

 _He blushed. "How did you know?" he asked her._

 _"I had a feeling," Rain replies._

 _"How should I ask her out?" Ryan J. groans as he puts his hands in his head._

 _"Just be sweet and kind to her," Rain replies._

 _"Thanks for the advice, Rain," Ryan J. responds._

 _"No problem," Rain replies._

 _"Attention groups! You have until tonight to prepare for your next concert, where another group will be going home!" Chris exclaims._

 _The groups gasped._

* * *

 _ **Practicing...**_

 _"Cause I've got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name," 4th Stars sang as they posed at the end._

 _"I am Titanium..." Kings and Queens sang._

 _"Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse...are you ready for, ready for? A perfect storm, a perfect storm? Cause once you're mine, once you're mine. There's no going back," Collision Day sang._

 _"What do you mean, when you nod your head yes, but you wanna say no..." The sang._

 _"Baby you're a firework, come on let your colours burst..." Rebels sang._

 _"So hello from the other side..." Platinum Skyline sang._

 _"I'm so crazy for you," The Broken Scene sang._

 _"Let me live that fantasy," all the groups sang together._

 _The groups each practiced their songs for the concert at least 24 more times. Then, it was time for the concert._

* * *

 _"First up...4th Stars!" Chris announced._

 _"Nice to meet you, where you been?_  
 _I could show you incredible things_  
 _Magic, madness, heaven, sin_  
 _Saw you there and I thought_  
 _Oh my God, look at that face_  
 _You look like my next mistake_  
 _Love's a game, wanna play?_

 _New money, suit and tie_  
 _I can read you like a magazine_  
 _Ain't it funny, rumors fly_  
 _And I know you heard about me_  
 _So hey, let's be friends_  
 _I'm dying to see how this one ends_  
 _Grab your passport and my hand_  
 _I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_

 _So it's gonna be forever_  
 _Or it's gonna go down in flames_  
 _You can tell me when it's over_  
 _If the high was worth the pain_  
 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
 _They'll tell you I'm insane_  
 _'Cause you know I love the players_  
 _And you love the game_

 _'Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
 _We'll take this way too far_  
 _It'll leave you breathless_  
 _Or with a nasty scar_  
 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
 _They'll tell you I'm insane_  
 _But I've got a blank space, baby_  
 _And I'll write your name_

 _Cherry lips, crystal skies_  
 _I could show you incredible things_  
 _Stolen kisses, pretty lies_  
 _You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen_  
 _Find out what you want_  
 _Be that girl for a month_  
 _Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no_

 _Screaming, crying, perfect storms_  
 _I can make all the tables turn_  
 _Rose garden filled with thorns_  
 _Keep you second guessing like_  
 _"Oh my God, who is she?"_  
 _I get drunk on jealousy_  
 _But you'll come back each time you leave_  
 _'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_

 _So it's gonna be forever_  
 _Or it's gonna go down in flames_  
 _You can tell me when it's over_  
 _If the high was worth the pain_  
 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
 _They'll tell you I'm insane_  
 _'Cause you know I love the players_  
 _And you love the game_

 _'Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
 _We'll take this way too far_  
 _It'll leave you breathless_  
 _Or with a nasty scar_  
 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
 _They'll tell you I'm insane_  
 _But I've got a blank space, baby_  
 _And I'll write your name_

 _Boys only want love if it's torture_  
 _Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_  
 _Boys only want love if it's torture_  
 _Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_

 _So it's gonna be forever_  
 _Or it's gonna go down in flames_  
 _You can tell me when it's over_  
 _If the high was worth the pain_  
 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
 _They'll tell you I'm insane_  
 _'Cause you know I love the players_  
 _And you love the game_

 _'Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
 _We'll take this way too far_  
 _It'll leave you breathless_  
 _Or with a nasty scar_  
 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
 _They'll tell you I'm insane_  
 _But I've got a blank space, baby_  
 _And I'll write your name"_

 _{4th Stars sing.}_

 _The audience applauds loudly, as Chris introduces Kings and Queens._

 _"You shout it out_  
 _But I can't hear a word you say_  
 _I'm talking loud not saying much_  
 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_  
 _You shoot me down, but I get up_

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _Ricochet, you take your aim_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium_

 _Cut me down_  
 _But it's you who has further to fall_  
 _Ghost town, haunted love_  
 _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_  
 _I'm talking loud not saying much_

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _Ricochet, you take your aim_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium, I am titanium_

 _Stone-hard, machine gun_  
 _Firing at the ones who run_  
 _Stone-hard, thus bulletproof glass_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
 _I am titanium"_

 _{Ace, Kayla, Princess Rebecca and Corey sing.}_

 _The crowd went wild at their performance._

 _"Next up: Collision Day!" Chris exclaims, as the crowd went wild._

 _"I knew you were_  
 _You were gonna come to me_  
 _And here you are_  
 _But you better choose carefully_  
 _'Cause I'm capable of anything_  
 _Of anything and everything_

 _Make me your Aphrodite_  
 _Make me your one and only_  
 _But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

 _So you wanna play with magic_  
 _Boy, you should know whatcha falling for_  
 _Baby do you dare to do this_  
 _'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

 _Are you ready for, ready for_  
 _A perfect storm, a perfect storm_  
 _'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_  
 _There's no going back_

 _Mark my words_  
 _This love will make you levitate_  
 _Like a bird_  
 _Like a bird without a cage_  
 _But down to earth_  
 _If you choose to walk away, don't walk away_

 _It's in the palm of your hand now baby_  
 _It's a yes or no, no maybe_  
 _So just be sure before you give it up to me_  
 _Up to me, give it up to me_

 _So you wanna play with magic_  
 _Boy, you should know whatcha falling for_  
 _Baby do you dare to do this_  
 _'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_  
 _Are you ready for, ready for_  
 _A perfect storm, a perfect storm_  
 _'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_  
 _There's no going back_

 _She's a beast_  
 _I call her Karma_  
 _She eat your heart out_  
 _Like Jeffrey Dahmer_  
 _Be careful_  
 _Try not to lead her on_  
 _Shawty's heart was on steroids_  
 _'Cause her love was so strong_

 _You may fall in love_  
 _When you meet her_  
 _If you get the chance you better keep her_  
 _She swears by it but if you break her heart_  
 _She turn cold as a freezer_  
 _That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor_  
 _She can be my Sleeping Beauty_  
 _I'm gon' put her in a coma_

 _Woo, damn I think I love her_  
 _Shawty so bad_  
 _I'm sprung and I don't care_  
 _She got me like a roller coaster_  
 _Turn the bedroom into a fair_  
 _Her love is like a drug_  
 _I was tryin'a hit it and quit it_  
 _But lil' mama so dope_  
 _I messed around and got addicted_

 _So you wanna play with magic_  
 _Boy, you should know whatcha falling for_  
 _Baby do you dare to do this_  
 _'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_  
 _Are you ready for, ready for_  
 _A perfect storm, a perfect storm_  
 _'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_  
 _There's no going back"_

 _The was the next group to perform._

 _"What do you mean? Ooh_  
 _When you nod your head yes_

 _But you wanna say no_  
 _What do you mean? Hey_  
 _When you don't want me to move_  
 _But you tell me to go_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Oh, what do you mean?_  
 _Said we're running out of time_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Oh oh oh what do you mean?_  
 _Better make up your mind_  
 _What do you mean?_

 _You're so indecisive of what I'm saying_  
 _Trying to catch the beat, make up your heart_  
 _Don't know if you're happy, or complaining_

 _Don't want for us to end where do I start_  
 _First you wanna go to the left and you want to turn right_  
 _Wanna argue all day, making love all night_

 _First you up and you're down and then between_

 _Oh I really want to know_  
 _What do you mean? Ooh_

 _When you nod your head yes_  
 _But you wanna say no_  
 _What do you mean? Hey_  
 _When you don't want me to move_  
 _But you tell me to go_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Oh, what do you mean?_  
 _Said we're running out of time_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Oh oh oh, what do you mean?_  
 _Better make up your mind_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _You're overprotective when I'm leaving_  
 _Trying to compromise but I can't win_  
 _You wanna make a point but you keep preaching_  
 _You had me from the start won't let this end_  
 _First you wanna go to the left then you want to turn right_  
 _Wanna argue all day make love all night_  
 _First you up and you're down then you're between_  
 _Oh I really want to know_  
 _What do you mean? Ooh_  
 _When you nod your head yes_  
 _But you wanna say no_  
 _What do you mean? (oh what do you mean) Hey_  
 _When you don't want me to move_  
 _But you tell me to go_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _I wanna know_  
 _Oh what do you mean?_  
 _(Ooh)_  
 _Said you're running out of time_  
 _What do you mean? (ah baby)_  
 _Oh oh oh what do you mean?_

 _Better make up your mind_  
 _What do you mean? Ooh_  
 _When you nod your head yes, but you wanna say no_  
 _What do you mean? (you're so confusing baby)_  
 _Hey, when you don't want me to move,_  
 _But you tell me to go_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Oh, what do you mean?_  
 _Said we're running out of time_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Oh oh oh what do you mean?_  
 _Better make up your mind_  
 _What do you mean?"_

 _{The members of the group sang.}_

 _The audience applauded loudly. Chris introduced the next group, which was the Rebels._

 _"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_  
 _Drifting through the wind_  
 _Wanting to start again_

 _Do you ever feel so paper thin_  
 _Like a house of cards_  
 _One blow from caving in_

 _Do you ever feel already buried deep_  
 _Six feet under screams_  
 _But no one seems to hear a thing_

 _Do you know that there's still a chance for you_  
 _'Cause there's a spark in you_

 _You just gotta ignite the light_  
 _And let it shine_  
 _Just own the night_  
 _Like the fourth of July_

 _'Cause baby you're a firework_  
 _Come and show 'em what you're worth_  
 _Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"_  
 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby you're a firework_  
 _Come and let your colors burst_  
 _Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"_  
 _You're gonna leave 'em falling down down down_

 _You don't have to feel like a waste of space_  
 _You're original, cannot be replaced_  
 _If you only knew what the future holds_  
 _After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

 _Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed_  
 _So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_  
 _Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_  
 _And when it's time, you'll know_

 _You just gotta ignite the light_  
 _And let it shine_  
 _Just own the night_  
 _Like the fourth of July_

 _'Cause baby you're a firework_  
 _Come and show 'em what you're worth_  
 _Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"_  
 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby you're a firework_  
 _Come and let your colors burst_  
 _Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"_  
 _You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe_

 _Boom, boom, boom_  
 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
 _And it's always been inside of you you you_  
 _And now it's time to let it through_

 _'Cause baby you're a firework_  
 _Come and show 'em what you're worth_  
 _Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"_  
 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby you're a firework_  
 _Come and let your colors burst_  
 _Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"_  
 _You're gonna leave 'em all in awe awe awe"_

 _{They all sang, proudly and confident.}_

 _Platinum Skyline was the next group to sing._

 _"Hello, it's me_  
 _I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_  
 _To go over everything_  
 _They say that time's supposed to heal ya_  
 _But I ain't done much healing_

 _Hello, can you hear me?_  
 _I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_  
 _When we were younger and free_  
 _I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

 _There's such a difference between us_  
 _And a million miles_

 _Hello from the other side_  
 _I must've called a thousand times_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry_  
 _For everything that I've done_  
 _But when I call you never_  
 _Seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside_  
 _At least I can say that I've tried_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry_  
 _For breaking your heart_  
 _But it don't matter, it clearly_  
 _Doesn't tear you apart anymore_

 _Hello, how are you?_  
 _It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry_  
 _I hope that you're well_  
 _Did you ever make it out of that town_  
 _Where nothing ever happened?_

 _It's no secret_  
 _That the both of us_  
 _Are running out of time_

 _So hello from the other side (other side)_  
 _I must've called a thousand times (thousand times)_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry_  
 _For everything that I've done_  
 _But when I call you never_  
 _Seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside (outside)_  
 _At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry_  
 _For breaking your heart_  
 _But it don't matter, it clearly_  
 _Doesn't tear you apart anymore_

 _Ooooohh, anymore_  
 _Ooooohh, anymore_  
 _Ooooohh, anymore_  
 _Anymore_

 _Hello from the other side (other side)_  
 _I must've called a thousand times (thousand times)_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry_  
 _For everything that I've done_  
 _But when I call you never_  
 _Seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside (outside)_  
 _At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry_  
 _For breaking your heart_  
 _But it don't matter, it clearly_  
 _Doesn't tear you apart anymore"_

 _{The three girls sing.}_

 _The next group was The Broken Scene._

 _"You're whole lotta crazy_  
 _I think you like it too_  
 _But let me tell you baby_  
 _I'm so crazy for_  
 _That's some good shit_  
 _Whoa yeah, that's some good shit (oh)_  
 _that's some good shit (ooh)_  
 _that's some good shit (yeah)_

 _There's something bout the bright lights_  
 _You find them on the right nights_  
 _Forces you just can't fight_  
 _You're trouble but it's alright (yeah)_  
 _Take control, please own me_  
 _Only love can save me_

 _You're whole lotta crazy_  
 _I think you like it too_  
 _But let me tell you baby_  
 _I'm so crazy for you_  
 _So lose your mind, you psycho_  
 _I think I like it too_  
 _I gotta tell you baby_  
 _I'm so crazy for you_

 _So crazy (oh)_  
 _So crazy (ooh)_  
 _So crazy, baby_  
 _I'm so crazy for you_  
 _That's some good shit_  
 _That's some good shit_  
 _That's some good shit_

 _Upper class corruption, stone-cold seduction_  
 _It's that I just can't get enough of_  
 _Your freak show keeps me coming_  
 _Take control, please own me_  
 _Only love can save me_

 _You're whole lotta crazy_  
 _I think you like it too_  
 _But let me tell you baby_  
 _I'm so crazy for you_  
 _So lose your mind, you psycho_  
 _I think I like it too_  
 _I gotta tell you baby_  
 _I'm so crazy for you_

 _So crazy (oh)_  
 _So crazy (ooh)_  
 _So crazy, baby_  
 _I'm so crazy for you_  
 _That's some good shit_  
 _That's some good shit_  
 _That's some good shit_  
 _I'm so crazy for you_

 _That's some good shit_  
 _That's some good shit_  
 _That's some good shit_  
 _I'm so crazy for you_

 _So crazy (yeah yeah)_  
 _So crazy (yeah yeah)_  
 _So crazy, baby_  
 _I'm so crazy for you_  
 _So crazy (yeah)_  
 _Oh I'm so crazy for you_  
 _Baby, I'm so crazy for you_

 _Take control_  
 _(that's some good shit)_  
 _Please own me_  
 _(that's some good shit)_  
 _Only_  
 _(that's some good shit)_  
 _Love can save me_

 _You're whole lotta crazy_  
 _I think you like it too_  
 _But let me tell you baby_  
 _I'm so crazy for you_  
 _So lose your mind, you psycho_  
 _I think I like it too_  
 _I gotta tell you baby_  
 _I'm so crazy for you_

 _So crazy_  
 _(that's some good shit)_  
 _So crazy_  
 _(that's some good shit)_  
 _So crazy_  
 _(that's some good shit)_  
 _Baby, I'm so crazy for you_

 _So crazy_  
 _(that's some good shit)_  
 _So crazy_  
 _(that's some good shit)_  
 _So crazy_  
 _(that's some good shit)_  
 _Baby, I'm so crazy for you"_

 _{The boys sang.}_

 _Then, all the groups came out._

 _"_ _I've never seen a diamond in the flesh_  
 _I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_  
 _And I'm not proud of my address, in the torn up town_  
 _No post code envy_

 _But every song's like gold teeth, Grey Goose, trippin' in the bathroom_  
 _Bloodstains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room_  
 _We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_  
 _But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece._  
 _Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash_  
 _We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

 _And we'll never be royals_  
 _It don't run in our blood_  
 _That kind of lux just ain't for us_  
 _We crave a different kind of buzz_  
 _Let me be your ruler, you can call me Queen Bee_  
 _And baby I'll rule (I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule)_  
 _Let me live that fantasy_

 _My friends and I we've cracked the code_  
 _We count our dollars on the train to the party_  
 _And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this_  
 _We didn't come from money_

 _But every song's like gold teeth, Grey Goose, trippin' in the bathroom_  
 _Bloodstains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room_  
 _We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_  
 _But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece._  
 _Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash_  
 _We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

 _And we'll never be royals_  
 _It don't run in our blood_  
 _That kind of lux just ain't for us_  
 _We crave a different kind of buzz_  
 _Let me be your ruler, you can call me Queen Bee_  
 _And baby I'll rule (I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule)_  
 _Let me live that fantasy_

 _(Ooh ooh oh)_  
 _We're bigger than we ever dreamed, and I'm in love with being queen_  
 _(Ooh ooh oh)_  
 _Life is great without a care_  
 _We aren't caught up in your love affair_

 _And we'll never be royals_  
 _It don't run in our blood_  
 _That kind of lux just ain't for us_  
 _We crave a different kind of buzz_  
 _Let me be your ruler, you can call me Queen Bee_  
 _And baby I'll rule (I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule)_  
 _Let me live that fantasy"_

 _{All of the groups sing.}_

 _"Sadly, we're gonna have to say goodbye to The..." Chris said._

* * *

 _ **The Elimination Reflection**_

 _ **"We've made it to the final seven, and that's okay," the guys said.**_

 _ **"True, I had fun while on this show," Marie replies.**_

 _ **End The Elimination Reflection**_

* * *

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous._

 _I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
Cause, I wanna be famous!_

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
(Whistling in tune)_

* * *

 **Episode 6: Original Songs**

* * *

The camera pans over to the final six groups: Rebels, 4th Stars, Kings and Queens, The Broken Scene, Collision Day and Platinum Skyline.

"I can't believe we're in the final six!" Princess Rebecca exclaimed.

"I wasn't expecting to get so far, but, with a cute girl like Mackenzie here, I'm sure that us boys will win," Matteo said, flirting with Mackenzie, who rolled her eyes.

"If you're trying to flirt with me, drop it. It's not gonna work," she snapped.

"Ooh, playing hard to get. I like that in a girl," Matteo responded with a smirk.

"Ugh," Mackenzie groaned as she rolled her eyes again.

* * *

 **Collision Day Solo Confessional (Mackenzie)**

 **"Ugh...I can't believe that dude. Why is he flirting with me?" Mackenzie asked to the camera. "Isn't he like, 17 or something? He's like not my type, I'm a year older than him," she said, with a confident look on her face.**

 **End Solo Confessional (Mackenzie)**

* * *

"Newsflash, I'm a year older than you, so I'm not interested in you," Mackenzie said, like a drama queen.

"But would you be interested in me?" Miguel asked.

"Maybe, if you prove it to me," Mackenzie responded with a smirk to Miguel.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

 **Collision Day Solo Confessional (Miguel)**

 **"Great. Just great. How am I gonna prove it to Mackenzie that I like her?" he asked the camera.**

 **End Solo Confessional (Miguel)**

* * *

Chris walked into the room.

"Hey groups. From this point on, there will be no eliminations!" Chris exclaimed.

All the groups cheered.

"But, you're gonna have to write your own original song," Chris finished.

4th Stars smirked. "We already have our song written, we can help the other groups," Violet said.

"Whatever," Chris snapped, as he stormed out of the room.

"You're gonna help us? But you guys are our competition," Okiku said.

"We all know that you aren't good at writing songs, so we'll help you," Rain said.

"Wow...thanks," Tarquin replies.

"It's no trouble at all," Sunny responds, with a smile.

* * *

 **With Platinum Skyline...**

Xaria, Jenna and Tabitha sat with Violet, Rain, Pinky and Sunny.

"So? What should our song be about?" Xaria asked.

"It's up to you guys," Violet replies.

"How about if we want to take the world by storm with our voices?" Tabitha thought.

"That's a perfect idea for a song title. Write it down!" Pinky exclaims, as Xaria writes it down.

"I was thinking you girls should start off with this," Sunny suggested, as she and her sisters took a deep breath.

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."_ the four sisters vocalized.

"I guess we could try that..." Jenna mused.

"You've got to do it together, like in harmony," Violet said.

"Alright girls. Let's try it," Tabitha said.

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."_ The three girls sang out, surprisingly, they sang it in perfect harmony.

"That's perfect! We were thinking that one of you should take the lead vocals throughout the entire song, while the other two does the back-up vocals," Rain suggested.

"I guess that could work," Xaria replies.

"So, why don't you talk about it, and see who wants to do it?" Sunny suggested.

"Actually I feel like I should do it, being the eldest one here, well...in this group," Tabitha said.

4th Stars nodded, smiling.

"Alright, let's get to work on that song," Violet said.

The group quickly wrote down ideas, and practiced singing it, just to see if it would fit right throughout the song. Once they finished writing the whole song, the three girls thanked 4th Stars, who went to help The Broken Scene with their song.

"How are we going to write this song?" Morgan asked.

"Hey, here come's 4th Stars. They'll help us," Scar said.

"It's very nice of you to help us," Christopher said.

"Definitely," Matteo said, winking at the four girls.

The four girls scowled.

"Let's just help you boys write your song," Rain said in an annoyed tone of voice.

So, the four girls helped the boys write their song. Then, they went to help the other groups, who were happy that they were getting help from 4th Stars. Now, it was time for them to sing their song to the other groups.

"This song is gonna be awesome!" Corey exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Kayla replies, as Princess Rebecca and Ace nodded.

"I'm actually excited for our song," Tiffany says, in a quiet voice.

* * *

All the groups applauded as Xaria, Jenna and Tabitha finished their song.

* * *

They ended the song off with a bang.

Collision Day sang their song, but Miguel kept trying to flirt with Mackenzie while he was singing, to which Mackenzie was annoyed by.

Kings and Queens sang their song next, and everyone was liking it.

But 4th Stars song made them want to dance, which was the purpose of the song they had written.

The song by Rebels was very excellent.

Finally, The Broken Scene sang their song, and it was amazing.

"Well done you guys! Now, you guys will have to record your song," Chris said hito me

"Aw, come on? Seriously?" The Broken Scene, Rebels, Platinum Skyline, Kings and Queens, and Collision Day shout.

However, 4th Stars smirk.

* * *

 **4th Stars Confessional**

 **Violet: "We've had experience in the recording studio."**

 **Sunny: "Hopefully, our recording session will go well."**

 **Rain: "I'm so happy that we made it this far."**

 **Pinky: "But, we're not gonna use our experience in the recording studio to cheat through the rest of the competition. We're gonna play fair and square."**

 **End 4th Star Confessional**

* * *

"And that is it for this episode! Our groups head to the recording studio for the next two weeks! What drama will go down? Find out, next time, on Total! Drama! EPIC!" Chris announces dramatically.

* * *

 **BOOM! And that's the chapter! So, the original songs + lyrics will be posted right after this chapter. Leave some positive reviews about my song-writing, and let me know if I need to improve.**

 **I've been forgetting to do a question of the chapter. So, I'll be doing two questions.**

 **"Name the members of the all-boy-band, Dreamweaver." (They are numbers 161-167 in my list of OC's.)**

 **"Name the members of the all girl band, The Rockin' Rainbows." (They are numbers 108-114 in my list of OC's.)**

 **The link to my DeviantArt account is in my profile!**


	15. The Original Songs and Lyrics

**Anyone Can Be Royalty-Kings and Queens**

 **Take The World By Storm-Platinum Skyline**

 **Win The Gold-The Broken Scene**

 **Got A Broken Heart-Collision Day**

 **Dance Along-4th Stars**

 **Rebels At Heart-Rebels**

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

{Tabitha, Xaria, and Jenna vocalized.}

"Do you wanna get together and make some music? Don't you wanna shine upon that stage?"

{Tabitha sang.}

"Shine upon that stage!"

{Xaria and Jenna vocalized.}

"This is a chance to ignite the spark in you. Ignite the flame in you."

{Tabitha sang.}

"Ignite the spark, ignite the light!"

{Xaria and Jenna vocalized.}

"Let's take the world by storm! Sing it loud! Sing it proud! Take the world by storm!"

{The three girls sang out.}

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

{The three vocalize again.}

(Xaria and Jenna continue vocalizing the Ah note, as Tabitha gets into the second verse.)

"Thinking of something better, something that can change the heart of someone who wants to do bad."

{Tabitha sings.}

"Something to change the heart"

{Jenna and Xaria sang.}

"Let's take the world by storm! Sing it loud! Sing it proud! Take the world by storm!"

{The three girls sang again.}

"Feel the sound of our voice, empowering you."

{Tabitha vocalized.}

"Empowering you."

{Jenna and Xaria vocalized}

"Come and listen to our song."

{Tabitha sang.}

"Listen to our song!"

{Jenna and Xaria vocalized.}

"Let's take the world by storm!"

{Tabitha sang.}

"Take it by storm, let's show the world that we can sing!"

{Jenna and Xaria vocalized.}

"Sing it loud!"

{Tabitha sang.}

"Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh."

{Jenna and Xaria vocalized.}

"Sing it proud!"

{Tabitha sang.}

"Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh."

{Xaria and Jenna vocalized.}

"Take the world...oh take the world...whoa-oh-oh-oh...we can take it...yes we can...oh-oh-oh...we can take it...yes we can...we can sing it loud and proud...take the world by storm!"

{The three vocalize.}

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

{The three girls finish off, vocalizing.}

* * *

"Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, you cannot fix it, no not at all. Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, feeling isolated, all alone."

{The group sang.}

"Why'd you have to break my heart? Why'd you have to tear my soul? I feel like I want to cry my heart out, pouring out my tears inside of me."

{Mackenzie sang.}

"Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, you cannot fix it, no not at all. Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, feeling isolated, all alone."

{The group sang.}

"Locking myself in my room, falling to the ground, tears in my eyes."

{Miguel sang.}

"You cheated on me, and it doesn't make sense. I thought you loved me. I thought you'd care."

{Tarquin and Okiku sang together.}

"Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, you cannot fix it, no not at all. Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, feeling isolated, all alone."

{The group sang.}

"Why'd you break my heart? (heart broken). My soul feels ripped out of myself. (soul ripped out of myself)."

{The group sang, slowly.}

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

{Mackenzie sang on a high note.}

"Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, you cannot fix it, no not at all. Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, feeling isolated, all alone."

{The group sang.}

* * *

"I may not be a prince, but I'm dating a princess. Would I become royalty if I married her? Oh whoa oh. Oh whoa oh."

{Ace sang.}

"You do not have to worry, since I can date whoever I want...they do not have to be royalty...they can be a normal person..."

{Princess Rebecca sang.}

"Taking photos of royalty is my number one dream...wish I could do more of it...since I love to take photos..."

{Kayla sang.}

"I love to rock it out with my friends, and I wish to play my music for them...I hope that they will like it..."

{Corey sang.}

"Anyone can be royalty. Anyone can be part of royalty. But if you are, don't be snobbish or mean."

{The group sang.}

"Royalty, oh royalty. Royalty, oh royalty. Royalty, oh royalty. Royalty, oh royalty. Royalty, oh royalty. Oh yeah!"

{The group slowly sang.}

"Anyone can be royalty. Anyone can be part of royalty. But if you are, don't be snobbish or mean."

{The group sang together, before they ended the song.}

* * *

"Why do people call us rebels? Is it because of the way we dress? Is it because of the way we act?"

{Kennedy and Tiffany sing.}

"Why do people call us rebels? Is it because of the way we dress? Is it because of the way we act?"

{Davis and Nathan sang.}

"When I did my Acapella...I always did it alone...everyone said that I needed a group..."

{Davis sang.}

"We may seem like we're rebels at heart, but truly we're not. Don't deny us. Don't ever call us rebels again."

{The group sang.}

"I may love to pull pranks, but that's just my personality. I'm not a rebel, but I feel like I'm treated like one."

{Kennedy sings.}

"I may look scary because of my appearance...why am I called a rebel? I want to show everyone that I am not scary...oh-whoa-oh."

{Nathan sang out.}

"We may seem like we're rebels at heart, but truly we're not. Don't deny us. Don't ever call us rebels again."

{The group sang.}

"Feeling isolated ever since boys broke my heart. Wish I could know why I'm called a rebel...Alone in the dark...on my own..."

{Tiffany slowly sang.}

"We may seem like we're rebels at heart, but truly we're not. Don't deny us. Don't ever call us rebels again."

{The group sang.}

* * *

"One two, three four!"

{Violet shouts.}

"Ah-oh-ah-oh-oh. Once upon a time, the stars have aligned. You pick us up so we can shine, forever bright, oh-whoa oh, yeah, yeah. Yeah, shine bright like a star."

{The four sisters sing together.}

"The music in our hearts is making us dance along. Oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh. We just wanna dance along, oh yeah. Yeah you just wanna dance along! Come along and dance along! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Yeah, come and dance along. You just wanna dance along!"

{The group of four sisters sang together.}

"HIT IT!"

{Pinky shouts.}

{A wicked beat starts playing as the girls begin to dance.}

"Don't deny the music that picks you up, ah-oh, whoa oh, yeah. It picks you up so you can shine up on the stage. Oh-oh-oh. The music just wants to make you wanna groove along, yeah, so tap your feet to the wicked beat. Yeah, tap your feet along to the beat. Listen to your heart, don't deny the music that's inside of you. Oh whoa. Ignite the light that's inside of you, ah-ah-ah-la-la-la-oh-oh-oh."

{The four sisters sang the second verse, in perfect harmony.}

"The music in our hearts is making us dance along. Oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh. We just wanna dance along, oh yeah. Yeah you just wanna dance along! Come along and dance along! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Yeah, come and dance along. You just wanna dance along!"

{The group of four sisters sang together.}

"Rise to the beat...rise to the beat...start to tap your feet...start to tap your feet. Snap your fingers, oh snap your fingers...move your feet to this epic beat, oh move your feet to this epic beat."

{The four sisters sang the bridge.}

"The music in our hearts is making us dance along. Oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh. We just wanna dance along, oh yeah. Yeah you just wanna dance along! Come along and dance along! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Yeah, come and dance along. You just wanna dance along!"

{The group of four sisters sang together.}

* * *

"You feel a spark burning inside of you. A certain way to win it all..."

{The four boys vocalized.}

"You wanna win the gold. It's your goal. That's all you really want. That's all you really need. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Win the gold!"

{The four boys broke into the chorus.}

"I feel a sensation inside of me...something that makes me wanna bend the rules...oh no...oh-whoa-whoa-oh-oh-oh."

{Scar, and Matteo sing.}

"This sensation is hurting my brain. I want to fight it, but it's taking control of my own free will..."

{Morgan and Christopher sing.}

"Why can't I fight it? Why is it taking control over me?"

{The four boys sang.}

"You wanna win the gold. It's your goal. That's all you really want. That's all you really need. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Win the gold!"

{The four boys broke into the chorus.}

"I just want to win it all...without sabotaging the others, oh no oh."

{Christopher sang.}

"But all we really wanna do is do our very best!"

{Matteo sang on a high note.}

"You wanna win the gold. It's your goal. That's all you really want. That's all you really need. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Win the gold!"

{The four boys broke into the chorus.}


	16. E7&8: Recording Studio

Platinum Skyline: Tabitha, Jenna, and Xaria.

The Broken Scene: Mateo, Morgan, Scar and Christopher.

Collision Day: Okiku, Tarquin, Mackenzie, and Miguel.

Kings and Queens: Corey, Ace, Princess Rebecca, and Kayla.

Royals: Prince Ryan, Dan, Antonio, and Lucas. {eliminated}

Rebels: Kennedy, Tiffany, Nathan, and Davis.

The: Marie, Elliot, Jacqueline {disqualified}, Joshua, Kale, Ryan J., and Daniel. {eliminated}

4th Stars: Violet, Pinky, Sunny and Rain

Stormtroopers: Elsa, Jason, Alexandra, Ashley, Adam, John, Emma, and Felicity. (Elsa's boyfriend was unable to make it, only Elsa is in the running for the million dollars){Eliminated}

Sirens: Ilyria, Blaze, Robert, Thomas, David, Roxanne, Shannon, Bianca, Kelly, Amanda, Julia, and Elias {disqualified}

As always, I do not owe anything except for my OC's.

 **So, this episode will be divided into two parts.**

 **Going to the recording studio in...**

 **Week 1: 4th Stars, The Broken Scene and Platinum Skyline**

 **Week 2: Rebels, Kings and Queens, and Collision Day**

 **Two episodes in one.**

* * *

 **Last time...**

 _The camera pans over to the final six groups: Rebels, 4th Stars, Kings and Queens, The Broken Scene, Collision Day and Platinum Skyline._

 _"I can't believe we're in the final six!" Princess Rebecca exclaimed._

 _"I wasn't expecting to get so far, but, with a cute girl like Mackenzie here, I'm sure that us boys will win," Matteo said, flirting with Mackenzie, who rolled her eyes._

 _"If you're trying to flirt with me, drop it. It's not gonna work," she snapped._

 _"Ooh, playing hard to get. I like that in a girl," Matteo responded with a smirk._

 _"Ugh," Mackenzie groaned as she rolled her eyes again._

* * *

 _ **Collision Day Solo Confessional (Mackenzie)**_

 _ **"Ugh...I can't believe that dude. Why is he flirting with me?" Mackenzie asked to the camera. "Isn't he like, 17 or something? He's like not my type, I'm a year older than him," she said, with a confident look on her face.**_

 _ **End Solo Confessional (Mackenzie)**_

* * *

 _"Newsflash, I'm a year older than you, so I'm not interested in you," Mackenzie said, like a drama queen._

 _"But would you be interested in me?" Miguel asked._

 _"Maybe, if you prove it to me," Mackenzie responded with a smirk to Miguel._

 _Everyone laughed._

* * *

 _ **Collision Day Solo Confessional (Miguel)**_

 _ **"Great. Just great. How am I gonna prove it to Mackenzie that I like her?" he asked the camera.**_

 _ **End Solo Confessional (Miguel)**_

* * *

 _Chris walked into the room._

 _"Hey groups. From this point on, there will be no eliminations!" Chris exclaimed._

 _All the groups cheered._

 _"But, you're gonna have to write your own original song," Chris finished._

 _4th Stars smirked. "We already have our song written, we can help the other groups," Violet said._

 _"Whatever," Chris snapped, as he stormed out of the room._

 _"You're gonna help us? But you guys are our competition," Okiku said._

 _"We all know that you aren't good at writing songs, so we'll help you," Rain said._

 _"Wow...thanks," Tarquin replies._

 _"It's no trouble at all," Sunny responds, with a smile._

* * *

 _ **With Platinum Skyline...**_

 _Xaria, Jenna and Tabitha sat with Violet, Rain, Pinky and Sunny._

 _"So? What should our song be about?" Xaria asked._

 _"It's up to you guys," Violet replies._

 _"How about if we want to take the world by storm with our voices?" Tabitha thought._

 _"That's a perfect idea for a song title. Write it down!" Pinky exclaims, as Xaria writes it down._

 _"I was thinking you girls should start off with this," Sunny suggested, as she and her sisters took a deep breath._

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." the four sisters vocalized._

 _"I guess we could try that..." Jenna mused._

 _"You've got to do it together, like in harmony," Violet said._

 _"Alright girls. Let's try it," Tabitha said._

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." The three girls sang out, surprisingly, they sang it in perfect harmony._

 _"That's perfect! We were thinking that one of you should take the lead vocals throughout the entire song, while the other two does the back-up vocals," Rain suggested._

 _"I guess that could work," Xaria replies._

 _"So, why don't you talk about it, and see who wants to do it?" Sunny suggested._

 _"Actually I feel like I should do it, being the eldest one here, well...in this group," Tabitha said._

 _4th Stars nodded, smiling._

 _"Alright, let's get to work on that song," Violet said._

 _The group quickly wrote down ideas, and practiced singing it, just to see if it would fit right throughout the song. Once they finished writing the whole song, the three girls thanked 4th Stars, who went to help The Broken Scene with their song._

 _"How are we going to write this song?" Morgan asked._

 _"Hey, here come's 4th Stars. They'll help us," Scar said._

 _"It's very nice of you to help us," Christopher said._

 _"Definitely," Matteo said, winking at the four girls._

 _The four girls scowled._

 _"Let's just help you boys write your song," Rain said in an annoyed tone of voice._

 _So, the four girls helped the boys write their song. Then, they went to help the other groups, who were happy that they were getting help from 4th Stars. Now, it was time for them to sing their song to the other groups._

 _"This song is gonna be awesome!" Corey exclaimed._

 _"I know, right?" Kayla replies, as Princess Rebecca and Ace nodded._

 _"I'm actually excited for our song," Tiffany says, in a quiet voice._

* * *

 _All the groups applauded as Xaria, Jenna and Tabitha finished their song._

* * *

 _They ended the song off with a bang._

 _Collision Day sang their song, but Miguel kept trying to flirt with Mackenzie while he was singing, to which Mackenzie was annoyed by._

 _Kings and Queens sang their song next, and everyone was liking it._

 _But 4th Stars song made them want to dance, which was the purpose of the song they had written._

 _The song by Rebels was very excellent._

 _Finally, The Broken Scene sang their song, and it was amazing._

 _"Well done you guys! Now, you guys will have to record your song," Chris said hito me_

 _"Aw, come on? Seriously?" The Broken Scene, Rebels, Platinum Skyline, Kings and Queens, and Collision Day shout._

 _However, 4th Stars smirk._

* * *

 _ **4th Stars Confessional**_

 _ **Violet: "We've had experience in the recording studio."**_

 _ **Sunny: "Hopefully, our recording session will go well."**_

 _ **Rain: "I'm so happy that we made it this far."**_

 _ **Pinky: "But, we're not gonna use our experience in the recording studio to cheat through the rest of the competition. We're gonna play fair and square."**_

 _ **End 4th Star Confessional**_

* * *

 _"And that is it for this episode! Our groups head to the recording studio for the next two weeks! What drama will go down? Find out, next time, on Total! Drama! EPIC!" Chris announces dramatically._

* * *

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous._

 _I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
Cause, I wanna be famous!_

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
(Whistling in tune)_

* * *

 **Episode 7: Recording Studio Part 1**

* * *

Three groups were walking to the recording studio, laughing at a joke that Matteo had said.

"Okay, that was funny," Rain giggled.

"I know it was," Matteo responded with a smirk.

"Oh, please, I've got a boyfriend," Rain replies with a smirk.

The three groups laugh as Matteo groans.

"Hey, look, it's the recording studio!" Tabitha exclaimed, as they arrived.

"Cool, let's go in," Morgan says.

A man was sitting there, and he turned over to the three groups.

"Well hello there, what can I help you with?" the man asked. He looked over the three groups and chuckled.

"Well, I don't believe it. Rain, Sunny, Pinky, Violet, it's so good to see you again," the man said.

"Girls? You know him?" Christopher asked.

"Mr. Smyth!" 4th Stars exclaimed.

"Good to see you again girls," Mr. Smyth chuckles, as he looks up to the other two groups.

"These girls came to the recording studio often to help me out if they didn't have to record a song," he explained.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Scar said.

"I have to agree," Xaria responded.

"That is sooo amazing!" Jenna gushed.

"Before we became 4th Stars, we were R.S.V.P., which combined the first letters of our first names, plus, it's used in all party invitations," Sunny explained, but not in a cheery voice.

"Sunny, what's wrong?" Jenna asked.

"I had to turn down Ryan J...He was okay...but...he's not my type..." she said sadly.

"Then who do you like?" Xaria asked.

"It's Matteo..." Sunny slowly said.

Matteo smirked at this. "So, you like me, huh?" he asked.

Sunny nodded.

The two slowly leaned in, and shared their first kiss.

They parted after a few minutes.

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" Mr. Smyth asked.

"You don't mind if we go first?" Tabitha asked the four sisters.

"Go ahead," Violet responded.

"We'll go after the boys," Rain replies.

"Seriously? Thanks," Morgan says.

"No problem," Pinky says, miming a salute.

Tabitha, Xaria and Jenna walked in.

"Alright, I have your song, the host...uh...Chris McLean sent it, so we're all set," Mr. Smyth said.

Tabitha, Xaria and Jenna put on the headphones.

Mr. Smyth pressed a button, and the music for their song, Take the World By Storm began.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

{Tabitha, Xaria, and Jenna vocalized.}

"Do you wanna get together and make some music? Don't you wanna shine upon that stage?"

{Tabitha sang.}

"Shine upon that stage!"

{Xaria and Jenna vocalized.}

"This is a chance to ignite the spark in you. Ignite the flame in you."

{Tabitha sang.}

"Ignite the spark, ignite the light!"

{Xaria and Jenna vocalized.}

"Let's take the world by storm! Sing it loud! Sing it proud! Take the world by storm!"

{The three girls sang out.}

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

{The three vocalize again.}

(Xaria and Jenna continue vocalizing the Ah note, as Tabitha gets into the second verse.)

"Thinking of something better, something that can change the heart of someone who wants to do bad."

{Tabitha sings.}

"Something to change the heart"

{Jenna and Xaria sang.}

"Let's take the world by storm! Sing it loud! Sing it proud! Take the world by storm!"

{The three girls sang again.}

"Feel the sound of our voice, empowering you."

{Tabitha vocalized.}

"Empowering you."

{Jenna and Xaria vocalized}

"Come and listen to our song."

{Tabitha sang.}

"Listen to our song!"

{Jenna and Xaria vocalized.}

"Let's take the world by storm!"

{Tabitha sang.}

"Take it by storm, let's show the world that we can sing!"

{Jenna and Xaria vocalized.}

"Sing it loud!"

{Tabitha sang.}

"Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh."

{Jenna and Xaria vocalized.}

"Sing it proud!"

{Tabitha sang.}

"Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh."

{Xaria and Jenna vocalized.}

"Take the world...oh take the world...whoa-oh-oh-oh...we can take it...yes we can...oh-oh-oh...we can take it...yes we can...we can sing it loud and proud...take the world by storm!"

{The three vocalize.}

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

{The three girls finish off, vocalizing.}

"That was amazing girls!" Mr. Smyth exclaimed.

"Thanks," Xaria responded.

"Boys? You're up next," Mr. Smyth says.

The boys walked in and recorded their song.

"You feel a spark burning inside of you. A certain way to win it all..."

{The four boys vocalized.}

"You wanna win the gold. It's your goal. That's all you really want. That's all you really need. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Win the gold!"

{The four boys broke into the chorus.}

"I feel a sensation inside of me...something that makes me wanna bend the rules...oh no...oh-whoa-whoa-oh-oh-oh."

{Scar, and Matteo sing.}

"This sensation is hurting my brain. I want to fight it, but it's taking control of my own free will..."

{Morgan and Christopher sing.}

"Why can't I fight it? Why is it taking control over me?"

{The four boys sang.}

"You wanna win the gold. It's your goal. That's all you really want. That's all you really need. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Win the gold!"

{The four boys broke into the chorus.}

"I just want to win it all...without sabotaging the others, oh no oh."

{Christopher sang.}

"But all we really wanna do is do our very best!"

{Matteo sang on a high note.}

"You wanna win the gold. It's your goal. That's all you really want. That's all you really need. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Win the gold!"

{The four boys broke into the chorus.}

"Excellent job. Now, time for my four favourite girls," Mr. Smyth said.

The four girls walked in, and recorded their song. It was totally awesome.

One two, three four!"

{Violet shouts.}

"Ah-oh-ah-oh-oh. Once upon a time, the stars have aligned. You pick us up so we can shine, forever bright, oh-whoa oh, yeah, yeah. Yeah, shine bright like a star."

{The four sisters sing together.}

"The music in our hearts is making us dance along. Oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh. We just wanna dance along, oh yeah. Yeah you just wanna dance along! Come along and dance along! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Yeah, come and dance along. You just wanna dance along!"

{The group of four sisters sang together.}

"HIT IT!"

{Pinky shouts.}

{A wicked beat starts playing as the girls begin to dance.}

"Don't deny the music that picks you up, ah-oh, whoa oh, yeah. It picks you up so you can shine up on the stage. Oh-oh-oh. The music just wants to make you wanna groove along, yeah, so tap your feet to the wicked beat. Yeah, tap your feet along to the beat. Listen to your heart, don't deny the music that's inside of you. Oh whoa. Ignite the light that's inside of you, ah-ah-ah-la-la-la-oh-oh-oh."

{The four sisters sang the second verse, in perfect harmony.}

"The music in our hearts is making us dance along. Oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh. We just wanna dance along, oh yeah. Yeah you just wanna dance along! Come along and dance along! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Yeah, come and dance along. You just wanna dance along!"

{The group of four sisters sang together.}

"Rise to the beat...rise to the beat...start to tap your feet...start to tap your feet. Snap your fingers, oh snap your fingers...move your feet to this epic beat, oh move your feet to this epic beat."

{The four sisters sang the bridge.}

"The music in our hearts is making us dance along. Oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh. We just wanna dance along, oh yeah. Yeah you just wanna dance along! Come along and dance along! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Yeah, come and dance along. You just wanna dance along!"

{The group of four sisters sang together.}

"And here are your songs," Mr. Smyth said, handing three CD's to them.

"Thanks," the three groups said together, before they left.

* * *

 **Episode 8: Recording Studio Part 2**

* * *

Rebels, Kings and Queens and Collision Day walked to the recording studio. Mackenzie was now dressed differently. She was now dressed in a chiffon tank top, blue jeans, a jean jacket, and white running shoes. She still had her glasses on, but her hair was now straight, and it had a flower in it. Miguel had placed the flower in her hair the night before, and she was starting to fall for him. Miguel then asked Mackenzie out on a date the next night, and she accepted. But, right now, it was time to record their song.

Mr. Smyth welcomed the three groups with a smile.

"Alright, names and group names, please," he asked.

"Ace," Ace introduced himself.

"Princess Rebecca Charlotte Emily Grace Amelia Brianna Alicia Caitlyn Deborah Anastasia of England," Rebecca introduced herself. Everyone looked at her.

"Sorry, I have to say my full name every time I introduce myself," she explained.

"Corey," Corey introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Kayla," Kayla introduced herself.

"And we are Kings and Queens!" the four exclaim together.

"Okiku," Okiku introduces herself.

"Mackenzie," Mackenzie introduces herself.

"Miguel," Miguel introduces himself.

"Tarquin," Tarquin introduces himself.

"And we are Collision Day!" the four exclaim.

"I'm Davis," Davis introduces himself.

"I'm Tiffany," Tiffany introduces herself.

"I'm Nathan," Nathan introduces himself.

"And I'm Kennedy," Kennedy introduces herself.

"And we are Rebels!" the four exclaim.

"Alright, let's begin to record your songs...first with Collision Day," Mr. Smyth says.

* * *

Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, you cannot fix it, no not at all. Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, feeling isolated, all alone."

{The group sang.}

"Why'd you have to break my heart? Why'd you have to tear my soul? I feel like I want to cry my heart out, pouring out my tears inside of me."

{Mackenzie sang.}

"Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, you cannot fix it, no not at all. Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, feeling isolated, all alone."

{The group sang.}

"Locking myself in my room, falling to the ground, tears in my eyes."

{Miguel sang.}

"You cheated on me, and it doesn't make sense. I thought you loved me. I thought you'd care."

{Tarquin and Okiku sang together.}

"Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, you cannot fix it, no not at all. Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, feeling isolated, all alone."

{The group sang.}

"Why'd you break my heart? (heart broken). My soul feels ripped out of myself. (soul ripped out of myself)."

{The group sang, slowly.}

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

{Mackenzie sang on a high note.}

"Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, you cannot fix it, no not at all. Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, feeling isolated, all alone."

{The group sang.}

"Great work! Now, time for Kings and Queens," Mr. Smyth said, with a smile.

I may not be a prince, but I'm dating a princess. Would I become royalty if I married her? Oh whoa oh. Oh whoa oh."

{Ace sang.}

"You do not have to worry, since I can date whoever I want...they do not have to be royalty...they can be a normal person..."

{Princess Rebecca sang.}

"Taking photos of royalty is my number one dream...wish I could do more of it...since I love to take photos..."

{Kayla sang.}

"I love to rock it out with my friends, and I wish to play my music for them...I hope that they will like it..."

{Corey sang.}

"Anyone can be royalty. Anyone can be part of royalty. But if you are, don't be snobbish or mean."

{The group sang.}

"Royalty, oh royalty. Royalty, oh royalty. Royalty, oh royalty. Royalty, oh royalty. Royalty, oh royalty. Oh yeah!"

{The group slowly sang.}

"Anyone can be royalty. Anyone can be part of royalty. But if you are, don't be snobbish or mean."

{The group sang together, before they ended the song.}

"Finally, time for Rebels," Mr. Smyth said.

"Why do people call us rebels? Is it because of the way we dress? Is it because of the way we act?"

{Kennedy and Tiffany sing.}

"Why do people call us rebels? Is it because of the way we dress? Is it because of the way we act?"

{Davis and Nathan sang.}

"When I did my Acapella...I always did it alone...everyone said that I needed a group..."

{Davis sang.}

"We may seem like we're rebels at heart, but truly we're not. Don't deny us. Don't ever call us rebels again."

{The group sang.}

"I may love to pull pranks, but that's just my personality. I'm not a rebel, but I feel like I'm treated like one."

{Kennedy sings.}

"I may look scary because of my appearance...why am I called a rebel? I want to show everyone that I am not scary...oh-whoa-oh."

{Nathan sang out.}

"We may seem like we're rebels at heart, but truly we're not. Don't deny us. Don't ever call us rebels again."

{The group sang.}

"Feeling isolated ever since boys broke my heart. Wish I could know why I'm called a rebel...Alone in the dark...on my own..."

{Tiffany slowly sang.}

"We may seem like we're rebels at heart, but truly we're not. Don't deny us. Don't ever call us rebels again."

{The group sang.}

"Great job you guys, here are your songs," Mr. Smyth said, handing three CDs.

"AWESOME!" the three groups exclaim, as they take their CD's and leave.

"Our groups have recorded their songs! What drama will come to them next? Find out, in the next episode of Total! Drama! A Reimaging!" Chris announces, as the camera fades to black.

* * *

 **So sorry for the late update everyone, I've been super busy. So, I've decided to combine two episodes into one. This is the only time that this will happen. Last time I updated this story was March 5th, 2016. Anyway, next time on Total Drama A Reimagining; the groups have to make their music videos. It will be done as one big episode.**


	17. E9: Music Videos

Platinum Skyline: Tabitha, Jenna, and Xaria.

The Broken Scene: Mateo, Morgan, Scar and Christopher.

Collision Day: Okiku, Tarquin, Mackenzie, and Miguel.

Kings and Queens: Corey, Ace, Princess Rebecca, and Kayla.

Royals: Prince Ryan, Dan, Antonio, and Lucas. {eliminated}

Rebels: Kennedy, Tiffany, Nathan, and Davis.

The: Marie, Elliot, Jacqueline {disqualified}, Joshua, Kale, Ryan J., and Daniel. {eliminated}

4th Stars: Violet, Pinky, Sunny and Rain

Stormtroopers: Elsa, Jason, Alexandra, Ashley, Adam, John, Emma, and Felicity. (Elsa's boyfriend was unable to make it, only Elsa is in the running for the million dollars){Eliminated}

Sirens: Ilyria, Blaze, Robert, Thomas, David, Roxanne, Shannon, Bianca, Kelly, Amanda, Julia, and Elias {disqualified}

As always, I do not owe anything except for my OC's.

* * *

 **Last Time**

 _Three groups were walking to the recording studio, laughing at a joke that Matteo had said._

 _"Okay, that was funny," Rain giggled._

 _"I know it was," Matteo responded with a smirk._

 _"Oh, please, I've got a boyfriend," Rain replies with a smirk._

 _The three groups laugh as Matteo groans._

 _"Hey, look, it's the recording studio!" Tabitha exclaimed, as they arrived._

 _"Cool, let's go in," Morgan says._

 _A man was sitting there, and he turned over to the three groups._

 _"Well hello there, what can I help you with?" the man asked. He looked over the three groups and chuckled._

 _"Well, I don't believe it. Rain, Sunny, Pinky, Violet, it's so good to see you again," the man said._

 _"Girls? You know him?" Christopher asked._

 _"Mr. Smyth!" 4th Stars exclaimed._

 _"Good to see you again girls," Mr. Smyth chuckles, as he looks up to the other two groups._

 _"These girls came to the recording studio often to help me out if they didn't have to record a song," he explained._

 _"Wow, that's pretty cool," Scar said._

 _"I have to agree," Xaria responded._

 _"That is sooo amazing!" Jenna gushed._

 _"Before we became 4th Stars, we were R.S.V.P., which combined the first letters of our first names, plus, it's used in all party invitations," Sunny explained, but not in a cheery voice._

 _"Sunny, what's wrong?" Jenna asked._

 _"I had to turn down Ryan J...He was okay...but...he's not my type..." she said sadly._

 _"Then who do you like?" Xaria asked._

 _"It's Matteo..." Sunny slowly said._

 _Matteo smirked at this. "So, you like me, huh?" he asked._

 _Sunny nodded._

 _The two slowly leaned in, and shared their first kiss._

 _They parted after a few minutes._

 _"Okay, so who wants to go first?" Mr. Smyth asked._

 _"You don't mind if we go first?" Tabitha asked the four sisters._

 _"Go ahead," Violet responded._

 _"We'll go after the boys," Rain replies._

 _"Seriously? Thanks," Morgan says._

 _"No problem," Pinky says, miming a salute._

 _Tabitha, Xaria and Jenna walked in._

 _"Alright, I have your song, the host...uh...Chris McLean sent it, so we're all set," Mr. Smyth said._

 _Tabitha, Xaria and Jenna put on the headphones._

 _Mr. Smyth pressed a button, and the music for their song, Take the World By Storm began._

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."_

 _{Tabitha, Xaria, and Jenna vocalized.}_

 _"Do you wanna get together and make some music? Don't you wanna shine upon that stage?"_

 _{Tabitha sang.}_

 _"Shine upon that stage!"_

 _{Xaria and Jenna vocalized.}_

 _"This is a chance to ignite the spark in you. Ignite the flame in you."_

 _{Tabitha sang.}_

 _"Ignite the spark, ignite the light!"_

 _{Xaria and Jenna vocalized.}_

 _"Let's take the world by storm! Sing it loud! Sing it proud! Take the world by storm!"_

 _{The three girls sang out.}_

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."_

 _{The three vocalize again.}_

 _(Xaria and Jenna continue vocalizing the Ah note, as Tabitha gets into the second verse.)_

 _"Thinking of something better, something that can change the heart of someone who wants to do bad."_

 _{Tabitha sings.}_

 _"Something to change the heart"_

 _{Jenna and Xaria sang.}_

 _"Let's take the world by storm! Sing it loud! Sing it proud! Take the world by storm!"_

 _{The three girls sang again.}_

 _"Feel the sound of our voice, empowering you."_

 _{Tabitha vocalized.}_

 _"Empowering you."_

 _{Jenna and Xaria vocalized}_

 _"Come and listen to our song."_

 _{Tabitha sang.}_

 _"Listen to our song!"_

 _{Jenna and Xaria vocalized.}_

 _"Let's take the world by storm!"_

 _{Tabitha sang.}_

 _"Take it by storm, let's show the world that we can sing!"_

 _{Jenna and Xaria vocalized.}_

 _"Sing it loud!"_

 _{Tabitha sang.}_

 _"Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh."_

 _{Jenna and Xaria vocalized.}_

 _"Sing it proud!"_

 _{Tabitha sang.}_

 _"Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh."_

 _{Xaria and Jenna vocalized.}_

 _"Take the world...oh take the world...whoa-oh-oh-oh...we can take it...yes we can...oh-oh-oh...we can take it...yes we can...we can sing it loud and proud...take the world by storm!"_

 _{The three vocalize.}_

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."_

 _{The three girls finish off, vocalizing.}_

 _"That was amazing girls!" Mr. Smyth exclaimed._

 _"Thanks," Xaria responded._

 _"Boys? You're up next," Mr. Smyth says._

 _The boys walked in and recorded their song._

 _"You feel a spark burning inside of you. A certain way to win it all..."_

 _{The four boys vocalized.}_

 _"You wanna win the gold. It's your goal. That's all you really want. That's all you really need. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Win the gold!"_

 _{The four boys broke into the chorus.}_

 _"I feel a sensation inside of me...something that makes me wanna bend the rules...oh no...oh-whoa-whoa-oh-oh-oh."_

 _{Scar, and Matteo sing.}_

 _"This sensation is hurting my brain. I want to fight it, but it's taking control of my own free will..."_

 _{Morgan and Christopher sing.}_

 _"Why can't I fight it? Why is it taking control over me?"_

 _{The four boys sang.}_

 _"You wanna win the gold. It's your goal. That's all you really want. That's all you really need. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Win the gold!"_

 _{The four boys broke into the chorus.}_

 _"I just want to win it all...without sabotaging the others, oh no oh."_

 _{Christopher sang.}_

 _"But all we really wanna do is do our very best!"_

 _{Matteo sang on a high note.}_

 _"You wanna win the gold. It's your goal. That's all you really want. That's all you really need. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Win the gold!"_

 _{The four boys broke into the chorus.}_

 _"Excellent job. Now, time for my four favourite girls," Mr. Smyth said._

 _The four girls walked in, and recorded their song. It was totally awesome._

 _One two, three four!"_

 _{Violet shouts.}_

 _"Ah-oh-ah-oh-oh. Once upon a time, the stars have aligned. You pick us up so we can shine, forever bright, oh-whoa oh, yeah, yeah. Yeah, shine bright like a star."_

 _{The four sisters sing together.}_

 _"The music in our hearts is making us dance along. Oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh. We just wanna dance along, oh yeah. Yeah you just wanna dance along! Come along and dance along! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Yeah, come and dance along. You just wanna dance along!"_

 _{The group of four sisters sang together.}_

 _"HIT IT!"_

 _{Pinky shouts.}_

 _{A wicked beat starts playing as the girls begin to dance.}_

 _"Don't deny the music that picks you up, ah-oh, whoa oh, yeah. It picks you up so you can shine up on the stage. Oh-oh-oh. The music just wants to make you wanna groove along, yeah, so tap your feet to the wicked beat. Yeah, tap your feet along to the beat. Listen to your heart, don't deny the music that's inside of you. Oh whoa. Ignite the light that's inside of you, ah-ah-ah-la-la-la-oh-oh-oh."_

 _{The four sisters sang the second verse, in perfect harmony.}_

 _"The music in our hearts is making us dance along. Oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh. We just wanna dance along, oh yeah. Yeah you just wanna dance along! Come along and dance along! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Yeah, come and dance along. You just wanna dance along!"_

 _{The group of four sisters sang together.}_

 _"Rise to the beat...rise to the beat...start to tap your feet...start to tap your feet. Snap your fingers, oh snap your fingers...move your feet to this epic beat, oh move your feet to this epic beat."_

 _{The four sisters sang the bridge.}_

 _"The music in our hearts is making us dance along. Oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh. We just wanna dance along, oh yeah. Yeah you just wanna dance along! Come along and dance along! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Yeah, come and dance along. You just wanna dance along!"_

 _{The group of four sisters sang together.}_

 _"And here are your songs," Mr. Smyth said, handing three CD's to them._

 _"Thanks," the three groups said together, before they left._

 _Rebels, Kings and Queens and Collision Day walked to the recording studio. Mackenzie was now dressed differently. She was now dressed in a chiffon tank top, blue jeans, a jean jacket, and white running shoes. She still had her glasses on, but her hair was now straight, and it had a flower in it. Miguel had placed the flower in her hair the night before, and she was starting to fall for him. Miguel then asked Mackenzie out on a date the next night, and she accepted. But, right now, it was time to record their song._

 _Mr. Smyth welcomed the three groups with a smile._

 _"Alright, names and group names, please," he asked._

 _"Ace," Ace introduced himself._

 _"Princess Rebecca Charlotte Emily Grace Amelia Brianna Alicia Caitlyn Deborah Anastasia of England," Rebecca introduced herself. Everyone looked at her._

 _"Sorry, I have to say my full name every time I introduce myself," she explained._

 _"Corey," Corey introduced himself._

 _"Hi, I'm Kayla," Kayla introduced herself._

 _"And we are Kings and Queens!" the four exclaim together._

 _"Okiku," Okiku introduces herself._

 _"Mackenzie," Mackenzie introduces herself._

 _"Miguel," Miguel introduces himself._

 _"Tarquin," Tarquin introduces himself._

 _"And we are Collision Day!" the four exclaim._

 _"I'm Davis," Davis introduces himself._

 _"I'm Tiffany," Tiffany introduces herself._

 _"I'm Nathan," Nathan introduces himself._

 _"And I'm Kennedy," Kennedy introduces herself._

 _"And we are Rebels!" the four exclaim._

 _"Alright, let's begin to record your songs...first with Collision Day," Mr. Smyth says._

* * *

 _Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, you cannot fix it, no not at all. Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, feeling isolated, all alone."_

 _{The group sang.}_

 _"Why'd you have to break my heart? Why'd you have to tear my soul? I feel like I want to cry my heart out, pouring out my tears inside of me."_

 _{Mackenzie sang.}_

 _"Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, you cannot fix it, no not at all. Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, feeling isolated, all alone."_

 _{The group sang.}_

 _"Locking myself in my room, falling to the ground, tears in my eyes."_

 _{Miguel sang.}_

 _"You cheated on me, and it doesn't make sense. I thought you loved me. I thought you'd care."_

 _{Tarquin and Okiku sang together.}_

 _"Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, you cannot fix it, no not at all. Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, feeling isolated, all alone."_

 _{The group sang.}_

 _"Why'd you break my heart? (heart broken). My soul feels ripped out of myself. (soul ripped out of myself)."_

 _{The group sang, slowly.}_

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _{Mackenzie sang on a high note.}_

 _"Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, you cannot fix it, no not at all. Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, feeling isolated, all alone."_

 _{The group sang.}_

 _"Great work! Now, time for Kings and Queens," Mr. Smyth said, with a smile._

 _I may not be a prince, but I'm dating a princess. Would I become royalty if I married her? Oh whoa oh. Oh whoa oh."_

 _{Ace sang.}_

 _"You do not have to worry, since I can date whoever I want...they do not have to be royalty...they can be a normal person..."_

 _{Princess Rebecca sang.}_

 _"Taking photos of royalty is my number one dream...wish I could do more of it...since I love to take photos..."_

 _{Kayla sang.}_

 _"I love to rock it out with my friends, and I wish to play my music for them...I hope that they will like it..."_

 _{Corey sang.}_

 _"Anyone can be royalty. Anyone can be part of royalty. But if you are, don't be snobbish or mean."_

 _{The group sang.}_

 _"Royalty, oh royalty. Royalty, oh royalty. Royalty, oh royalty. Royalty, oh royalty. Royalty, oh royalty. Oh yeah!"_

 _{The group slowly sang.}_

 _"Anyone can be royalty. Anyone can be part of royalty. But if you are, don't be snobbish or mean."_

 _{The group sang together, before they ended the song.}_

 _"Finally, time for Rebels," Mr. Smyth said._

 _"Why do people call us rebels? Is it because of the way we dress? Is it because of the way we act?"_

 _{Kennedy and Tiffany sing.}_

 _"Why do people call us rebels? Is it because of the way we dress? Is it because of the way we act?"_

 _{Davis and Nathan sang.}_

 _"When I did my Acapella...I always did it alone...everyone said that I needed a group..."_

 _{Davis sang.}_

 _"We may seem like we're rebels at heart, but truly we're not. Don't deny us. Don't ever call us rebels again."_

 _{The group sang.}_

 _"I may love to pull pranks, but that's just my personality. I'm not a rebel, but I feel like I'm treated like one."_

 _{Kennedy sings.}_

 _"I may look scary because of my appearance...why am I called a rebel? I want to show everyone that I am not scary...oh-whoa-oh."_

 _{Nathan sang out.}_

 _"We may seem like we're rebels at heart, but truly we're not. Don't deny us. Don't ever call us rebels again."_

 _{The group sang.}_

 _"Feeling isolated ever since boys broke my heart. Wish I could know why I'm called a rebel...Alone in the dark...on my own..."_

 _{Tiffany slowly sang.}_

 _"We may seem like we're rebels at heart, but truly we're not. Don't deny us. Don't ever call us rebels again."_

 _{The group sang.}_

 _"Great job you guys, here are your songs," Mr. Smyth said, handing three CDs._

 _"AWESOME!" the three groups exclaim, as they take their CD's and leave._

 _"Our groups have recorded their songs! What drama will come to them next? Find out, in the next episode of Total! Drama! A Reimaging!" Chris announces, as the camera fades to black._

* * *

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous._

 _I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
Cause, I wanna be famous!_

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
(Whistling in tune)_

* * *

 **Episode 9: Music Videos**

The Broken Scene arrived on set for their music video.

"Are you The Broken Scene?" a woman asked.

"Yes, we are," Christopher responded.

"Good, get to wardrobe stat, before going to hair and make-up. We've got a long day ahead of us," the woman said. She walked away.

"Alright, boys. Let's film our music video!" Morgan exclaimed.

"YEAH!" the boys exclaimed, as they high fived each other.

The boys each went to wardrobe, where they were each given a pair of shorts, running shoes, and a basketball jersey, each with their names on the front and back, with a number. Matteo's had 12. Scar's had 9. Morgan's had 24. Finally, Christopher's had 39.

"These look so cool!" Matteo exclaimed.

They then went to choreography, so they could learn the dance moves to their music video.

"Alright boys, we're ready to begin. Go meet the director and your back-up dancers," Their choreographer, Clarissa said.

The four boys smiled as they went over to the set, which was set up to look like a basketball gym. A woman in her late 20's approached them.

"Are you The Broken Scene?" she asked. She had a pair of headphones around her neck.

"Yes, we are," Christopher responded.

The girl grinned. "Perfect. I'm the director for your music video. I'm Samantha, but call me Sam, cause I say so!" she exclaims. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail, and she had green eyes. She had a tank top, jeans and running shoes on.

"Alright. Come meet your back-up dancers. I was able to convince the cheerlead squad from the local high school in the area," Sam said.

"How were you able to do that?!" Morgan asked, shocked.

"I have my ways," Sam replied. She then turned to the door. "Alright ladies, come on in!" she shouted.

A bunch of girls ran in, cheering happily.

"Meet Brooklynn Miller...Tyler and Lindsay's daughter...she's the team captain, Ariel Daniels, Devin and Carrie's daughter, Maya Williams, Scott and Courtney's daughter, Mia Williams, Maya's twin, has the same parents, Kate Delacruz, Mike and Zoey's daughter, Sienna Joseph, daughter of DJ and Katie, Dianne Matthews-Holbrook, Topher and Sammy's adopted daughter, and finally...Amelia Smith, Manitoba and Svetlana's daughter!" Sam exclaimed, as the girls walked in wearing cheerleader outfits.

The boys cheered happily.

* * *

The first scene took place in the basketball court. The second scene took place on a soccer field, and the group's outfit was changed to soccer uniforms. The boys were really tired after so much filming, since Sam wanted the video to be with 100% perfection, and nothing less than that. Soon, their video was finished.

* * *

Later in the afternoon was the other five groups, each filming their individual music videos, and they too, were tired by all the filming.

"Wow, I am so tired," Jenna yawned.

"Let's watch our videos!" Xaria exclaimed.

So the six groups watched each others music videos, and laughed. They were really funny.

"I've got an idea. Why don't we do a karaoke battle? Us girls against you boys!" Violet suggested.

"Oh, you're on!" Morgan smiled back.

Suddenly, Violet's phone buzzed. She picked it up, and gasped. Tears were pouring down her face.

"Violet? Are you okay?" Rain asked.

"No...my boyfriend cheated on me...he just dumped me...through text!" she wailed.

"This karaoke battle will calm you down," Mackenzie said.

Violet nodded, and stood up.

"You're right," she said.

* * *

The music began.

"I think it's so cute and I think it's so sweet!  
How you let your friends encourage you to try and talk to me  
But let me stop you there (oh, before you speak...)"

{Sunny sang.}

"Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no  
My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no  
You need to let it go, you need to let it go  
Need to let it go  
Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no  
My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no  
You need to let it go, you need to let it go  
Need to let it go  
Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no"

{All the girls sing.}

"First you gonna say you ain't runnin' game  
Thinkin' I'm believing every word"

{Jenna sang}

"Call me beautiful, so original  
Telling me I'm not like other girls"

{Xaria sang}

"I was in my zone before you came along  
Now I'm thinking maybe you should go"

{Okiku sang.}

"Blah, blah, blah  
I be like nah to the ah to the, no, no, no

All my ladies, listen up  
If that boy ain't giving up  
Lick your lips and swing your hips  
Girl all you gotta say is...

My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no  
You need to let it go, you need to let it go  
Need to let it go  
Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no  
My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no  
You need to let it go, you need to let it go  
Need to let it go  
Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no"

{All the girls sang.}

"Thank you in advance, I don't wanna dance (nope)  
I don't need your hands all over me"

{Violet sang.}  
"If I want a man, then I'mma get a man  
But it's never my priority"

{Princess Rebecca, and Tiffany sang.}  
"I was in my zone, before you came along  
Don't want you to take this personal"

{Tabitha and Kayla sang.}  
"Blah, blah, blah  
I be like nah to the ah to the, no, no, no

All my ladies, listen up  
If that boy ain't giving up  
Lick your lips and swing your hips  
Girl, all you gotta say is...

My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no  
You need to let it go, you need to let it go  
Need to let it go  
Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no  
My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no  
You need to let it go, you need to let it go  
Need to let it go  
Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no"

"I'm feeling...  
Untouchable, untouchable  
I'm feeling...  
Untouchable, untouchable  
I'm feeling...  
Untouchable, untouchable  
I'm feeling...  
Untouchable, untouchable  
(Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no)  
I'm feeling...  
Untouchable, untouchable  
I'm feeling...  
Untouchable, untouchable  
I'm feeling...  
Untouchable, untouchable  
I'm feeling...  
Untouchable, untouchable  
(Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no)"

{Pinky and Rain sang, with the other girls backing them up.}

"All my ladies, listen up  
If that boy ain't giving up  
Lick your lips and swing your hips  
Girl all you gotta say is...

My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no  
You need to let it go, you need to let it go  
Need to let it go  
Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no  
My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no  
You need to let it go, you need to let it go  
Need to let it go  
Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no

I'm feeling...  
Untouchable, untouchable  
I'm feeling...  
Untouchable, untouchable  
I'm feeling...  
Untouchable, untouchable  
Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no" the girls all sang.

"Wow. You girls pack some powerful vocals," Miguel gasped.

The girls smiled.

"Aw, thanks," Mackenzie responded, a blush coming on her face.

"Though, Mackenzie, you still owe me for that date tonight," Miguel smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Mackenzie replied.

"I totally ship it. Miguel and Mackenzie," Rain grinned.

"Oh shut up," Mackenzie chuckled.

"Come on! It's obvious that you like him!" Jenna exclaimed.

"What makes you say that?" Mackenzie asked, a blush growing on her face.

"Come on! The signs are obviously there. You're blushing!" Sunny exclaimed.

"Okay...maybe I do have a slight crush on him..." Mackenzie replied, the blush on her face growing even more.

"Then prove it. Kiss him," Matteo said, a smirk growing on his face.

The blush on Mackenzie's face hardened. Miguel smirked at her.

"Alright, beautiful. Let's do it," Miguel said.

"O-okay..." Mackenzie responded.

The two leaned in and kissed each other, causing the girls to cheer and the boys to wolf-whistle.

The kiss lasted for 5 minutes, before the two lovebirds pulled away, blushing.

"Miguel! We've gotta sing our song for these lovely ladies!" Matteo shouted.

"Coming!" Miguel calls back.

"I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away

Call me, baby, if you need a friend  
I just wanna give you love  
Come on, come on, come one  
Reaching out to you, so take a chance

No matter where you go  
You know you're not alone

I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away

Come along with me and don't be scared  
I just wanna set you free  
Come on, come on, come one  
You and me can make it anywhere  
For now, we can stay here for a while, ay  
'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile

No matter where you go  
You know you're not alone

I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away

And when you're weak I'll be strong  
I'm gonna keep holding on  
Now don't you worry, it won't be long, Darling  
And when you feel like hope is gone  
Just run into my arms

I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one, I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away

I'm only one call away"

{All the boys sang, making many of the girls swoon.}

Matteo then went outside and plucked a rose that was growing there, and handed it to Violet, who blushed like crazy.

"Aw, thanks, you're really sweet," Violet blushed.

"Why don't I take you out on a date?" Matteo asked.

"M-m-me?" Violet squeaked.

"Yes," Matteo responded.

"Well...I guess it would be alright..." Violet responded.

Matteo grinned and picked Violet up, twirling her around.

"Maybe we should make this a double date," Miguel grinned.

"Yeah, I'm cool with that." Matteo responded.

"Well, Mackenzie, we should get ready," Violet said, standing up.

"Actually, you two look beautiful just like that," Miguel spoke up.

"Really? So...you don't want us to change?" Mackenzie asked.

"Just go like that. Whatever you are wearing now is perfect for our double date tonight," Matteo replies.

The two girls blushed.

The four enjoyed each other on their date. The two girls laughed at the things the boys said. Pretty soon, they were really falling for the boys.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update everyone. So, Matteo and Violet will become a couple, like Miguel and Mackenzie. For this couple I decided to do a love-hate relationship, to see how it would go, and it worked! I don't owe No by Meghan Trainor or One Call Away by Charlie Puth, they belong to their respective owners. These two couples won't get together officially until maybe the next episode or two. Read and review everyone!**


	18. E10: Finale Time! Winner announced!

Platinum Skyline: Tabitha, Jenna, and Xaria.

The Broken Scene: Mateo, Morgan, Scar and Christopher.

Collision Day: Okiku, Tarquin, Mackenzie, and Miguel.

Kings and Queens: Corey, Ace, Princess Rebecca, and Kayla.

Royals: Prince Ryan, Dan, Antonio, and Lucas. {eliminated}

Rebels: Kennedy, Tiffany, Nathan, and Davis.

The: Marie, Elliot, Jacqueline {disqualified}, Joshua, Kale, Ryan J., and Daniel. {eliminated}

4th Stars: Violet, Pinky, Sunny and Rain

Stormtroopers: Elsa, Jason, Alexandra, Ashley, Adam, John, Emma, and Felicity. (Elsa's boyfriend was unable to make it, only Elsa is in the running for the million dollars){Eliminated}

Sirens: Ilyria, Blaze, Robert, Thomas, David, Roxanne, Shannon, Bianca, Kelly, Amanda, Julia, and Elias {disqualified}

As always, I do not owe anything except for my OC's. I owe most of the people performing, not the groups that have OC's that belong to you guys...anyway, warning, The Electric Hearts dance crew and band are based on me and my friends in real life. I don't owe the songs that belong to other singers, but I do owe the original songs that are written. You'll know, because they are different.

It's time for the finale! Who will win? Find out below! Season 3 will also be announced. It will still be World Tour...but with musical groups again! There will be 16 groups-the groups who didn't get to make a music video in Season 2, and a few extra groups.

* * *

 ** _THIS SEASON, ON TOTAL DRAMA EPIC..._**

 _"Welcome back! Let's introduce our returning contestants!" Chris exclaimed, as a bus pulled up. "Our first returning contestant placed 14th last season, it's Jenna!" Chris announced._

 _Jenna got off the bus, smiling. "Hey, Chris," she said._

 _"Our second returning contestant placed 6th...it's Morgan!" Chris introduced._

 _Morgan got off the bus._

 _"Hey, Jenna, hey Chris," he said._

 _"It's good to see you again, Morgan," Jenna said._

 _"Thank you," Morgan responded._

 _"Next up: Tarq and Okiku" Chris announced._

 _The two came out, holding hands with each other._

 _"Are you two dating?" Morgan asked._

 _"Yes," Tarq responded._

 _"That's so sweet," Jenna replies._

 _"Here comes Scar, Xaria, Kale, and Tabitha!" Chris exclaimed, introducing four more returning contestants._

 _"Hey guys," the four contestants said._

 _"Finally, Ilyria, Corey, Season One's winner, Christopher, and Miguel!" Chris announced._

 _The four came off the bus, and it left. Another bus stopped, and the doors opened._

 _"Now, here come some returning contestants from Total Drama Lilydale! The season's winner, Ace!" Chris exclaimed._

 _"Wow, another chance to compete for a million dollars! That's amazing!" Ace exclaimed._

 _"The British royal siblings, Princess Rebecca and her brother, Prince Ryan," Chris introduced, as the two royals got off the bus. Ace placed an arm around Rebecca's waist and planted a kiss on her cheek._

 _"Next up: Nathan and Tiffany!" Chris introduced. Ryan looked sad when he saw his ex-girlfriend with Nathan._

 _"Mateo, Joshua, Elliot, Marie, Kayla, Kennedy, and Davis!" Chris introduced, as the remaining contestants smiled as they got off the bus. The bus left._

 _"Is it just us 24 competing?" Kayla asked._

 _"No, 12 newbies will also join you guys!" Chris exclaimed._

 _"Really?" Elliot asked._

 _"Yes, really. First up, Jaqueline FrostFlower!" Chris exclaimed, as another bus approached the camp, and the doors opened. A girl got off the bus, and most of the guys were drooling at her, except for Ace, Tarquin, Scar, and Nathan, who already had girlfriends. Christopher was just glaring at the girl._

 _"Bonjour, Chris and everyone," the girl spoke in a French accent, her icy blue eyes batting. She wore a blue dress, it just cut above the knees, showing her sexy and beautiful legs, her white-blonde hair shimmering brightly in the sun. Jacqueline also wore a pair of bright blue Victorian-styled boots. She blew a kiss to the boys who were falling for her, and smirked. Ilyria growled at her._

* * *

 _ **Confessional**_

 _ **Ilyria: "How dare she...Chris doesn't know that's my rival! UGH! He is SO going to get it!"**_

 _ ***static***_

 _ **Jaqueline: "So, that pesky two-faced Ilyria is on this season, hm? Well, she will be going down!"**_

 _ ***static***_

 _ **End Confessionals**_

* * *

 _"Next up: Mackenzie, Dan, Antonio, Ryan Johnston, Lucas, and Elsa!" Chris exclaimed._

 _The next six contestants got off the bus, smiling. Mackenzie was wearing a school uniform, Dan was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, Antonio and Lucas both wore soccer jerseys, shorts and running shoes, Ryan Johnston was wearing a white t-shirt, black shorts, and black running shoes, while Elsa wore a pink, leather jacket (unzipped) with a rainbow, tie-dyed T-shirt worn underneath, denim colored jeans, pink and white running sneakers, and she carries a Rose Quartz colored Guitar Case with her._

 _Tabitha gasped. "You're Kayla Storm!"_

 _Elsa smiled and nodded._

 _"In the flesh," she responds._

 _"Our final new four contestants are a group of sisters, who love to sing. Their sister, Jade, who is a lawyer threatened to sue me for everything I had if they were eliminated before the merge, and if I didn't make this season a musical. So...anyway...here they are! Presenting: Rain, Violet, Sunny and Pinky...as 4th Stars!" Chris announced in an announcer's voice, as the lights dimmed, and four different coloured smoke bombs were thrown down...they were purple, pink, yellow and blue. Once the fake smoke faded, four girls wearing chiffon sparkling tank tops, white flashy skirts, and white running shoes appeared. Violet had purple. Sunny had gold. Pinky had pink. Rain had blue._

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~! Hey! We're 4th Stars, and we're here to say...we've got the power! We're smart, and we can tell who is lying! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH~!" the four girls vocalized in harmony. They then struck a dramatic pose at the end._

 _Everyone cheered._

 _"Wow, I wasn't expecting for the newest singing group to be so talented," Tabitha commented._

 _"Thanks, we're glad to meet a fan," Violet responded, as she and her sisters smiled._

 _"Okay, now, time to explain the season. Since it is a musical, there will be singing involved. You will be put into groups of four and make songs and try and make it to the top," Chris explained._

 _"Um, Chris, I'm already in a group," Elsa said._

 _"Yeah, your group is on it's way, and it already has the permission since it has more than 4 members, but only you in that group will receive the million dollars if your group wins," Chris told Elsa._

 _"I know, and so does my group," Elsa explained._

 _"Anyway, Elsa's band is one group, Violet and her sisters are another group. I will now divide you into separate groups. Ready?" Chris asked, as the campers had mixed emotions._

 _"Group 1: Ilyria, Tabitha, Jenna, and Xaria. Group 2: Mateo, Morgan, Scar and Christopher. Group 3: Okiku, Tarquin, Mackenzie, and Miguel. Group 4: Corey, Ace, Princess Rebecca, and Kayla. Group 5: Prince Ryan, Dan, Antonio, and Lucas. Group 6: Kennedy, Tiffany, Nathan, and Davis. Group 7: Marie, Elliot, Jacqueline, Joshua, Kale and Daniel. I think I got you all," Chris said, as they divided into their groups, as Elsa's band arrived, without their instruments._

 _"Elsa, your group is called The Stormtroopers, right?" Chris asked, as Elsa nodded._

 _"Excellent! Now, for the groups who do not have names...we will be letting the fans decide your names!" Chris exclaimed._

 _Those groups were shocked and surprised._

 _"Tune in next time to find out what the fans pick for the remaining groups, on Total! Drama! EPIC!" Chris exclaimed._

* * *

 _ **With Group 1...**_

 _Tabitha called out to Ilyria, Jenna and Xaria._

 _"What is it now?" Ilyria snapped._

 _"It must be our group name!" Jenna exclaimed._

 _"What is it?" Xaria asked._

 _Tabitha opened the letter. "It says...Platinum Skyline..." she said slowly._

 _"Sounds interesting," Jenna said._

 _"I guess," Ilyria shrugged._

* * *

 _ **Confessionals**_

 _ **Ilyria: "Ha-ha. This will be my fake group. Very soon, I'm gonna reveal who I really am." *lets out an evil laughter.***_

 _ ***static***_

 _ **End Confessionals**_

* * *

 _ **With Group 2...**_

 _"We've got our group name!" Mateo shouted, waving a letter in the air. Morgan, Scar and Christopher walked calmly over to him._

 _"Don't leave us in suspense, Mateo. Tell us our group name," Christopher said._

 _"It's...The Broken Scene," Mateo said._

 _"Well...it does have a nice ring to it, don't you think, boys?" Morgan asked._

 _"I guess," Scar responded with a shrug._

 _"It's cool," Christopher replies._

 _"I like it as well," Mateo said._

 _"I guess now we have to rise to the top, and become superstars," Morgan said, as the other boys laughed._

* * *

 _ **With Group 3...**_

 _"I can't believe my stupid sisters signed me up for this show," Mackenzie groaned, as she was reading her book, pushing her glasses up more._

 _"But why do you have that book with you?" Tarquin asked._

 _"A book on law. I was accepted to a prestigious law school, and they're making all first year students read this book before the term begins in September," she responds._

 _"Put that book down! We need to focus on singing!" Miguel exclaimed._

 _Mackenzie tossed the book towards Miguel, and he caught it, groaning._

 _"You try reading a 1000 page book!" she shrieked, her eyes flaming in anger._

 _"Whoa, calm down!" Okiku shouted, grabbing the book from Miguel, and handing it back to Mackenzie, who stuffed it back into her bag, upset._

 _"Anyway, we've got our group name. It's Collision Day," Okiku said._

 _"I like it," Tarquin said, as the rest of the group nodded._

 _"Sorry for making you upset, babe," Miguel said, flirting with Mackenzie._

 _"Drop dead, I don't want to talk to you," Mackenzie snapped._

 _Miguel clenched his fists. Now, he wasn't able to manipulate her._

* * *

 _ **With Group 4...**_

 _Corey returned to his group, with a letter in hand._

 _"Is that the name of our group?" Kayla asked._

 _"It's in this letter," Corey responded._

 _"What does it say?" Princess Rebecca asked._

 _"Come on! Tell us!" Ace exclaimed._

 _"Okay, I will!" Corey laughed as he opened the letter. "It says...Kings and Queens," he said._

 _"That's so cool! Rebecca and I are like the queens, and you two are like the kings!" Kayla exclaimed._

 _"Yeah," Ace chuckled. "Because we have a royal on our team, it's obvious that the fans would pick that for our group name," he said, wrapping an arm around Rebecca's waist._

 _"Thanks, baby," Rebecca said, as she placed a kiss onto the Australian's cheek._

* * *

 _ **With Group 5...**_

 _"We've been dubbed Royals," Dan said._

 _"Well, they must have known that I was a prince, so maybe that's why the fans gave us that name," Ryan said._

 _"Too true," the other guys agreed._

* * *

 _ **With Group 6...**_

 _"Our group name is Rebels," Davis said._

 _"Do the fans really think we're rebels?" Tiffany asked._

 _"I think they decided on Rebels because the group before us is called Royals. Something like a friendly rivalry," Kennedy spoke up._

 _"That makes sense, I guess," Nathan said._

* * *

 _ **With Group 7...**_

 _"Our group name is The," Marie shyly said._

 _"That is a stupid name," Jacqueline said in her French accent._

 _"I don't think it's stupid," Kale said._

 _"I believe it's gonna give a dramatic tension when we're introduced, because the audience will be waiting to find out what else comes after The," Joshua said._

 _"It's cool, and I like it!" Daniel exclaimed, winking towards Marie._

 _"Um...I have a boyfriend," Marie said._

 _"Aww, who is he?" Daniel asked with a pout._

 _"I know her boyfriend, it's Steven Orland, the teen heartthrob," Elliot said._

 _Daniel pouted again. "Well, I guess there are other cute girls," he said._

 _Ryan Johnston came in. "Chris forgot to put me in a group, so he put me here," he explained._

 _"Whatever," Jacqueline shrugged in her French accent._

 _"So, what's our group name?" Ryan J. asked._

 _"The," Elliot responded._

 _"Ooh, going for a dramatic tense moment, I like it," Ryan J. said._

* * *

 _ **With The Stormtroopers...**_

 _"Elsa, are you mad that your boyfriend couldn't make it?" Jason asked his little sister._

 _"No, I understand if he is unable to come," Elsa responded._

 _"You're a good girlfriend to him," John, her other brother said._

 _"Thanks, John," Elsa replies._

 _"Even though we won't be able to win the million dollars, we'll still be rooting for you," Emma and Felicity said at the same time. "Jinks!" the two girls said again, as the group laughed._

 _"Why do you always have to make us laugh, Emma?" Ashley asked._

 _"Yeah, you're really funny, Felicity," Alexandra giggled._

 _"Definitely. But not as funny as Star Wars!" Adam exclaimed._

 _"Oh, Adam," the group groaned._

 _"What?! You guys should know that I'm a huge fan of Star Wars," Adam responded._

* * *

 _ **With 4th Stars...**_

 _"I am soooooooooooooooooooooo pumped for the competition to begin!" Pinky exclaimed._

 _"You're always excited, Pinky," Violet responds._

 _"Can't I be excited?" Pinky pouted._

 _"Violet! You know that Pinky's always excited," Rain said._

 _"Sorry," Violet replies._

 _"Anyway, let's hope we can become a bit more famous!" Sunny exclaimed._

 _"YEAH!" the four girls cheered._

 _"Attention groups! There will be a prize of one million dollars for the winning group, however, they get to record 20 singles for free! The second place group will win 500 thousand dollars, and they get to record 15 singles for free. Finally, the third place group will receive 100 thousand dollars, and record only 10 singles for free," Chris exclaimed._

 _All the groups cheered._

 _"That is all," Chris said over the loudspeakers._

 _"But...what if they find out about...our secret?" Rain asked._

 _These four sisters were not only a singing group...but they were also superheroes, who saved the world from evil. They had the power from special necklaces they wore around their necks...Pinky had a pink diamond...the rarest diamond...Rain had a sapphire...Sunny had a golden topaz, while Violet had amethyst. They also had the power to transform from the earrings they wore._

 _"Don't worry. Our secret will be kept safe," Violet said._

 _"I sure hope so," Rain responded. She hated keeping the fact that she was a superhero from her boyfriend, Antonio._

 _"Rain, don't worry. I'm sure that Antonio will be thrilled that you are saving the world," Sunny said, hugging her sister._

 _"You're right, Sunny," Rain responded with a smile on her face._

* * *

 _ **With Ilyria...**_

 _Ilyria was contacting someone on her phone. It was her sister, Julia._

 _"Hey, big sis!" Julia exclaimed._

 _"Shush! Is the plan going underway?" Ilyria hushed._

 _Julia nodded. "Yup, we're ready for the plan to start," Julia responded._

 _"Good. I was thinking we can execute the plan...in a few weeks time. Soon, sister, we shall become fully fledged sirens, instead of half ones!" Ilyria exclaimed._

 _"Ooh! I'm so excited!" Julia squealed._

 _"Remember: Don't tell anyone...AT ALL," Ilyria hissed._

 _"Right," Julia nodded as she ended the call with her sister._

 _"Once I become a fully-fledged siren, I shall be able to feed off all of the negative energy, instead of the stupid positive energy that half-sirens have to feed on..." Ilyria said to herself, and she let out an evil laugh._

* * *

 _Chris walked into the room, where all the groups were chatting. "Welcome to day three of the competition! Today will be your first concert! At the end, one group will leave," Chris said._

 _The groups looked scared._

 _"The group that isn't up to my expectations will be going home. Make sure you perform well! The concert will be tonight, you have until then to practice the songs that you'll be singing. The grand finale of the concert will have all of you sing," Chris demanded, as he left the room._

 _"Okay...I guess we should start practicing," Morgan said._

 _"I have an idea for the song for all of us to sing!" Sunny exclaimed._

 _"Really?" Nathan asked, as Sunny nodded._

 _"Well? Tell us!" Ryan J. exclaimed._

 _"It's Happy, by Pharrell Williams," she said._

 _"Ooh, sounds nice," Ryan J. said. His eyes looked towards Sunny, as her eyes looked towards him. The two blushed and looked away._

* * *

 _ **Confessionals**_

 _ **Ryan J.: "Ever since Abigail broke up with me...since she...had a crush on another guy...I've been trying to find a new girlfriend. I just hope that she doesn't mind...that I'm a warlock...but...Sunny is really...well...I don't know how to put this...but...she's really cute..." *he blushes.***_

 _ ***static***_

 _ **End Confessionals**_

* * *

 _"Um, Ryan?" Kale asked._

 _"Y-yeah?" Ryan asked, snapping out of his daze._

 _"Are you okay?" Kale asked the boy._

 _"Yeah, I'm fine," Ryan responded._

 _"Come on. We need to go practice, or else Jacqueline will freak," Kale says with a slight smile on his face._

 _"Okay, I'm coming," Ryan J. responded._

* * *

 _Each of the groups practiced on their own. They even had to come up with their own dance moves. After The practiced, Jacqueline sighed._

 _"It's okay, but if anyone of you messes up, I will be blaming you! Understood?!" Jacqueline shouted, as the rest of the group nodded._

* * *

 _ **With Collision Day...**_

 _"I guess that's okay for our performance," Mackenzie shrugged._

 _"I'm sure that we'll be able to wow the crowd," Okiku said._

 _"Definitely," Miguel responded, with a flirty wink to Mackenzie, who rolled her eyes._

 _"Aw come on!" Miguel groaned._

 _"Miguel, you know that she's still mad at you," Okiku said._

 _"But...I really...like her..." Miguel's voice dropped to a whisper._

 _"Then I can help you win her heart," Tarquin replies._

 _A smile comes to Miguel's face._

* * *

 _ **With Kings and Queens...**_

 _The group sang their song, as they danced._

 _"Oh...That same old love," Rebecca and Kayla harmonised as they ended their song._

 _"That was awesome!" Corey cheered._

 _"I know, right?!" Kayla asked, as she smiled towards Corey. A small blush appeared on their faces, as they looked away._

* * *

 _ **With Royals...**_

 _"I cannot believe that we sound this awesome!" Prince Ryan exclaimed._

 _"Yeah, too bad that my girlfriend is in another group," Lucas said._

 _"Your girlfriend?" the other boys asked._

 _"Yeah, Violet," Lucas responded._

 _"When did you two hook up?" Antonio asked, with a smile._

 _"Well...my brother, Peter actually got a phone call from Violet's sister, Rain, and he agreed to help her set us up on a date," Lucas responded._

 _"That's my girlfriend for you, she loves to match couples together!" Antonio laughed nervously._

 _"Now that you mention that...Pinky does seem cute, even though she does get excited all the time," Dan said._

* * *

 _ **With Ilyria...**_

 _The British girl had managed to get away from the other girls in her group, so she could make a phone call._

 _"Hey, sis!" Julia exclaimed._

 _"Shush! Julia, I've decided on a day for when we should execute our plan to become fully fledged sirens," Ilyria whispered into the call. Unknown to her, someone was watching her. It was Jenna._

 _"I've got to tell the others!" Jenna gasped softly, and she ran away, without making a lot of noise._

 _"Really?" Julia asked through the other line._

 _"Yes. Chris said that there would be a concert every other week, so I was thinking we should execute our plan then," Ilyria responded._

 _Meanwhile, Jenna was telling Xaria and Tabitha what she saw._

 _"What?" Tabitha asked._

 _"You're joking, Ilyria would never lie to us," Xaria said._

 _"Girls, you have to believe me!" Jenna pleaded._

 _"What's going on?" Ilyria asked, as she walked in, with an innocent look on her face._

 _"Jenna's saying that you are a siren," Tabitha said._

 _Ilyria laughed. "Don't believe her," she said._

 _Jenna sighed. Why wouldn't her group members believe her?_

* * *

 _The Rebels had an awesome time practicing. They had a feeling that they would perform well. The Stormtroopers also practiced._

* * *

 _ **CONCERT TIME!**_

 _"First up...4th STARS!" Chris announced, as Violet, Rain, Sunny and Pinky ran out on stage._

 _"Can't wait to see them perform," Morgan whispered, as the other groups gathered backstage._

 _The music started._

 _"She got a body like an hour glass_  
 _But I can give it to you all the time_  
 _She got a booty like a Cadillac_  
 _But I can send you into overdrive (oh)"_

 _{Violet took the first verse with power.}_

 _"You've been waiting for that..._  
 _Step on up swing your bat"_

 _{Pinky, Sunny and Rain sang.}_

 _"See anybody could be bad to you,_  
 _You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah"_

 _{Violet sang again.}_

 _"Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)_  
 _Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)_  
 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_  
 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_  
 _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)_  
 _Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)_  
 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_  
 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)"_

 _{The four sisters sang in harmony. The groups backstage gasped.}_

 _"Whoa, they are so good!" Ryan J. exclaimed._

 _"I know!" Ace nodded._

 _"She might've let you hold her hand in school_  
 _But I'm a show you how to graduate_  
 _No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk_  
 _Just come and show me what your momma gave (oh, yeah)"_

 _{Rain sang.}_

 _"Okay you've got a very big shhh,_  
 _Mouth but don't say a thing"_

 _{Violet, Pinky, and Sunny sang.}_

 _"See anybody could be good to you,_  
 _You need a bad girl to blow your mind"_

 _{Rain sang.}_

 _"Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)_  
 _Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)_  
 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_  
 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_  
 _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)_  
 _Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)_  
 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_  
 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_

 _{The four sisters sang.}_

 _"You know what, girls?_  
 _Let me show you how to do._

 _It's Myx Moscato_  
 _It's friends in the bottle_  
 _It's Nicki full throttle_  
 _It's all, all_  
 _Swimming in the grotto_  
 _We winning in the lotto_  
 _We dipping in the pot of blue pho-to_  
 _Kidding so good_  
 _This drippin' on wood_  
 _Get a ride in the engine that could go_  
 _Batman Robin it bang, bang, cocking it_  
 _Queen Nicki dominate, prominate_  
 _It's me, Jessie, and Ari_  
 _If they test me they sorry_  
 _Riders umph like Harley_  
 _Then pull off in this Ferrari_  
 _If he hangin' we bangin'_  
 _Phone rangin', he slangin'_  
 _It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)_

 _B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' uh (baby)_  
 _B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' hey"_

 _{Sunny and Pinky rapped, as the audience cheered louder.}_

 _"See anybody could be good to you,_  
 _You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)"_

 _{Violet sang on a high note.}_

 _"Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)_  
 _Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)_  
 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_  
 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_  
 _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)_  
 _Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)_  
 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_  
 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_

 _Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)_  
 _Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)_  
 _Yo, I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_  
 _Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_

 _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)_  
 _Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)_  
 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_  
 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)"_

 _{The four sisters sang on high notes}_

 _The crowd cheered loudly._

 _"Next up, Kings and Queens!" Chris announced._

 _"Take away your things and go_  
 _You can't take back what you said, I know_  
 _I've heard it all before, at least a million times_  
 _I'm not one to forget, you know_

 _I don't believe, I don't believe it_  
 _You left in peace, left me in pieces_  
 _Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees_  
 _Right now, 'ow_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up_  
 _I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough_  
 _Oh, (that same old love)_  
 _Oh, (that same old love)_  
 _I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart_  
 _I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart_  
 _Oh, (that same old love)_  
 _Oh, (that same old love)_

 _I'm not spending any time, wasting tonight on you_  
 _I know, I've heard it all_  
 _So don't you try and change your mind_  
 _'Cause I won't be changing too, you know_

 _You can't believe, still can't believe it_  
 _You left in peace, left me in pieces_  
 _Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees_  
 _Right now, 'ow_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up_  
 _I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough_  
 _Oh, (that same old love)_  
 _Oh, (that same old love)_  
 _I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart_  
 _I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart_  
 _Oh, (that same old love)_  
 _Oh, (that same old love)_

 _I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love_  
 _I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love_  
 _I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love_  
 _I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up_  
 _I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough_  
 _Oh, (that same old love)_  
 _Oh, (that same old love)_  
 _I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart_  
 _I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart_  
 _Oh, (that same old love)_  
 _Oh, (that same old love)"_

 _{The four members sang, with their dance routine rocking it out.}_

 _"That was awesome!" Chris cheers, as the group walks off the stage. He then announces the next group: Platinum Skyline._

 _"I've never seen a diamond in the flesh_  
 _I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_  
 _And I'm not proud of my address,_  
 _In a torn-up town, no postcode envy_

 _But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom_  
 _Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,_  
 _We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams._  
 _But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece._  
 _Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash._  
 _We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair._

 _And we'll never be royals (royals)._  
 _It don't run in our blood,_  
 _That kind of luxe just ain't for us._  
 _We crave a different kind of buzz._  
 _Let me be your ruler (ruler),_  
 _You can call me queen Bee_  
 _And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._  
 _Let me live that fantasy._

 _My friends and I—we've cracked the code._  
 _We count our dollars on the train to the party._  
 _And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,_  
 _We didn't come from money._

 _But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom._  
 _Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,_  
 _We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams._  
 _But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece._  
 _Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash_  
 _We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

 _And we'll never be royals (royals)._  
 _It don't run in our blood_  
 _That kind of luxe just ain't for us._  
 _We crave a different kind of buzz._  
 _Let me be your ruler (ruler),_  
 _You can call me queen Bee_  
 _And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._  
 _Let me live that fantasy._

 _Ooh ooh oh_  
 _We're bigger than we ever dreamed,_  
 _And I'm in love with being queen._  
 _Ooh ooh oh_  
 _Life is great without a care_  
 _We aren't caught up in your love affair._

 _And we'll never be royals (royals)._  
 _It don't run in our blood_  
 _That kind of luxe just ain't for us._  
 _We crave a different kind of buzz_  
 _Let me be your ruler (ruler),_  
 _You can call me queen Bee_  
 _And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._  
 _Let me live that fantasy."_

 _{The four girls sang, with Jenna glaring at Ilyria, a strange, orange mist being absorbed into the blue amulet around her neck.}_

 _The Stormtroopers performed Break Free, but the crowd was disinterested._

 _Rebels performed Team, by Lorde as well._

 _"Wait 'til you're announced_  
 _We've not yet lost all our graces_  
 _The hounds will stay in chains_  
 _Look upon your greatness and she'll send the call out_  
 _Send the call out_

 _Call all the ladies out, they're in their finery_  
 _A hundred jewels on throats_  
 _A hundred jewels between teeth_  
 _Now bring my boys in, their skin in craters like the moon_  
 _The moon we love like a brother, while he glows through the room_  
 _Dancin' around the lies we tell_  
 _Dancin' around big eyes as well_  
 _Even the comatose, they don't dance and tell_

 _We live in cities you'll never see onscreen_  
 _Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_  
 _Livin' in ruins of a palace within my dreams_  
 _And you know we're on each other's team_

 _I'm kind of over gettin' told to throw my hands up in the air_  
 _So there_

 _So all the cups got broke_  
 _Shards beneath our feet_  
 _But it wasn't my fault_  
 _And everyone's competing for a love they won't receive_  
 _Cause what this palace wants is release_

 _We live in cities you'll never see onscreen_  
 _Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_  
 _Livin' in ruins of a palace within my dreams_  
 _And you know we're on each other's team_

 _I'm kind of over gettin' told to throw my hands up in the air_  
 _So there_  
 _I'm kind of older than I was when I reveled without a care_  
 _So there_

 _We live in cities you'll never see onscreen_  
 _Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_  
 _Livin' in ruins of a palace within my dreams_  
 _And you know we're on each other's team_

 _We're on each other's team_  
 _And you know we're on each other's team_  
 _We're on each other's team_  
 _And you know and you know and you know"_

 _{The group sang together, striking a dramatic pose at the end.}_

 _Collision Day performed Here, by Alessia Cara. The Broken Scene performed Stiches, by Shawn Mendes. Finally, The performed So What by Pink. During the song, Ryan J. was able to use his magic to make an electric guitar appear, and play a solo, which Jacqueline did not have planned. Finally, it was time for the final song of the night._

 _"It might seem crazy what I'm about to say_  
 _Sunshine she's here, you can take a break_  
 _I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space_  
 _With the air, like I don't care, baby, by the way_

 _Uh"_

 _{The Broken Scene sang.}_

 _"Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do"_

 _{All of the groups sang.}_

 _"Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,_  
 _Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah,_  
 _Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,_  
 _No offense to you, don't waste your time_  
 _Here's why"_

 _{Platinum Skyline sang out.}_

 _"Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do"_

 _{All of the groups sang.}_

 _"Hey_  
 _Go_  
 _Uh_  
 _Happy_

 _Bring me down_  
 _Can't nothing_  
 _Bring me down_  
 _My level's too high_  
 _Bring me down_  
 _Can't nothing_  
 _Bring me down_  
 _I said (let me tell you now)_  
 _Bring me down_  
 _Can't nothing_  
 _Bring me down_  
 _My level's too high_  
 _Bring me down_  
 _Can't nothing_  
 _Bring me down_  
 _I said_

 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

 _Hey_

 _Go_

 _Uh_

 _Happy (repeats)_

 _Bring me down... can't nothing..._  
 _Bring me down... my level's too high..._  
 _Bring me down... can't nothing..._  
 _Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)_

 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

 _Hey C'mon."_

 _{Every group sang.}_

 _The crowd cheered. Chris came out on stage._

 _"Okay. I have made my decision. The group going home tonight...is...The Stormtroopers," Chris said, after a dramatic pause._

 _That group sighed._

* * *

 _ **Elimination Reflection (The Stormtroopers)**_

 _"Even though we were the first to go, we still had fun," Adam said._

 _"I know, it kinda sucks that we're out," John responds._

 _"Hey, we still have each other, right?" Elsa asks her friends._

 _"We sure do," Jason replies._

 _"Even though our time on the show was short, I'm glad that I got to spend time with my friends," Ashley said._

 _"I agree," Alexandra responds._

 _"So do we!" Emma and Felicity say at the same time. They look at each other, and point at one another as well. "JINKS!" they say._

 _"Hey, this show was fun, but, it's not better than Star Wars," Adam joked._

 _"Oh, Adam," the group groaned._

 _ **End Elimination Reflection (The Stormtroopers)**_

* * *

 _"However, you guys still have to stay on set," Chris said._

 _The group sighed._

 _"Who will be the next group to go? Find out, next time, on Total! Drama! EPIC!" Chris announced._

* * *

 _ **Bonus Scene**_

 _Jacqueline was screaming at Ryan J._

 _"That was SO NOT PART OF OUR PERFORMANCE!" she shouted, angry._

 _"Oh, sorry, but, hey, we still did well," Ryan J. said. He then made a rose appear out of thin air. "Now...if you would excuse me...I've got a girl to woo," he said, as he ran out of the room._

 _"UGH! The nerve of him!" Jacqueline screamed._

 _"Like Ryan J. said, we did well," Joshua said, with a smile on his face._

 _"I agree," Daniel responded._

 _"Me too," Marie said shyly._

 _"So do I," Kale said._

 _"Jacqueline, there is no reason to get mad at Ryan J. He made our performance go well," Elliot said._

 _"Ugh, whatever," Jacqueline snarled._

 _Meanwhile, Ryan J had noticed Sunny, and his blush grew even more._

 _"M'lady, please, accept this rose, as a gift of my love for you," he said._

 _"Aww, how sweet of you," Sunny said, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. The camera faded to black._

 _Ugh..." Jacqueline groaned. She had been knocked out the night before, and soon found herself tied up. Tied up with her were The Stormtroopers, and the host, Chris McLean._

 _"Great...I am stuck with these idiots..." Jacqueline grumbled in her French accent._

 _"We're not idiots, Star Wars is better than you!" Adam countered._

 _"Oh, Adam," the Stormtroopers groaned._

 _"Uh, help us!" Jacqueline demanded._

 _"How can we?" Elsa demanded._

 _"Shut up!" a female voice exclaimed._

 _"Ilyria?!" the group tied up shouted._

 _"Yep, it's me," the British girl grinned._

 _"What do you want with us?!" Chris demanded._

 _"Easy. We want to drain you of negative energy, so we can become very powerful," a girl, identical to Ilyria, but younger than her said. She too, was wearing the same coloured empire waisted dress as her sister, and silver sandal styled high heels._

 _"Who are you?" Jacqueline demanded._

 _"Julia, Ilyria's little sister," the girl proclaimed._

 _"Ugh, can you hurry up already?" a female voice demanded._

 _"Roxanne, shut up," Ilyria said._

 _The girl, Roxanne, clenched her fists._

 _"Ilyria, why must you do this? It's a bad idea," the male, Elias said._

 _"Shut it, nice siren! We have to help them become full sirens, like us!" Roxanne's boyfriend, Blaze exclaimed._

 _The other sirens rolled their eyes._

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, with the other groups...**_

 _"Okay, this is just strange, where's Ilyria?" Morgan asked Platinum Skyline._

 _"We don't know, she wasn't in her bed," Tabitha responded._

 _"Guys, I've got something to say," Jenna spoke up._

 _"Jenna, you can tell us," Xaria said._

 _"Ilyria...is a half-siren. I overheard her talking on the phone with her sister. Turns out, they have a plan to become full sirens!" she exclaimed._

 _"We should've known that there was something up with her," Violet proclaimed._

 _"Well, at least Jacqueline won't be ordering us around...speaking of which...where is she?" Elliot asked._

 _"I don't know," Marie shrugged._

 _"We can find a way to know where she is," Davis suggested._

 _"But how?" Kennedy asked._

 _Suddenly, a screen turned on._

 _"Well, well, well. If it isn't my pathetic competition," a British voice drawled out. Ilyria stepped into the screen._

 _"ILYRIA!" Mateo, Okiku, Tarquin, Scar, Christopher, Miguel, Mackenzie, Corey, Princess Rebecca, Ace, Kayla, Prince Ryan, Dan, Antonio, Lucas, Tiffany, Nathan, Kale, Daniel, and Ryan J. shouted._

 _"What have you done with our friends?" Violet demanded._

 _"Oh, my sister and I are about to drain their negative energy, so we can become fully fledged sirens! Platinum Skyline was my fake group. I had to lead you guys on, so you wouldn't suspect me," Ilyria proclaimed._

 _"You're not gonna get away with this!" Rain clenched her fists._

 _"Oh...I already have," Ilyria smugly said, and the screen cut out._

 _"Rain...I guess we have to transform," Violet said._

 _Rain turned to her sister._

 _"Now? With our friends watching?" she asked._

 _"Come on! We have to save this show!" Pinky groaned._

 _"What the hell are you talking about?" Mackenzie demanded._

 _The four sisters turned around. They sighed._

 _"We're superheroes," Rain said._

 _"That's so cool!" Antonio exclaimed, as he hugged his girlfriend._

 _"You're not mad?" Violet asked, as Lucas hugged her from behind._

 _"No," he whispered seductively into her ear, causing her to blush._

 _Suddenly, the four girls began to glow. Their earrings crystalized._

 _"Time to crystalize!" the four girls exclaimed. They were lifted up into the air._

* * *

 _ **Violet's Transformation into Queen Amethyst**_

 _The rest of Violet's hair turned purple. She smiled as a sparkly purple superhero mask appeared on her face, as well as a sparkly purple dress and boots. Her hair became curly at the end._

 _"I am Queen Amethyst!" the now transformed Violet exclaimed, as she struck a pose._

* * *

 _ **Rain's Transformation into Princess Sapphire**_

 _Rain smiled as she twirled around during her transformation, her hair became a vibrant blue, extended to a longer ponytail. A sparkling blue dress and boots appeared on her feet, as a sparkly blue superhero mask appeared over her eyes._

 _"Princess Sapphire!" the now transformed Rain exclaimed, winking._

* * *

 _ **Sunny's Transformation into Duchess Topaz**_

 _The rest of Sunny's hair changed to blonde, extended to a braid, as she cheered excitedly. She then started to break dance...yes...I said break dance...as the yellow sparkling dress appeared on her. The boots also appeared on her feet, and the sparkly yellow superhero mask appeared over her eyes. She giggled, as she said: "I am Duchess Topaz! Villains, fear me!" she exclaimed._

* * *

 _ **Pinky's Transformation into Lady Pink Diamond**_

 _Pinky did a back flip and a front flip as the rest of her hair changed to pink, extended with a puffed up ponytail. The pink sparkling dress appears on her, as she does a dramatic strut, looking serious, as the sparkling pink superhero mask appeared, covering her eyes, as well as the boots._

 _"Call me...Lady Pink Diamond," the now transformed Pinky said. She giggled, as the flash of light disappeared._

* * *

 _ **"Together we are the Crystal superheroes. All villains better watch out, because we will be stopping them!"** the four girls exclaimed together._

 _The other contestants looked shocked, or excited._

 _Princess Sapphire and Queen Amethyst then used their powers on their friends. The girls glowed purple. The boys glowed blue._

 _"What are you doing to us?" Mateo asked._

 _"Please, don't hurt us," Marie said._

 _"Did you think we would hurt you?" Queen Amethyst asked._

 _"But...why are we glowing?" Morgan asked._

 _"We have decided to let you become superheroes as well," Duchess Topaz said._

 _"WHAT?!" the glowing group all shouted, as they were suddenly lifted up into the air, and a flash of white light surrounded them._

* * *

 _Ace looks shocked as he grows a couple inches taller, gains a little more muscle, his eyes will be drained of the blue color and replaced with red and his canines get sharper than usual. Also both his arms get covered in tribal tattoo patterns. He now wore a sleeveless(ripped) button up shirt, black pants, a pair of black Converse and a black bandana wrapped around his head. He knew that he looked like a Supervillan, however, he just wanted to confuse the other villains. He was now Dark Mist, a superhero who had powers that rob people out of their senses. You know, sight, smell, touch, taste and hearing. It's part of his Umbrakinesis(darkness/shadow manipulation) actually. He can conjure thick, dark shadows from his hands._

 _Nathan grew slightly taller than normal with most of his body covered, as he was wearing a brownish black outfit with controllable wings on the back, sharpened claws. He was now Shadow Bat, a superhero who had the power to be able to fly, screech like a bat, can hang upside down for long periods of time and suck the juices from fruit for energy._

 _Mackenzie grew shocked as her eyes became an electric yellow, her outfit was now a yellow version of the school uniform she wore, white gloves, with a yellow trim, and a black superhero mask was on her face, it had a bolt of lighting on it as well._

 _"I am Electra! All villains will pay!" the now, transformed Mackenzie shouted._

 _Tiffany's brown hair became a smooth, aqua blue green. She now wore a pale pink top, that had a sea shell on it, a pink skirt, two seashell ankle bracelets, and a seashell necklace around her neck._

 _"I am Aqua Girl! I've got the power to control water!" the now, transformed Tiffany exclaimed._

 _Princess Rebecca's outfit became a fiery version of what she was wearing now._

 _"I am Fyre, fear me!" the now, transformed Princess Rebecca exclaimed, as her hair became a fiery red, and her eyes became orange._

 _Prince Ryan's hair became silver, as well as his eyes._

 _"Call me, Sir Wind, for I can control the wind any way I wish!" the now, transformed Prince Ryan exclaimed._

 _Lucas's outfit became like a cowboy's._

 _"YEHAW! I am Sherriff, the roughest cowboy around!" the now transformed Lucas shouted._

 _Antonio smirked as his shirt was ripped off, and he wore a pair of blue shorts, a mask, and a cape._

 _"I am the Masked Hero, excellent in sword fighting!" the now transformed Antonio exclaimed, waving a sword around._

 _Ryan J.'s outfit became wizard robes._

 _"I am...MR. WIZARD! My magic spells will never fail me!" he exclaimed._

 _Kayla smiled as half of the bottom of her hair turns red and her eyes turn orange and her fedora and camera disappear. She now wore a dress that goes up to her mid thighs the top half of the dress is orange the bottom is red she has an orange mask with red knee high boots._

 _"The name's Red Phoenix. Don't mess with me," the now transformed Kayla exclaimed._

 _Dan's suit became black, while Daniel's suit became white._

 _"I am Mr. Black," the now transformed Dan said, holding a sword with a black handle._

 _"And I am Mr. White," the now transformed Daniel said, holding a sword with a white handle._

 _"Together, our swords will bring chaos to all villains!" the two exclaimed together._

 _Marie's appearance didn't change, however, her outfit did. She wore a silver skin-tight cat suit- full body one with high neck, pockets, a thick dark blue strip under the bust, down the side of the right leg, two bands around the wrists, dark blue gloves, and dark blue high heels, and a silver mask- that covers eyes and nose (revealing the mouth)._

 _"I am X's Apprentice! I've got the power of Telekinesis and mind reading!" the now transformed Marie exclaimed, bravely, twirling around as well._

 _Ilyria scowled. She had to stop some of the transformations somehow. Grabbing Okiku and Tarquin, she also tied them up._

 _"Now you two won't be able to transform!" she cackled evilly, but a sword sliced the rope tying the two._

 _"Actually, they will," the Masked Hero said, a confident smirk on his face._

 _"NO! This cannot be happening!" Ilyria shouts._

 _"Believe me, it is," Davis said, as he transformed into Music Man._

 _Kennedy transformed into The Masked Prankster, a superhero who loves to pull pranks on the bad guys._

 _"Nice!" Kennedy exclaimed._

 _As the rest of the contestants transformed into superheroes, the sirens looked on in fear._

 _"This cannot be happening!" David screamed._

 _"It is you idiot!" Blaze growled._

 _Davis's powers made the four male sirens crack their amulets._

 _"AW COME ON!" Robert groaned._

 _The four female sirens, Roxanne, Bianca, Amanda and Kelly gasp as they were surrounded by the transformed Okiku and Tarquin._

 _"Sorry, girls, but it looks like we're gonna have to end your fun time," the transformed Tarquin proclaimed, as he and Okiku combined their powers to defeat the four sisters._

 _"ARGH!" Roxanne screamed, as she and her sisters lost their powers._

 _"Everyone! Focus your powers on the Arendelle siblings! We'll take care of Ilyria and her sister!" Duchess Topaz shouted._

 _"You got it, Duchess Topaz!" X's Apprentice responded, as the superheroes surrounded the two siblings._

 _"I told you this was a bad idea," Elias said, glaring at his younger sister._

 _"Oh, shut up," Shannon responded._

 _The transformed Morgan and Jenna's powers combined with all the other superheroes that were facing the two siblings broke their amulets._

 _"Take that, evil sirens!" the transformed Matteo shouted._

 _Meanwhile, the four crystalized superheroes approached Ilyria and her sister, Julia._

 _"Aw, man!" Julia exclaimed, as the two sisters were cornered._

 _"ARGH! EVERY TIME!" Ilyria screams. Suddenly, their amulets broke, and the two sisters lost their powers, and the rope was untied from Chris, The Stormtroopers and Jacqueline._

 _"Finally, thought that we would never get out of those ropes," Jacqueline groaned._

 _"Well, Jacqueline, you are disqualified, as well as The Sirens," Chris said._

 _"What?! WHY?!" Jacqueline demanded._

 _"For being a pain in the you know where," the transformed Joshua said._

 _A fuming Jacqueline stormed out along with the defeated sirens._

 _"OH yeah!" Funny Dude exclaimed, transforming back into Joshua._

 _"That was amazing!" Snake Man exclaimed, transforming back into Morgan._

 _"I know!" Lady Cat exclaimed, transforming back into Jenna._

 _The Swordmistress smiled as she transformed back into Okiku. "I have to admit, that was pretty fun," she says._

 _White Spy smiled as he transformed back into Tarquin._

 _Scar and Xaria who didn't have a superhero name transformed back into their normal wear. The two were smiling at each other._

 _Music Man transformed back into Davis._

 _Sports Dude transformed back into Kale._

 _Mountain Man transformed back into Christopher._

 _Nice Gamer transformed back into Matteo._

 _Violin Lady transformed back into Tabitha._

 _Mr. Hunk transformed back into Miguel._

 _Sir Awesome transformed back into Corey._

 _One by one, each of the superheroes changed back to their normal human selves, and the four crystalized super girls gave each and every contestant received a special object to help them transform into their superhero forms. Ace received a blue leather bracelet. Kayla received a red ring. Marie had her dark blue glasses. Nathan received a pair of sunglasses. One by one, each of the contestants received their special objects._

 _"What are these for?" Morgan asked._

 _"These objects will help you transform into your superhero forms," Princess Sapphire explained, as she and the other three crystalized superhero girls transformed back into their normal selves._

 _"Now, you guys still have to perform at the concert, the elimination for this episode will be saved until the morning," Chris said._

 _Each of the groups practiced hard with the songs that they would perform._

* * *

 _ **Time for the CONCERT!**_

 _"And now, it's time for our first performance! Here is Royals singing Want to Want Me, by Jason Derulo!" Chris exclaimed, as the crowd began to cheer._

 _"It's too hard to sleep_  
 _I got the sheets on the floor, nothing on me_  
 _And I can't take it no more, it's a hundred degrees_  
 _I got one foot out the door, where are my keys?_  
 _'Cause I gotta leave yeah_  
 _In the back of the cab_  
 _I tipped the driver 'head of time, get me there fast_  
 _I got your body on my mind, I want it bad_  
 _Oh just the thought of you gets me so high_  
 _So high_

 _Girl you're the one I want to want me_  
 _And if you want me, girl you got me_  
 _There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)_  
 _Just to get up next to you_

 _Girl you're the one I want to want me_  
 _And if you want me, girl you got me_  
 _There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)_  
 _Just to get up next to you_  
 _Just to get up next to you_

 _You open the door_  
 _Wearing nothing but a smile down to the floor_  
 _And you whisper in my ear, "Baby I'm yours"_  
 _Ooh just the thought of you gets me so high, so high_  
 _So high_

 _Girl you're the one I want to want me_  
 _And if you want me, girl you got me_  
 _There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)_  
 _Just to get up next to you_

 _Girl you're the one I want to want me_  
 _And if you want me, girl you got me_  
 _There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)_  
 _Just to get up next to you_  
 _Just to get up next to you_

 _Just the thought of you_  
 _Gets me so high, so high_  
 _Oh just the thought of you_  
 _Gets me so high, so high_

 _Girl you're the one I want to want me_  
 _And if you want me, girl you got me_  
 _There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)_  
 _Just to get up next to you_

 _Girl you're the one I want to want me_  
 _And if you want me, girl you got me_  
 _There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)_  
 _Just to get up next to you_

 _I would do anything_  
 _Just to get up next to you_  
 _Anything and everything_  
 _Just to get up next to you_

 _Just to get up next to you"_

 _{All the guys sing, in perfect harmony.}_

 _The crowd cheers wildly. Chris introduces The as the next group._

 _"I came to dance-dance-dance-dance (Yeah)_  
 _I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans plans plans plans (Yeah)_  
 _I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands (Yeah)_  
 _Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands_  
 _Yeah yeah 'cause it goes on and on and on_  
 _And it goes on and on and on yeah"_

 _{Elliot sang.}_

 _"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_  
 _Saying ayeoh, gotta let go_  
 _I wanna celebrate and live my life,_  
 _Saying ay-oh, baby let's go_  
 _'Cause we gon' rock this club,_  
 _We gon' go all night,_  
 _We gon' light it up,_  
 _Like it's dynamite_  
 _'Cause I told you once,_  
 _Now I told you twice,_  
 _We gon' light it up,_  
 _Like it's dynamite"_

 _{the group sang.}_

 _"I came to move move move move,_  
 _Get out the way of me and my crew crew crew crew, (Yea)_  
 _I'm in the club so I'm gonna do do do do, (Yea)_  
 _Just what the fuck came here to do do do do,_  
 _Yeah yeah 'cause it goes on and on and on_  
 _And it goes on and on and on yeah"_

 _{Joshua sang.}_

 _"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_  
 _Saying ay-oh, gotta let go_  
 _I wanna celebrate and live my life,_  
 _Saying ay-oh, baby let's go_  
 _'Cause we gon rock this club,_  
 _We gon' go all night,_  
 _We gon' light it up,_  
 _Like it's dynamite_  
 _'Cause I told you once,_  
 _Now I told you twice,_  
 _We gon' light it up,_  
 _Like it's dynamite"_

 _{The group sang.}_

 _"I'm gonna take it all I,_  
 _I'm gonna be the last one standing,_  
 _Higher overall I,_  
 _I'm gonna be the last one landing 'cause I, I, I_  
 _Believe it, and I, I, I_  
 _I just want it all, I just want it all,_  
 _I'm gonna put my hands in the air, hands in the air_  
 _Put your hands in the air"_

 _{Marie, Ryan J., Kale, and Daniel sang together.}_

 _"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_  
 _Saying ay-oh, gotta let go_  
 _I wanna celebrate and live my life,_  
 _Saying ay-oh, baby let's go_  
 _'Cause we gon rock this club,_  
 _We gon' go all night,_  
 _We gon' light it up,_  
 _Like it's dynamite_  
 _'Cause I told you once,_  
 _Now I told you twice,_  
 _We gon' light it up,_  
 _Like it's dynamite"_

 _{The entire group sang, fireworks went off.}_

 _"YEAH!" the crowd cheered._

 _"Wow! Give it up for THE!" Chris announced, as the audience cheered louder. "However, before they leave, one of their members has been disqualified, due to unspecific reasons, so now, this group from now on will only have 6 members," Chris said._

 _"Thanks everyone, you guys rock! Get it? Rock?" Joshua joked, as his group laughed. The crowd laughed as well as The went off the stage._

 _"Our next group will be performing the Pokémon theme song...give it up for Collision Day!" Chris exclaimed._

 _The curtains opened up, showing Okiku, Miguel, Tarquin and Mackenzie._

 _"I wanna be the very best_  
 _Like no one ever was_  
 _To catch them is my real test_  
 _To train them is my cause_

 _Ooh-ooh-ooh!_

 _I will travel across the land_  
 _Searching far and wide_  
 _Teach Pokémon to understand_  
 _The power that's inside_  
 _(That's inside)_

 _Pokémon!_  
 _It's you and me_  
 _I know it's my destiny_  
 _(Pokémon!)_  
 _Ooh, you're my best friend_  
 _In a world we must defend_  
 _Pokémon!_  
 _A heart so true_  
 _Our courage will pull us through_  
 _You teach me and I'll teach you_  
 _Po-ké-mon_  
 _(Gotta catch 'em)_  
 _Gotta catch 'em_  
 _Gotta catch 'em all_

 _Ev'ry challenge along the way_  
 _With courage I will face_  
 _I will battle ev'ry day_  
 _To claim my rightful place_

 _Come with me, the time is right_  
 _There's no better team, yeah!_  
 _Arm in arm we'll win the fight_  
 _It's always been our dream_  
 _(It's always been our dream)_

 _Pokémon!_  
 _It's you and me_  
 _I know it's my destiny_  
 _(Pokémon!)_  
 _Ooh, you're my best friend_  
 _In a world we must defend_  
 _Pokémon!_  
 _A heart so true_  
 _Our courage will pull us through_  
 _You teach me and I'll teach you_  
 _Po-ké-mon_  
 _(Gotta catch 'em)_  
 _Gotta catch 'em_  
 _Pokémon!_

 _Pokémon!_  
 _It's you and me_  
 _I know it's my destiny_  
 _(Pokémon!)_  
 _Ooh, you're my best friend_  
 _In the world we must defend_  
 _Pokémon!_  
 _A heart so true_  
 _Our courage will pull us through_  
 _You teach me and I'll teach you_  
 _Po-ké-mon_  
 _(I'll teach you!)_  
 _(Gotta catch 'em)_  
 _Gotta catch 'em_  
 _Gotta catch 'em all!_  
 _Pokémon!"_

 _{The group sang together.}_

 _The crowd went wild._

* * *

 _ **Collision Day Confessional**_

 _ **Okiku: "Wow, we performed well."**_

 _ **Miguel (suspiciously): "Mackenzie, why did you know that song well?"**_

 _ **Mackenzie: "Um...well...actually...I'm a secret fan of Pokémon."**_

 _ **Tarquin: "That is so cool!"**_

 _ **Mackenzie: "Yeah..." (rubs her arm, embarrassed.)**_

* * *

 _ **The Confessional**_

 _ **Kale: "Mackenzie sang the Pokémon theme song really well.**_

 _ **Marie: "She must be a huge fan of the show, like how I'm a fan of Star Wars."**_

 _ **Elliot: "It's alright to like something like Pokémon...I mean...she must have watched the show when she was little."**_

 _ **Joshua: "True to that."**_

 _ **Daniel: "I agree."**_

 _ **Ryan J.: "Me too!"**_

* * *

 _"Okay, it is time for our next performance. Here, singing Break My Heart by Victoria Duffield, give it up for...4TH STARS!" Chris exclaimed._

 _The curtains opened up, showing the four sisters, each holding a microphone in their hands. The music started up._

 _"Broken glass_  
 _Broken heart_  
 _There's a picture of you laying on the floor"_

 _{Violet sang.}_

 _"Empty space on the wall_  
 _While I am staring at_  
 _Wishing that you'd call"_

 _{Rain sang.}_

 _"Cause every time you call me up_  
 _I'm reminded of the pain you caused"_

 _{Pinky sang.}_

 _"Can't move on it's so hard_  
 _When you keep on coming back for more"_

 _{Sunny sang.}_

 _"It's time for me to say_  
 _I know you're only gonna break my heart_  
 _You're getting in the way_  
 _I should've seen this coming right from the start_  
 _So baby don't come around anymore_  
 _Or you'll be standing outside my front door_  
 _So listen as I say_  
 _Baby I'm tearing us apart_  
 _Cause you're only gonna break my heart_  
 _I'm tearing us apart_  
 _You're only gonna break my heart_  
 _I'm tearing us apart"_

 _{The four girls sang in harmony.}_

 _"Everyday it's the same I keep seeing you_  
 _I keep hearing your name"_

 _{Pinky sang}_

 _"And I know that one day_  
 _I'll get over you and I'll be ok"_

 _{Violet, Sunny and Rain sang.}_

 _"But every time you call me up_  
 _I'm reminded of all the pain you caused_  
 _Can't move on, it's so hard_  
 _When you keep on coming back for more_

 _It's time for me to say_  
 _I know you're only gonna break my heart_  
 _You're getting in the way_  
 _I should've seen this coming right from the start_  
 _So baby don't come around anymore_  
 _Or you'll be standing outside my front door_  
 _So listen as I say_  
 _Baby I'm tearing us apart_  
 _Cause you're only gonna break my heart_

 _Someday, somehow I might say_  
 _These words aloud_  
 _And I'll make you see what you're doing to me isn't right_  
 _But not right now_

 _It's time for me to say_  
 _I know you're only gonna break my heart_  
 _You're getting in the way_  
 _I should've see this coming right from the start_  
 _So baby don't come around anymore_  
 _Or you'll be standing outside my front door_  
 _So listen as I say_  
 _Baby I'm tearing us apart_  
 _Cause you're only gonna break my heart_  
 _You're only gonna break my heart_  
 _You're only gonna break my heart"_

 _{The four sisters sang in harmony.}_

 _The crowd stood up on their feet to give the group of 4 sisters applause._

* * *

 _ **Kings and Queens Confessional**_

 _ **Princess Rebecca: "Okay, how were they able to get a standing ovation?"**_

 _ **Ace: "They are already a famous girl group, don't you remember?"**_

 _ **Kayla: "Don't worry, Rebecca, I'm sure that we'll be able to win."**_

 _ **Corey: "I guess you're right, but we've got to try our best."**_

* * *

 _ **Royals Confessional**_

 _ **Prince Ryan: "Wow...they are good."**_

 _ **Dan: "Agreed."**_

 _ **Antonio: "Hey, Ryan, have you thought of a way to get Tiffany back?"**_

 _ **Prince Ryan (shakes his head.): "No, she won't forgive me. Besides, she has Nathan now."**_

 _ **Lucas: "Someone's getting jealous!" (in a sing-song voice)**_

 _ **Prince Ryan: "No I'm not! Leave it alone!" (he snapped.)**_

* * *

 _ **Platinum Skyline Confessional**_

 _ **Jenna: "Wow, Violet and her sisters pack some really powerful vocals."**_

 _ **Tabitha: "I have to agree."**_

 _ **Xaria: "Can't believe Ilyria betrayed us..."**_

 _ **Jenna: "We can't talk about her anymore, she's a horrible girl."**_

 _ **Xaria and Tabitha: "Agreed."**_

* * *

 _ **Rebels Confessional**_

 _ **Tiffany: "So...um...what did you guys think of becoming superheroes?"**_

 _ **Davis: "It was fun."**_

 _ **Kennedy: "I have to agree."**_

 _ **Nathan: "Hopefully there will be no more evil."**_

 _ **Tiffany: "But if there is, then we can stop it."**_

* * *

 _ **The Broken Scene**_

 _ **Matteo: "I've got to admit, those girls pack the best vocals ever."**_

 _ **Morgan: "That's because they are famous."**_

 _ **Scar: "Well, Xaria's in Platinum Skyline, but, hey, at least I can still talk with my girlfriend."**_

 _ **Christopher: "I was pretty surprised when we all gained superhero forms. But, it was actually fun."**_

* * *

 _"Next group: REBELS!" Chris exclaimed._

 _(I guess right now you've got the last laugh)_

 _"I'm sorry if I seem uninterested_  
 _Or I'm not listenin' or I'm indifferent_  
 _Truly, I ain't got no business here_  
 _But since my friends are here_  
 _I just came to kick it but really_  
 _I would rather be at home all by myself not in this room_  
 _With people who don't even care about my well being_  
 _I don't dance, don't ask, I don't need a boyfriend_  
 _So you can go back, please enjoy your party_  
 _I'll be here, somewhere in the corner under clouds of marijuana_  
 _With this boy who's hollering I can hardly hear_  
 _Over this music I don't listen to and I don't wanna get with you_  
 _So tell my friends that I'll be over here_

 _Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh_  
 _I ask myself what am I doing here?_  
 _Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here_  
 _And I can't wait till we can break up outta here_

 _Excuse me if I seem a little unimpressed with this_  
 _An anti social pessimist but usually I don't mess with this_  
 _And I know you mean only the best and_  
 _Your intentions aren't to bother me_  
 _But honestly I'd rather be_  
 _Somewhere with my people we can kick it and just listen_  
 _To some music with the message (like we usually do)_  
 _And we'll discuss our big dreams_  
 _How we plan to take over the planet_  
 _So pardon my manners, I hope you'll understand_  
 _That I'll be here_  
 _Not there in the kitchen with the girl_  
 _Who's always gossiping about her friends_  
 _So tell them I'll be here_  
 _Right next to the boy who's throwing up 'cause_  
 _He can't take what's in his cup no more_  
 _Oh God why am I here?_

 _Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh_  
 _I ask myself what am I doing here?_  
 _Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here_  
 _And I can't wait till we can break up outta here_

 _Hours later congregating next to the refrigerator_  
 _Some girl's talking 'bout her haters_  
 _She ain't got none_  
 _How did it ever come to this_  
 _I shoulda never come to this_  
 _So holla at me I'll be in the car when you're done_  
 _I'm standoffish, don't want what you're offering_  
 _And I'm done talking_  
 _Awfully sad it had to be that way_  
 _So tell my people when they're ready that I'm ready_  
 _And I'm standing by the TV with my beanie low_  
 _Yo I'll be over here_

 _Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh_  
 _I ask myself what am I doing here?_  
 _Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here_  
 _And I can't wait till we can break up outta here_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh"_

 _{The group sang together.} They got applause._

 _"Next up is Kings and Queens!" Chris exclaimed._

 _"There's a light, and I can see it in your eyes_  
 _There's a memory of the way you used to be_  
 _Nothing's gone, it still shines, every time you turn it on_  
 _And when you slow it down..._

 _People working every night and day_  
 _Never give yourself no time_  
 _Got too many bills to pay_  
 _Slow down, nothing's gonna disappear_  
 _If you give yourself some room_  
 _To move to the music you hear_

 _Gotta get up, listen to me_  
 _Clappa your hands, stompa your feet_

 _People looking for the great escape_  
 _Looking to the greener side_  
 _Trying to find a better way_  
 _Slow down, open up your big brown eyes_  
 _Feel the rhythm in your heart_  
 _You don't even need to try_

 _Gotta get up, listen to me_  
 _Clappa your hands, stompa your feet_  
 _Nothing is wrong, if you move to the beat_  
 _Clappa your hands, stompa your feet_  
 _Stompa your feet_

 _When you can't seem to shake off all the feelings that are breaking_  
 _Little pieces of the music that are in you_  
 _All the pain that you feel_  
 _I can prove it's not real_  
 _There's just one thing you gotta do_

 _Gotta get up, listen to me_  
 _Clappa your hands, stompa your feet_  
 _Nothing is wrong, if you move to the beat_  
 _Clappa your hands, stompa your feet_  
 _Stompa your feet_

 _Stompa your feet_  
 _Stompa your feet"_

 _{The group sang together.}_

 _The crowd applauded._

 _"Here come The Broken Scene!" Chris announced the next group._

 _"I thought that I've been hurt before_  
 _But no one's ever left me quite this sore_  
 _Your words cut deeper than a knife_  
 _Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under_  
 _But I know that I'll make it out alive_  
 _If I quit calling you my lover_  
 _Move on_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_  
 _I'm shaking falling onto my knees_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_  
 _I'm tripping over myself_  
 _I'm aching begging you to come help_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _Just like a moth drawn to a flame_  
 _Oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain_  
 _Your bitter heart cold to the touch_  
 _Now I'm gonna reap what I sew_  
 _I'm left seeing red on my own_

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under_  
 _But I know that I'll make it out alive_  
 _If I quit calling you my lover_  
 _Move on_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_  
 _I'm shaking falling onto my knees_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_  
 _I'm tripping over myself_  
 _I'm aching begging you to come help_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _Needle and the thread_  
 _Gotta get you out of my head_  
 _Needle and the thread_  
 _Gonna wind up dead_

 _Needle and the thread_  
 _Gotta get you out of my head_  
 _Needle and the thread_  
 _Gonna wind up dead_

 _Needle and the thread_  
 _Gotta get you out of my head_  
 _Needle and the thread_  
 _Gonna wind up dead_

 _Needle and the thread_  
 _Gotta get you out of my head get you out of my head_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_  
 _I'm shaking falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)_  
 _I'm tripping over myself_  
 _I'm aching begging you to come help (begging baby please)_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches"_

 _{The boys sang.}_

 _"Here comes our second all girl group, but, however, from this point on, there will only be three members, since their fourth member was disqualified...due to not so important reasons...but, no matter, give it up for PLATNIUM SKYLINE!" Chris announced to the crowd._

 _"He said let's get out of this town_  
 _Drive out of the city_  
 _Away from the crowds_  
 _I thought heaven can't help me now_  
 _Nothing lasts forever_  
 _But this is gonna take me down_  
 _He's so tall, and handsome as hell_  
 _He's so bad but he does it so well_  
 _I can see the end as it begins my one condition is_

 _Say you'll remember me_  
 _Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe_  
 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_  
 _Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)_  
 _Wildest dreams (Ah ah)_

 _I said no one has to know what we do_  
 _His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room_  
 _And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever_  
 _But this is getting good now_  
 _He's so tall, and handsome as hell_  
 _He's so bad but he does it so well_  
 _And when we've had our very last kiss_  
 _But my last request it is_

 _Say you'll remember me_  
 _Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe_  
 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_  
 _Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah) (Ah ah)_  
 _Wildest dreams (Ah ah)_

 _You see me in hindsight_  
 _Tangled up with you all night_  
 _Burn it down_  
 _Some day when you leave me_  
 _I bet these memories hunt you around_  
 _You see me in hindsight_  
 _Tangled up with you all night_  
 _Burn it down (Burn it down)_  
 _Some day when you leave me_  
 _I bet these memories follow you around (Follow you around)_

 _Say you'll remember me_  
 _Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe_  
 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_  
 _Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend_

 _Say you'll remember me_  
 _Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe_  
 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_  
 _Say you'll see me again even if it's just (Just pretend, just pretend) in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)_  
 _In your wildest dreams (Ah ah)_  
 _Even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)_  
 _In your wildest dreams (Ah ah)"_

 _{Platinum Skyline sang, in perfect harmony.}_

 _The crowd cheered, as the rest of the groups ran out on stage to join them._

 _"Now, we're gonna have all of our groups perform Shake it Off for you!" Chris announced._

 _"I stay up too late, got nothing in my brain_  
 _That's what people say mmm, that's what people say mm_  
 _I go on too many dates, but I can't make 'em stay_  
 _At least that's what people say mmm, that's what people say mmm_

 _But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving_  
 _It's like I got this music in my body and it's gonna be alright_

 _'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_  
 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_  
 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
 _I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_  
 _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_  
 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I'll never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet_  
 _And that's what they don't see mmm, that's what they don't see mmm_  
 _I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own), I'll make the moves up as I go_  
 _(Moves up as I go)_  
 _And that's what they don't know mmm, that's what they don't know mmm_

 _But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop grooving_  
 _It's like I got this music in my body saying it's gonna be alright_

 _'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_  
 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_  
 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
 _I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_  
 _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_  
 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _Hey, hey, hey, just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and dirty, dirty cheats in the world you could have been getting down to this sick beat_

 _My ex-man brought his new girlfriend_  
 _She's like "oh my God", but I'm just gonna shake it_  
 _And to the fella over there with the hella good hair_  
 _Won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake_

 _'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_  
 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_  
 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
 _I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_  
 _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_  
 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off"_

 _{Every group sang.} The crowd went wild._

* * *

 _ **The next morning...**_

 _"Attention groups. Time for the elimination!" Chris announces. All the groups gathered around Chris._

 _"Alright. I've thought about which group does not deserve to stay here. That group is..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...Royals," Chris finally said._

* * *

 _ **Royals Elimination Reflection**_

 _ **"It sucks that we're out now," Prince Ryan said, as the group packed their stuff.**_

 _ **"I know," Dan replies.**_

 _ **"I've already wished Rain good luck in the rest of the competition," Antonio said.**_

 _ **"I've done the same with Violet," Lucas responds.**_

 _ **The group walks out and goes to the house where the other eliminated groups were.**_

 _ **"At least we'll be able to watch the rest of the season from here," Prince Ryan said.**_

 _ **End Royals Elimination Reflection**_

* * *

 _"The rest of you are safe...for now," Chris said._

 _The rest of the groups went back to their respective rooms._

* * *

 _The camera pans over to the remaining seven groups._

 _"I'm really glad you guys don't have to deal with Jacqueline anymore," Rain said, as she smiled at The, who looked confused._

 _"Huh? What do you mean?" Elliot asked._

 _"Didn't she always boss you around?" Rain asked._

 _"Yes, why?" Kale replies, turning to the black haired girl, who had a blue streak in her hair._

 _"Aren't you glad she's gone?" Rain asked._

 _"Well, yes, she was too bossy," Marie responded shyly._

 _"Agreed," Ryan. J responds._

 _Joshua smiled. "At least we can do whatever we want," he says._

 _Rain smiles and turns to Ryan J. "You totally like my sister, Sunny," she says._

 _He blushed. "How did you know?" he asked her._

 _"I had a feeling," Rain replies._

 _"How should I ask her out?" Ryan J. groans as he puts his hands in his head._

 _"Just be sweet and kind to her," Rain replies._

 _"Thanks for the advice, Rain," Ryan J. responds._

 _"No problem," Rain replies._

 _"Attention groups! You have until tonight to prepare for your next concert, where another group will be going home!" Chris exclaims._

 _The groups gasped._

* * *

 _ **Practicing...**_

 _"Cause I've got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name," 4th Stars sang as they posed at the end._

 _"I am Titanium..." Kings and Queens sang._

 _"Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse...are you ready for, ready for? A perfect storm, a perfect storm? Cause once you're mine, once you're mine. There's no going back," Collision Day sang._

 _"What do you mean, when you nod your head yes, but you wanna say no..." The sang._

 _"Baby you're a firework, come on let your colours burst..." Rebels sang._

 _"So hello from the other side..." Platinum Skyline sang._

 _"I'm so crazy for you," The Broken Scene sang._

 _"Let me live that fantasy," all the groups sang together._

 _The groups each practiced their songs for the concert at least 24 more times. Then, it was time for the concert._

* * *

 _"First up...4th Stars!" Chris announced._

 _"Nice to meet you, where you been?_  
 _I could show you incredible things_  
 _Magic, madness, heaven, sin_  
 _Saw you there and I thought_  
 _Oh my God, look at that face_  
 _You look like my next mistake_  
 _Love's a game, wanna play?_

 _New money, suit and tie_  
 _I can read you like a magazine_  
 _Ain't it funny, rumors fly_  
 _And I know you heard about me_  
 _So hey, let's be friends_  
 _I'm dying to see how this one ends_  
 _Grab your passport and my hand_  
 _I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_

 _So it's gonna be forever_  
 _Or it's gonna go down in flames_  
 _You can tell me when it's over_  
 _If the high was worth the pain_  
 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
 _They'll tell you I'm insane_  
 _'Cause you know I love the players_  
 _And you love the game_

 _'Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
 _We'll take this way too far_  
 _It'll leave you breathless_  
 _Or with a nasty scar_  
 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
 _They'll tell you I'm insane_  
 _But I've got a blank space, baby_  
 _And I'll write your name_

 _Cherry lips, crystal skies_  
 _I could show you incredible things_  
 _Stolen kisses, pretty lies_  
 _You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen_  
 _Find out what you want_  
 _Be that girl for a month_  
 _Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no_

 _Screaming, crying, perfect storms_  
 _I can make all the tables turn_  
 _Rose garden filled with thorns_  
 _Keep you second guessing like_  
 _"Oh my God, who is she?"_  
 _I get drunk on jealousy_  
 _But you'll come back each time you leave_  
 _'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_

 _So it's gonna be forever_  
 _Or it's gonna go down in flames_  
 _You can tell me when it's over_  
 _If the high was worth the pain_  
 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
 _They'll tell you I'm insane_  
 _'Cause you know I love the players_  
 _And you love the game_

 _'Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
 _We'll take this way too far_  
 _It'll leave you breathless_  
 _Or with a nasty scar_  
 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
 _They'll tell you I'm insane_  
 _But I've got a blank space, baby_  
 _And I'll write your name_

 _Boys only want love if it's torture_  
 _Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_  
 _Boys only want love if it's torture_  
 _Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_

 _So it's gonna be forever_  
 _Or it's gonna go down in flames_  
 _You can tell me when it's over_  
 _If the high was worth the pain_  
 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
 _They'll tell you I'm insane_  
 _'Cause you know I love the players_  
 _And you love the game_

 _'Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
 _We'll take this way too far_  
 _It'll leave you breathless_  
 _Or with a nasty scar_  
 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
 _They'll tell you I'm insane_  
 _But I've got a blank space, baby_  
 _And I'll write your name"_

 _{4th Stars sing.}_

 _The audience applauds loudly, as Chris introduces Kings and Queens._

 _"You shout it out_  
 _But I can't hear a word you say_  
 _I'm talking loud not saying much_  
 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_  
 _You shoot me down, but I get up_

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _Ricochet, you take your aim_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium_

 _Cut me down_  
 _But it's you who has further to fall_  
 _Ghost town, haunted love_  
 _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_  
 _I'm talking loud not saying much_

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _Ricochet, you take your aim_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium, I am titanium_

 _Stone-hard, machine gun_  
 _Firing at the ones who run_  
 _Stone-hard, thus bulletproof glass_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
 _I am titanium"_

 _{Ace, Kayla, Princess Rebecca and Corey sing.}_

 _The crowd went wild at their performance._

 _"Next up: Collision Day!" Chris exclaims, as the crowd went wild._

 _"I knew you were_  
 _You were gonna come to me_  
 _And here you are_  
 _But you better choose carefully_  
 _'Cause I'm capable of anything_  
 _Of anything and everything_

 _Make me your Aphrodite_  
 _Make me your one and only_  
 _But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

 _So you wanna play with magic_  
 _Boy, you should know whatcha falling for_  
 _Baby do you dare to do this_  
 _'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

 _Are you ready for, ready for_  
 _A perfect storm, a perfect storm_  
 _'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_  
 _There's no going back_

 _Mark my words_  
 _This love will make you levitate_  
 _Like a bird_  
 _Like a bird without a cage_  
 _But down to earth_  
 _If you choose to walk away, don't walk away_

 _It's in the palm of your hand now baby_  
 _It's a yes or no, no maybe_  
 _So just be sure before you give it up to me_  
 _Up to me, give it up to me_

 _So you wanna play with magic_  
 _Boy, you should know whatcha falling for_  
 _Baby do you dare to do this_  
 _'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_  
 _Are you ready for, ready for_  
 _A perfect storm, a perfect storm_  
 _'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_  
 _There's no going back_

 _She's a beast_  
 _I call her Karma_  
 _She eat your heart out_  
 _Like Jeffrey Dahmer_  
 _Be careful_  
 _Try not to lead her on_  
 _Shawty's heart was on steroids_  
 _'Cause her love was so strong_

 _You may fall in love_  
 _When you meet her_  
 _If you get the chance you better keep her_  
 _She swears by it but if you break her heart_  
 _She turn cold as a freezer_  
 _That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor_  
 _She can be my Sleeping Beauty_  
 _I'm gon' put her in a coma_

 _Woo, damn I think I love her_  
 _Shawty so bad_  
 _I'm sprung and I don't care_  
 _She got me like a roller coaster_  
 _Turn the bedroom into a fair_  
 _Her love is like a drug_  
 _I was tryin'a hit it and quit it_  
 _But lil' mama so dope_  
 _I messed around and got addicted_

 _So you wanna play with magic_  
 _Boy, you should know whatcha falling for_  
 _Baby do you dare to do this_  
 _'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_  
 _Are you ready for, ready for_  
 _A perfect storm, a perfect storm_  
 _'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_  
 _There's no going back"_

 _The was the next group to perform._

 _"What do you mean? Ooh_  
 _When you nod your head yes_

 _But you wanna say no_  
 _What do you mean? Hey_  
 _When you don't want me to move_  
 _But you tell me to go_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Oh, what do you mean?_  
 _Said we're running out of time_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Oh oh oh what do you mean?_  
 _Better make up your mind_  
 _What do you mean?_

 _You're so indecisive of what I'm saying_  
 _Trying to catch the beat, make up your heart_  
 _Don't know if you're happy, or complaining_

 _Don't want for us to end where do I start_  
 _First you wanna go to the left and you want to turn right_  
 _Wanna argue all day, making love all night_

 _First you up and you're down and then between_

 _Oh I really want to know_  
 _What do you mean? Ooh_

 _When you nod your head yes_  
 _But you wanna say no_  
 _What do you mean? Hey_  
 _When you don't want me to move_  
 _But you tell me to go_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Oh, what do you mean?_  
 _Said we're running out of time_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Oh oh oh, what do you mean?_  
 _Better make up your mind_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _You're overprotective when I'm leaving_  
 _Trying to compromise but I can't win_  
 _You wanna make a point but you keep preaching_  
 _You had me from the start won't let this end_  
 _First you wanna go to the left then you want to turn right_  
 _Wanna argue all day make love all night_  
 _First you up and you're down then you're between_  
 _Oh I really want to know_  
 _What do you mean? Ooh_  
 _When you nod your head yes_  
 _But you wanna say no_  
 _What do you mean? (oh what do you mean) Hey_  
 _When you don't want me to move_  
 _But you tell me to go_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _I wanna know_  
 _Oh what do you mean?_  
 _(Ooh)_  
 _Said you're running out of time_  
 _What do you mean? (ah baby)_  
 _Oh oh oh what do you mean?_

 _Better make up your mind_  
 _What do you mean? Ooh_  
 _When you nod your head yes, but you wanna say no_  
 _What do you mean? (you're so confusing baby)_  
 _Hey, when you don't want me to move,_  
 _But you tell me to go_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Oh, what do you mean?_  
 _Said we're running out of time_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Oh oh oh what do you mean?_  
 _Better make up your mind_  
 _What do you mean?"_

 _{The members of the group sang.}_

 _The audience applauded loudly. Chris introduced the next group, which was the Rebels._

 _"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_  
 _Drifting through the wind_  
 _Wanting to start again_

 _Do you ever feel so paper thin_  
 _Like a house of cards_  
 _One blow from caving in_

 _Do you ever feel already buried deep_  
 _Six feet under screams_  
 _But no one seems to hear a thing_

 _Do you know that there's still a chance for you_  
 _'Cause there's a spark in you_

 _You just gotta ignite the light_  
 _And let it shine_  
 _Just own the night_  
 _Like the fourth of July_

 _'Cause baby you're a firework_  
 _Come and show 'em what you're worth_  
 _Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"_  
 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby you're a firework_  
 _Come and let your colors burst_  
 _Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"_  
 _You're gonna leave 'em falling down down down_

 _You don't have to feel like a waste of space_  
 _You're original, cannot be replaced_  
 _If you only knew what the future holds_  
 _After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

 _Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed_  
 _So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_  
 _Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_  
 _And when it's time, you'll know_

 _You just gotta ignite the light_  
 _And let it shine_  
 _Just own the night_  
 _Like the fourth of July_

 _'Cause baby you're a firework_  
 _Come and show 'em what you're worth_  
 _Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"_  
 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby you're a firework_  
 _Come and let your colors burst_  
 _Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"_  
 _You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe_

 _Boom, boom, boom_  
 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
 _And it's always been inside of you you you_  
 _And now it's time to let it through_

 _'Cause baby you're a firework_  
 _Come and show 'em what you're worth_  
 _Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"_  
 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby you're a firework_  
 _Come and let your colors burst_  
 _Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"_  
 _You're gonna leave 'em all in awe awe awe"_

 _{They all sang, proudly and confident.}_

 _Platinum Skyline was the next group to sing._

 _"Hello, it's me_  
 _I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_  
 _To go over everything_  
 _They say that time's supposed to heal ya_  
 _But I ain't done much healing_

 _Hello, can you hear me?_  
 _I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_  
 _When we were younger and free_  
 _I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

 _There's such a difference between us_  
 _And a million miles_

 _Hello from the other side_  
 _I must've called a thousand times_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry_  
 _For everything that I've done_  
 _But when I call you never_  
 _Seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside_  
 _At least I can say that I've tried_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry_  
 _For breaking your heart_  
 _But it don't matter, it clearly_  
 _Doesn't tear you apart anymore_

 _Hello, how are you?_  
 _It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry_  
 _I hope that you're well_  
 _Did you ever make it out of that town_  
 _Where nothing ever happened?_

 _It's no secret_  
 _That the both of us_  
 _Are running out of time_

 _So hello from the other side (other side)_  
 _I must've called a thousand times (thousand times)_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry_  
 _For everything that I've done_  
 _But when I call you never_  
 _Seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside (outside)_  
 _At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry_  
 _For breaking your heart_  
 _But it don't matter, it clearly_  
 _Doesn't tear you apart anymore_

 _Ooooohh, anymore_  
 _Ooooohh, anymore_  
 _Ooooohh, anymore_  
 _Anymore_

 _Hello from the other side (other side)_  
 _I must've called a thousand times (thousand times)_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry_  
 _For everything that I've done_  
 _But when I call you never_  
 _Seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside (outside)_  
 _At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry_  
 _For breaking your heart_  
 _But it don't matter, it clearly_  
 _Doesn't tear you apart anymore"_

 _{The three girls sing.}_

 _The next group was The Broken Scene._

 _"You're whole lotta crazy_  
 _I think you like it too_  
 _But let me tell you baby_  
 _I'm so crazy for_  
 _That's some good shit_  
 _Whoa yeah, that's some good shit (oh)_  
 _that's some good shit (ooh)_  
 _that's some good shit (yeah)_

 _There's something bout the bright lights_  
 _You find them on the right nights_  
 _Forces you just can't fight_  
 _You're trouble but it's alright (yeah)_  
 _Take control, please own me_  
 _Only love can save me_

 _You're whole lotta crazy_  
 _I think you like it too_  
 _But let me tell you baby_  
 _I'm so crazy for you_  
 _So lose your mind, you psycho_  
 _I think I like it too_  
 _I gotta tell you baby_  
 _I'm so crazy for you_

 _So crazy (oh)_  
 _So crazy (ooh)_  
 _So crazy, baby_  
 _I'm so crazy for you_  
 _That's some good shit_  
 _That's some good shit_  
 _That's some good shit_

 _Upper class corruption, stone-cold seduction_  
 _It's that I just can't get enough of_  
 _Your freak show keeps me coming_  
 _Take control, please own me_  
 _Only love can save me_

 _You're whole lotta crazy_  
 _I think you like it too_  
 _But let me tell you baby_  
 _I'm so crazy for you_  
 _So lose your mind, you psycho_  
 _I think I like it too_  
 _I gotta tell you baby_  
 _I'm so crazy for you_

 _So crazy (oh)_  
 _So crazy (ooh)_  
 _So crazy, baby_  
 _I'm so crazy for you_  
 _That's some good shit_  
 _That's some good shit_  
 _That's some good shit_  
 _I'm so crazy for you_

 _That's some good shit_  
 _That's some good shit_  
 _That's some good shit_  
 _I'm so crazy for you_

 _So crazy (yeah yeah)_  
 _So crazy (yeah yeah)_  
 _So crazy, baby_  
 _I'm so crazy for you_  
 _So crazy (yeah)_  
 _Oh I'm so crazy for you_  
 _Baby, I'm so crazy for you_

 _Take control_  
 _(that's some good shit)_  
 _Please own me_  
 _(that's some good shit)_  
 _Only_  
 _(that's some good shit)_  
 _Love can save me_

 _You're whole lotta crazy_  
 _I think you like it too_  
 _But let me tell you baby_  
 _I'm so crazy for you_  
 _So lose your mind, you psycho_  
 _I think I like it too_  
 _I gotta tell you baby_  
 _I'm so crazy for you_

 _So crazy_  
 _(that's some good shit)_  
 _So crazy_  
 _(that's some good shit)_  
 _So crazy_  
 _(that's some good shit)_  
 _Baby, I'm so crazy for you_

 _So crazy_  
 _(that's some good shit)_  
 _So crazy_  
 _(that's some good shit)_  
 _So crazy_  
 _(that's some good shit)_  
 _Baby, I'm so crazy for you"_

 _{The boys sang.}_

 _Then, all the groups came out._

 _"_ _I've never seen a diamond in the flesh_  
 _I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_  
 _And I'm not proud of my address, in the torn up town_  
 _No post code envy_

 _But every song's like gold teeth, Grey Goose, trippin' in the bathroom_  
 _Bloodstains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room_  
 _We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_  
 _But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece._  
 _Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash_  
 _We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

 _And we'll never be royals_  
 _It don't run in our blood_  
 _That kind of lux just ain't for us_  
 _We crave a different kind of buzz_  
 _Let me be your ruler, you can call me Queen Bee_  
 _And baby I'll rule (I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule)_  
 _Let me live that fantasy_

 _My friends and I we've cracked the code_  
 _We count our dollars on the train to the party_  
 _And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this_  
 _We didn't come from money_

 _But every song's like gold teeth, Grey Goose, trippin' in the bathroom_  
 _Bloodstains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room_  
 _We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_  
 _But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece._  
 _Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash_  
 _We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

 _And we'll never be royals_  
 _It don't run in our blood_  
 _That kind of lux just ain't for us_  
 _We crave a different kind of buzz_  
 _Let me be your ruler, you can call me Queen Bee_  
 _And baby I'll rule (I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule)_  
 _Let me live that fantasy_

 _(Ooh ooh oh)_  
 _We're bigger than we ever dreamed, and I'm in love with being queen_  
 _(Ooh ooh oh)_  
 _Life is great without a care_  
 _We aren't caught up in your love affair_

 _And we'll never be royals_  
 _It don't run in our blood_  
 _That kind of lux just ain't for us_  
 _We crave a different kind of buzz_  
 _Let me be your ruler, you can call me Queen Bee_  
 _And baby I'll rule (I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule)_  
 _Let me live that fantasy"_

 _{All of the groups sing.}_

 _"Sadly, we're gonna have to say goodbye to The..." Chris said._

* * *

 _ **The Elimination Reflection**_

 _ **"We've made it to the final seven, and that's okay," the guys said.**_

 _ **"True, I had fun while on this show," Marie replies.**_

 _ **End The Elimination Reflection**_

 _The camera pans over to the final six groups: Rebels, 4th Stars, Kings and Queens, The Broken Scene, Collision Day and Platinum Skyline._

 _"I can't believe we're in the final six!" Princess Rebecca exclaimed._

 _"I wasn't expecting to get so far, but, with a cute girl like Mackenzie here, I'm sure that us boys will win," Matteo said, flirting with Mackenzie, who rolled her eyes._

 _"If you're trying to flirt with me, drop it. It's not gonna work," she snapped._

 _"Ooh, playing hard to get. I like that in a girl," Matteo responded with a smirk._

 _"Ugh," Mackenzie groaned as she rolled her eyes again._

* * *

 _ **Collision Day Solo Confessional (Mackenzie)**_

 _ **"Ugh...I can't believe that dude. Why is he flirting with me?" Mackenzie asked to the camera. "Isn't he like, 17 or something? He's like not my type, I'm a year older than him," she said, with a confident look on her face.**_

 _ **End Solo Confessional (Mackenzie)**_

* * *

 _"Newsflash, I'm a year older than you, so I'm not interested in you," Mackenzie said, like a drama queen._

 _"But would you be interested in me?" Miguel asked._

 _"Maybe, if you prove it to me," Mackenzie responded with a smirk to Miguel._

 _Everyone laughed._

* * *

 _ **Collision Day Solo Confessional (Miguel)**_

 _ **"Great. Just great. How am I gonna prove it to Mackenzie that I like her?" he asked the camera.**_

 _ **End Solo Confessional (Miguel)**_

* * *

 _Chris walked into the room._

 _"Hey groups. From this point on, there will be no eliminations!" Chris exclaimed._

 _All the groups cheered._

 _"But, you're gonna have to write your own original song," Chris finished._

 _4th Stars smirked. "We already have our song written, we can help the other groups," Violet said._

 _"Whatever," Chris snapped, as he stormed out of the room._

 _"You're gonna help us? But you guys are our competition," Okiku said._

 _"We all know that you aren't good at writing songs, so we'll help you," Rain said._

 _"Wow...thanks," Tarquin replies._

 _"It's no trouble at all," Sunny responds, with a smile._

* * *

 _ **With Platinum Skyline...**_

 _Xaria, Jenna and Tabitha sat with Violet, Rain, Pinky and Sunny._

 _"So? What should our song be about?" Xaria asked._

 _"It's up to you guys," Violet replies._

 _"How about if we want to take the world by storm with our voices?" Tabitha thought._

 _"That's a perfect idea for a song title. Write it down!" Pinky exclaims, as Xaria writes it down._

 _"I was thinking you girls should start off with this," Sunny suggested, as she and her sisters took a deep breath._

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." the four sisters vocalized._

 _"I guess we could try that..." Jenna mused._

 _"You've got to do it together, like in harmony," Violet said._

 _"Alright girls. Let's try it," Tabitha said._

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." The three girls sang out, surprisingly, they sang it in perfect harmony._

 _"That's perfect! We were thinking that one of you should take the lead vocals throughout the entire song, while the other two does the back-up vocals," Rain suggested._

 _"I guess that could work," Xaria replies._

 _"So, why don't you talk about it, and see who wants to do it?" Sunny suggested._

 _"Actually I feel like I should do it, being the eldest one here, well...in this group," Tabitha said._

 _4th Stars nodded, smiling._

 _"Alright, let's get to work on that song," Violet said._

 _The group quickly wrote down ideas, and practiced singing it, just to see if it would fit right throughout the song. Once they finished writing the whole song, the three girls thanked 4th Stars, who went to help The Broken Scene with their song._

 _"How are we going to write this song?" Morgan asked._

 _"Hey, here come's 4th Stars. They'll help us," Scar said._

 _"It's very nice of you to help us," Christopher said._

 _"Definitely," Matteo said, winking at the four girls._

 _The four girls scowled._

 _"Let's just help you boys write your song," Rain said in an annoyed tone of voice._

 _So, the four girls helped the boys write their song. Then, they went to help the other groups, who were happy that they were getting help from 4th Stars. Now, it was time for them to sing their song to the other groups._

 _"This song is gonna be awesome!" Corey exclaimed._

 _"I know, right?" Kayla replies, as Princess Rebecca and Ace nodded._

 _"I'm actually excited for our song," Tiffany says, in a quiet voice._

* * *

 _All the groups applauded as Xaria, Jenna and Tabitha finished their song._

* * *

 _They ended the song off with a bang._

 _Collision Day sang their song, but Miguel kept trying to flirt with Mackenzie while he was singing, to which Mackenzie was annoyed by._

 _Kings and Queens sang their song next, and everyone was liking it._

 _But 4th Stars song made them want to dance, which was the purpose of the song they had written._

 _The song by Rebels was very excellent._

 _Finally, The Broken Scene sang their song, and it was amazing._

 _"Well done you guys! Now, you guys will have to record your song," Chris said hito me_

 _"Aw, come on? Seriously?" The Broken Scene, Rebels, Platinum Skyline, Kings and Queens, and Collision Day shout._

 _However, 4th Stars smirk._

* * *

 _ **4th Stars Confessional**_

 _ **Violet: "We've had experience in the recording studio."**_

 _ **Sunny: "Hopefully, our recording session will go well."**_

 _ **Rain: "I'm so happy that we made it this far."**_

 _ **Pinky: "But, we're not gonna use our experience in the recording studio to cheat through the rest of the competition. We're gonna play fair and square."**_

 _ **End 4th Star Confessional**_

* * *

 _"And that is it for this episode! Our groups head to the recording studio for the next two weeks! What drama will go down? Find out, next time, on Total! Drama! EPIC!" Chris announces dramatically._

 _Three groups were walking to the recording studio, laughing at a joke that Matteo had said._

 _"Okay, that was funny," Rain giggled._

 _"I know it was," Matteo responded with a smirk._

 _"Oh, please, I've got a boyfriend," Rain replies with a smirk._

 _The three groups laugh as Matteo groans._

 _"Hey, look, it's the recording studio!" Tabitha exclaimed, as they arrived._

 _"Cool, let's go in," Morgan says._

 _A man was sitting there, and he turned over to the three groups._

 _"Well hello there, what can I help you with?" the man asked. He looked over the three groups and chuckled._

 _"Well, I don't believe it. Rain, Sunny, Pinky, Violet, it's so good to see you again," the man said._

 _"Girls? You know him?" Christopher asked._

 _"Mr. Smyth!" 4th Stars exclaimed._

 _"Good to see you again girls," Mr. Smyth chuckles, as he looks up to the other two groups._

 _"These girls came to the recording studio often to help me out if they didn't have to record a song," he explained._

 _"Wow, that's pretty cool," Scar said._

 _"I have to agree," Xaria responded._

 _"That is sooo amazing!" Jenna gushed._

 _"Before we became 4th Stars, we were R.S.V.P., which combined the first letters of our first names, plus, it's used in all party invitations," Sunny explained, but not in a cheery voice._

 _"Sunny, what's wrong?" Jenna asked._

 _"I had to turn down Ryan J...He was okay...but...he's not my type..." she said sadly._

 _"Then who do you like?" Xaria asked._

 _"It's Matteo..." Sunny slowly said._

 _Matteo smirked at this. "So, you like me, huh?" he asked._

 _Sunny nodded._

 _The two slowly leaned in, and shared their first kiss._

 _They parted after a few minutes._

 _"Okay, so who wants to go first?" Mr. Smyth asked._

 _"You don't mind if we go first?" Tabitha asked the four sisters._

 _"Go ahead," Violet responded._

 _"We'll go after the boys," Rain replies._

 _"Seriously? Thanks," Morgan says._

 _"No problem," Pinky says, miming a salute._

 _Tabitha, Xaria and Jenna walked in._

 _"Alright, I have your song, the host...uh...Chris McLean sent it, so we're all set," Mr. Smyth said._

 _Tabitha, Xaria and Jenna put on the headphones._

 _Mr. Smyth pressed a button, and the music for their song, Take the World By Storm began._

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."_

 _{Tabitha, Xaria, and Jenna vocalized.}_

 _"Do you wanna get together and make some music? Don't you wanna shine upon that stage?"_

 _{Tabitha sang.}_

 _"Shine upon that stage!"_

 _{Xaria and Jenna vocalized.}_

 _"This is a chance to ignite the spark in you. Ignite the flame in you."_

 _{Tabitha sang.}_

 _"Ignite the spark, ignite the light!"_

 _{Xaria and Jenna vocalized.}_

 _"Let's take the world by storm! Sing it loud! Sing it proud! Take the world by storm!"_

 _{The three girls sang out.}_

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."_

 _{The three vocalize again.}_

 _(Xaria and Jenna continue vocalizing the Ah note, as Tabitha gets into the second verse.)_

 _"Thinking of something better, something that can change the heart of someone who wants to do bad."_

 _{Tabitha sings.}_

 _"Something to change the heart"_

 _{Jenna and Xaria sang.}_

 _"Let's take the world by storm! Sing it loud! Sing it proud! Take the world by storm!"_

 _{The three girls sang again.}_

 _"Feel the sound of our voice, empowering you."_

 _{Tabitha vocalized.}_

 _"Empowering you."_

 _{Jenna and Xaria vocalized}_

 _"Come and listen to our song."_

 _{Tabitha sang.}_

 _"Listen to our song!"_

 _{Jenna and Xaria vocalized.}_

 _"Let's take the world by storm!"_

 _{Tabitha sang.}_

 _"Take it by storm, let's show the world that we can sing!"_

 _{Jenna and Xaria vocalized.}_

 _"Sing it loud!"_

 _{Tabitha sang.}_

 _"Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh."_

 _{Jenna and Xaria vocalized.}_

 _"Sing it proud!"_

 _{Tabitha sang.}_

 _"Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh."_

 _{Xaria and Jenna vocalized.}_

 _"Take the world...oh take the world...whoa-oh-oh-oh...we can take it...yes we can...oh-oh-oh...we can take it...yes we can...we can sing it loud and proud...take the world by storm!"_

 _{The three vocalize.}_

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."_

 _{The three girls finish off, vocalizing.}_

 _"That was amazing girls!" Mr. Smyth exclaimed._

 _"Thanks," Xaria responded._

 _"Boys? You're up next," Mr. Smyth says._

 _The boys walked in and recorded their song._

 _"You feel a spark burning inside of you. A certain way to win it all..."_

 _{The four boys vocalized.}_

 _"You wanna win the gold. It's your goal. That's all you really want. That's all you really need. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Win the gold!"_

 _{The four boys broke into the chorus.}_

 _"I feel a sensation inside of me...something that makes me wanna bend the rules...oh no...oh-whoa-whoa-oh-oh-oh."_

 _{Scar, and Matteo sing.}_

 _"This sensation is hurting my brain. I want to fight it, but it's taking control of my own free will..."_

 _{Morgan and Christopher sing.}_

 _"Why can't I fight it? Why is it taking control over me?"_

 _{The four boys sang.}_

 _"You wanna win the gold. It's your goal. That's all you really want. That's all you really need. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Win the gold!"_

 _{The four boys broke into the chorus.}_

 _"I just want to win it all...without sabotaging the others, oh no oh."_

 _{Christopher sang.}_

 _"But all we really wanna do is do our very best!"_

 _{Matteo sang on a high note.}_

 _"You wanna win the gold. It's your goal. That's all you really want. That's all you really need. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Win the gold!"_

 _{The four boys broke into the chorus.}_

 _"Excellent job. Now, time for my four favourite girls," Mr. Smyth said._

 _The four girls walked in, and recorded their song. It was totally awesome._

 _One two, three four!"_

 _{Violet shouts.}_

 _"Ah-oh-ah-oh-oh. Once upon a time, the stars have aligned. You pick us up so we can shine, forever bright, oh-whoa oh, yeah, yeah. Yeah, shine bright like a star."_

 _{The four sisters sing together.}_

 _"The music in our hearts is making us dance along. Oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh. We just wanna dance along, oh yeah. Yeah you just wanna dance along! Come along and dance along! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Yeah, come and dance along. You just wanna dance along!"_

 _{The group of four sisters sang together.}_

 _"HIT IT!"_

 _{Pinky shouts.}_

 _{A wicked beat starts playing as the girls begin to dance.}_

 _"Don't deny the music that picks you up, ah-oh, whoa oh, yeah. It picks you up so you can shine up on the stage. Oh-oh-oh. The music just wants to make you wanna groove along, yeah, so tap your feet to the wicked beat. Yeah, tap your feet along to the beat. Listen to your heart, don't deny the music that's inside of you. Oh whoa. Ignite the light that's inside of you, ah-ah-ah-la-la-la-oh-oh-oh."_

 _{The four sisters sang the second verse, in perfect harmony.}_

 _"The music in our hearts is making us dance along. Oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh. We just wanna dance along, oh yeah. Yeah you just wanna dance along! Come along and dance along! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Yeah, come and dance along. You just wanna dance along!"_

 _{The group of four sisters sang together.}_

 _"Rise to the beat...rise to the beat...start to tap your feet...start to tap your feet. Snap your fingers, oh snap your fingers...move your feet to this epic beat, oh move your feet to this epic beat."_

 _{The four sisters sang the bridge.}_

 _"The music in our hearts is making us dance along. Oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh. We just wanna dance along, oh yeah. Yeah you just wanna dance along! Come along and dance along! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Yeah, come and dance along. You just wanna dance along!"_

 _{The group of four sisters sang together.}_

 _"And here are your songs," Mr. Smyth said, handing three CD's to them._

 _"Thanks," the three groups said together, before they left._

 _Rebels, Kings and Queens and Collision Day walked to the recording studio. Mackenzie was now dressed differently. She was now dressed in a chiffon tank top, blue jeans, a jean jacket, and white running shoes. She still had her glasses on, but her hair was now straight, and it had a flower in it. Miguel had placed the flower in her hair the night before, and she was starting to fall for him. Miguel then asked Mackenzie out on a date the next night, and she accepted. But, right now, it was time to record their song._

 _Mr. Smyth welcomed the three groups with a smile._

 _"Alright, names and group names, please," he asked._

 _"Ace," Ace introduced himself._

 _"Princess Rebecca Charlotte Emily Grace Amelia Brianna Alicia Caitlyn Deborah Anastasia of England," Rebecca introduced herself. Everyone looked at her._

 _"Sorry, I have to say my full name every time I introduce myself," she explained._

 _"Corey," Corey introduced himself._

 _"Hi, I'm Kayla," Kayla introduced herself._

 _"And we are Kings and Queens!" the four exclaim together._

 _"Okiku," Okiku introduces herself._

 _"Mackenzie," Mackenzie introduces herself._

 _"Miguel," Miguel introduces himself._

 _"Tarquin," Tarquin introduces himself._

 _"And we are Collision Day!" the four exclaim._

 _"I'm Davis," Davis introduces himself._

 _"I'm Tiffany," Tiffany introduces herself._

 _"I'm Nathan," Nathan introduces himself._

 _"And I'm Kennedy," Kennedy introduces herself._

 _"And we are Rebels!" the four exclaim._

 _"Alright, let's begin to record your songs...first with Collision Day," Mr. Smyth says._

* * *

 _Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, you cannot fix it, no not at all. Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, feeling isolated, all alone."_

 _{The group sang.}_

 _"Why'd you have to break my heart? Why'd you have to tear my soul? I feel like I want to cry my heart out, pouring out my tears inside of me."_

 _{Mackenzie sang.}_

 _"Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, you cannot fix it, no not at all. Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, feeling isolated, all alone."_

 _{The group sang.}_

 _"Locking myself in my room, falling to the ground, tears in my eyes."_

 _{Miguel sang.}_

 _"You cheated on me, and it doesn't make sense. I thought you loved me. I thought you'd care."_

 _{Tarquin and Okiku sang together.}_

 _"Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, you cannot fix it, no not at all. Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, feeling isolated, all alone."_

 _{The group sang.}_

 _"Why'd you break my heart? (heart broken). My soul feels ripped out of myself. (soul ripped out of myself)."_

 _{The group sang, slowly.}_

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _{Mackenzie sang on a high note.}_

 _"Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, you cannot fix it, no not at all. Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, feeling isolated, all alone."_

 _{The group sang.}_

 _"Great work! Now, time for Kings and Queens," Mr. Smyth said, with a smile._

 _I may not be a prince, but I'm dating a princess. Would I become royalty if I married her? Oh whoa oh. Oh whoa oh."_

 _{Ace sang.}_

 _"You do not have to worry, since I can date whoever I want...they do not have to be royalty...they can be a normal person..."_

 _{Princess Rebecca sang.}_

 _"Taking photos of royalty is my number one dream...wish I could do more of it...since I love to take photos..."_

 _{Kayla sang.}_

 _"I love to rock it out with my friends, and I wish to play my music for them...I hope that they will like it..."_

 _{Corey sang.}_

 _"Anyone can be royalty. Anyone can be part of royalty. But if you are, don't be snobbish or mean."_

 _{The group sang.}_

 _"Royalty, oh royalty. Royalty, oh royalty. Royalty, oh royalty. Royalty, oh royalty. Royalty, oh royalty. Oh yeah!"_

 _{The group slowly sang.}_

 _"Anyone can be royalty. Anyone can be part of royalty. But if you are, don't be snobbish or mean."_

 _{The group sang together, before they ended the song.}_

 _"Finally, time for Rebels," Mr. Smyth said._

 _"Why do people call us rebels? Is it because of the way we dress? Is it because of the way we act?"_

 _{Kennedy and Tiffany sing.}_

 _"Why do people call us rebels? Is it because of the way we dress? Is it because of the way we act?"_

 _{Davis and Nathan sang.}_

 _"When I did my Acapella...I always did it alone...everyone said that I needed a group..."_

 _{Davis sang.}_

 _"We may seem like we're rebels at heart, but truly we're not. Don't deny us. Don't ever call us rebels again."_

 _{The group sang.}_

 _"I may love to pull pranks, but that's just my personality. I'm not a rebel, but I feel like I'm treated like one."_

 _{Kennedy sings.}_

 _"I may look scary because of my appearance...why am I called a rebel? I want to show everyone that I am not scary...oh-whoa-oh."_

 _{Nathan sang out.}_

 _"We may seem like we're rebels at heart, but truly we're not. Don't deny us. Don't ever call us rebels again."_

 _{The group sang.}_

 _"Feeling isolated ever since boys broke my heart. Wish I could know why I'm called a rebel...Alone in the dark...on my own..."_

 _{Tiffany slowly sang.}_

 _"We may seem like we're rebels at heart, but truly we're not. Don't deny us. Don't ever call us rebels again."_

 _{The group sang.}_

 _"Great job you guys, here are your songs," Mr. Smyth said, handing three CDs._

 _"AWESOME!" the three groups exclaim, as they take their CD's and leave._

 _"Our groups have recorded their songs! What drama will come to them next? Find out, in the next episode of Total! Drama! A Reimaging!" Chris announces, as the camera fades to black._

* * *

 _The Broken Scene arrived on set for their music video._

 _"Are you The Broken Scene?" a woman asked._

 _"Yes, we are," Christopher responded._

 _"Good, get to wardrobe stat, before going to hair and make-up. We've got a long day ahead of us," the woman said. She walked away._

 _"Alright, boys. Let's film our music video!" Morgan exclaimed._

 _"YEAH!" the boys exclaimed, as they high fived each other._

 _The boys each went to wardrobe, where they were each given a pair of shorts, running shoes, and a basketball jersey, each with their names on the front and back, with a number. Matteo's had 12. Scar's had 9. Morgan's had 24. Finally, Christopher's had 39._

 _"These look so cool!" Matteo exclaimed._

 _They then went to choreography, so they could learn the dance moves to their music video._

 _"Alright boys, we're ready to begin. Go meet the director and your back-up dancers," Their choreographer, Clarissa said._

 _The four boys smiled as they went over to the set, which was set up to look like a basketball gym. A woman in her late 20's approached them._

 _"Are you The Broken Scene?" she asked. She had a pair of headphones around her neck._

 _"Yes, we are," Christopher responded._

 _The girl grinned. "Perfect. I'm the director for your music video. I'm Samantha, but call me Sam, cause I say so!" she exclaims. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail, and she had green eyes. She had a tank top, jeans and running shoes on._

 _"Alright. Come meet your back-up dancers. I was able to convince the cheerlead squad from the local high school in the area," Sam said._

 _"How were you able to do that?!" Morgan asked, shocked._

 _"I have my ways," Sam replied. She then turned to the door. "Alright ladies, come on in!" she shouted._

 _A bunch of girls ran in, cheering happily._

 _"Meet Brooklynn Miller...Tyler and Lindsay's daughter...she's the team captain, Ariel Daniels, Devin and Carrie's daughter, Maya Williams, Scott and Courtney's daughter, Mia Williams, Maya's twin, has the same parents, Kate Delacruz, Mike and Zoey's daughter, Sienna Joseph, daughter of DJ and Katie, Dianne Matthews-Holbrook, Topher and Sammy's adopted daughter, and finally...Amelia Smith, Manitoba and Svetlana's daughter!" Sam exclaimed, as the girls walked in wearing cheerleader outfits._

 _The boys cheered happily._

* * *

 _The first scene took place in the basketball court. The second scene took place on a soccer field, and the group's outfit was changed to soccer uniforms. The boys were really tired after so much filming, since Sam wanted the video to be with 100% perfection, and nothing less than that. Soon, their video was finished._

* * *

 _Later in the afternoon was the other five groups, each filming their individual music videos, and they too, were tired by all the filming._

 _"Wow, I am so tired," Jenna yawned._

 _"Let's watch our videos!" Xaria exclaimed._

 _So the six groups watched each others music videos, and laughed. They were really funny._

 _"I've got an idea. Why don't we do a karaoke battle? Us girls against you boys!" Violet suggested._

 _"Oh, you're on!" Morgan smiled back._

 _Suddenly, Violet's phone buzzed. She picked it up, and gasped. Tears were pouring down her face._

 _"Violet? Are you okay?" Rain asked._

 _"No...my boyfriend cheated on me...he just dumped me...through text!" she wailed._

 _"This karaoke battle will calm you down," Mackenzie said._

 _Violet nodded, and stood up._

 _"You're right," she said._

* * *

 _The music began._

 _"I think it's so cute and I think it's so sweet!_  
 _How you let your friends encourage you to try and talk to me_  
 _But let me stop you there (oh, before you speak...)"_

 _{Sunny sang.}_

 _"Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no_  
 _My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no_  
 _You need to let it go, you need to let it go_  
 _Need to let it go_  
 _Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no_  
 _My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no_  
 _You need to let it go, you need to let it go_  
 _Need to let it go_  
 _Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no"_

 _{All the girls sing.}_

 _"First you gonna say you ain't runnin' game_  
 _Thinkin' I'm believing every word"_

 _{Jenna sang}_

 _"Call me beautiful, so original_  
 _Telling me I'm not like other girls"_

 _{Xaria sang}_

 _"I was in my zone before you came along_  
 _Now I'm thinking maybe you should go"_

 _{Okiku sang.}_

 _"Blah, blah, blah_  
 _I be like nah to the ah to the, no, no, no_

 _All my ladies, listen up_  
 _If that boy ain't giving up_  
 _Lick your lips and swing your hips_  
 _Girl all you gotta say is..._

 _My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no_  
 _You need to let it go, you need to let it go_  
 _Need to let it go_  
 _Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no_  
 _My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no_  
 _You need to let it go, you need to let it go_  
 _Need to let it go_  
 _Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no"_

 _{All the girls sang.}_

 _"Thank you in advance, I don't wanna dance (nope)_  
 _I don't need your hands all over me"_

 _{Violet sang.}_  
 _"If I want a man, then I'mma get a man_  
 _But it's never my priority"_

 _{Princess Rebecca, and Tiffany sang.}_  
 _"I was in my zone, before you came along_  
 _Don't want you to take this personal"_

 _{Tabitha and Kayla sang.}_  
 _"Blah, blah, blah_  
 _I be like nah to the ah to the, no, no, no_

 _All my ladies, listen up_  
 _If that boy ain't giving up_  
 _Lick your lips and swing your hips_  
 _Girl, all you gotta say is..._

 _My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no_  
 _You need to let it go, you need to let it go_  
 _Need to let it go_  
 _Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no_  
 _My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no_  
 _You need to let it go, you need to let it go_  
 _Need to let it go_  
 _Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no"_

 _"I'm feeling..._  
 _Untouchable, untouchable_  
 _I'm feeling..._  
 _Untouchable, untouchable_  
 _I'm feeling..._  
 _Untouchable, untouchable_  
 _I'm feeling..._  
 _Untouchable, untouchable_  
 _(Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no)_  
 _I'm feeling..._  
 _Untouchable, untouchable_  
 _I'm feeling..._  
 _Untouchable, untouchable_  
 _I'm feeling..._  
 _Untouchable, untouchable_  
 _I'm feeling..._  
 _Untouchable, untouchable_  
 _(Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no)"_

 _{Pinky and Rain sang, with the other girls backing them up.}_

 _"All my ladies, listen up_  
 _If that boy ain't giving up_  
 _Lick your lips and swing your hips_  
 _Girl all you gotta say is..._

 _My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no_  
 _You need to let it go, you need to let it go_  
 _Need to let it go_  
 _Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no_  
 _My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no_  
 _You need to let it go, you need to let it go_  
 _Need to let it go_  
 _Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no_

 _I'm feeling..._  
 _Untouchable, untouchable_  
 _I'm feeling..._  
 _Untouchable, untouchable_  
 _I'm feeling..._  
 _Untouchable, untouchable_  
 _Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no" the girls all sang._

 _"Wow. You girls pack some powerful vocals," Miguel gasped._

 _The girls smiled._

 _"Aw, thanks," Mackenzie responded, a blush coming on her face._

 _"Though, Mackenzie, you still owe me for that date tonight," Miguel smirked._

 _"Yeah, yeah, I know," Mackenzie replied._

 _"I totally ship it. Miguel and Mackenzie," Rain grinned._

 _"Oh shut up," Mackenzie chuckled._

 _"Come on! It's obvious that you like him!" Jenna exclaimed._

 _"What makes you say that?" Mackenzie asked, a blush growing on her face._

 _"Come on! The signs are obviously there. You're blushing!" Sunny exclaimed._

 _"Okay...maybe I do have a slight crush on him..." Mackenzie replied, the blush on her face growing even more._

 _"Then prove it. Kiss him," Matteo said, a smirk growing on his face._

 _The blush on Mackenzie's face hardened. Miguel smirked at her._

 _"Alright, beautiful. Let's do it," Miguel said._

 _"O-okay..." Mackenzie responded._

 _The two leaned in and kissed each other, causing the girls to cheer and the boys to wolf-whistle._

 _The kiss lasted for 5 minutes, before the two lovebirds pulled away, blushing._

 _"Miguel! We've gotta sing our song for these lovely ladies!" Matteo shouted._

 _"Coming!" Miguel calls back._

 _"I'm only one call away_  
 _I'll be there to save the day_  
 _Superman got nothing on me_  
 _I'm only one call away_

 _Call me, baby, if you need a friend_  
 _I just wanna give you love_  
 _Come on, come on, come one_  
 _Reaching out to you, so take a chance_

 _No matter where you go_  
 _You know you're not alone_

 _I'm only one call away_  
 _I'll be there to save the day_  
 _Superman got nothing on me_  
 _I'm only one call away_

 _Come along with me and don't be scared_  
 _I just wanna set you free_  
 _Come on, come on, come one_  
 _You and me can make it anywhere_  
 _For now, we can stay here for a while, ay_  
 _'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile_

 _No matter where you go_  
 _You know you're not alone_

 _I'm only one call away_  
 _I'll be there to save the day_  
 _Superman got nothing on me_  
 _I'm only one call away_

 _And when you're weak I'll be strong_  
 _I'm gonna keep holding on_  
 _Now don't you worry, it won't be long, Darling_  
 _And when you feel like hope is gone_  
 _Just run into my arms_

 _I'm only one call away_  
 _I'll be there to save the day_  
 _Superman got nothing on me_  
 _I'm only one, I'm only one call away_  
 _I'll be there to save the day_  
 _Superman got nothing on me_  
 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'm only one call away"_

 _{All the boys sang, making many of the girls swoon.}_

 _Matteo then went outside and plucked a rose that was growing there, and handed it to Violet, who blushed like crazy._

 _"Aw, thanks, you're really sweet," Violet blushed._

 _"Why don't I take you out on a date?" Matteo asked._

 _"M-m-me?" Violet squeaked._

 _"Yes," Matteo responded._

 _"Well...I guess it would be alright..." Violet responded._

 _Matteo grinned and picked Violet up, twirling her around._

 _"Maybe we should make this a double date," Miguel grinned._

 _"Yeah, I'm cool with that." Matteo responded._

 _"Well, Mackenzie, we should get ready," Violet said, standing up._

 _"Actually, you two look beautiful just like that," Miguel spoke up._

 _"Really? So...you don't want us to change?" Mackenzie asked._

 _"Just go like that. Whatever you are wearing now is perfect for our double date tonight," Matteo replies._

 _The two girls blushed._

 _The four enjoyed each other on their date. The two girls laughed at the things the boys said. Pretty soon, they were really falling for the boys._

 _"We started with 10 groups...and now we're now to six groups. Which group will take the title? Will it be 4th Stars? The Broken Scene? Rebels? Platinum Skyline? Collision Day? Or will it be Kings and Queens? Well, don't turn off that TV...grab some popcorn, and sit your butts down on that chair, because this finale will be totally epic, here, on TOTAL! DRAMA! EPIC!" Chris announced._

* * *

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous._

 _I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
Cause, I wanna be famous!_

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
(Whistling in tune)_

* * *

 **Episode 10: Finale Time!**

* * *

 **With The Broken Scene**

* * *

It was finally time for the finale.

"This is it. The winner will be decided tonight," Christopher said, as he gathered with his group.

"This will be fun," Scar said.

"I know, right?" Mateo asked.

"We'd better go wish our competition good luck," Morgan suggested.

"That's a great idea! Then, maybe, I can ask Violet to be my girlfriend!" Matteo exclaimed.

"You really have a crush on Violet, don't you," Scar asked.

"W-well, yeah. I mean, she's already practically famous, and she's in a well-known musical group! What guy wouldn't like her?" Matteo responded, the blush on his face growing more.

The boys chuckled.

"Come on. Let's go," Morgan said. The four boys left their room.

* * *

 **With 4th Stars**

* * *

Violet and her sisters were practicing their song. Their voices were in total harmony with one another.

The boys stopped at the door and listened as the girls sang their song.

"You just wanna dance along~!" the girls sang out.

The boys started to applaud.

"Oh!" Violet gasped as she and her sisters spun around, noticing the open door.

"We forgot to close the door..." Sunny sighed.

"No need. You girls sounded amazing," Morgan said.

"Thanks you guys," Rain replied.

"No problem," Scar responded. Even though Xaria was his girlfriend, he still liked Rain, but as a friend, for she too, had a boyfriend.

"We wanted to wish you girls good luck, for the finale is tonight," Christopher said.

"Thanks. We just came back from wishing the other groups, and we were just about to come and wish you good luck as well," Pinky replied, a grin on her face.

"Thanks girls," Morgan responded.

"Um...Violet, could I speak to you...alone?" Matteo asked.

Violet looked surprised. "Sure," she replied.

The three boys and Violet's sisters left the room, leaving the YouTuber and the pretty girl with violet highlights in her hair alone.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Violet asked.

There was an awkward silence

"Um...will you be my girlfriend?" Matteo asked, after the silence.

"Of course!" Violet exclaimed.

Matteo smiled at this. "So that means..." he began, but he was cut off when Violet started to kiss him.

Cheers were heard, and the two broke their kiss, blushing.

"I think I should go with the boys, we have more groups we need to wish good luck to," Matteo said.

"That's fine," Violet replied. The two held hands with one another before Matteo left.

"Alright, sisters. Let's make sure that this song is awesome!" Rain shouted.

"One, two, three four!" Pinky shouts, as the girls break into their song once again.

* * *

 **With Kings and Queens, Platinum Skyline, Rebels and Collision Day**

* * *

All four groups were practicing altogether. Then, The Broken Scene entered the room.

"Oh, hey guys," Princess Rebecca waved.

"We just came to wish you guys good luck," Morgan said.

"You really didn't have to," Miguel replies.

"That's so nice of you," Tiffany said shyly, as she looked down. Nathan smiled as he put his arms around her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Tiffany responded.

"I really hope we win," Davis said.

"If not, then that's fine. We just did our best," Kayla said, as Corey nodded.

"Agreed," Jenna replies, as both Xaria and Tabitha nod.

4th Stars came into the room, smiling. All six groups chatted with one another, for a long time, before Chris came into the room.

"People, the finale's starting in like, half-an hour! Get ready!" Chris snapped, as he left the room.

The six groups all jumped up before they ran to get ready. Thankfully, they were ready before the half-an-hour was up. A bunch of other groups were backstage.

"The producers made me bring these groups. Some of them will be doing solo performances," Chris snapped, annoyed.

Morgan looked and saw The Stormtroopers.

"Hey guys!" he shouted.

The Stormtroopers looked up and smiled.

"Morgan! Guys, so good to see you!" Elsa called out. She was dressed in a midnight blue and purple dress that reaches to her legs, and one blue long boot and one purple long boot on each of her feet.

"Wow. You look awesome!" Xaria exclaimed.

"Thanks. We'll be singing our original hit tonight. You're gonna love it!" Ashley, the keyboardist of the band grinned.

"Yeah, but it isn't better than Star Wars!" Adam exclaimed.

"Oh, Adam," The Stormtroopers and the final six groups groaned. They were used to Adam's finishing a sentence off with something related to Star Wars.

Adam grinned.

"What can I say? I'm just a huge fan of Star Wars," Adam joked.

"We know, Adam," Alexandra, his sister replied.

"Hey, look over there, isn't that The Electric Hearts dance crew and band?" Felicity asked, as the groups turned over to see a very large group of 15 teens chatting with one another.

"Aren't they the ones who all go to the same school?" Davis questioned.

"You're right! I heard that they attend a high school in Markham...their uniform is pretty strict...white golf shirt or dress shirt with the school logo on it, black pants with the school logo stitched on one side of the pants, black socks and black shoes. I've also heard that their school can send them home if they are wearing white socks!" Jenna exclaimed.

Ace shivered. "Yikes. That is strict," he said.

"Tell me about it," one of the members of The Electric Hearts dance crew and band said, making the seven groups jump.

They saw the 15 teens come over, each had skin tones ranging from peach to dark brown, and eyes ranging from brown to black. Their hair ranged from brown to black. The girls wore white t-shirts with a pink heart and a yellow lightning bolt on it, red skirts, and white running shoes.

The boys wore the same white t-shirt, blue ripped jeans, and white running shoes.

Their names were Elizabeth, Jason, Christina, Tristan, Frost, Ezana, Kathy, Jenathan, Roshan, Joshua, Melissa, Maria, Lilandra, Harbir, and Andrew.

The seven groups each introduced themselves, and they were about to talk about interesting facts about themselves, when Chris barged in.

"Alright, people, it's show time! Let's do this!" Chris shouted.

* * *

 **And now, it's really time for the Finale!**

Chris stood on stage with a cheering crowd.

"Welcome everyone to the season 2 finale of Total Drama EPIC!" Chris shouted.

The crowd cheered loudly.

"We have 19 epic performances, especially the performances of our top six groups! This will be the opportunity for them to premiere their own original songs for the first time in public...since they've been doing private performances..." Chris slowly said, as the crowd cheered more.

"Now, put your hands together for REBELS!" Chris announced.

* * *

"Why do people call us rebels? Is it because of the way we dress? Is it because of the way we act?"

{Kennedy and Tiffany sing.}

"Why do people call us rebels? Is it because of the way we dress? Is it because of the way we act?"

{Davis and Nathan sang.}

"When I did my Acapella...I always did it alone...everyone said that I needed a group..."

{Davis sang.}

"We may seem like we're rebels at heart, but truly we're not. Don't deny us. Don't ever call us rebels again."

{The group sang.}

"I may love to pull pranks, but that's just my personality. I'm not a rebel, but I feel like I'm treated like one."

{Kennedy sings.}

"I may look scary because of my appearance...why am I called a rebel? I want to show everyone that I am not scary...oh-whoa-oh."

{Nathan sang out.}

"We may seem like we're rebels at heart, but truly we're not. Don't deny us. Don't ever call us rebels again."

{The group sang.}

"Feeling isolated ever since boys broke my heart. Wish I could know why I'm called a rebel...Alone in the dark...on my own..."

{Tiffany slowly sang.}

"We may seem like we're rebels at heart, but truly we're not. Don't deny us. Don't ever call us rebels again."

{The group sang.}

The crowd cheered.

"Thank you, Rebels. Next up...Kings and Queens!" Chris announced the next group.

"I may not be a prince, but I'm dating a princess. Would I become royalty if I married her? Oh whoa oh. Oh whoa oh."

{Ace sang.}

"You do not have to worry, since I can date whoever I want...they do not have to be royalty...they can be a normal person..."

{Princess Rebecca sang.}

"Taking photos of royalty is my number one dream...wish I could do more of it...since I love to take photos..."

{Kayla sang.}

"I love to rock it out with my friends, and I wish to play my music for them...I hope that they will like it..."

{Corey sang.}

"Anyone can be royalty. Anyone can be part of royalty. But if you are, don't be snobbish or mean."

{The group sang.}

"Royalty, oh royalty. Royalty, oh royalty. Royalty, oh royalty. Royalty, oh royalty. Royalty, oh royalty. Oh yeah!"

{The group slowly sang.}

"Anyone can be royalty. Anyone can be part of royalty. But if you are, don't be snobbish or mean."

{The group sang together, before they ended the song.}

The crowd cheered once more.

"Next up, Platinum Skyline!" Chris announced.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

{Tabitha, Xaria, and Jenna vocalized.}

"Do you wanna get together and make some music? Don't you wanna shine upon that stage?"

{Tabitha sang.}

"Shine upon that stage!"

{Xaria and Jenna vocalized.}

"This is a chance to ignite the spark in you. Ignite the flame in you."

{Tabitha sang.}

"Ignite the spark, ignite the light!"

{Xaria and Jenna vocalized.}

"Let's take the world by storm! Sing it loud! Sing it proud! Take the world by storm!"

{The three girls sang out.}

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

{The three vocalize again.}

(Xaria and Jenna continue vocalizing the Ah note, as Tabitha gets into the second verse.)

"Thinking of something better, something that can change the heart of someone who wants to do bad."

{Tabitha sings.}

"Something to change the heart"

{Jenna and Xaria sang.}

"Let's take the world by storm! Sing it loud! Sing it proud! Take the world by storm!"

{The three girls sang again.}

"Feel the sound of our voice, empowering you."

{Tabitha vocalized.}

"Empowering you."

{Jenna and Xaria vocalized}

"Come and listen to our song."

{Tabitha sang.}

"Listen to our song!"

{Jenna and Xaria vocalized.}

"Let's take the world by storm!"

{Tabitha sang.}

"Take it by storm, let's show the world that we can sing!"

{Jenna and Xaria vocalized.}

"Sing it loud!"

{Tabitha sang.}

"Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh."

{Jenna and Xaria vocalized.}

"Sing it proud!"

{Tabitha sang.}

"Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh."

{Xaria and Jenna vocalized.}

"Take the world...oh take the world...whoa-oh-oh-oh...we can take it...yes we can...oh-oh-oh...we can take it...yes we can...we can sing it loud and proud...take the world by storm!"

{The three vocalize.}

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

{The three girls finish off, vocalizing.}

The crowd cheered again.

"Time for Collision Day to rock your world!" Chris announced the next group.

"Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, you cannot fix it, no not at all. Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, feeling isolated, all alone."

{The group sang.}

"Why'd you have to break my heart? Why'd you have to tear my soul? I feel like I want to cry my heart out, pouring out my tears inside of me."

{Mackenzie sang.}

"Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, you cannot fix it, no not at all. Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, feeling isolated, all alone."

{The group sang.}

"Locking myself in my room, falling to the ground, tears in my eyes."

{Miguel sang.}

"You cheated on me, and it doesn't make sense. I thought you loved me. I thought you'd care."

{Tarquin and Okiku sang together.}

"Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, you cannot fix it, no not at all. Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, feeling isolated, all alone."

{The group sang.}

"Why'd you break my heart? (heart broken). My soul feels ripped out of myself. (soul ripped out of myself)."

{The group sang, slowly.}

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

{Mackenzie sang on a high note.}

"Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, you cannot fix it, no not at all. Got a broken heart, got a broken soul, feeling isolated, all alone."

{The group sang.}

"Okay, time for boy group The Broken Scene to sing!" Chris announced.

"You feel a spark burning inside of you. A certain way to win it all..."

{The four boys vocalized.}

"You wanna win the gold. It's your goal. That's all you really want. That's all you really need. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Win the gold!"

{The four boys broke into the chorus.}

"I feel a sensation inside of me...something that makes me wanna bend the rules...oh no...oh-whoa-whoa-oh-oh-oh."

{Scar, and Matteo sing.}

"This sensation is hurting my brain. I want to fight it, but it's taking control of my own free will..."

{Morgan and Christopher sing.}

"Why can't I fight it? Why is it taking control over me?"

{The four boys sang.}

"You wanna win the gold. It's your goal. That's all you really want. That's all you really need. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Win the gold!"

{The four boys broke into the chorus.}

"I just want to win it all...without sabotaging the others, oh no oh."

{Christopher sang.}

"But all we really wanna do is do our very best!"

{Matteo sang on a high note.}

"You wanna win the gold. It's your goal. That's all you really want. That's all you really need. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Win the gold!"

{The four boys broke into the chorus.}

"Now, time for the last group of the top six, then we'll get into the other performances. Here are 4th Stars!" Chris announced.

"One two, three four!"

{Violet shouts.}

"Ah-oh-ah-oh-oh. Once upon a time, the stars have aligned. You pick us up so we can shine, forever bright, oh-whoa oh, yeah, yeah. Yeah, shine bright like a star."

{The four sisters sing together.}

"The music in our hearts is making us dance along. Oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh. We just wanna dance along, oh yeah. Yeah you just wanna dance along! Come along and dance along! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Yeah, come and dance along. You just wanna dance along!"

{The group of four sisters sang together.}

"HIT IT!"

{Pinky shouts.}

{A wicked beat starts playing as the girls begin to dance.}

"Don't deny the music that picks you up, ah-oh, whoa oh, yeah. It picks you up so you can shine up on the stage. Oh-oh-oh. The music just wants to make you wanna groove along, yeah, so tap your feet to the wicked beat. Yeah, tap your feet along to the beat. Listen to your heart, don't deny the music that's inside of you. Oh whoa. Ignite the light that's inside of you, ah-ah-ah-la-la-la-oh-oh-oh."

{The four sisters sang the second verse, in perfect harmony.}

"The music in our hearts is making us dance along. Oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh. We just wanna dance along, oh yeah. Yeah you just wanna dance along! Come along and dance along! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Yeah, come and dance along. You just wanna dance along!"

{The group of four sisters sang together.}

"Rise to the beat...rise to the beat...start to tap your feet...start to tap your feet. Snap your fingers, oh snap your fingers...move your feet to this epic beat, oh move your feet to this epic beat."

{The four sisters sang the bridge.}

"The music in our hearts is making us dance along. Oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh. We just wanna dance along, oh yeah. Yeah you just wanna dance along! Come along and dance along! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Yeah, come and dance along. You just wanna dance along!"

{The group of four sisters sang together.}

The crowd went wild.

"Okay, we're gonna take a break. When we return, there will be more group performances, here, on Total! Drama! Epic!" Chris announced.

* * *

 ***fade to commercial break***

* * *

"And we're back!" Chris shouts, as the crowd went wild.

"Next up...THE STORMTROOPERS!" Chris shouts.

(A creepy sound from the keyboard is heard. It is played for 15 seconds, then the drums join in, with the tambourine joining in 12 seconds after the drums are joined in. 20 seconds after the tambourine joins in, the lead and rhythmic guitars join in, finally, the keytar joins in 17 seconds after the guitars. Then, fake smoke appears on stage, it is white. Elsa comes out, dressed in a midnight blue and purple dress that reaches to her legs, and one blue long boot and one purple long boot on each of her feet.)

"There's something out there in the darkness of the night. It's gonna give you a major fright. You feel a creeping chill come up your back. You feel that there is something behind you. (Creepy creatures in the night, oh whoa, oh no, they are coming to get you.)

Let the monsters come out and scare you tonight. They're gonna give you a terrible fright! It's what they do best, so don't resist the scare of the monsters! There are many types of monsters who want to hurt you this Halloween night. Don't try to run, they will know where you are. They love to hear your screams of terror and fear! So don't you even think about resisting the scare of the monsters! (Don't resist the scare of the monsters, no don't try to resist) *repeats chorus twice*

Don't try to run, the monsters know your every move; whoa. You cannot escape their clutches...they will know where you hide...their eyes are super sharp...whoa. (You cannot resist! No, not even once! They know where you hide. They can find you...in the darkness of the night.)

Let the monsters come out and scare you tonight. They're gonna give you a terrible fright! It's what they do best, so don't resist the scare of the monsters! There are many types of monsters who want to hurt you this Halloween night. Don't try to run, they will know where you are. They love to hear your screams of terror and fear! So don't you even think about resisting the scare of the monsters! (Don't resist the scare of the monsters, no don't try to resist) *repeats chorus twice*

The monsters are creeping closer to you...don't you dare try to run...vampires, werewolves, and witches too...all kinds of creepers are lurking in the night...and they're not gonna stoooooooooooooooooopppppppppppp! (No they're not gonna stop, they'll won't ever stop unless they scare you!)

Let the monsters come out and scare you tonight. They're gonna give you a terrible fright! It's what they do best, so don't resist the scare of the monsters! There are many types of monsters who want to hurt you this Halloween night. Don't try to run, they will know where you are. They love to hear your screams of terror and fear! So don't you even think about resisting the scare of the monsters! (They're out to get you! Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.)

Hey! Oh! They're gonna get you! Don't try to resist! Yeah! The scare of the monsters!  
Scare of The Monsters! Mwahahahahaha!"

Elsa and her band posed, as the crowd cheered loudly.

"WOW! What an epic performance by The Stormtroopers!" Chris announces.

The crowd applauded loudly.

"Thank you so much, everyone!" Elsa shouts, as she and her band waved and got off the stage.

* * *

 **Backstage**

"That was AWESOME!" Violet shouts, as Elsa and her band came backstage.

"Thanks," Elsa replies, with a big smile on her face.

"May I ask who wrote this song?" Christopher asked.

"Oh, John did," Elsa replies, pointing to her 18 year old brother.

"You wrote that song?" Tiffany asked.

"Yup. I'm the band's primary song-writer," John replies.

"That is so cool!" Corey exclaims.

"Elsa, you never told us how you became interested in music. Do you think you can tell us?" Ace asked.

Elsa looked sad at this.

"Well...my brothers and I got into music to cope with the loss of our parents..." Elsa said sadly.

"Oh my gosh..." Princess Rebecca gasped.

"They were coming back from a business trip in Germany..." Jason continues.

"The co-pilot then sabotaged the plane by killing the pilot, throwing out all of the parachutes except for one, and jumped out, ignoring the screams of the passengers," John finished.

"We are so sorry," Kayla said.

"It's okay. I used music to cope with the loss of my parents," Elsa replies.

"Elsa was really upset when mom and dad died...they were her role models," Jason says.

"Next up is...The Electric Hearts Dance Crew!" Chris shouts, as the crowd cheers.

"That's our cue," Elizabeth said.

"Good luck you guys!" Davis shouts, as the 15 teenagers run onstage.

The groups saw on screen as the 15 teenagers came on stage. The song that they were dancing to came on, and it was Born This Way, by Lady Gaga.

"Whoa. They're really good," Morgan said, as the 15 teens broke out into an incredible dance routine.

"They're awesome!" Corey cheers.

In the middle of Born This Way, the song changed to Love Me Harder by Arianna Grande ft. The Weeknd. Then, in the middle of that song, it changed to Bang Bang, by Jessie J, Arianna Grande and Nikki Minaj. Then, their performance ended.

The crowd went wild with excitement, giving them a standing ovation.

The dance crew waved to the crowd before leaving the stage.

"That was amazing!" Kayla exclaimed.

"Thanks," Kathy replied.

"Next up is Julia Livingston!" Chris announces.

An 18 year old girl walked on stage. She wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans and white running shoes. Her hair was black, and her eyes were green. She played a sweet song on her guitar. Then, the song was finished.

"Thank you, Julia. Next up, Mackenzie Bell!" Chris announces.

"OMG! That's SilverSinger0927! The Famous YouTube singer!" Princess Rebecca exclaims.

The girl wore a blue chiffon tank top, blue jeans and white running shoes. She came out with a guitar and began to play it, singing the song Love Story, by Taylor Swift. AS she sang, her voice captured the crowd, and they applauded after her performance.

"Thank you, Mackenzie. When we come back, we'll have only 9 more performances, and then the winner will be decided, here, on Total! Drama! Epic!" Chris announces.

* * *

 ***fade to commercial break***

* * *

"We're back! Let's start things off with Angela Holbrook!" Chris announces the next performance.

A girl with an electric guitar came out on stage. Her blue-green eyes sparkled brightly as her brown hair was styled into a pixie-cut. She then began to rev it up, playing a wicked guitar solo, before singing a rock song. The crowd went wild after her performance.

"Next up...teen heartthrob, Steven Orland!" Chris announces.

"Hey, it's Steven!" Ace calls out.

"You know him?" Violet asked.

"Yeah. I competed on Total Drama Lilydale with him. Too bad that the season was cancelled," Ace responds.

Steven sings the song Baby, by Justin Bieber. The crowd, well, many girls in the crowd squealed loudly after his performance.

"Next up, Elsa Crawford!" Chris announces.

Elsa sings Firework by Katy Perry.

"Now it's time for The Electric Hearts Band to come on stage, along with their dance crew!" Chris says, as he announces the next performance.

"One, two, three, four!" Frost shouts, tapping his drumsticks together.

The band plays a well-known song, as the dancers dance along. Then, their performance was over. The song they performed was Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez.

"Our next performance is by siblings Dianne and Bill Matthews!" Chris announces, as two teenagers come out. They performed Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia, with Bill playing the piano and Dianne singing. She had an incredible voice. The crowd went wild with excitement.

The final two bands, Dreamweaver and The Rockin' Rainbows performed together. The crowd went wild.

"Alright! When we come back, the winner will be decided! Stay tuned!" Chris shouts, as the crowd went wild.

* * *

 ***fade to commercial break***

* * *

The camera fades back in on Chris, and the final six groups.

"All of you performed well. But only one group will be the winner. Now, it is time to determine the winner. Chef, may I have the envelope please?" he called from backstage.

Chef walked on, wearing the sparkling pink suit, and everyone laughed.

"No good costumes," he grunted, giving Chris the envelope and leaving.

"Okay, then. The winner of Total Drama Epic...is..." Chris began, going into a dramatic long pause, as he slowly opened the envelope.

All of the groups were holding hands with one another.

"PLATINUM SKYLINE!" Chris shouts.

Xaria, Tabitha and Jenna jumped up and down and hugged one another.

"The groups going on to season 3...from this season...are: The Stormtroopers, Royals, and The. More groups will be announced next week, so stayed tuned for Total! Drama! World TOUR Musical Group Style!" Chris announces.

* * *

 **Author's Note: BOOM! Another Season Complete! I will be accepting more musical groups, however, the only instrument that they are allowed are their voice. I already have 16 groups. Here is the list.**

 **1\. The Stormtroopers**

 **2\. Royals**

 **3\. The**

 **4\. The Dazzelers**

 **5\. Harmony Hearts**

 **6\. Victorious**

 **7\. Miraculous Velocity**

 **8\. Rebels Forever**

 **9\. Violet and The Crusaders**

 **10\. Dudes That Rock**

 **11\. The Angels**

 **12\. Stormy Heart**

 **13\. The Electric Hearts (Band)**

 **14\. Dreamweaver**

 **15\. The Rockin' Rainbows**

 **16\. The Vocalists**

 **17.**

 **18.**

 **19.**

 **20.**

 **21.**

 **22.**

 **23.**

 **24.**

 **25.**

 **26.**

 **The group members for each group will be revealed in the next chapter. The minimum amount per group is 4, but the maximum is 9. But that's it. Only 10 spots are open up. PM your application. Here is the application. You have to put down all of their names, first and last, all of their ages, all of their appearances, meaning their skin color, eye color, height, weight, & hair color and style. This will be the most epic season ever! The age limit is 15-18, but this doesn't apply for contestants who are over 18, meaning that the contestants in the first season. Good luck!**

 **Names:**

 **Ages (15-18 ONLY):**

 **Appearances:**

 **Everyday Clothes:**

 **Group Name (please be creative):**

 **Genders:**

 **Audition (Must include all members and them singing a song):**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys.**

 **Season 3-6 will be posted as a brand new story. Just wanted to let you guys know. Hopefully, you're excited for the new season as much as I am. Please PM your applications, it's not too long, it's in the last chapter. Thanks!**


End file.
